The Destiel Trap
by Arielmine
Summary: UA Destiel. Jane Novak et Claire Winchester n'ont pas l'air d'avoir grand chose en commun. Jusqu'au jour où elles découvrent qu'elles sont jumelles et qu'elles ont été toutes les deux adoptées il y a seize ans par Dean Winchester et Castiel Novak.
1. Prologue

**Hello tout le monde ! J'ai le plaisir de vous retrouver sur une nouvelle fic :) Comme indiqué, cette histoire est inspirée par le film "A nous quatre" (ou The Parent Trap, comme vous préférez :P).**** Et si vous connaissez, vous devez avoir conscience qu'on ne croisera pas Dean ou Cass tout de suite ;)**

**Si cela ne vous fait pas peur et que vous voulez me faire confiance encore une fois, bienvenue !**

**Disclaimer: Supernatural et "A nous quatre" ne sont pas à moi.**

**Pairing: Dean/Castiel endgame. What else ? :) **

**Rating: K+**

**NB: Pour les besoins narratifs, je considère que l'autorisation du mariage gay aux Etats Unis s'est faite bien plus tôt qu'en réalité. Et qu'en parallèle, l'adoption pour les couples homoparentaux a été acceptée aussi. Sachant que ces deux lois sont passées en Californie de toute façon, considérons que pour cet UA, ils ont été tolérants beaucoup plus tôt ;)**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**Destiel's Trap**

_**Prologue**_

Jane Novak est une adolescente normale.

Lycéenne de seize ans au parcours exemplaire, passionnée d'arts et de mythologie, elle rêve au département Arts et Humanité d'Harvard. Dans dix ans, elle s'imagine conservatrice de musée ou docteur en philosophie. Et quand elle s'autorise à être déraisonnable, elle se voit exposer ses œuvres dans une galerie prestigieuse de New York, son père à son bras.

Mais pour le moment, Harvard est son objectif.

C'est pour cela qu'elle s'est inscrite à ce programme d'été à l'université du Minnesota à Duluth. Des matinées consacrées aux cours de son choix qu'elle espère approfondir, et des après-midis sportifs, de découverte de la région… Ce programme lui a fait définitivement envie. En plus, ce sera l'occasion pour elle de découvrir la région des Grands Lacs…

oOo

Claire Winchester est une adolescente normale.

Lycéenne de seize ans au parcours mouvementé, passionnée de mécanique et de roadtrips, elle rêve de voyager à travers le pays au volant de la Chevrolet Impala 1967 de son père. Dans dix ans, elle s'imagine découvrir les paysages canadiens avec Kaia ou visiter le vieux continent en autostop. Et quand elle s'oblige à être raisonnable, elle se voit gérer l'entreprise familiale aux côtés de son père.

Mais pour le moment, passer du temps avec Kaia est son objectif.

C'est pour cela qu'elle s'est inscrite à ce programme d'été à l'université du Minnesota à Duluth. Kaia a voulu tester après qu'une de ses cousines l'a chaudement recommandé, et Claire ne pouvait rien refuser à sa meilleure amie… La perspective des cours ne l'enchante pas, les activités sportives en revanche… Et puis, ce sera toujours l'occasion pour elle de découvrir la région des Grands Lacs…

oOo

_**Samedi 6 juillet 2019, 15h11, Minnesota**_

Jane a atterri il y a vingt-neuf minutes à l'aéroport international de Duluth et elle se fraye désormais un chemin à travers la foule, sa valise glissant derrière elle et son sac à la main. Ses cheveux lisses et blonds volent à chacun de ses pas, et ses yeux bleus et vifs scannent les panneaux indicateurs pour trouver la gare des bus, et par extension la navette mise en place par l'université pour conduire les inscrits au programme jusque sur le campus.

Ses sandales à talons claquent sur le sol de l'aéroport, et elle ne peut s'empêcher de se féliciter d'avoir opté pour une robe au vu de la température ambiante. Sa veste, que papa l'a forcée à prendre parce que _papa_, pend désormais à son bras, et cela lui fait penser d'ailleurs…

* * *

**Papa**

_**ENVOYE - 06/07/19 - 15h19 -**_ _Bien atterri à Duluth ! Et Skywest n'a pas perdu ma valise :)_

_**RECU - 06/07/19 - 15h22 -**_ _:) :) :) :) :)_

_**RECU - 06/07/19 - 15h23 -** Eileen me dit de te dire *emojicoeur*_

_**ENVOYE - 06/07/19 - 15h26 -** Embrasse-la pour moi :-*_

_**RECU - 06/07/19 - 15h28 -**_ _:-* :-* :-*_

* * *

Jane sourit en rangeant son téléphone dans son sac. Papa et les émoticônes…

Elle relève la tête pour constater qu'elle est arrivée à la gare routière. Elle observe les cars stationnés pour trouver celui qu'elle est supposée prendre, et quand elle repère les couleurs de l'université, elle se dirige vers la femme postée à l'entrée du véhicule, un dossier entre les mains. Une fois ses nom et prénom donnés, elle dépose sa valise dans la soute avant de monter à bord du car.

D'autres jeunes sont déjà installés mais elle n'y prête pas plus d'attention que cela, préférant aller s'asseoir directement au niveau de l'une des places du fond. Une fois-là, elle sort son exemplaire d'« Orgueils et Préjugés » qu'elle ouvre et se met à lire en silence.

Elle ne prête pas attention au car qui se remplit, mais a vaguement conscience du ronronnement du moteur qui indique qu'ils se sont mis en mouvement. Elle relit avec intérêt la déclaration de Darcy à Elizabeth, souriant à la tension évidente entre les deux personnages qui…

_*Carry on my waywaaard sooooon. There'll be peace when you are doooone. Lay your heavy head to reeeeest, don't you cry no moooore.*_

Sérieusement ?

Elle prend une profonde inspiration.

La personne qui écoute ça n'a pas conscience du volume à laquelle elle écoute ?!

Elle referme son livre et se redresse pour observer le rang derrière elle d'où vient, de toute évidence, ce bruit.

« Excuse-moi, est-ce que tu pourrais baisser ta… »

Elle se tait brusquement quand l'une des deux filles lève son regard vers elle.

C'est comme… Comme…

Comme se regarder dans un miroir et y voir le plus étrange des reflets.

Un reflet aux cheveux bouclés et tressés, et au visage trop maquillé.

Ce n'est pas elle. Elle ne ressemble pas à ça. Elle n'est pas aussi… Vulgaire. Elle…

« Pardon ? Tu disais ? »

Jane plisse les yeux en voyant la moue… Moqueuse de la fille.

« Oui. Est-ce que tu pourrais baisser ta… »

Elle jette un coup d'œil au téléphone dans la main aux ongles vernis.

« Ta… Musique.

\- Oh, tu n'aimes pas Kansas ? »

Elle relève les yeux.

« J'imagine que tu parles de ton chanteur et pas de l'état, donc non. Je n'aime pas _Kansas. _Pas quand j'essaie de lire Jane Austen. »

La fille hausse un sourcil et regarde celle qui est assise à ses côté et avec qui elle partage ses écouteurs, une jolie brune aux yeux sombres et à la peau bronzée.

« Jane Austen ? reprend la blonde, Désolée Blondie… »

Et le surnom lui donne envie de lui en coller une.

« Mais est-ce que tu vois quelqu'un d'autre se plaindre de notre musique ? »

Elle tourne la tête pour observer le reste du car et contient une grimace.

« Bien sûr que non, se retient-elle de siffler, Ils ont tous des écouteurs ou un casque.

\- Exact, alors je te conseille de faire de même. »

Les deux filles s'intéressent à nouveau à l'écran du téléphone et Jane se retient de dire quoi que ce soit alors qu'elle se rassoit à nouveau correctement. Elle ouvre plutôt rageusement son sac et en sort son casque qu'elle met sans cérémonie avant de rouvrir son livre.

Il n'y a qu'une vingtaine de minutes de trajet mais quand même.

_Assbutt…_

oOo

Une fois garés sur le campus de l'université, Claire et Kaia attendent que le car se vide un peu avant de se mettre en mouvement. Elles rejoignent le groupe de jeunes attroupés face à la soute qui se battent pour récupérer leurs bagages, et Claire ne peut s'empêcher de sourire en repérant la chevelure blonde et lisse qui s'est adressée à elle durant le voyage. Elle doit l'admettre, elle a été surprise de voir à quel point Blondie lui ressemble, mais elle est certaine que leurs points communs s'arrêtent là. Blondie a l'air d'être bien trop propre sur elle…

Elle s'approche de l'autre fille qui s'active désormais à retirer sa valise de la soute, et Claire ne peut s'empêcher d'y jeter un rapide coup d'œil avant de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Longchamp en provenance de New York ? T'es sûre que tu t'es pas perdue Blondie ? »

La fille se retourne subitement

« Je te demande pardon ? »

Claire sourit en voyant Blondie froncer les sourcils.

« Sérieusement, tu sais que les Hamptons c'est de l'autre côté du pays ? Qu'est-ce que t'es venue foutre au beau milieu du Minnesota ? »

Blondie ouvre la bouche quelques seconde avant que son regard bleu ne se durcisse. Et l'intensité qui se dégage subitement d'elle est suffisante pour surprendre Claire.

« Je pense que ça ne t'intéresse pas. Et même si c'était le cas, ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Alors je te prie de bien vouloir bouger, j'aimerais passer. »

Claire obéit avec une légère courbette et un rictus, et regarde Blondie s'en aller alors que Kaia la rejoint.

« Claire ? C'est quoi le problème avec elle ? »

Elle dévisage sa meilleure amie en haussant un sourcil.

« C'est pas évident ? répond-t-elle en désignant la fille qui disparaît dans le hall d'accueil, C'est typiquement le genre de filles que je peux pas encadrer.

\- Tu sais qu'elle ne t'a rien fait quand même ? »

Claire hausse les épaules.

« Pas la peine. J'ai appris à me fier à mon instinct, et là il hurle bourgeoise new-yorkaise qui pense que le monde lui est dû.

\- Tu crois pas que tu…

\- Exagères ? Nope. »

Elle se saisit de son sac de voyage qu'elle accroche à son épaule.

« Je vais bien m'amuser avec elle, tu vas voir. »

Elle se détourne pour se diriger à son tour vers le hall d'accueil.

« Claire… »

Elle n'a pas besoin de le voir pour savoir que sa meilleure amie lève les yeux au ciel.

oOo

Claire regarde une nouvelle fois la clé de la chambre qu'on lui a donnée et s'assure d'avoir trouvé la bonne porte. Elle ne cache pas qu'elle est déçue de ne pas être dans la même chambre que Kaia, mais bon… Ce n'est pas elle qui a fait la répartition. Le gars responsable de l'attribution des chambres lui a dit que sa colocataire était déjà arrivée. Il lui a même donné ses nom et prénom.

Elle espère que Jane Novak est une fille cool.

Elle met la clé dans la serrure et ouvre la porte avant d'entrer dans la pièce.

« C'est une blague n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle lève les yeux et ne peut s'empêcher de sourire.

« Salut Blondie. »

* * *

_**A suivre.**_

* * *

**Au plaisir de vous retrouver pour la suite si le cœur vous en dit ! Et à titre d'info, je pense mettre à jour toutes les semaines :) **

**Bises à tous et à la prochaine :D**

**Fictivement vôtre, **

**Arielmine **


	2. Chapitre 1

**Coucou à tous ! Et merci aux followers/reviewers et à tous ceux qui ont accordé leur attention au prologue. Voici la suite sans transition :)**

**Enjoy ! **

* * *

**The Destiel Trap**

_**Chapitre 1**_

Jane ne sait pas ce qu'elle a fait pour mériter ça. Sincèrement. Elle était partie pleine d'enthousiasme à la perspective de ces vacances loin de New York. Elle rêvait d'une bulle d'oxygène dans sa vie bien trop régie par les mondanités. Pas qu'elle se plaigne du style de vie que lui offrent papa et ses romans à succès, elle n'est pas aussi ingrate, loin de là. Vivre sur Broome Street à Manhattan avec papa, grand-père et Eileen est loin d'être désagréable. Pour être honnête, c'est même plutôt génial. Même si grand-père a toujours la fâcheuse tendance de se balader en robe de chambre à toutes heures – il dit que ça encourage sa créativité –. Mais elle adore voir papa dans son bureau, réfléchir aux nouvelles apocalypses que vont affronter Taylor et Elizabeth avec l'aide d'Arielle. Tout comme elle adore voir grand-père dans son atelier de peinture, allongé par terre, une toile blanche posée sur son chevalet depuis une semaine. Et elle adore se moquer gentiment de papa et grand-père avec Eileen quand leurs avis artistiques divergent.

Non, clairement, la vie à Manhattan n'est pas si mal, si on occulte les Upper East Siders qu'elle croise inévitablement au lycée et qu'elle ne peut pas supporter. Avec leur vanité, leurs gossips, leurs trahisons, leurs secrets et leurs manipulations à tout va… S'éloigner de cela semblait une bonne idée. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe sur cette fille, Claire Winchester donc d'après le nom qu'on lui a donné, qui, de toute évidence, a l'air de la prendre pour une de ces bourgeoises new-yorkaises qui pensent que le monde leur est dû. Formidable.

Elle ne sait même pas ce qu'elle a fait pour lui donner cette impression, et ça ne peut pas être que sa valise Longchamp. D'ordinaire, elle aurait été la première à lui donner tort, mais deux interactions ont suffi pour lui confirmer qu'elle n'aimait pas le genre qu'elle dégageait. Ce n'est ni son look, ni son attitude, ni même son accent qui hurlent « Texas, Texas, Texas ! », soyons clair. C'est cette façon qu'elle a eu de la juger en un regard, de la cataloguer prétentieuse sans même la connaître. Et s'il y a bien quelque chose que Jane abhorre, ce sont les personnes qui jugent les autres sans les connaître.

Et à celles-là, Jane Novak ne fait pas de cadeaux.

« Salut Blondie. »

Elle lève les yeux au ciel et se penche sur sa valise qu'elle a déposée sur l'un des lits et continue d'en sortir ses affaires qu'elle range dans l'armoire double qu'elle va, de toute évidence, devoir partager avec Winchester.

« T'as pris déjà possession de l'un des lits ? Sans même demander l'avis de ta coloc' ? Pas très charitable. »

Elle se redresse, exaspérée, et dévisage Winchester.

« Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, le lit que j'ai pris est celui près de la porte. Alors excuse-moi d'avoir présumé que ma colocataire préférerait celui le plus éloigné du couloir, et le plus proche de la fenêtre. Mais si cette configuration te dérange, on peut échanger sans problème. »

Winchester reste muette quelques secondes et elle en profite pour accrocher ses robes sur cintres.

« Mouais… »

Et elle ne peut retenir un léger sourire à sa frustration à peine cachée. Un point pour elle.

oOo

Jane a pris assez vite ses marques sur le campus les premiers jours. La présentation du programme le samedi soir, la découverte de la cafétéria, la visite des équipements sportifs, le téléchargement de l'application qui lui permet de se tenir à jour des événements et activités, en plus des cours auxquels elle doit se rendre. Elle n'a pas eu beaucoup l'occasion d'interagir avec Winchester, et elle ne s'en plaint pas. Elle n'est pas venue ici pour se battre en permanence. En revanche, elle a fait la connaissance d'Alex Jones alors qu'elle faisait un tour du côté de la patinoire Indoor. Le courant est bien passé et en ce lundi matin, elle est plutôt contente de savoir qu'elles vont étudier la mythologie grecque ensemble.

Elle déchante assez vite quand, une fois installées côte à côte, Winchester et celle qu'elle a compris être sa « meilleure amie » débarquent dans la salle de classe. Il ne faut pas longtemps à la blonde pour la repérer et s'asseoir derrière elles, son amie sur les talons.

« Hey Blondie ! Ca fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vue. »

Elle lève les yeux au ciel et se tourne sur sa chaise.

« Winchester. »

Et elle ne peut s'empêcher d'arborer un sourire qui, d'après ce qu'a pu lui dire son grand-père, pourrait figer les flammes de l'Enfer.

« Je pensais te rendre service en t'épargnant, de toute évidence, le déplaisir de ma présence. Me serais-je trompée ? »

Elle s'avance et pose un coude sur la table, plantant son regard dans celui… Vacillant ? de sa colocataire.

« Serait-ce possible que je te _manque_ ? »

Winchester grimace et se rassoit au fond de sa chaise.

« Rêve-pas. Tu n'es pas du tout mon genre. »

Jane retient un rire.

« T'inquiète… répond-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à la brune assise à côté de Winchester. Je m'en doute. »

Elle reprend sa position initiale.

oOo

« C'est quoi le problème avec Winchester ? »

Jane et Alex sont assises sur un banc à proximité du stade de l'université, un slushie chacune à la main.

On est déjà jeudi et Winchester n'a pas raté une occasion de s'en prendre à Jane. Pas que ça la gêne particulièrement, elle est capable de lui répondre avec une verve qui en impressionne plus d'un parmi les participants au programme. Mais cela ne la fatigue pas moins.

« Je ne sais pas, sincèrement. Si encore j'avais fait quelque chose pour l'énerver, je comprendrais. Mais elle a commencé ce petit jeu sans raison et, franchement, je me vois mal lui concéder une victoire qu'elle ne mérite pas… »

Elle boit une gorgée de sa boisson et fait un signe de la main à Ash et Kevin qui viennent de les saluer en allant, de toute évidence, au club informatique.

« En parlant de victoire, poursuit Alex, Tu es prête pour le tournoi de hockey de cet aprèm ? »

Jane sourit avant de hocher la tête.

« Tu parles. Ils ne vont pas comprendre leur douleur. »

Elles rient avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la patinoire où un certain nombre de personnes sont déjà présentes.

oOo

C'était supposé n'être qu'un jeu. Mais ce tournoi est vite devenu personnel quand Jane a réalisé que Winchester était dans l'équipe adverse. Même si cela l'a vaguement refroidie, elle a, au moins, eu la satisfaction de voir l'air plus que surpris sur le visage de la Texane quand elle s'est mise en position sur la glace.

Leurs deux équipes ont rapidement évolué dans le classement jusqu'à se retrouver à nouveau en finale après les éliminatoires. Et ce n'est pas une honte d'admettre que l'équipe adverse est bonne. Et que, _Winchester_, en particulier, est excellente. Même si, soyons honnête, le reconnaître fait mal à sa fierté.

Elle a toujours été douée sur une patinoire, mais Winchester semble voler sur la glace. C'est peut-être pour cela qu'elle se fait voler le palet sans même le réaliser et que Winchester marque le point décisif qui offre la victoire à son équipe…

Ok. Elle a été battue à la loyale. Mais alors qu'elle retire son équipement dans les vestiaires, elle ne peut empêcher sa déception. Et surtout, elle ne peut empêcher une pointe de colère de naître dans sa poitrine.

« Alors Blondie ? Convaincue que la place d'une New-Yorkaise n'est pas sur une patinoire ?

\- Bordel Winchester, c'est quoi ton problème ?! »

Et c'est peut-être pour ça qu'elle se redresse brutalement et que toutes ses bonnes manières disparaissent par magie. Et son éclat de voix est suffisant pour attirer sur elle l'attention des personnes présentes.

« D'accord, je viens de New-York. Et d'accord, j'habite Manhattan. Tu trouves ça suffisant pour juger quelqu'un ? »

Elle sait que son regard s'est durci. Elle le sent à la façon dont tout le monde semble s'être figé. Apparemment, le regard des Novak a cet effet-là sur les gens…

« N'essaie même pas ce petit jeu, rétorque Winchester, Tu peux te mentir autant que tu veux, je connais les gens comme toi. Tirés à quatre épingles. Parfaits en apparence. Persuadés d'être mieux que les autres. A prendre de haut ceux qui n'appartiennent pas à leur monde. »

Elle fait un pas en avant, essayant de se calmer malgré tout.

« Tu veux me juger sur l'impression que je donne ? siffle-t-elle, Pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas faire de même ? »

Winchester fronce les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que tu…

\- Oh je t'en prie, n'est-ce pas évident ? »

Elle la regarde de haut en bas.

« Jean déchiré, chemise en flanelle, boots usés, ton accent, ton manque cruel de manières et ton désintérêt total pour ce qui n'est pas les Etats-Unis ? »

Elle s'approche encore et les prunelles bleues si semblables aux siennes lui renvoient une fureur contenue qui doit certainement être la sienne également.

« Si je suis une bourgeoise new-yorkaise, toi, tu es une prolétaire du fin fond du Texas. Et laisse-moi deviner… »

Elle croise les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Tu ne vivrais pas dans un ranch par hasard ?

\- Je vais te…

\- Claire ! »

La meilleure amie de Winchester, Kaia lui semble-t-il, se saisit de son bras avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire le moindre mouvement en avant.

« Tu ne sais rien de moi Blondie ! gronde la blonde, Alors tu…

\- Tout comme tu ne sais rien de moi Winchester ! »

Un long silence semble suivre son cri d'exaspération et personne ne fait un mouvement.

« Alors arrête de vouloir faire de moi quelqu'un que je ne suis pas. »

Jane quitte les vestiaires sans un mot de plus.

oOo

Claire a eu le temps de reconsidérer ses propos, et, avec l'aide de Kaia, elle est arrivée à la conclusion qu'elle avait, peut-être, un peu exagéré. Elle ne saurait pas expliquer exactement pourquoi, mais le coup d'éclat de Novak a été un électro-choc suffisant. Sûrement parce qu'au moment où Novak l'a qualifiée de prolétaire du fin fond du Texas, quelque chose a brûlé dans ses yeux.

Une flamme qui semblait dire que Novak n'en pensait pas un mot.

Et Claire n'a pas honte d'admettre que ça lui a fait bizarre. Mais dans le bon sens du terme. Parce que si elle est la première à reconnaître qu'elle n'est pas forcément très… Raffinée – elle est d'ailleurs plutôt brute de décoffrage -, personne n'a jamais semblé croire qu'elle valait plus que l'image qu'elle renvoyait.

Dad et Sam sont les premiers à lui répéter encore et toujours qu'elle a plus à offrir qu'elle ne le pense, mais les gens qu'elle a pu croiser toute sa vie se sont toujours fait un malin plaisir de lui prouver le contraire. Son côté irrévérencieux, son franc-parler et son mépris pour les règles ne l'ont pas forcément aidée à se faire des amis – et elle se demande encore, parfois, comment Kaia a pu voir au-delà de sa carapace -. Et si sa vie est quand même loin d'être celle d'une paysanne texane – après tout, elle habite dans un _putain_ de _manoir_ sur les bords du Lac Austin au Texas parce que Dad et Sam sont les heureux propriétaires d'une brasserie à succès –, elle n'a jamais cherché à donner tort à ceux qui la prenaient pour une… C'était quoi le terme déjà ? Ha oui, bouseuse. Elle ne leur a jamais donné tort donc, mais ça ne veut pas pour autant dire qu'elle ne leur a pas répondu avec une répartie qui aurait pu même faire pleurer un adulte… A ces personnes, Claire Winchester ne fait pas de cadeaux.

C'est pour ça que, au fond d'elle, une espèce de respect un peu étrange envers Novak est né. Un respect qui l'a convaincue d'oublier un peu le côté new-yorkais pour voir ce qu'il se cache en dessous. Mais attention, ça ne veut pas dire que sa rivalité est enterrée. Parce que quoi que Claire fasse, il y a quelque chose chez Novak qui appelle un besoin d'affrontement. Alors, certes, cela ne ressemblera plus à son…

Ouais.

Harcèlement…

Elle n'a pas d'autres mots.

Mais elle ne peut pas ne _pas_ se mesurer à elle.

Kaia a levé les yeux au ciel quand elle est arrivée à cette conclusion en particulier, mais elle a semblé heureuse qu'elle décide d'arrêter d'agir sans réfléchir.

oOo

Samedi soir et les responsables ont organisé une soirée poker. Des dizaines de tables ont été installés dans le gymnase, et il semble évident que plusieurs types de jeu se font. Apparemment, les gens sont assez partagés entre les pokers fermés, les jeux à cartes communes et les studs.

Claire a traîné Kaia avec elle à une table de poker type Five Card Draw. Elle sait que sa meilleure amie est nulle au poker, et qu'elle risque simplement d'être là à l'encourager, mais elle savait à quoi elle s'engageait ce soir. Et depuis une heure qu'elles sont là, Claire _s'éclate_. Elle ne pourra jamais assez remercier Dad de lui avoir appris ce jeu, et Sam de lui avoir appris toutes les subtilités d'une poker face à toute épreuve. Pas étonnant qu'elle rafle toutes les mises, qu'elle n'ait absolument rien dans son jeu ou une couleur.

Son tas de jetons commence à être significatif, et d'autres personnes ont remplacé les adversaires qu'elle a déjà mis sur la paille. Encore heureux que ce ne soit que fictif !

« J'en suis. »

Claire relève la tête à cette voix et esquisse un sourire.

« Novak. » salue-t-elle sa nouvelle adversaire

Et la New-Yorkaise hausse un sourcil, sûrement au nouveau surnom. C'est vrai qu'entre jeudi soir et maintenant, Claire n'a fait que l'appeler Blondie encore… Mais elle a décidé de faire preuve de bonne volonté désormais. Novak, c'est un peu plus respectueux que Blondie.

Claire sent les regards de leurs adversaires passer d'elle à Novak qui vient de s'asseoir, et elle pose ses coudes sur la table, ses yeux plantés dans ceux de la New-Yorkaise. Sa posture est… Illisible. En cet instant, elle est aussi inexpressive qu'une statue. Cela promet un jeu intéressant.

Et elle n'a pas tort.

Novak est douée. Vraiment douée. Elle ne laisse rien transparaître alors qu'elle annonce deux cartes, qu'elle suit la mise ou la relance. Leurs adversaires se couchent petit à petit, de toute évidence bien trop effrayés par les enchères qui augmentent – ou par le magnétisme glacé qui semble lier les deux blondes, Claire ne sait pas trop –.

« Claire… souffle Kaia à son oreille, un verre d'eau à la main, parce que c'est vrai qu'il fait chaud, T'es sûre de toi là ? »

Elle dévisage sa meilleure amie, lui offrant un sourire qu'elle espère rassurant.

« T'inquiète pas… répond-t-elle avant de se détourner, Je gère… »

Elle jette un nouveau coup d'œil à son jeu. Bien sûr qu'elle gère. Avec ce qu'elle a entre les mains, difficile de perdre. Mais si elle veut espérer rafler le jackpot et, avouons-le, infliger une défaite cuisante à Novak, elle doit bluffer. En tous cas, faire semblant de bluffer. Pour que Novak se sente en confiance et continue d'enchérir.

« Tapis. »

Elle observe Novak qui est désormais la cible de l'attention de tous, et Claire remarque enfin que d'autres personnes se sont rajoutées et profitent du spectacle. Elle revient sur Novak qui la fixe sans ciller, ses coudes sur la table, ses doigts croisés, ses cartes sous ses mains.

Elle semblerait presque sûre d'elle. Mais Claire sait qu'elle bluffe. Oh ce n'est pas flagrant. Vraiment pas. Claire reconnaît même que sa poker face est excellente. Mais elle bluffe. Claire le _sait_. Alors elle n'a rien à perdre à suivre. Même mieux…

« Tapis. »

Elle n'a pas besoin de faire ça, les parties qu'elle a jouées avant l'arrivée de Novak lui ont fait gagner suffisamment de jetons pour qu'elle n'ait pas à tous les mettre en jeu pour égaliser la mise. Mais Novak a fait tapis, alors elle doit faire tapis aussi.

Novak hausse un sourcil à sa riposte et Claire lui offre un sourire.

« Showdown. »

Claire retourne ses cartes.

Quinte flush à carreau.

Un murmure impressionné et surpris se répand dans l'assistance et cela ne l'étonne pas. Une quinte flush ? Extrêmement rare…

Elle fait un clin d'œil à Kaia qui observe les cartes, bouche bée, avant d'accorder à nouveau toute son attention à Novak. Qui lui sourit.

Un sourire large.

Authentique.

Un sourire de…

Elle fronce les sourcils.

« Oh non… Tu ne peux pas…

\- Je ne peux pas quoi ? »

Un sourire de vainqueur.

« Tu… Tu bluffes ! Et…

\- C'est vrai. »

Novak récupère ses cartes et joue avec, sans pour autant les montrer.

« Je bluffe. Comme toi. En revanche… »

Novak remet une mèche de cheveux blonds derrière son oreille et un mauvais pressentiment naît au fond de sa poitrine. Ainsi qu'une légère touche d'excitation et d'admiration, mais elle essaie d'enterrer cette partie au fond de sa conscience à coups de pelle.

« Contrairement à toi, apparemment, je sais repérer un faux bluff d'un vrai. »

Novak dévoile ses cartes.

Quinte flush royal.

_Son of a bitch !_

oOo

* * *

**Dad**

_**ENVOYE - 13/07/19 - 21h36 - **J'ai trouvé meilleur que moi au poker…_

_**RECU - 13/07/19 - 21h38 - **…_

_**RECU - 13/07/19 - 21h38 -** Tu es déshéritée !_

_**RECU - 13/07/19 - 21h39 -** Non, sans déconner ?! Comment c'est possible ?_

_**ENVOYE - 13/07/19 - 21h41 -** Elle avait une quinte flush royale._

_**ENVOYE - 13/07/19 - 21h42 - **Et un double bluff parfait._

_**RECU - 13/07/19 - 21h44 - **[Gif]_

_**RECU **__**\- 13/07/19 - 21h44 - **__[Gif]_

_**RECU **__**\- 13/07/19 - 21h45 - **__[Gif]_

_**ENVOYE **__**\- 13/07/19 - 21h47 - **__Je savais que j'aurais pas dû te parler des gifs…_

_**RECU **__**\- 13/07/19 - 21h50 - **[Attached Picture]_

_**ENVOYE** __**\- 13/07/19 - 21h52 - **__Et rappelle-moi de tuer Sam pour les memes !_

* * *

Claire range son portable et ne retient pas un soupir, toujours partagée entre l'admiration qu'elle ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir à l'égard de Novak, et la déception de s'être fait plumer. Avec classe certes. Mais plumer quand même.

Finalement, peut-être que Novak gagne plus à être connue que ce qu'elle ne croyait.

Son téléphone vibre dans sa poche.

* * *

**Sam**

_**RECU **__**\- 13/07/19 - 21h55 - **Dean m'a annoncé la nouvelle._

_**RECU **__**\- 13/07/19 - 21h56 - **__Je suis déçu jeune padawan._

_**ENVOYE** __**\- 13/07/19 - 21h58 - **__Bienvenue au club._

* * *

« Claire ? »

Elle fait volte-face pour croiser le regard de Kaia qui vient de la rejoindre dehors.

« Ca va ? »

Elle lui sourit, parce que même si sa fierté est entachée, cela ne suffit pas à flinguer sa bonne humeur.

« T'inquiète, c'est pas une défaite au poker qui va me tuer, répond-t-elle, Mais j'ai été obligée de prévenir mon père. » ajoute-t-elle dramatiquement

Kaia rit doucement en s'avançant vers elle et Claire réprime la chaleur qui lui monte aux joues.

« Alors ? Quel est le châtiment pour un échec cuisant au poker ? »

Elle lui frappe gentiment l'épaule, retenant son propre rire.

« Rien de bien original, s'amuse-t-elle, Je suis déshéritée, encore, et… »

Son portable vibre de nouveau et elle se dépêche de lire le message, laissant finalement échapper un éclat de rire.

« Et Sam me condamne, je cite, à un marathon de Dr. Sexy. »

Kaia rit à son tour et Claire ne peut s'empêcher de remarquer encore à quel point elle est jolie comme ça. Elle revient sur terre quand Kaia pose subitement une main sur son épaule et reprend la parole, solennelle.

« Condoléances. Ne m'oublie pas sur ton testament. »

Claire sourit alors qu'elle passe un bras autour de ses épaules et qu'elles se mettent tous deux en mouvement, sans trop savoir où.

« Jamais. »

* * *

_**A suivre.**_

* * *

**On en apprend un peu plus sur les filles ;) J'espère que cela vous a plu et vous dis à la prochaine ! **

**Fictivement vôtre, **

**Arielmine**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Merci aux nouveaux followers/reviewers et aux lecteurs silencieux :-***

**_Sissi_, heureuse que l'histoire te plaise et t'intrigue ;)**

**Tout de suite, le nouveau chapitre.**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**The Destiel Trap**

_**Chapitre 2**_

Mardi aprèm et Claire est… Fatiguée. Oh, pas physiquement, loin de là-même. Mais de sa rivalité avec Novak. Elle est la première surprise, mais il faut croire que la New-Yorkaise a réussi à se faire une place vraiment étrange dans son cœur. C'est ce qu'elle ne peut s'empêcher de conclure quand elle constate que leurs affrontements lui laissent désormais un goût amer dans la bouche…

Elle soupire alors qu'elle tourne une nouvelle page de son livre.

Kaia voulait participer à l'atelier scrapbooking – sérieux, _du scrapbooking _– et Claire n'était pas particulièrement emballée. A dire vrai, rien ne lui donnait envie dans les activités de cet après-midi. Ajoutez à ça la météo plutôt changeante et pas particulièrement engageante, et vous comprenez pourquoi elle a choisi de rester à lire dans sa chambre.

« Pincez-moi je rêve, Winchester sait lire ? »

Elle n'a même pas envie de répondre. Elle accorde seulement un rapide coup d'œil à Novak qui vient de rentrer dans la pièce. Et elle prend soudainement conscience que c'est bien l'une des rares fois où Novak et elle se retrouvent ensemble dans leur chambre. Elles ont des routines tellement différentes que Novak a souvent déjà quitté la chambre quand Claire se réveille, et Claire va se coucher bien après Novak.

Claire se replonge dans son récit, ne prêtant qu'une sourde oreille à la New-Yorkaise qui se débarrasse de ses affaires.

« Supernatural ? Vraiment ? »

Elle ramène brusquement le livre contre sa poitrine et plisse les yeux à la question. Bon nombre de personnes ont souvent dénigré cette série de livres, mais ce sont ses livres préférés. Pour plusieurs raisons. Alors elle ne laissera pas Novak critiquer ne serait-ce qu'un instant ces bouquins !

« Pourquoi, ça te pose un problème ? » siffle-t-elle, sur la défensive

Novak écarquille les yeux et lève les mains devant elle en signe d'apaisement.

« Non, non pas du tout. Loin de là même. »

Claire hausse un sourcil alors que Novak s'assoit sur son lit, les jambes croisées.

« A dire vrai, James Collins est mon auteur préféré. » ajoute-t-elle avec un sourire que Claire ne sait qualifier

Elle regarde la couverture du livre et passe ses doigts sur le nom de l'écrivain.

« Vraiment ? ne peut-elle s'empêcher de demander en jetant un coup d'œil à la blonde qui lui sourit en acquiesçant, Je pensais pas qu'une amatrice de Jane Austen ferait de James Collins son auteur préféré. »

La New-Yorkaise rit avant de reprendre la parole.

« Je suis assez éclectique comme fille tu sais. »

Claire se souvient de ses prouesses sur la glace, sa culture mythologique qui l'a – malgré elle, hein ! – impressionnée et son double bluff au poker…

« J'avais remarqué. »

Elle s'est radoucie, elle peut le sentir à la façon dont les yeux de Novak s'illuminent et sa posture se détend en réponse.

« Alors ? reprend la New-Yorkaise en désignant l'ouvrage entre ses mains, Quel est ton personnage préféré ? »

Et sa curiosité semble tellement sincère que Claire se redresse pour lui faire face. Elle jette un nouveau coup d'œil à la couverture.

« Arielle… avoue-t-elle après un court silence en relevant les yeux et le sourire de Novak s'élargit

\- Moi aussi. »

Claire écarquille les yeux à la révélation.

« C'est vrai ?

\- Oui, répond Novak, L'ange qui a chu pour l'humanité… »

Le regard de la New-Yorkaise semble se voiler quelques instants avant qu'elle ne poursuive.

« Ary est tellement torturée… Elle a vécu tellement de déceptions, de trahisons, de pertes, de deuils, et pourtant, elle est là… L'ange la plus fidèle, prête à sacrifier son armée, sa grâce, sa vie pour les sœurs Wesson.

\- J'ai quand même l'impression que Taylor et Liz la prennent souvent pour acquise non ?

\- Ha ça… Dans le genre « On a besoin de toi pour toi. » mais « On est incapable de te le dire simplement. », elles sont championnes. »

Claire étouffe un soupir.

« Surtout Taylor… poursuit-elle en croisant le regard de Novak, La façon dont Collins l'écrit… Ca semble si évident qu'elle aime Ary plus qu'une sœur ! A ce niveau, le subtext n'est même plus du subtext. Mais après une dizaine de bouquins, nada. Leur relation n'avance pas ! »

Elle se passe une main sur le visage avant de continuer.

« J'ai parfois l'impression que Collins aime jouer avec nous. Qu'il aime faire exprès de jouer sur la _possibilité_ du couple pour garder ses lecteurs.

\- C'est vrai que ses livres sont souvent taxés de queerbaiting… admet Novak et Claire hoche la tête

\- Oui. Et je ne comprends pas pourquoi il fait ça. Un couple lesbien, c'est plus vraiment scandaleux. Même mieux, je pense que ça pourrait aider certaines personnes de voir qu'il n'y a rien d'anormal à aimer quelqu'un du même sexe ! »

C'est vrai que ce sujet la touche particulièrement. Et cela n'a rien à voir avec les grands yeux sombres de Kaia, merci bien !

« La série n'est pas finie, poursuit Novak, gagnant à nouveau l'attention de Claire, Collins a encore la possibilité d'être l'auteur des bouquins les plus queerbaiting au monde, ou bien d'être l'auteur de la plus grande histoire d'amour jamais racontée.

\- Mouais, marmonne-t-elle, J'espère vraiment qu'il s'agit de la deuxième option. J'aime pas l'idée de se servir d'un couple gay pour maintenir une fanbase…

\- Crois-moi… Je suis certaine que Collins sait ce qu'il fait. »

Et quelque chose dans le ton de Novak l'interpelle. Elle l'observe une longue minute. Ses yeux bleus brillent d'un éclat particulier. Une lueur de connivence ? Comme si elle en savait plus que ce qu'elle dévoilait.

« Sinon, reprend-t-elle finalement, A laquelle des deux sœurs tu t'identifies le plus ? »

Un sourire espiègle courbe ses lèvres alors que Novak s'apprête à ouvrir la bouche.

« Non attends, laisse-moi deviner. Je suis sûr que c'est Liz. »

Elle réajuste sa position après avoir posé son livre à côté d'elle.

« Curieuse, cultivée, obsédée par les recherches et douée dans ses études. Un petit génie. Je me trompe ? »

Novak ouvre la bouche et une ombre étrange passe dans ses yeux. Elle passe une main dans ses cheveux avant de lâcher un éclat de rire qui semble un peu nerveux.

« A dire vrai… répond la New-Yorkaise, Oui, tu te trompes. »

Claire écarquille les yeux. Quoi ?

« Je m'identifie plus à Taylor, avoue Novak

\- Taylor ? répète Claire, La sœur aînée qui ne prend pas grand-chose au sérieux, qui flirte avec tout ce qui bouge, qui vénère la tarte, la bière et sa voiture ? »

Novak sourit et secoue la tête.

« Plutôt la sœur qui fera toujours tout pour gagner l'approbation et le respect de tous. Celle qui ne peut s'empêcher de se voir au travers des yeux de son père qu'elle idéalisait quand elle était jeune. Celle qui fait ce qu'on attend d'elle sans vraiment chercher à trouver sa propre place… »

Et la révélation de Novak la laisse bouche-bée. Sans rire… Elle n'aurait jamais cru que…

Elle se racle la gorge en réalisant que l'atmosphère a changé entre elles. Et pour cause, Novak vient de lui faire une confidence qu'on ne balance pas comme ça au premier venu. Après les dix jours où elle lui a mené la vie dure, Novak accepte quand même de se livrer comme ça ? Etrangement, cette constatation lui réchauffe le cœur.

« L'approbation des autres ? finit-elle par demander

\- Oui, reprend Novak en jouant avec ses mains, Je sais que… J'ai conscience de l'image que je renvoie. Mais cette image, ce n'est pas moi. Et je veux… Je veux que les gens voient au-delà de mon apparence, dans tous les sens du terme, tu sais ? »

Oh oui, elle sait…

« Désolée de t'avoir prise pour une bourgeoise arrogante. » balance-t-elle finalement

Novak rit à nouveau.

« Désolée de t'avoir traitée de prolétaire du fin fond de Texas, réplique-t-elle

\- Je sais que tu ne le pensais pas. »

Et comme par magie, c'est comme si leur rivalité n'avait jamais existé.

« Et toi ? reprend Novak, Quelle sœur ? Est-ce que tu t'identifies à Taylor pour toutes les raisons qui t'ont fait penser que moi je ne m'y identifierai pas ? »

Son ton est joueur, et Claire réalise que c'est l'occasion pour elle de faire preuve de la même honnêteté.

« Je vais sûrement te décevoir, mais je me vois plus comme Liz. »

Novak ouvre la bouche, la referme, plisse les yeux et penche la tête sur le côté. Elle semble clairement confuse, mais étrangement, cela la rend… Mignonne.

« Vraiment ?

\- Yep. La fille qui veut faire son propre chemin, qui envoie bouler les règles pour faire ce qu'elle veut, tout ça pour éviter de réaliser qu'elle ressemble à son père plus qu'elle ne veut l'admettre. »

Un silence suit sa déclaration avant que Novak ne siffle d'admiration.

« J'ai rarement vu quelqu'un avoir cet avis sur Liz Wesson. » avoue-t-elle

Claire hausse les épaules.

« Que veux-tu, j'aime ne pas faire comme tout le monde.

\- J'avais remarqué. »

Un silence confortable prend place alors que Novak se lève de son lit et se dirige vers son sac qu'elle fouille quelques secondes avant de se redresser.

« Nougat ? »

Elle désigne les deux barres qu'elle a dans sa main et Claire ne peut empêcher le large sourire qui naît sur son visage.

« Envoie, répond-t-elle en tendant une main pour récupérer la barre qu'elle lui lance, J'aime le nougat, conclut-elle en déballant la friandise

\- Moi aussi. » poursuit Novak en s'approchant de leur armoire qu'elle ouvre

Un soupir faussement résigné lui échappe alors qu'elle sort un sweat et Claire hausse un sourcil amusé.

« Un problème ?

\- Sérieux Winchester, fait-elle, taquine, en enfilant le vêtement, Ta partie est un bazar monstrueux. Ta mère ne t'a jamais appris à ranger tes affaires ? »

Et peut-être que c'est parce que, pour la première fois depuis dix jours, elle se sent totalement à l'aise.

Ou parce qu'elle réalise que Novak semble, inexplicablement, digne de confiance.

Ou encore parce qu'elle se rend compte qu'elles ont peut-être plus en commun qu'elle ne voulait le croire.

Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'elle n'est pas certaine de savoir pourquoi elle répond sans y penser à deux fois :

« Ma mère est morte. »

oOo

Jane s'immobilise subitement et son estomac se serre douloureusement. Elle ne voulait pas…

« Désolée… dit-elle en se tournant vers Winchester, Je ne pensais pas…

\- Non, non, t'inquiète pas. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. »

Elle lui désigne le lit où Jane va se réinstaller, jouant avec l'ourlet de son sweat, un peu mal à l'aise à cause de son impair.

« Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? Si ce n'est pas indiscret ? Et si tu veux en parler. Seulement si tu veux en parler. Peut-être que tu ne veux pas en parler ? Je ne veux surtout pas que tu te sentes forcée de… Bon sang, tu ne veux pas en parler. Je n'aurais jamais dû…

\- Wow Novak, respire ! »

Jane relève les yeux pour tomber dans ceux rassurants de Winchester.

« Il n'y pas de problème. Ma mère… »

Elle se tait une seconde avant de reprendre.

« Ma mère est morte à ma naissance. Je ne l'ai jamais connue.

\- Oh… »

Jane aimerait ajouter quelque chose. Elle aimerait dire qu'elle comprend. Qu'elle sait de quoi elle parle. Qu'elle-même a…

Elle cesse de jouer avec ses mains pour dévisager Winchester.

« Morte en couches… Ca n'a pas dû être simple pour ton père…

\- Je pense qu'il s'en foutait. »

Jane écarquille les yeux et est à deux doigts de répliquer quand Winchester se hâte de continuer.

« Non, non, c'est pas ce que… Je pense que mon père _biologique_ s'en foutait de ma mère ! »

Jane plisse à nouveau les yeux et penche la tête sur le côté.

« Ok… Alors, sans offense, je ne comprends pas tout là… »

Winchester lui offre un sourire et passe une main dans ses cheveux.

« Je suis adoptée, explique-t-elle, Celui que je considère comme mon père n'est pas mon père biologique. »

Adoptée ? Winchester est adoptée ?

« C'est vrai ? »

Peut-être bien qu'elles ont _réellement_ plus en commun que ce que Jane pensait…

Winchester hoche la tête.

« Ma mère… reprend-t-elle, Apparemment ma mère savait qu'elle ne survivrait pas à son accouchement, et elle a pris des dispositions. De ce que m'a dit mon père, mon père biologique était un connard d'après ma mère, et elle voulait que sa fille soit confiée à des gens en qui elle avait toute confiance. Elle a clairement demandé que, s'il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit, je sois adoptée par dad et son mari…

\- Son… Mari ? »

Ok. Jane est troublée. Plus que troublée.

« Oui, son mari. Ca te pose un problème ? »

Jane croise le regard suspicieux et presque… Hostile de Winchester et elle réalise sa question.

« Quoi ? Non ! Pas du tout ! se hâte d'elle de la détromper, Mon père est gay, ajoute-t-elle, Je suis totalement indifférente à toute orientation sexuelle. »

Winchester hausse un sourcil mais finit par continuer.

« Donc le jour de ma naissance, quand on leur a annoncé que ma mère n'avait pas survécu, dad et Cass m'ont adoptée… »

Cass ? Ca ne peut pas être… Non, ça ne peut pas. Ca serait beaucoup trop étrange. La coïncidence est… Jane n'est même pas sûre qu'il s'agisse réellement d'une coïncidence à ce niveau. Un couple gay qui adopte la fille d'une mère décédée à l'accouchement ? Cela lui rappelle beaucoup trop…

« Et ton père et… Cass… Ils n'ont eu aucun problème à endosser une telle responsabilité ? Un enfant, ce n'est pas… Ce n'est pas rien.

\- Ils étaient très proches de ma mère, reprend Winchester, Particulièrement Cass d'après ce que mon père m'a dit. Ma mère était sa meilleure amie. C'est pour ça qu'ils n'ont pas hésité une seconde quand Kelly leur a demandé leur aide. »

Le cœur de Jane se met à battre à frénétiquement.

Panique.

C'est une crise de panique. Ca ne peut être que ça. Comment expliquer qu'elle soit aussi submergée sinon ?

Sa gorge est si serrée qu'elle se demande si elle ne va pas étouffer. Mais contre toute attente, elle réussit à articuler ses prochains mots.

« Kelly… Kelly Kline ? »

Winchester fronce les sourcils et un voile d'inquiétude semble passer sur son visage.

« Oui… répond-t-elle prudemment, Comment tu le sais ? »

Jane se passe les deux mains sur le visage avant de fixer Winchester sans ciller.

« Parce que Kelly Kline était le nom de ma mère. »

oOo

Claire a dû mal entendre.

« Pardon ? »

Il n'y a pas d'autre explication. Elle a _dû_ mal entendre. Parce qu'il n'est pas possible que…

« Kelly Kline était ma mère. »

Ha tiens non. Novak vient de répéter la même chose. Et ces paroles remuent quelque chose de désagréable dans son ventre.

« Novak… »

Elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de gronder.

« Si c'est une blague, je t'assure que…

\- Ce n'est pas une blague. »

Novak se lève, et elle semble à deux doigts d'hyperventiler.

« Kelly Kline était ma mère. Décédée le 18 mai 2003, le jour de ma naissance. J'ai été adoptée par _Castiel_ Novak, son meilleur ami, et son mari. Enfin, ex-mari puisqu'ils ne sont plus ensemble de toute évidence. »

Castiel ?

Etrange comme nom. Qui nommerait son enfant…

Une seconde.

Castiel.

_Cass. _

C'est le nom que dad lui avait donné quand elle lui avait montré cette photo de mariage trouvée dans un carton, perdu dans un débarras. Dad et un autre homme. Elle savait déjà à l'époque que dad l'avait adoptée, mais elle ne savait pas que Cass était, apparemment, son autre père adoptant. Elle n'a pas été surprise d'apprendre qu'elle avait deux pères d'ailleurs. Elle a toujours de vagues souvenirs de ses premières années, et des mots résonnent encore dans sa mémoire.

_Dad._

_Papa. _

Et…

Elle écarquille les yeux alors qu'elle semble enfin assimiler toutes les données que Novak vient de mettre à sa disposition.

La même date de naissance.

Elle relève les yeux vers Novak qui semble s'obliger à prendre de profondes respirations.

La même mère.

Elle se lève à son tour et pose une main sur l'épaule de Novak.

Un autre souvenir.

Quelque chose qu'elle n'a jamais réellement oublié.

Un son, un mot, un _nom_, qu'elle a tu mais qui se rappelle brutalement à elle.

Sa voix d'enfant qui résonne dans sa tête.

Elle croise le regard perdu de Novak. Ce regard si _identique_ au sien.

« Jay… »

Les yeux bleus de Novak s'écarquillent et se mettent à briller.

« Air… »

Des larmes…

Claire ne doit pas être mieux en toute honnêteté. Pas quand tout son corps hurle une litanie de Jay ! Jay ! Jay ! avec une voix de petite fille.

Jay…

_Jane. _

Jane Novak est sa…

« Viens-là. »

oOo

Jane hausse un sourcil, et elle essaie de ne pas prêter attention à la larme qu'elle sent rouler sur sa joue. Mais bon sang, elle a le droit d'être submergée quand elle découvre que les Air ! Air ! Air ! qu'elle se souvenait prononcer pendant son enfance désignait sa…

« Je… »

Air s'éloigne d'un pas et écarte les bras.

« Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de tactile mais… »

Jane voudrait rire en voyant Air si… Incertaine. Mais elle sait que si elle le fait, elle risque d'éclater en sanglots.

« Mais je sens que tu as besoin d'un câlin, là, maintenant, tout de suite. »

Et la voix d'Air est tellement empreinte d'émotion que Jane réalise que c'est _elle_ qui a réellement besoin d'un câlin. Et elle avoue que cela ne l'étonne qu'à moitié de la voir se cacher derrière l'excuse de _ses_ propres émotions pour obtenir cette affection.

« Oui, bien sûr, réussit-elle à répondre malgré tout, J'en ai absolument besoin. »

Le sourire d'Air est si bouleversé que Jane n'attend pas pour supprimer la distance entre elles et la prendre dans ses bras. Et en sentant Air s'accrocher à elle comme si sa vie en dépendait, elle resserre sa prise, enfouissant son visage contre l'épaule de sa…

Elle ne retient pas un hoquet.

Elle sait que ses larmes se sont mises à couler librement.

Sa sœur.

Elle a envie de rire.

Sa sœur _jumelle_.

Elle a envie de pleurer.

Elle sent les larmes d'Air mouiller son sweat.

Elle a envie de rester là.

Elle sent les vibrations de ses sanglots entre ses bras.

Elle ne la lâchera pas.

Air serre plus fort et Jane passe une main dans ses cheveux. Apaisante.

Elle ne la laissera pas partir.

Air semble se calmer contre sa poitrine.

Elle sera toujours là pour elle...

* * *

**_A suivre._**

* * *

**Nos jumelles découvrent la vérité :) J'espère que la révélation a été à la hauteur ! Je vous embrasse tous et vous dis à la prochaine.**

**Fictivement vôtre, **

**Arielmine**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Hello tout le monde ! Joyeuses Pâques à tous :) Ravie de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre. Merci une nouvelle fois aux lecteurs silencieux/followers/reviewers de prendre du temps sur cette fic :D**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**The Destiel Trap**

_**Chapitre 3**_

« Dis-moi Jay, qu'est-ce qu'il fait… Papa ? »

Jane sourit en regardant Air, assise à côté d'elle, ses bras autour de ses jambes. Cela fait plus d'une heure qu'elles se sont installées sur le lit et qu'elles discutent. De tout.

Elle se saisit du livre qu'Air a abandonné tout à l'heure et lui désigne la couverture.

« Papa ? Il fait ça. » répond-t-elle, son sourire large

Air fronce les sourcils, regarde l'ouvrage, ouvre la bouche, écarquille les yeux.

« Tu déconnes ?! »

Elle la fixe, complètement abasourdie.

« Papa c'est _James Collins_ ? »

Jane acquiesce.

« Son of a bitch ! »

Elle éclate de rire au choc évident de sa sœur.

« J'en reviens pas… marmonne Air, J'ai toujours rêvé de rencontrer mon second père depuis que je connais son existence. De savoir que c'est mon auteur préféré… Bordel. »

Air secoue la tête.

« J'ai encore plus envie de le connaître maintenant ! »

Le connaître… Elle comprend le désir d'Air. Depuis que papa lui a avoué qu'il avait été marié, elle aussi meurt d'envie de connaître cet autre homme. Celui qui a semblé rendre papa heureux pendant un temps. Celui qui a posé sa signature sur les papiers d'adoption aux côtés de celle de papa. Bon sang, elle aussi meurt d'envie de connaître _dad_. Peut-être que…

« J'ai une idée. »

Air la regarde et Jane se tourne vers elle, ses jambes en tailleur.

« Mais ne panique pas d'accord ? »

Air hausse un sourcil mais ne fait rien pour la dissuader.

« Pourquoi on n'échangerait pas nos places ? »

Sa sœur se fige.

Une longue minute.

Avant de reprendre la parole.

« Jay… Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- Tu rêves de connaître papa, pas vrai ? »

Air plisse les yeux mais acquiesce.

« Et je veux connaître dad ! »

Elle sent son sourire s'élargir quand les yeux de sa sœur s'écarquillent.

« Alors pourquoi tu ne partirais pas à New-York, et moi à Austin ? On se ferait passer l'une pour l'autre !

\- Jay… souffle Air, Je croyais que t'étais la plus rationnelle de nous deux. Tu réalises qu'on a pas du tout les mêmes personnalités ?! Tu penses vraiment qu'ils vont tomber dans le panneau ?

\- Sans problème. Je vais t'apprendre à être moi, et tu m'apprendras à être toi ! »

Air croise les bras sur sa poitrine et Jane lui fait son meilleur regard de chien battu.

« Jay… Crache le morceau. Il ne peut pas y avoir que ça. Pourquoi tu veux qu'on échange nos places ? »

Et Jane ne peut empêcher une bouffée de fierté en réalisant à quel point sa sœur est instinctive.

« A dire vrai… »

Elle n'a pas de raison de cacher la vérité à Air. Elles sont dans le même bateau après tout.

« Papa ne m'a quasiment jamais parlé de dad. Mais quand il l'a fait… Je me souviens avoir vu quelque chose dans ses yeux. Une flamme. Et puis… »

Elle croise à son tour ses bras sur sa poitrine.

« Depuis qu'ils se sont séparés, papa n'a jamais eu personne dans sa vie. Pas même un simple rendez-vous. »

Une lueur de compréhension semble s'allumer dans les yeux d'Air avant qu'elle ne prenne à son tour la parole.

« Tu penses qu'il…

\- Peut-être, admet Jane, Et dad ? »

Sa sœur semble y réfléchir avant qu'un sourire n'illumine son visage.

« Non plus… »

Un silence éloquent prend place.

« Donc… Si on échange nos places… finit par dire Air après un long moment, Il faudra bien que papa et dad nous rééchangent ensuite. C'est à ça que tu penses, pas vrai ? »

Jane acquiesce.

« Et pour ça, complète-t-elle, Il va falloir qu'ils se revoient. Face à face. »

Les yeux bleus d'Air brillent avec force quand elle la regarde.

« Son of a bitch ! s'exclame-t-elle, enthousiaste, C'est une idée…

\- De génie ? » se vante faussement Jane

Sa sœur éclate de rire et remet une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

« Aussi. C'est surtout une idée complètement _folle_. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un mauvais film.

\- Mais tu en es ? »

Air esquisse un rictus et frappe gentiment son épaule.

« Tu parles ! »

oOo

A partir de ce moment, les deux sœurs restent collées l'une à l'autre, à la grande surprise des autres participants au programme. Il est rare de les voir s'éloigner de plus de quelques mètres, mais il semble que la suppression de la tension entre elles est un soulagement pour tous. Alex et Claire s'entendent plutôt bien. Kaia et Jane aussi. Les jumelles leur ont annoncé la nouvelle, et leur plan, et Kaia s'est juste plainte de longues minutes de ne pas pouvoir être là pour voir ça puisqu'en août, elle part avec ses parents…

oOo

« Sam était à _Stanford_ ?! »

Claire sourit et acquiesce.

« Yep. Tu vas l'adorer, j'en suis sûr. Nerd. »

oOo

« Son of a bitch. Jay, comment tu réussis à marcher avec ces trucs ?! C'est une torture ! »

Jane cache son rire derrière ses mains et fixe, amusée, sa sœur _galérer_ à _tenter _d'avancer, ses chaussures à talons aux pieds.

« Tu vas y arriver. En revanche, je dois avouer que tes chemises ne sont pas si mal finalement. »

Claire lève les yeux au ciel avant de retenir un nouveau juron, alors qu'elle manque de perdre l'équilibre.

oOo

« Assbutt ? T'as pas mieux comme insulte ? »

Jane hausse les épaule.

« Pas ma faute. Papa n'arrête pas de dire ça.

\- Et il est écrivain ? C'est rassurant. »

oOo

« Ok, là je crois que tu viens de dire que tu veux coucher avec moi. »

Claire grogne.

« Sérieux, comment je peux me planter sur un geste aussi simple ?

\- Il faut surtout que ta main soit parfaitement droite. Regarde. »

Jane refait le geste et Claire l'imite.

« Tu sais qu'Eileen, même si elle est sourde, lit parfaitement sur les lèvres, t'as pas à…

\- Jay. Tu communiques avec elle en langage des signes, pas vrai ? »

Jane soupire.

« Oui, mais…

\- Mais rien du tout. Alors faut au moins que j'en connaisse quelques-uns si on veut pas se faire griller. »

oOo

« Son of a BITCH ! »

Claire roule des yeux et dévisage sa sœur.

« N'en fais pas trop. Faut que ton accent texan reste crédible.

\- Mes excuses. Assbutt.

\- Bordel, pourquoi t'arrives à dire _ça _avec un bon accent ?! »

Jane sourit.

oOo

« Bouge-toi Air, il faut qu'on s'occupe de quelque chose d'essentiel ! »

Claire observe sa sœur et bat immédiatement en retraite en voyant l'objet entre ses mains.

« Hors de question… siffle-t-elle, Je refuse de…

\- Pas de mais ! Tu vas apprendre à te servir d'un fer à lisser, c'est moi qui te le dis. »

oOo

« Je crois qu'il va falloir que je te dessine un plan du manoir à Austin. »

Jane s'étouffe avec ses frites, Alex lui tape dans le dos et Kaia dissimule un rire.

« Excuse-moi ? »

Claire se contente de boire son eau.

« Un _manoir_ ? Son of a bitch.

\- Wow, intervient Kaia, Jane, je crois que tu le tiens là. »

oOo

« Dis-moi Air… Tu comptes faire quelque chose avec Kaia ? »

Claire fronce les sourcils.

« De quoi tu…

\- Oh fais pas genre. J'ai bien vu comment tu la regardes. Alors ?

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Tu comptes lui dire ou…

\- De quoi. J'ai rien à dire. Il y a quelque chose à dire ? »

Claire détourne le regard et rougit. Jane rit.

« T'es trop mignonne comme ça.

\- La ferme Jay. »

oOo

« Tu sais pourquoi je m'identifie aussi à Taylor ? »

Claire, allongée, sa tête posée sur les cuisses de Jane, abandonne sa lecture pour jeter un coup d'œil à sa sœur.

« En plus de tout ce que tu m'as déjà dit ? Non.

\- J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir une petite sœur, avoue Jane, Et si j'en avais une, j'aime imaginer que je la protégerais aussi bien que Taylor le fait. »

Claire sourit et pose sur sa poitrine le livre « Orgueils et Préjugés ».

« Et moi j'ai toujours voulu avoir une grande sœur… admet-elle, Qui est l'aînée d'après toi ? »

Jane rit et passe une main dans les cheveux de Claire.

« Aucune idée. »

oOo

« Oh d'ailleurs, faudra que tu penses à t'occuper de mon serpent. »

Claire recrache son soda qui atterrit sur les notes d'Alex. Kaia s'empresse de l'aider à limiter les dégâts mais Claire n'a d'yeux que pour sa sœur.

« J'ai dû mal entendre là…

\- Non, non, je suis sérieuse. »

Claire passe une main sur son visage.

« Jay… Un serpent ?! Pourquoi tu…

\- Parce qu'il avait l'air triste à l'animalerie.

\- Un serpent… Avait l'air triste. »

Jane acquiesce, son sourire trop large.

« Oui. Je pouvais pas le laisser là-bas. Tu verras, il est super affectueux. Il s'appelle Félix.

\- Félix… Le serpent. Génial. »

oOo

« Sérieux Air, toi et Kaia…

\- Je t'ai dit de la fermer. »

oOo

« Notre grand-père est schizophrène ?! »

Jane lève les yeux au ciel.

« Air, grand-père n'est pas schizophrène. Simplement, pendant ces périodes de méditation créative particulièrement intenses, il se connecte parfois avec son inconscient artistique, Carver Edlund. »

Claire lui lance un regard ironique.

« T'as raison. C'est beaucoup moins flippant. »

oOo

« Un soleil rouge se lève. Beaucoup de sang a dû couler cette nuit.

\- Hein ? »

Claire se détourne du ciel écarlate pour dévisager sa sœur.

« Air, le soleil se couche, reprend Jane, la tête penchée sur le côté, Pourquoi tu parles d'un soleil rouge qui se lève ?

\- Oh merde… T'es pas sérieuse là ? »

Jane ouvre la bouche pour répliquer mais finit par simplement plisser les yeux.

« Euh… Si ? demande-t-elle, prudente

\- Jay ? Le soleil rouge ? Legolas ? _Le Seigneur des Anneaux_ ? »

Jane reste muette une longue minute avant de secouer la tête.

« Je ne l'ai jamais vu… confie-t-elle finalement

\- Tu l'as jamais… Oh son of a bitch. »

Claire ne cache pas son désespoir alors qu'elle se pince l'arête du nez.

« Ok. Alors avant de t'envoyer à Austin, je vais m'assurer que ta culture cinématographique n'est pas trop catastrophique ! »

Jane hoche timidement la tête.

oOo

« Dad déteste la salade ? s'offusque Jane en se saisissant de son hamburger

\- Il ne déteste pas, intervient Kaia, Il a juste tendance à l'éviter s'il le peut.

\- Par contre, réplique Claire, Il adore les hamburgers. »

Jane cesse de mastiquer, le morceau dans sa bouche gonflant sa joue et la faisant ressembler à un hamster.

« Ch'est vrai ? Papa auchi. » avoue-t-elle avant d'avaler

Claire lui jette un regard horrifié.

« Elle a parlé la bouche pleine…

\- T'as une mauvaise influence sur elle. » constate Alex

oOo

« Jay… Jay ! Réveille-toi !

\- Mpfff, quoi ? grogne Jane en entrouvrant un œil, devinant la silhouette de sa sœur dans le noir

\- Tu crois que papa s'est inspiré de nous pour Taylor et Elizabeth ?

\- Air, t'as pas mieux à faire à… elle se saisit de son téléphone à l'aveugle, 2h14 du matin ?

\- Ca m'est tombé dessus d'un coup. Alors ? A ton avis ? »

Jane étouffe un juron dans son oreiller.

« J'en sais rien. Va te coucher. »

Elle bâille.

« On lui… Demandera... » conclue-t-elle en se laissant à nouveau gagner par le sommeil.

Une minute.

« Jay ? Et pour Arilor alors ?

\- Ariquoi… maugrée Jane en se retournant

\- Arilor ? Arielle et Taylor ? Canon ou pas ?

\- Assbutt Air. Va. Te. Coucher. »

oOo

« Cette vue va me manquer… » confesse Claire

Jane, Claire, Kaia et Alex se sont retrouvées une derrière fois sur le Lake Walk, dans le Leif Erikson Park, profitant de la vue dégagée sur le Lake Superior, les phares nord et sud à l'entrée du port, l'Aerial Lift Bridge et les côtes du Wisconsin.

« Je propose qu'on immortalise cet instant. » intervient Alex en sortant son téléphone

Kaia et Jane comprennent immédiatement et se mettent de part et d'autre d'Alex qui étend son bras devant elle, dos au lac.

« Oh non, grimace Claire en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, Pas de selfie. Hors de question.

\- Allez Air, trépigne Jane, Ne te fais pas prier s'il-te-plaît.

\- Nope.

\- Air… chouine presque sa sœur

\- Allez Claire, renchérit Kaia mais Claire ne fait que secouer la tête

\- Bordel de merde Winchester. Ramène ton cul tout de suite ! »

Et l'éclat de voix d'Alex est si choquant que Kaia en profite pour ramener contre elle une Claire bouche-bée.

oOo

« Tu penses qu'on est prête Air ?

\- Crois-moi Jay, on va tout déchirer. »

oOo

_**Samedi 3 août, 10h03, Aéroport International de Duluth**_

Claire et Jane se sont retrouvées à prendre la même navette du campus à l'aéroport, puisqu'il s'avère qu'elles sont sur le même vol de 11h25 en direction de Chicago, escale avant d'aller vers Austin pour l'une, New-York pour l'autre. Kaia est partie un peu plus tôt, son vol à 10h50 en direction de Minneapolis, escale avant de rejoindre sa famille à Los Angeles. Elle doit attendre son embarquement en ce moment. Alex, elle, est toujours sur le campus. Son vol en direction de Sioux Falls, escale Minneapolis, n'est qu'à 13h30. Les jumelles ont bien pris soin de récupérer son numéro avant de partir.

Et alors que le départ se rapproche, leurs bagages déjà enregistrés, elles ont bien du mal à contenir leur excitation.

« Ok, fait Claire, Tu as tous mes papiers, le billet à mon nom, et moi j'ai les tiens. On échangera nos téléphones pendant l'escale à Chicago. »

Claire porte une robe bleu marine ajustée, un blaser couleur chair, des sandales ocres à talons et à larges boucles, et ses cheveux blonds sont parfaitement lissés.

« Et si jamais il y a le moindre problème, répond Jane, On s'appelle. Whatsapp, Messenger, Face Time. »

Jane porte un jean gris usé, un T-Shirt noir marqué du symbole AC-DC, un perfecto noir, des boots en cuir sombre, et ses cheveux blonds sont tressés du côté droit, relâchés en boucles du côté gauche.

« Et, reprend Jane, N'oublie pas, tu dois te charger de trouver comment dad et papa se sont rencontrés.

\- Et toi, pourquoi ils se sont séparés. »

Claire raffermit sa prise sur le sac à main de Jane. Jane réajuste le sac à dos de Claire sur ses épaules.

« On va vraiment faire ça, n'est-ce pas ? demande Jane, presque timide, et Claire s'approche

\- On va faire ça. Et c'est une super idée, n'en doute pas. »

Jane sourit doucement et sa sœur la prend dans ses bras.

« Tu vas me manquer, avoue alors Claire et Jane s'éloigne, un sourire haussé

\- Vraiment ? répond-t-elle joueuse

\- Yep. Je suis la première étonnée. Qui aurait cru que Blondie était en fait quelqu'un de fréquentable.

\- Hey ! s'offusque Jane, et pour faire bonne mesure, décide de décoiffer sa sœur

\- Non ! Jay ! Pas les cheveux ! »

Claire s'éloigne, boudeuse, tentant de remettre en place sa chevelure.

« J'ai passé une heure à les lisser, c'est pas pour que tu foutes mon travail en l'air. »

Jane se mord la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire, et pour ne pas vexer Claire non plus.

« Bon, prête à affronter la TSA ? finit-elle par dire et sa sœur acquiesce

\- Allons-y. »

Elles affrontent la TSA sans problème.

Flânent quelques temps dans les boutiques Duty Free.

Et échangent un regard de connivence quand elles présentent leurs cartes d'embarquement et cartes d'identité.

Leurs sièges ne sont pas à côté, mais quand leur Canadair Regional Jet atterrit à 13h09 à Chicago, elles se dépêchent de se retrouver, et d'échanger leurs portables. Jane accompagne Claire à sa porte d'embarquement et y reste, sa correspondance étant bien plus courte que la sienne. Elle l'enlace une dernière fois et ne la lâche pas du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans le couloir menant à son avion.

Elles se sont mises d'accord pour se prévenir à leurs arrivées respectives.

L'avion de Claire décolle.

Jane attend sa correspondance.

Elles se sont encore rassurées avant de se séparer.

Leur plan est imparable.

Il n'y pas de raison de s'en faire.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien aller de travers ?

* * *

_**A suivre.**_

* * *

**Le plan est en marche. Et puisqu'on m'a posé la question, je vous annonce que Cass apparaît dans le prochain chapitre ! Pour Dean, il faudra attendre encore (navrée :))**

**J'espère en tous cas que ce chapitre vous a plu, et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine !**

**Fictivement vôtre, **

**Arielmine**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Bonsoir à tous ! Excusez-moi pour cette publication tardive mais j'ai été prise tout le week-end :( D'ailleurs, à ce sujet, je veux d'avance m'excuser pour les trois prochaines semaines si je n'arrive pas à tenir mon rythme de publication hebdomadaire. Je vais avoir des rendus pour mon école qui vont me prendre un peu de temps, et je ne suis pas certaine de la manière dont j'arriverai à avancer mon écriture... En tous cas, après le 15 mai, y aura plus de problèmes, promis ! **

**Ceci étant dit, merci encore aux lecteurs, aux reviewers et aux nouveaux followers sur cette histoire ! **

_**PlumedeSorbier,**_** je ne pouvais pas t'envoyer de message perso donc je te remercie ici pour ta review ! Et bien sûr que des trucs vont tomber sur les jumelles, ce ne serait pas drôle sinon ;)**

**_Mysty,_ merci pour ta review sur "No, you had a choice", et ravie de te retrouver sur cette fic !**

**Tout de suite, le nouveau chapitre.**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**The Destiel Trap**

_**Chapitre 4**_

_**Samedi 3 août, 17h57, Aéroport International de Newark-Liberty**_

Claire a atterri, récupéré ses affaires, envoyé un message à Jay – qui doit être en l'air à l'heure actuelle – et elle scanne la foule pour essayer de repérer… Papa. Dans l'avion, elle s'est refaite la galerie de photos de sa sœur pour s'assurer de ne pas se planter sur les visages, mais malgré cela, elle ne peut pas s'empêcher d'être… Inquiète ? Excitée ? Morte de trouille ? Peut-être un mélange de tout ça qui lui donne un peu mal au cœur à dire vrai…

Elle avance et maudit Jay sur quarante-deux générations d'avoir cette stupide habitude de mettre des talons. Alors, certes, elle est plus grande, mais ses pieds hurlent leur mécontentement et…

« Jane ! »

Elle tourne la tête et…

Son of a bitch.

Papa.

C'est à ça qu'il ressemble en vrai ?!

Un mètre quatre-vingts, des épaules larges, des traits taillés au couteau, une barbe de trois jours, des cheveux bruns en bataille, des yeux bleus perçants et un sourire à vous illuminer votre journée. Il est…

Bordel.

« Hey ma grande ! »

Et sa _voix_. Elle qui pensait que la voix de dad était déjà profonde, grave et sensuelle – oui, sensuelle – force est de constater que celle de papa est d'un autre niveau. Et que malgré ça, elle dégage une chaleur qui lui donne envie de se fondre dans ses bras et de le laisser la bercer avec des mots tendres.

Son cœur vibre et, non, ce n'est pas de l'émotion.

« Salut papa. »

Bon peut-être bien que c'est l'émotion alors que sa propre voix tremble et qu'elle se jette dans les bras de papa. Et qu'elle serre à s'en faire mal.

Papa…

Papa est là.

« Jane ? Tu trembles. Tout va bien ? »

Elle s'écarte et prend une profonde inspiration, évitant de fixer trop longtemps les foutus yeux bleus de papa. Parce qu'elle a l'étrange sensation que si elle le fait, il sera capable de reconnaître la supercherie.

« Oui ça va je… Ca doit être la différence de température, rien de plus. »

Elle ne croit pas trop à son mensonge et se mord l'intérieur de la joue quand papa plisse les yeux et penche la tête sur le côté. Ha, donc c'est de _lui _que Jay tient cette habitude.

« Tu es sûre ? demande-t-il encore en posant une main chaude sur son épaule gauche et elle acquiesce, Très bien. Passe-moi ta valise, on va prendre un taxi. »

Claire acquiesce à nouveau et confie son bagage à papa qui passe un bras autour de ses épaules, l'autre occupé à tirer la valise alors qu'ils se mettent en mouvement. Et s'ils ne disent rien, le silence n'est pas désagréable. Elle n'a même pas honte d'admettre qu'elle en profite pour l'étudier avec encore plus d'intensité. Alors certes, peut-être que le trench-coat et le costume ne lui font pas réellement justice, mais elle sourit. Parce qu'il est impossible que dad résiste à _ça_. Pas étonnant qu'il n'ait trouvé personne pour rivaliser avec Castiel Novak.

Elle sourit plus largement encore et remarque alors qu'ils sont arrivés à l'emplacement des taxis.

Ils n'ont pas à attendre longtemps pour qu'un chauffeur sorte de son véhicule jaune, ouvre la porte de la banquette passager et se saisisse de la valise pour la ranger dans le coffre, les encourageant d'un sourire à s'installer.

Une fois assise, Claire essaie de se calmer. Elle est à New-York. Avec papa. Tout. Va. Bien. Se. Passer.

« Alors ? interroge soudainement papa et elle ne peut s'empêcher de se plonger dans son regard, Comment ça s'est passé à Duluth ? Parce que je n'ai pas eu tant de nouvelles que ça de ta part. »

Il termine sa phrase avec un léger sourire en coin qui lui donne des palpitations. Il y a tant d'affection dans ce sourire, tant de bonté, tant d'amour… Elle ne sait pas comment Jay fait pour le supporter.

« C'était… Une expérience très intéressante. »

Le taxi démarre et elle se souvient du moment dans la chambre où Jay et elle ont découvert qu'elles étaient sœurs.

« Des gens sympas, des cours plutôt intéressants, et puis le Lake Superior est plutôt chouette.

\- Oui, j'ai vu les photos que tu m'as envoyées. »

Claire sourit mais n'ajoute rien.

« Je suis vraiment heureux de savoir que tu as apprécié ton séjour… reprend papa et quelque chose dans sa voix l'interpelle

\- Papa ? Ca va ? Tu as l'air…

\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas ma grande. »

Papa la regarde et ses yeux bleus la _transpercent_. Sérieusement, comment c'est possible un regard pareil ?!

« C'est juste que tu m'as manqué, avoue-t-il doucement, C'est… C'est dur d'avoir ma fille loin de moi pendant si longtemps… »

Et l'espace d'un instant, Claire se demande s'il y a plus derrière ses paroles… Est-ce que l'absence de Jay aurait pu lui rappeler son absence à elle dans la vie de papa ?

Elle s'approche et se blottit contre lui sans un mot. Elle ferme les yeux quand elle sent le bras de papa se poser autour de ses épaules.

« Tu m'as manqué aussi papa… J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que je ne t'ai pas vu… »

Elle sent le rire de papa et se mord la lèvre pour retenir ses larmes quand sa main vient caresser tendrement ses cheveux.

Une éternité…

oOo

Papa fait tourner la clé dans la serrure et pousse la porte. Il entre, suivi de Claire, et elle reste bien immobile trente secondes à l'entrée du loft.

Elle pensait être prête mais…

Elle essaie de cacher son admiration alors qu'elle jette un regard à l'appartement. Un parquet brut, des murs aux couleurs clairs et de larges fenêtres type industriel qui laissent entrer une quantité considérable de lumière et offrent une vue imprenable sur les buildings alentours. L'entrée donne sur l'espace salon, un grand canapé de cuir et plusieurs fauteuils accompagnent une table basse translucide. A gauche, l'espace cuisine, moderne, en bois clair et blanc, avec un îlot central faisant également office de bar. L'espace salle à manger est juste à côté, une table contemporaine, au plateau de verre, accompagnée de quatre chaises en contreplaqué blanc. A droite, un mur pavé gris foncé percé d'une porte fermée lui fait supposer que le bureau et la chambre de papa sont juste là.

« Jane ! »

Elle tourne subitement la tête pour voir une jolie brune au sourire trop grand dévaler les escaliers.

« Eileen… »

La femme la prend dans ses bras et Claire se hâte de lui rendre son étreinte sans hésiter. Eileen finit par s'éloigner et, tout en signant, se met à _babiller_.

« Je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir. Tu n'imagines pas comme ton père était insupportable pendant ton absence. »

Claire a honte mais il lui faut un léger temps d'adaptation à la voix d'Eileen.

Jay l'a prévenue pourtant.

Et elle sait qu'Eileen est sourde. Mais sa voix en… En… En _sourdine_, elle n'a pas d'autres mots, est un peu déroutante.

Malgré ça, elle ne peut s'empêcher de sourire en voyant ses yeux marrons pétiller, en devinant sa générosité derrière chacun de ses rires… Elle repense à ce que lui a raconté Jay. Qu'à son arrivée à New-York, peu après son divorce, papa avait trouvé refuge chez grand-père. Pendant un temps. Le temps de retomber sur ses pieds. Puis il a rencontré Eileen par hasard et elle a fini par lui confier qu'elle cherchait un colocataire. Il n'avait qu'un petit boulot, envoyé un manuscrit à plusieurs éditeurs sans retour positif, sa situation était précaire, mais elle l'a accueilli sans mal. Lui et sa fille. Sans poser de questions.

Eileen a vu Jay grandir.

Eileen a forcé papa, découragé, à envoyer encore et encore son manuscrit à d'autres maisons d'édition.

Eileen a vu Castiel Novak devenir James Collins, le romancier à succès.

Eileen a aidé papa à choisir ce loft.

Eileen n'a pas eu son mot à dire quand papa lui a annoncé qu'une des chambres était pour elle.

Eileen a choisi avec papa chacun des meubles de cet appartement.

Et quand grand-père a eu besoin, cette fois, du secours de son fils, Eileen l'a aussi accueilli ici comme s'il était de la famille.

C'est ça, Eileen est de la famille.

« Je suis certaine que tu l'as supporté sans trop de mal, plaisante-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à papa qui lève les yeux au ciel alors qu'il se débarrasse de son manteau et dépose sa veste de costume sur un fauteuil.

\- Toujours. » confirme Eileen

Claire fait un pas de plus dans le salon et c'est là qu'elle le voit. Roulé en boule dans un large aquarium décoré de larges galets et de pousses de végétation, des écailles rouges et noirs, de toute évidence _endormi_…

Félix.

Elle dépose ses affaires et avance prudemment vers l'aquarium.

« Tu as manqué à Félix, annonce papa à côté d'elle, Il avait l'air déprimé pendant ton absence. »

Claire déglutit et, avec une incertitude qu'elle essaie de dissimuler, elle approche sa main de l'animal. Félix ouvre les yeux, cligne des paupières, paresseusement, et redresse la tête. Et, sans déconner, Claire peut jurer que le serpent la fixe. Elle n'est pas spécialement à l'aise, mais ces yeux jaunes la rassurent, inexplicablement.

Félix penche la tête sur le côté et Claire choisit d'approcher davantage sa main.

Le serpent plisse les yeux. Sérieusement. Il _plisse_ les yeux avant que sa tête ne vienne frôler, presque suspicieusement, sa paume. L'instant d'après, Claire s'oblige à retenir un cri parce que Félix a semble-t-il décidé que s'enrouler autour de son poignet et remonter le long de son bras est un plan fantastique. Le serpent grimpe jusqu'à son épaule, il contourne son cou et sa tête pointe, à quelques centimètres de la sienne.

Si elle osait, Claire dirait que Félix la juge.

Une longue minute passe, minute pendant laquelle elle ne peut se détourner des prunelles jaunes, et finalement, Félix ferme à nouveau les yeux et semble se rendormir. Là. Sur ses épaules.

Son of a bitch.

Mais comme elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de trouver ça mignon, d'une certaine façon, et aussi bizarre que cela puisse être, sa main droite vient caresser gentiment la tête du serpent assoupi.

Claire sourit, attendrie.

« Devrais-je me sentir vexé que ma petite-fille préfère son reptile à moi ? »

Elle se détourne et découvre enfin son grand-père, Chuck. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi, mais elle l'imaginait plus grand. Cependant, quelque chose dans sa posture, dans son regard bleu perçant si identique à papa, traduit une véritable force tranquille. Ses cheveux bouclés argentés, sa barbe poivre et sel et ses rides ne cachent pas son âge, mais ses yeux brillent d'un éclat joueur qui le rajeunit mystérieusement. Ses mains sont rangées dans les poches de son jean, et il porte une chemise élégante qui semble faite sur mesure.

« Tu as laissé tomber la robe de chambre aujourd'hui ? » plaisante Claire, se souvenant de ce que lui a confié sa sœur, alors qu'elle repose délicatement Félix dans son aquarium

Grand-père rit, et c'est comme un soleil qui vous réchauffe la peau.

« Viens-là petite impertinente. »

Il ouvre ses bras et Claire n'hésite pas à s'y jeter.

Cela la surprend d'ailleurs. Elle qui n'est pas spécialement tactile se retrouve à déverser de l'affection à des inconnus sans y réfléchir à deux fois. Peut-être parce que la famille de Jay est, de toute évidence, bien plus portée sur les démonstrations d'affection que la sienne. Cela semble… Plus naturel. Plus facile. Dad et Sam… Elle les aime. Et ils l'aiment. Il n'y a même pas de questions à se poser là-dessus. Mais les grands élans affectifs ne sont pas réellement leur fort. A eux trois. Leur amour, et le sien, sont plus… Réservés ? Oui, cela semble adapté.

Et alors qu'elle se retrouve enveloppée dans les bras de grand-père, et de papa, et d'Eileen – oui ils se sont tous rajoutés pour un énorme câlin collectif –, elle réalise qu'il faudrait qu'elle s'ouvre plus à dad. Et à Sam. Parce que cette proximité… Lui fait du bien. Et si elle a conscience qu'elle a été celle qui refusait d'offrir et recevoir de l'affection, elle ne veut plus l'être. Elle veut pouvoir prendre dad et Sam dans ses bras plus souvent.

« Quelque chose a changé chez toi, non ? »

Ils se sont tous éloignés, et Claire dévisage grand-père qui l'observe avec attention, les yeux plissés.

« Euh… Non ? répond-t-elle avec prudence

\- Je ne sais pas… reprend grand-père, Mais tu dégages… Une aura différente.

\- Une aura différente… Tu es sûr que Carver ne s'approche pas trop de toi ? intervient papa, amusé

\- Certain, confirme grand-père sans la lâcher du regard, Mais… Jane, je crois que tu m'inspires quelque chose là.

\- Père ? Père ! s'exclame papa alors que grand-père remonte les escaliers à toute vitesse, Ne te perds pas trop profondément dans ton projet, rappelle-toi qu'on sort ce soir !

\- Oui, oui fils ! »

Une porte claque et un silence retombe dans le salon.

« Wow, finit par lâcher Claire, pas certaine d'avoir bien saisi ce qu'il vient de se passer

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, intervient Eileen à ses côtés, Tu connais ton grand-père. Intenable quand l'inspiration le frappe. »

Claire ne fait que hocher la tête avant de réaliser…

« On sort ce soir ? demande-t-elle à papa qui s'est approché de sa valise et semble prêt à la monter

\- Evidemment. »

Et son sourire est si large qu'elle ne peut que sourire en retour.

« Tu ne pensais quand même pas qu'après un mois d'absence, on n'allait pas célébrer ton retour ? poursuit-il en levant le bagage et commençant son ascension de l'escalier

\- C'est… C'est super. »

Elle finit par avancer pour suivre papa.

« Et on va où ? demande-t-elle en grimpant les marches à sa suite

\- A ton avis ? Ton restaurant préféré. »

Et Claire retient à peine le _« Mais encore ? »_ qui menace de franchir ses lèvres. Parce que Jay est supposée savoir quel est son restaurant préféré.

« J'ai réservé pour 20 heures. » conclue papa alors qu'il ouvre l'une des portes

La chambre de Jay, donc, en déduit Claire. Elle s'avance dans l'embrasure et…

Bon sang.

Elle a conscience qu'elle et Jay ont des personnalités totalement différentes, mais la décoration de la chambre est presque une nouvelle claque dans la gueule.

« Je te laisse ranger tes affaires tranquillement. Rafraîchis-toi, repose-toi, et si tu me cherches, je suis dans mon bureau. »

Papa s'approche une dernière fois pour embrasser ses cheveux et elle acquiesce distraitement pour toute réponse.

Une fois seule, elle pose ses mains sur ses hanches et laisse échapper un sifflement d'admiration. La chambre est… Immaculée. Parfaitement rangée. La pièce est baignée de lumière grâce à la vaste fenêtre à sa gauche, le sol est un parquet clair et les murs sont gris… Elle est persuadée que ce type de gris a un nom particulier. Gris perle ? Ouais, ça semble pas mal. Un épais tapis, gris perle également, protège le parquet et un vaste lit double à la structure en bois blanc est accolé au mur en face. Les draps sont blancs, divers coussins et oreillers blanc ou rose clair accompagnent un dessus de lit rose pastel. Un bureau en bois fait face au lit, envahi de divers livres et matériel scolaire _parfaitement ordonnés_.

Elle se saisit de l'un des livres qu'elle feuillette distraitement. Folklore scandinave. Pourquoi ça ne l'étonne pas ? Elle repose l'ouvrage et se détourne pour tomber sur l'immense placard qui fait face à la fenêtre. Elle ouvre l'une des portes, imaginant beaucoup de choses, mais certainement pas le _dressing_ dissimulé derrière.

Elle scrute chacun des tiroirs, chaque vêtement accroché sur cintres.

Bordel, pas étonnant que Jay ait un style à toute épreuve, c'est une véritable _boutique_ ici. Elle espère juste que sa sœur ne va pas être trop déçue en découvrant son dressing… Elle esquisse un sourire à l'idée d'une Jay horrifiée par son étalage de jeans et chemises en flanelle.

Bon, il faut qu'elle se concentre. Parce qu'elle a vraiment envie d'une douche maintenant et qu'elle a bien l'intention de se changer pour le dîner de ce soir. Même si elle n'a aucune idée de l'endroit où elle va. Et qu'elle ne sait pas quelle tenue serait adaptée. Et qu'elle ne peut pas ne pas faire honneur de sa sœur. Et qu'elle…

Ok. Respire. Une seule chose est importante. QPJ ? Que Porterait Jay ?

Elle regarde les affaires rangées là, tout en se remémorant le style de Jay pendant le stage à Duluth.

Finalement, après de longues minutes d'indécision, elle sort un haut blanc fluide, un pantalon kaki et étouffe à peine un cri de joie quand elle trouve des sandales en cuir foncé _plates_. Elle n'aura pas à se tuer _encore_ les pieds ce soir ! Elle dépose les vêtements sur le lit et s'occupe enfin de vider sa valise, de ranger les vêtements qui peuvent l'être, de rassembler ceux destinés à la lessive, et de remettre à leur place les trucs comme les bouquins que Jay a amenés avec elle à Duluth.

Une fois cela terminé, elle se dirige vers la salle de bain – pas très compliqué puisque Jay a dit qu'elle était juste à côté de sa chambre – et ne fait, cette fois, pas vraiment gaffe à la décoration, trop obnubilée par la perspective d'une douche. Une fois lavée, relaxée, et qu'elle n'a plus le désagréable sentiment d'être poisseuse, elle s'habille et retourne dans la chambre. Elle s'observe dans un des grands miroirs et est surprise de voir que l'association n'est pas si mal.

Elle continue de découvrir la chambre et tombe sur la boîte à bijoux de Jay. Elle hésite une brève seconde mais finit par lui piquer un long sautoir et des boucles d'oreilles dorés. Elle se contemple une dernière fois et esquisse un sourire satisfait.

Elle sort son téléphone et prend une photo de son reflet.

* * *

**Claire (Jay)**

_**ENVOYE - 03/08/19 – 19h28 – **__[Attached Picture]_

_**ENVOYE - 03/08/19 – 19h29 – **__J'ai essayé de faire au mieux sans toi :-P _

_**ENVOYE - 03/08/19 – 19h29 – **__On va à ton resto préféré ce soir. Tu peux m'éclairer ? _

_**ENVOYE - 03/08/19 – 19h31 – **__Et donc je pourrai pas discuter avec toi. Je te tiens au courant quand on revient ?_

* * *

Elle s'affale sans grâce sur le lit et prend une profonde inspiration. Papa a l'air génial. Eileen aussi. Et grand-père également. Elle avait, elle l'admet, un peu, mais vraiment un tout petit peu peur de se lancer là-dedans, mais maintenant qu'elle les a rencontrés, elle est totalement convaincue que le plan de Jay et elle va fonctionner sans problème. Il _doit_ fonctionner sans problème. Parce qu'elle s'imagine mal dire adieu à cette partie de sa famille.

On toque à la porte et elle se redresse sur ses coudes.

« Oui ? »

Eileen apparaît, un doux sourire aux lèvres et Claire essaie de faire taire cet étrange instinct de protection qui naît dans sa poitrine.

« Tu es prête ? demande-t-elle, bougeant ses mains gracieusement, On va y aller.

\- J'arrive. »

Elle se relève et récupère le sac de Jay qu'elle met sur son épaule avant de sortir de sa chambre.

Papa et grand-père sont déjà en bas, prêts à partir. Enfin, quasiment, si elle se réfère à papa qui peste en silence en effaçant avec un mouchoir des tâches de peintures sur la joue de grand-père. Elle se mord la lèvre pour ne pas rire.

« On est là ! les informe joyeusement Eileen

\- Formidable, intervient grand-père, Eileen, peux-tu dire à mon fils qu'il surréagit ?

\- Ce n'est pas surréagir que de m'assurer que tu es décent pour _sortir_.

\- Je suis décent, fils.

\- Tu avais de la peinture rose dans les cheveux !

\- Et ? Tu n'aimes pas le rose ?

\- Là tu t'égares. Ce n'est pas le sujet et…

\- Ca suffit. »

La voix d'Eileen résonne et les deux hommes se taisent, papa roulant des yeux.

« Quand vous aurez fini de vous chamailler, on pourra peut-être enfin sortir pour fêter le retour de Jane, non ? »

Ils acquiescent et Claire reste aux côtés d'Eileen tandis que papa et grand-père prennent la tête, sortant en premier de l'appartement, murmurant entre eux quelque chose qui ressemble fortement à la continuation de leur pseudo-dispute. Elle comprend mieux pourquoi Jay adore en rire.

Elle suit, laissant à Eileen le soin de fermer la porte du loft.

Elle sent le portable vibrer dans la poche du sac.

* * *

**Claire (Jay)**

_**RECU - 03/08/19 – 19h53 – **__YOU ROCK SIS ! *emojicoeur*_

_**RECU - 03/08/19 – 19h54– **__J'ai atterri y a cinq minutes, même pas. _

_**RECU - 03/08/19 – 19h55– **__Et je ne te dirai rien. Je te laisse la surprise ;-)_

_**RECU - 03/08/19 – 19h55 – **__Aucun souci, j'attends ton message. Profitez !_

* * *

Claire sourit et range le téléphone, les portes de l'ascenseur se fermant devant elle.

« Avec qui discutes-tu pour sourire comme ça ? »

Elle regarde grand-père qui la dévisage, un sourcil haussé, un sourire en coin.

« Père, laisse-la tranquille, intervient papa, Sa vie privée ne te regarde pas. »

Le sourire de Claire s'agrandit et elle secoue la tête.

« Ce n'est pas un secret, annonce-t-elle, Simplement une amie que j'ai rencontrée à Duluth. »

* * *

**_A suivre._**

* * *

**Claire vient de rencontrer Castiel et prend ses marques dans la vie de sa soeur ;) Jane, elle, rencontrera Dean dans le prochain chapitre !**

**J'espère que cela vous a plu en tous cas, et je vous dis à la prochaine.**

**Fictivement vôtre, **

**Arielmine**


	6. Chapitre 5

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Comme vous pouvez le remarquer, j'ai pu avoir ce chapitre à l'heure, mais je le répète, je ne garantis encore rien pour les deux prochaines semaines :( **

**En tous cas, merci encore aux lecteurs, aux reviewers, aux followers et aux nouvelles mises en favori. Je suis heureuse de voir que cet UA vous intéresse :D**

**_Mysty_, merci pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira également !**

**Place à la suite :)**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**The Destiel Trap**

_**Chapitre 5**_

_**Samedi 3 août, 19h01, Aéroport International d'Austin-Bergstrom**_

Jane sourit alors qu'elle range son téléphone et qu'elle attend que son bagage arrive sur le tapis roulant.

La perspective d'Air découvrant son restaurant préféré la fait sourire. Est-ce qu'elle va l'apprécier ? Est-ce que son choix va se porter sur ce qu'elle-même prend d'habitude ou bien va-t-elle surprendre sa famille en décidant de manger quelque chose de différent ? Elle avoue qu'elle aimerait bien être là pour voir ça.

Son sac de voyage apparaît et elle s'en saisit à deux mains. Parce que mine de rien, ce truc est lourd…

Elle se met en mouvement et repère les portes de sortie, tout en essayant de faire taire l'angoisse qui presse son cœur. Parce que, maintenant qu'elle est là, elle se dit qu'elle a, vraiment, eu une idée pourrie. Et même la pensée qu'Air a déjà rencontré papa et n'en est pas morte n'arrive pas à la rassurer.

Elle franchit les derniers portillons et se retrouve noyée dans un flux de retrouvailles qui n'arrange pas son angoisse, elle doit bien l'admettre. Il est vraiment trop tard pour faire demi-tour ? Elle peut peut-être appeler Air en urgence et lui dire qu'elle compte rentrer à New-York dans les prochaines minutes et que…

« Hey kiddo ! »

Son sang se fige dans ses veines alors qu'elle tourne la tête et…

Assbutt.

« Dad… » souffle-t-elle

Subjuguée.

Parce qu'Air a clairement _omis_ de lui préciser que dad semble sortir tout d'un droit d'un _magazine_.

Les traits de son visage sont marqués, mais une certaine délicatesse s'en dégage malgré tout. Ses yeux d'un vert profond brillent d'une lueur joueuse, ses cheveux châtain clair sont coiffés en brosse, des tâches de rousseur constellent ses joues et ses lèvres… Bon sang, elle n'imaginait même pas que des lèvres pareilles pouvaient orner le visage d'un homme ! Courbées en un sourire mutin, Jane n'a aucun mal à comprendre pourquoi papa a succombé. Bon sang, dad est…

« Claire ? »

Sa voix la sort de sa transe. Elle n'a même pas le temps de se faire la réflexion que sa voix a des intonations profondes qui lui rappellent papa qu'elle se précipite pour le prendre dans ses bras. Elle devine la surprise dans la tension du corps contre le sien, mais rapidement, la chaleur de deux bras forts vient l'enlacer. Et alors qu'elle se laisse bercer par les battements de cœur contre son oreille, elle laisse échapper un soupir.

Dad…

Elle sourit, et retient à grand peine les larmes qui menacent de déborder. A grand peine, c'est le mot. Parce qu'en fait elle échoue totalement. Elle tourne son visage et elle sent l'humidité couler sur ses joues. Noyer le T-shirt que dad porte.

« Hey kiddo, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

La voix de dad est plus grave. Teintée d'inquiétude. Jane renifle et s'éloigne, sa main venant passer sur ses yeux, essayant de chasser les traces de son émotion. Parce qu'elle sait pertinemment que _jamais_ Air n'aurait réagi comme ça. Ca commence bien… Si elle grille sa couverture dès les cinq premières minutes.

« Rien dad, rien. C'est juste que… »

Elle prend une profonde inspiration, ravalant la boule qui encombre sa gorge.

« Tu m'as… »

Elle lève les yeux et… Bon sang, croiser le regard de dad n'aide _pas du_ _tout_.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué… réussit-elle à articuler avant de se mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour éviter de pleurer à nouveau

\- Claire… »

Dad est celui qui initie le câlin cette fois et Jane se laisse faire. Parce qu'être dans les bras de dad après tout ce temps…

Elle laisse échapper un soupir.

Au bout d'une longue minute, dad se racle la gorge et défait leur étreinte. Ses yeux sont brillants et ses joues… Etrangement rouges. Il passe une main à l'arrière de son cou avant de se saisir du sac de Jane, sans oser dire un mot de plus. Jane reste perplexe un bref instant avant de se rappeler les paroles d'Air. Elle n'est pas vraiment tactile. Et dad et Sam non plus d'après ce qu'elle lui en a dit. Ce n'est peut-être pas si étonnant que dad réagisse ainsi au vu de la confession qu'elle a faite, et la façon dont elle a cherché ouvertement de l'affection…

Elle le suit sans rien ajouter, hésitant sur la conduite à tenir à l'avenir. Eviter les contacts ? Elle ne sait pas si elle pourra s'y résoudre…

Ils sortent de l'aéroport et elle suit dad dans le parking jusqu'à ce que…

Wow.

Elle reste subjuguée par la _merveille_ face à elle. Elle s'approche prudemment et pose une main révérente sur la carrosserie noire, immaculée et rutilante. Elle devine dad ouvrir le coffre du coin de l'œil, mais elle ne peut pas détacher ses yeux de ce petit bijou.

Chevrolet Impala 1967.

« Tu veux la conduire pour rentrer ? »

Jane sursaute et dévisage dad qui l'observe, bras croisés, un sourcil haussé. Et elle contient le _« Oui ! »_ enthousiaste qui menace de lui échapper.

Parce que, petit un, même si elle sait pertinemment que le permis d'Air est quelque part dans ses papiers, elle-même n'est pas assez âgée pour pouvoir le passer à New-York. Et c'est pas parce qu'elle a commencé à apprendre et qu'elle maîtrise à peu près la Lincoln Continental 2016 de papa qu'elle va tenter le diable sur l'Impala.

Et petit deux, elle n'a absolument aucune idée du chemin pour rentrer à la maison. Déjà que sa réaction en rencontrant dad était un peu suspecte, elle ne préfère pas imaginer la tête de dad si elle se retrouvait au volant et qu'elle lui demandait innocemment où ils sont supposés aller.

« Euh… Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, répond-t-elle finalement, Je suis… Je suis un peu fatiguée après avoir passé quasiment toute la journée dans l'avion. »

Dad sourit avant de se diriger vers le côté conducteur, et elle prend ça comme une invitation à aller du côté passager. Elle s'installe sur la banquette, s'émerveillant du cuir contre ses doigts quand dad claque sa portière et pose ses mains sur le volant.

« Yep, tu m'étonnes kiddo. Moi aussi je serais totalement vanné si j'avais dû passer autant de temps que toi dans ce _foutu_ cercueil volant. »

Jane écarquille les yeux à la véhémence de ses propos, et finit par retenir un éclat de rire. Air ne lui a pas non plus dit que dad avait, de toute évidence, une peur bleue des avions. Elle cesse d'y penser quand il démarre la voiture et elle n'a pas honte d'avouer qu'elle tombe amoureuse du ronronnement du moteur. Dad manœuvre habilement pour sortir de sa place et rapidement, ils roulent, et Jane a l'envie irrésistible de rire à nouveau alors que le vent s'engouffre par la fenêtre qu'elle a ouverte. Et après cinq minutes, même pas, dad lui demande de lui passer une cassette, n'importe laquelle, dans la boîte à gants.

Jane cligne des yeux une seconde. Parce que… Des cassettes ? Vraiment ? Mais elle finit par en prendre une, sans réellement regarder son choix. Elle l'insère dans le lecteur, curieuse de découvrir ce que…

_Carry on my wayward son_

_There'll be peace when you are done_

_Lay your heavy head to rest_

_Don't you cry no more_

Jane sourit, se revoyant dans le bus en direction de Duluth, quand elle ne connaissait pas encore Air. Et qu'elle ne connaissait pas Kansas non plus. Mais sa sœur a pris bien soin de lui faire découvrir ce groupe, et désormais, elle ne peut pas ne pas entendre cette chanson sans penser à Air.

« Once I rose above the noise and confusion. Just to get a GLIMPSE beyond the illuuuuuusion. I WAS soaring ever HIIIIIIIIIgher, but I FLEW too hiiiiiiigh. »

Jane écarquille les yeux et se mord la lèvre, réfrénant le sourire trop large qui menace de déchirer son visage. Parce que dad est absolument _adorable_ comme ça. Totalement pris dans la chanson, chantant à pleine voix mais surtout… Faux. Il lui jette un rapide coup d'œil et son sourire est si lumineux qu'elle ne lui en veut pas pour les fausses notes.

« Though my eyes could see I still was a bliiiiiind man. Though my mind could think I still was a MAAAAAD MAN. »

Et honnêtement, sa bonne humeur est communicative.

« I hear the voices when I'm dreaaaaaaamin'... »

Il la regarde à nouveau et elle sent qu'elle ne va pas tarder à craquer.

« I can HEAR THEEEEEEM SAYYYYYYY !

\- CARRY ON MY WAYWARD SOOOOOOON ! »

Ils chantent ensemble. Peut-être même qu'ils_ braillent_ ensemble en fait. Mais Jane s'en fiche. Parce qu'elle est heureuse d'hurler à plein poumons avec dad. Et quand les paroles laissent la place à l'interlude, Jane n'est pas surprise de suivre le rythme, ses mains ayant entamé un air-guitar sans qu'elle n'y ait fait attention.

« Eh bien, y avait une option chant à Duluth ? »

Le ton amusé de dad l'arrache à son solo imaginaire et elle le dévisage, perplexe.

« Pardon ? demande-t-elle

\- Kiddo, reprend-t-il avec un sourire trop grand, T'as jamais été capable de chanter quoi que ce soit de juste. Tel père telle fille j'imagine. Et là, tu te prends pour Céline Dion ? »

Jane ouvre la bouche, ses yeux écarquillés, avant de se racler la gorge. Céline ? Quand même pas. Si ?

« Euh… réussit-elle à peine à dire

\- Hey, t'inquiète pas ! reprend dad en ébouriffant ses cheveux sans quitter la route des yeux, Pour une fois, je pourrai jouer de la guitare pendant que tu chantes sans faire peur à tout le quartier. »

Elle reste muette face à cette information. Dad joue de la guitare ? Sérieusement ? Et à cette pensée, son cœur gonfle dans sa poitrine. Cela leur fait au moins un point commun…

Et alors que la chanson s'achève et qu'une autre commence, Jane se dit que, finalement, ce plan n'était pas une si mauvaise idée…

oOo

« Je me disais bien que j'avais reconnu ta _superbe_ voix. »

Jane sort de la voiture alors que dad coupe le moteur.

« Hey Sammy, quand c'est beau, faut le partager ! »

Le rire de dad résonne et elle récupère le sac à dos avant de jeter un coup d'œil au porche du manoir. Et elle reste pétrifiée quand elle y découvre son oncle. Elle trouvait déjà que papa était grand, et dad a lui-même quelques centimètres en plus. Mais Sam… Bon sang, elle est certaine que si elle s'approche, elle devra risquer un torticolis pour le regarder dans les yeux !

Elle s'avance prudemment, l'étudiant avec plus d'attention. Ses épaules sont larges et son T-Shirt laisse deviner des muscles impressionnants, mais son visage… Elle pensait qu'Air exagérait, mais il a vraiment un air de chiot qui trahit sa tendresse. Ses – magnifiques – cheveux châtain foncé semblent voler autour de son visage, et son large sourire la met tout de suite à l'aise.

« Bon sang, c'est Sam, tu le sais très bien ! réplique son oncle, faussement exaspéré, Hey kiddo ! Ca fait plaisir de te revoir ! »

Et avant que Jane n'ait pu réfléchir à la conduite à tenir, elle se retrouve étouffée par une étreinte d'élan. Ok… Alors ils ne sont peut-être pas fan des démonstrations d'affection, mais un mois semble suffisant pour que Sam vienne de lui-même à sa rencontre.

« Salut Sam, articule-t-elle entre deux respirations laborieuses

\- Hey hey doucement ! intervient dad en les séparant, Si tu pouvais éviter d'asphyxier ma fille, je t'en serais reconnaissant.

\- Laisse-moi exprimer ma joie de revoir ma _nièce_, réplique Sam

\- C'est ma fille avant d'être ta nièce, ne l'oublie pas.

\- Peut-être, mais ça fait de moi son oncle préféré.

\- Ca c'est facile, t'es son seul oncle. »

Jane se retient de répliquer, parce que Balthazar, l'un des plus proches amis de papa à New-York, est quasiment un oncle pour elle. D'ailleurs, est-ce que Balthy ne se sentirait pas totalement trahi si elle lui disait que dad l'avait comparée à Céline Dion ? Etrangement, elle ne préfère pas y penser, parce que connaissant le sens du drame de Balthy, il…

« Sois pas jaloux que ta fille préfère mes câlins aux tiens.

\- C'est pas des câlins que tu fais. C'est des étranglements !

\- Oh, parce que tu penses faire mieux toi ?

\- Sans problème. »

L'instant d'après, Jane est étroitement enlacée par dad. Avant que Sam ne s'y mette aussi. Et cela lui rappelle tant les câlins familiaux à New-York qu'elle se relaxe au creux de leur étreinte.

« Ôte-moi d'un doute… finit par grommeler dad, Tu viens de me manipuler pour un câlin collectif là, non ?

\- Je vois pas de quoi tu parles. » rétorque Sam

Et Jane rit entre eux.

« Bon, c'est bien beau tout ça, mais moi j'ai faim, fait dad au bout d'un long moment en se détachant d'eux

\- Dean, intervient Sam, Tu as tout le temps faim ! »

Dad se saisit de son sac de voyage et se dirige vers la porte.

« Là, particulièrement. Rassure-moi, t'as allumé le barbecue ? demande-t-il en poussant la porte

\- Bien sûr. Tout est prêt dehors. La table est mise et les bières nous attendent sur la terrasse.

\- Et t'as pas lancé la viande ? »

Sam roule des yeux alors qu'il suit son frère, Jane sur ses talons.

« Pour qui tu me prends ? Je sais que les hamburgers, c'est ta spécialité. J'ai tout préparé, d'accord, mais tu restes le maître de la cuisson.

\- Super ! Je pose le sac de Claire et je vous rejoins dehors. »

Dad disparaît, mais Jane n'y fait attention, trop focalisé sur l'intérieur du manoir.

C'est tellement différent du loft.

Là où l'appartement semble plutôt épuré, contemporain et industriel, le manoir lui est un mélange de parquet brut, de lambris, de murs de pierres et de poutres apparentes qui lui rappellent les chalets de montagnes. Le salon où elle se trouve présente un assortiment de fauteuils et canapés en cuirs usés où se battent divers coussins de toutes les couleurs, une table basse en bois, et un meuble-télé envahi de livres et de CD. Il y a un véritable mélange de genres, comme si dad et Sam avaient choisi ce qui leur plaisait, sans vraiment se soucier de si cela allait ensemble, ou de ressembler aux photos des magazines. Cela n'est en rien comparable au loft, et pourtant, elle se sent bien ici aussi.

Elle sait que la cuisine est derrière le mur de pierre à sa gauche, et que la salle à manger se cache derrière le mur orné de lambris à droite, mais elle n'a pas l'occasion d'aller y jeter un coup d'œil puisque Sam se dirige vers la porte fenêtre au fond du salon. Elle dépose le sac à dos et suit son oncle, jusqu'à se retrouver sur une immense terrasse de pierre bordant la piscine. Et la vue sur le Lac Austin est parfaitement incroyable.

Elle reste immobile de longues secondes, profitant du paysage, et appréciant particulièrement la chaleur du soleil sur son visage. Cet endroit a quelque chose de magique…

« Claire ? »

La voix de Sam la tire de sa rêverie et elle le voit, installé sur un canapé d'angle à l'assise grise, à côté d'une table en bois, le tout protégé par une pergola entourée d'arbustes, et d'où pendent diverses ampoules. Bon sang, ça doit être super joli à la nuit tombée, une fois les lumières allumées.

« Oui, je… J'arrive. »

Elle se débarrasse de sa veste de cuir qu'elle laisse finalement dans le salon et elle vient rejoindre son oncle qui lui tend une bouteille. Elle s'en saisit sans réfléchir et s'assoit sur le canapé à ses côtés avant de jeter un coup d'œil à sa boisson.

De la bière. Alors, elle n'a pas vingt-et-un ans, mais elle se dit qu'avec un père et un oncle possédant une brasserie, ce n'est pas étonnant qu'Air boive de l'alcool. Mais elle a quelques réserves. Pas qu'elle n'ait jamais bu, papa est amateur de vins, merci bien, mais la bière… Elle n'est pas certaine.

« Un problème kiddo ? interroge Sam, et elle remarque enfin qu'il la fixe, un sourcil haussé, sûrement étonné de la voir observer avec une telle intensité une simple bouteille

\- Non, je… Je regardais seulement l'étiquette. »

W. Business.

Et un nom en dessous.

« Lucélia ? demande-t-elle

\- Oui. Lucélia, confirme Sam, Une création de ton père pendant ton absence. »

Elle relève les yeux pour croiser le regard de son oncle.

« Une nouveauté ?

\- Yep. Brassée spécialement en ton honneur ! »

Elle plisse les yeux et penche la tête sur le côté, et elle voit les sourcils de Sam se hausser plus haut encore.

« Pourquoi Lucélia alors ? Il pouvait pas l'appeler Claire ? »

Sam rit et, bon sang, son rire est communicatif.

« On avait peur que ce soit un peu trop arrogant, d'appeler cette bière directement après toi. »

Et Jane ne retient pas un sourire avant de lui tendre sa bouteille.

« Tu peux me l'ouvrir ? »

Parce que maintenant qu'elle sait que cette bière a été faite pour Air, elle est plus que curieuse de la goûter. Sam décapsule et lui rend sa boisson.

« Merci, fait-elle en approchant le goulot de son nez, essayant de deviner quelle peut-être la composition de cette création, Mais sérieusement, pourquoi Lucélia ? »

Et alors qu'elle attend la réponse de Sam, elle se surprend à apprécier l'odeur du breuvage. Elle reconnaît le houblon, mais il s'accompagne de senteurs tropicales qui lui font inévitablement envie.

« On est parti sur ton deuxième prénom. » avoue son oncle et elle relève les yeux

Son deuxième prénom. Celui d'Air. Elle se concentre pour essayer de s'en souvenir.

« Mais Dean trouvait qu'Amélia n'était pas assez, et je cite, « poétique ».

\- Tu déconnes ? Dad a dit ça ?

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? »

Son regard se pose sur dad qui vient de les rejoindre et de s'affaler aux côtés de son frère.

« Qu'Amélia n'était pas assez poétique pour une bière, répète Sam

\- Ha. Oui, reconnaît dad en ouvrant une bière qu'il boit directement au goulot, Avec tout le respect que j'ai pour ton deuxième prénom, bien sûr kiddo.

\- Bien sûr, confirme Jane, avec une pointe de sarcasme

\- Je savais pas comment arranger ça pour que ça sonne… Stylé, reprend dad, J'ai fini par me dire que Lucélia, ça sonnait bien. »

Il trinque avec Sam et Jane les observe avec attention. Etrangement, elle a le sentiment que ce choix de nom n'est pas qu'un simple concours de circonstances. Pas quand « élia » désigne le deuxième prénom d'Air. Et que maintenant qu'elle a conscience de ça, le « Luc » devant lui rappelle un peu trop…

Elle essaie d'ignorer son cœur qui s'emballe dans sa poitrine.

Lucy.

Son propre deuxième prénom.

Jane et Claire.

Lucy et Amélia.

Lucélia...

_Assbutt._

Elle porte la bouteille à ses lèvres et goûte enfin cet hommage à sa sœur.

Et, bon sang, cette bière est un _délice_.

* * *

_**A suivre.**_

* * *

**Jane rencontre Dean ! Et les jumelles vont bientôt pouvoir débriefer sur leurs premiers ressentis mutuels :P **

**J'espère en tous cas que ce chapitre vous a plu, et je vous dis à la prochaine. **

**Fictivement vôtre, **

**Arielmine **


	7. Chapitre 6

**Hello tout le monde ! Bon, comme vous avez pu le constater, j'ai un peu de retard sur ce chapitre *hum*. Je sais que j'avais prévenu mais quand même, j'aime pas l'idée de vous avoir laissés deux semaines sans nouvelles. Mais les rendus étant passés, il n'y aucune raison pour que je ne puisse pas rattraper mon retard désormais :) En tous les cas, merci encore aux lecteurs, aux reviewers et aux nouveaux followers. Ca me fait toujours énormément plaisir de savoir que ce que j'écris plaît.**

**_Mysty_, t'inquiète pas. J'aime les longs commentaires ;) Et oui, Sam a remarqué le penchement de tête de Jane ;) **

**_PlumedeSorbier_, BEAUCOUP de nostalgie dans la tête du papa Dean ;) J'espère écrire plein de chapitres aussi si ça peut te rassurer !**

**_Alex_, 1h21 reste une heure tout à fait correcte selon moi :'D Contente de voir que l'histoire t'a inspiré à ce point là ;) **

**Sans plus tarder, place à la suite.**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**The Destiel Trap**

_**Chapitre 6**_

Claire se réveille doucement, et à mesure qu'elle reprend conscience et qu'elle se tourne sous les couvertures, un sourit naît sur son visage.

En revenant du dîner hier soir, Jay et elle se sont appelées. Elle a pu lui avouer qu'elle adore le restaurant préféré de sa sœur. Même si elle a été surprise, elle le reconnaît, de se retrouver dans un petit italien chaleureux et authentique. Et que, sans même le savoir, elle a pris exactement le même plat qu'elle d'habitude : son Chicken Parmigiano. A tomber, soit dit en passant. Jay a ri, et en a profité pour complimenter avec un peu trop de qualificatifs combien les hamburgers de dad sont à mourir. Mais que ses compétences en chant méritent d'être améliorées.

Tu m'étonnes.

Jay lui a même parlé de Lucélia. Et si ce n'est pas un putain de signe que Jane manque à dad… Elle en a également profité pour répéter les paroles de papa quand ils étaient dans le taxi. Alors, même si pour l'instant elles ne savent pas quels sont les sentiments que dad et papa ont encore l'un pour l'autre, il est évident que la séparation d'avec leur fille est présente…

Elles ont un peu parlé de leurs premières impressions, et l'idée générale est que leurs deux familles sont toutes les deux géniales et que c'est un gâchis de les séparer comme ça. Ca a été leur conclusion avant de raccrocher, la fatigue de leur voyage se rappelant inévitablement à elles.

Et maintenant que Claire se réveille, elle est bien déterminée à lancer sans plus attendre leur plan d'attaque. Elle doit donc trouver un moyen de faire parler papa et d'apprendre comment lui et dad se sont rencontrés. Parce que cette partie-là, elles n'en savent absolument rien.

Elle enlève les couvertures et s'étire avant de sortir de son lit. Elle passe une main dans ses cheveux tout en baillant, sort de sa chambre et descend les escaliers pour rejoindre la cuisine. Elle sourit quand elle voit Eileen sur l'un des tabourets du bar, ses cheveux ébouriffés, en robe de chambre et une tasse fumante à la main, la saluant d'un mouvement de tête. Elle s'installe à ses côtés et observe papa – T-Shirt bien trop large et jogging – derrière les fourneaux. Avant de s'intéresser au petit-déjeuner.

Des croissants sont déposés dans un panier, des fruits dans une corbeille, une carafe de jus d'oranges sur le plan de travail, et… Du muesli ? Elle essaie de dissimuler sa grimace de désapprobation. Le muesli c'est bon pour Sam. Elle récupère un verre et une assiette, se saisissant d'un croissant et se versant un large verre de jus de fruits.

« Salut ma grande, enfin réveillée ? »

Claire relève la tête, son croissant dans la bouche, et croise le regard amusé de papa.

« Quoi ? articule-t-elle au mieux avec la viennoiserie

\- Je ne t'ai jamais vue dormir aussi tard, précise-t-il, et elle s'oblige à ne pas réagir

\- Ca doit être sa journée en avion, intervient Eileen, Ca fatigue plus qu'on ne le croit. »

Papa acquiesce et se détourne à nouveau pour observer sa poêle.

« Je t'ai préparé un œuf au plat. » précise-t-il en vérifiant la cuisson avec une spatule et cette fois, elle s'étouffe sur son croissant

Œuf au plat ? Sérieusement ? Y a pas plus triste !

« Hum… Merci papa. » se hâte-t-elle de répondre avant de boire une gorgée de jus d'oranges

Et c'est là qu'elle réalise qu'il s'agit, de toute évidence, d'un jus fraîchement pressé. Et qu'il manque quelque chose sur la table.

« Y a pas de bacon ? »

Eileen hausse un sourcil dans sa direction et papa se retourne, une assiette où trône son œuf au plat à la main, ses yeux plissés, la tête penchée sur le côté.

« Depuis quand tu manges du bacon au petit-déjeuner ? »

Claire ouvre la bouche et reste muette une longue minute. Incapable de trouver une réponse, elle boit son jus à longues gorgées pour se donner contenance.

Son of a bitch…

« Il n'y a aucun souci, reprend papa en déposant l'œuf au plat face à elle, Je peux t'en préparer si tu veux. Je suis juste surpris. Tu disais encore avant de partir à Duluth que le bacon était bien trop gras au réveil. » conclut-il, un sourire en coin, en se dirigeant vers le réfrigérateur

Elle ne répond rien et se mord l'intérieur de la bouche, essayant de se noyer dans son verre. Vide désormais. Et elle n'a pas besoin de tourner la tête pour sentir le regard d'Eileen sur elle.

Papa s'occupe de lancer le bacon et elle décide de s'intéresser à son œuf au plat. Elle pique le jaune de sa fourchette sans trop d'enthousiasme quelques secondes, et c'est quand Eileen lui demande si tout va bien qu'elle se décide à le découper et à le manger, après l'avoir rassurée d'un sourire. Et, honnêtement, elle ne sait pas ce que papa a fait exactement à cet œuf mais il est… Tout sauf triste.

L'odeur de bacon finit par envahir la cuisine et elle sourit alors qu'elle se régale avec son œuf au plat.

« Du bacon ? Depuis quand on cuisine du bacon dès le matin dans cette famille ? »

Claire tourne la tête pour voir grand-père, immobile dans les escaliers, une vieille robe de chambre ouverte sur un T-Shirt tout aussi vieux, et un caleçon qui a l'air d'avoir survécu à une guerre. Chuck Novak dans toute sa splendeur d'après Jay…

« Depuis que Jane en mange, répond simplement papa en ajoutant la viande grillée dans son assiette

\- Jane mange du bacon au petit-déjeuner… »

Elle jette un coup d'œil à grand-père mais détourne bien vite le regard quand elle remarque l'insistance avec laquelle il la fixe…

« Tu comptes nous rejoindre un jour père ? s'amuse papa en s'accoudant au bar, une tasse de café entre les mains

\- Hum… Non. Ma peinture m'appelle. »

Et grand-père remonte aussitôt les escaliers, sans un regard en arrière.

« L'inspiration doit vraiment être forte, remarque Eileen

\- Ca finira par lui passer, plaisante papa en buvant une gorgée, Et Jane ? »

Elle relève la tête, un morceau de bacon élégamment coincé entre ses lèvres.

« Hm ? réussit-elle simplement à dire

\- Je comptais aller courir en fin de matinée, tu veux m'accompagner ? »

Son cœur se met à cogner d'excitation et elle avale son bacon avant de hocher la tête avec enthousiasme. Elle adore courir. Mais dad, lui, n'est pas particulièrement fan. A Austin, elle accompagne très souvent Sam lors de ses joggings, mais dad n'a jamais voulu venir avec eux. Pas qu'il ne soit pas sportif, loin de là, mais il préfère les pompes et les tractions à l'endurance. Alors la perspective de pouvoir partager ça avec _papa_…

Elle a hâte d'y être.

Et quand une heure plus tard, après s'être un peu plus réveillée, avoir discuté avec plaisir avec Eileen, aidé papa à ranger la cuisine et entraperçu grand-père en remontant dans la chambre de Jay pour lui piquer des affaires de sport, elle se retrouve à adapter sa foulée à celle de papa, elle ne peut pas dissimuler son bonheur.

Papa a clairement un profil de coureur.

Le trench-coat et le costume de la veille le dissimulait efficacement, mais là, en short et T-Shirt, Claire ne peut pas manquer à quel point ses biceps, ses cuisses et ses mollets sont parfaitement sculptés. Bon sang, sur tous les plans, papa est à tomber. Ce serait bien le bout du monde si dad ne craquait pas à nouveau.

Leur jogging les mène du côté de l'East River, les fait remonter vers le nord et Claire est parfaitement conquise de découvrir de cette façon les quartiers de Manhattan qu'elle ne connaît absolument pas.

Ils ont dû courir à peu près une heure quand ils retournent au loft, où ils sont accueillis par une délicieuse odeur de bœuf, tomates et épices.

Eileen est derrière les fourneaux et, en entendant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, se tourne vers eux, un énorme sourire aux lèvres. Grand-père, lui, semble avoir abandonné sa chambre, et est allongé sur l'un des canapés du salon, les yeux fermés, les mains jointes sous son menton.

« Tu as préparé des Enchiladas ? demande papa en s'approchant de l'espace cuisine

\- Oui, confirme Eileen en s'appuyant sur l'îlot, Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre qu'elles soient prêtes. »

Claire se garde bien de demander ce que sont des Enchiladas…

« Ca sent super bon en tous cas ! Merci Eileen. » ajoute-t-elle quand même en faisant le signe de remerciement

Eileen sourit avant d'accorder à nouveau son attention au four.

« Je vais prendre une douche, poursuit Claire en se dirigeant vers les escaliers

\- Et moi aussi, réplique papa en prenant la direction de sa chambre, Content de voir que tu es sorti de ta grotte, père. »

Claire retient un éclat de rire alors qu'elle entend vaguement le grognement de grand-père.

Elle choisit sa tenue du jour dans la chambre – elle a bien envie de tester ce débardeur jaune avec ce short noir taille haute – avant d'aller dans la salle de bain. Elle se douche rapidement, appréciant le massage que lui offre l'eau chaude sur ses muscles sollicités par l'effort, avant de ressortir, s'habiller, et redescendre pour rejoindre le reste de sa famille.

Sa famille ?

Celle de Jay ?

Ca devient difficile de faire la distinction.

Grand-père est en train de mettre la table pendant qu'Eileen sort le plat du four et que papa réapparaît, une chemise en jean aux manches retroussées, sur un pantalon beige un peu trop bien ajusté à ses jambes.

Son of a bitch.

Elle se dépêche d'aller voir Félix qui frotte gentiment sa tête contre sa paume quand elle tend la main vers lui, avant de s'installer à table pendant que papa aide Eileen à servir le déjeuner.

Donc, les Enchiladas, ce sont en fait des tortillas fourrées à la viande, accompagnées de sauce, d'assaisonnement et de fromage qui la laissent sur le cul. Littéralement. Ces trucs sont à tomber. Et elle n'hésite pas à en reprendre quand Eileen le propose, sous les regards amusés de l'assemblée. Mais elle s'en fout.

La conversation durant le repas est légère. Apaisante. Et quand papa finit par parler de son envie d'aller au Metropolitan Museum cet après-midi pour aller voir le tableau Saint Jérôme, réalisé par Léonard de Vinci, et qu'il propose à Claire de l'accompagner, elle n'hésite pas. Elle ne refusera jamais de passer plus de temps avec lui. Et puis sans être aussi cultivée que sa sœur, elle sait que le Metropolitan Museum reste une institution à New-York.

Ils partent environ une heure plus tard, sans Eileen – qui préfère lire son roman policier, et qui considère qu'ils doivent profiter l'un de l'autre après ce mois sans se voir – et sans grand-père – qui a tenté d'expliquer qu'il souhaitait retrouver son équilibre intérieur, en péril depuis hier apparemment –. Bref.

C'est à nouveau elle et papa, et elle ne s'en plaint pas.

Ils prennent un taxi auquel ils indiquent le Metropolitan Museum et quand ils arrivent sur la 5e avenue, face au musée, Claire reste bouche-bée. Le bâtiment est magnifique, et alors qu'ils grimpent les marches pour atteindre l'entrée, elle jette un coup d'œil aux alentours, ayant un vague aperçu de Central Park.

Arrivés dans le Grand Hall, Claire lève les yeux pour apprécier l'architecture de l'endroit. Les voûtes et arcs en pierre, la hauteur sous plafond qui lui fait penser à une cathédrale… Le bâtiment est vraiment superbe. Et alors qu'elle et papa parcourent le musée, elle se surprend à accorder autant d'attention aux objets exposés qu'à l'endroit en lui-même. Ils admirent les expositions permanentes, et Claire admet qu'elle a un faible pour les sculptures européennes, ainsi que les arts grecs et romains. Tout le long de leur visite, papa explique un nombre incalculable de choses sur Michel-Ange, les traditions égyptiennes, la Renaissance Italienne…

Claire est certaine que Jay doit déjà savoir tout ça, puisqu'apparemment, de ce qu'elle en a compris, elle et papa sont venus de très nombreuses fois ici. Mais papa explique tout cela avec un tel enthousiasme, une telle passion, qu'elle ne se lasse pas de l'écouter, et elle ne peut empêcher une bouffée de fierté quand elle réalise à quel point papa est brillant. Pas étonnant que Jay soit aussi cultivée si elle partage cette même soif de connaissance, cette même curiosité que papa. Quand ils arrivent au tableau de Saint Jérôme, papa se lance dans une explication détaillée de la vie de Léonard de Vinci, et Claire boit ses paroles. Encore.

Quand leur visite se termine, et que papa propose de se balader un peu dans Central Park, elle accepte avec enthousiasme. Et sans trop savoir d'où cela lui vient, elle lie son bras au sien, le laissant la guider.

Ils déambulent à l'ombre des arbres, passent à côté du château du Belvédère, contournent le lac, croisant bon nombre de marcheurs, de familles, de personnes à vélo qui profitent du soleil estival. Et alors qu'ils discutent avec animation, le regard de papa est soudainement attiré par deux hommes assis sur le bord de l'une des fontaines. Claire regarde à son tour, et leur proximité ne trompe pas. La façon dont ils se regardent, leurs sourires, et le baiser que l'un dépose sur les lèvres de l'autre…

Claire fixe papa, et quand elle voit son regard se voiler légèrement, elle se dit que l'occasion est magnifique.

« Il ne te manque pas ? »

Papa se tourne vers elle, un sourcil haussé.

« Qui ?

\- Mon père, répond-t-elle du tac au tac, Enfin, mon autre père. »

Papa ouvre la bouche, la referme et tourne la tête.

« Pourquoi cette question Jane ? »

Et sa voix… Est-ce qu'elle tremble ?

« Parce que papa… Depuis votre divorce, tu n'as jamais eu personne d'autre dans ta vie. Tu n'as jamais même voulu _essayer_. Ca en dit long sur ce qu'il représentait pour toi je trouve.

\- Jane… Ce n'est pas important. C'est fini. »

Ok, elle ne connaît peut-être pas bien papa, mais elle est capable de savoir qu'il _ment_. Cette histoire avec dad ? C'est loin de ne pas être important.

« Très bien, c'est fini. Mais s'il-te-plaît… »

Elle s'assure qu'il la regarde pour lui faire sa meilleure tête de chien battu. Merci Sam.

« Est-ce que tu peux au moins me raconter comment vous vous êtes rencontrés ?

\- Jane… »

Et elle est heureuse de voir apparaître un sourire sur le visage de papa.

« S'il-te-plaît, presse-t-elle, plus confiante désormais, Parce que… Parce que ça fait partie de mon histoire aussi. Tu peux pas m'en vouloir de me demander comment mes parents se sont rencontrés. Et ça, tu ne me l'as jamais dit. » assène-t-elle, ses lèvres tordues en ce qui doit fortement ressembler à une moue boudeuse

Papa laisse échapper un éclat de rire avant de secouer la tête, et Claire sait qu'elle a gagné.

« Très bien ma grande, admet-il finalement, J'ai rencontré ton père à Palo Alto, en septembre 2000 je crois bien. Donc j'avais vingt-et-un ans, à peu près. »

Palo Alto ? Elle sait que dad y avait suivi Sam quand il allait commencer sa première année à Stanford. Une histoire comme quoi on n'abandonnait pas son petit frère au fin fond de la Californie tout seul. Qu'il avait abandonné son boulot de mécanicien au Kansas chez Bobby, celui qui apparemment lui a tout enseigné, pour partir à Palo Alto. De ce qu'elle en sait, Bobby l'a recommandé auprès de l'un de ses amis là-bas, et dad a pu retrouver un boulot sans problème.

« Je n'ai jamais fait d'études, tu le sais, poursuit papa, Je savais que ce n'était pas pour moi… Alors dès que j'ai pu, j'ai travaillé. Jamais rien d'extraordinaire, la preuve. Mais ça me permettait de vivre. C'est comme ça que j'ai fini par bosser comme serveur dans un Taco Bell… »

Un Taco Bell ? Sérieux ? Elle n'arrive pas à visualiser papa travaillant dans un fast-food !

« La première fois que j'ai vu ton père, c'est quand il venu avec son frère au Taco Bell. Il était au comptoir pour commander et…

\- Ca a été le coup de foudre ? »

Elle regarde papa avec de grands yeux qu'elle sait être totalement curieux.

« Je pense qu'on peut dire ça oui… admet-t-il avec un léger sourire, Ton père était… Le plus bel homme que j'ai jamais rencontré. Le plus drôle. Le plus désintéressé. Il y avait une telle bonté en lui… Honnêtement, je me demande encore ce qu'il avait pu me trouver à l'époque. »

Et si Claire a envie de s'insurger, elle s'abstient. Parce qu'elle ne connaît pas tout de papa. Parce que cette histoire avec dad rouvre peut-être plus de blessures qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle ne veut pas faire preuve d'une maladresse qui pourrait lui faire plus de mal que de bien.

« Mais ça a commencé comme ça, reprend-t-il, Il est revenu plusieurs fois par la suite, parfois seul, parfois avec des amis ou des collègues. Mais il s'arrangeait toujours pour venir discuter avec moi… »

Un sourire doux et… _triste,_ courbe les lèvres de papa et Claire en est persuadée.

Papa aime toujours dad.

Le contraire est juste impossible.

« J'ai fini par lui glisser mon numéro. Et à partir de là, on s'est vus plus souvent. Et de fil en aiguille… »

Il ne termine pas sa phrase, mais Claire peut aisément imaginer la suite. Les discussions qui deviennent des sorties. Les sorties qui deviennent des rendez-vous. Les rendez-vous qui mènent à plus… Elle devine sans peine l'alchimie qui a dû lier dad et papa il y a quasiment vingt ans. Cette alchimie qui les a poussés à se marier, et à adopter deux filles alors qu'ils étaient encore si jeunes.

Parce que si elle fait le calcul… Dad avait aussi vingt-et-un ans quand il a rencontré papa. Mariés en 2002, de ce que lui a dit dad quand elle avait trouvé la photo de mariage, donc vingt-trois ans environ, et pères l'année d'après, à vingt-quatre ans.

Et son cœur se serre alors qu'elle réalise. Leur vie a changé si rapidement… Ils devaient avoir totalement confiance en leur histoire. Ils devaient être fous amoureux. Plus que ce qu'elle ne peut imaginer. Alors elle a encore plus de mal à concevoir comment tout ça a pu cesser…

« Satisfaite ? »

Elle dévisage papa qui lui offre désormais un sourire amusé. Sa tristesse envolée… Mais elle sait ce qu'elle a vu.

« Satisfaite. » répond-t-elle

Ils continuent de marcher et Claire observe le profil de papa.

Non.

Non, elle n'est pas satisfaite. Et pour être honnête, tout ce qu'elle espère maintenant, c'est que Jay trouvera des infos suffisantes pour qu'elles puissent démêler ce bordel.

* * *

_**A suivre.**_

* * *

**On en sait un peu plus sur le début de l'histoire de Dean et Cass :) J'espère que ça vous a plu, et vous dis à dimanche prochain !**

**Fictivement vôtre, **

**Arielmine**


	8. Chapitre 7

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Nouveau chapitre, et comme d'habitude, un grand merci aux lecteurs silencieux, aux followers anciens et nouveaux ainsi qu'aux reviewers. C'est toujours un plaisir de vous lire :)**

**_Alex_, vraiment contente que tu apprécies le rapprochement père/fille ! Et j'espère que la suite te plaira toujours ;)**

**_Mysty_, le bacon sera le pire traître de l'histoire :D J'espère que Jane sera à la hauteur de tes attentes :)**

**Sans transition, place à la suite. **

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**The Destiel Trap**

_**Chapitre 7**_

Jane ouvre les yeux et se redresse contre les oreillers, jetant un coup d'œil à la chambre de sa sœur qui se dévoile sous la lumière matinale qui franchit les rideaux. Contrairement à la sienne, qui en comparant maintenant, lui semble plus épurée, celle d'Air est plus… Rustique. Plus chaleureuse aussi. Les poutres en chêne massif laissées apparentes s'accordent à merveille avec le blanc du mur. Le parquet est brut, tout comme la structure du lit. Elle s'est endormie la veille dans un bazar de coussins et d'oreillers de toutes les couleurs, un véritable arc-en-ciel qui lui a plu plus qu'elle ne veut l'admettre. Le reste des meubles est aussi en bois, notamment la vaste armoire où sont cachées toutes les affaires d'Air. Et surtout, sa collection de chemises en flanelle. Mais après avoir vu dad et Sam, elle comprend mieux de qui elle tient son style. De nombreuses étagères sont également remplies à craquer d'un beau bazar, et elle a été heureuse d'y repérer la collection des livres « Supernatural ».

Elle s'étire tranquillement alors qu'elle quitte son lit et qu'elle sort de la chambre, pour rejoindre la cuisine au rez-de-chaussée, qui s'avère être un mélange astucieux de moderne et rustique. Une revisite de l'ancien. Des meubles en bois clair associés à un plan de travail noir, assorti au carrelage foncé… Elle admet que c'est une très belle cuisine.

« Hey kiddo ! s'exclame Sam, de toute évidence en maillot de bain et chemise, assis à la table de la cuisine, une tasse de ce qu'elle devine être du café entre les mains, T'es tombée du lit ? »

Elle le regarde fixement avant de réaliser. C'est vrai qu'Air et elle n'ont pas tout à fait les mêmes rythmes… Faudra peut-être qu'elle fasse gaffe à ça. Elle ne fait que lui sourire et s'installe à ses côtés avant de regarder ce qu'il y a pour le petit déjeuner.

Un tas de pancakes encore chauds est disposé sur une assiette, des toasts dorés ne demandent qu'à être mangés, un plat de bacon lui fait plisser le nez et elle devine l'odeur des œufs brouillés dans la poêle. Alors, elle a peut-être plus l'habitude des œufs au plat de papa, mais elle ne va pas faire la fine bouche maintenant. Elle se saisit d'une assiette et se sert des œufs avant de revenir à table, de choisir deux pancakes et de récupérer le sucre. Elle prend la bouteille de jus de raisin qui est là et s'en verse avant de commencer à saupoudrer ses pancakes de sucre.

Et c'est quand elle commence à manger qu'elle réalise que Sam la fixe avec de grands yeux.

Elle avale sa bouchée de pancake, plisse les yeux et penche la tête sur le côté.

« Sam ? Tout va bien ? »

Sam cligne des yeux, ouvre la bouche, la referme, fronce les sourcils.

« Pas de sirop d'érable sur tes pancakes ? finit-il par demander, Pas de bacon ? »

Jane suspend son mouvement, sa fourchette à quelques centimètres de sa bouche.

Assbutt.

Elle n'a jamais fait gaffe à ça, et il semble que ni elle, ni Air, n'ait pensé à se le préciser mutuellement. Parce qu'il semble évident désormais qu'Air mange du bacon au petit-déjeuner, là où elle-même ne peut pas le supporter.

Fort heureusement, elle n'a pas à répondre quand des voix étouffées venant de l'extérieur se font entendre. Elle reconnaît celle de dad, mais la deuxième… Elle fronce les sourcils et tourne la tête vers la fenêtre de la cuisine qui donne sur le jardin.

« Sam ? Qui est là ? »

Et la réaction de Sam n'est pas vraiment ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Son oncle s'adosse au fond de sa chaise, et son visage se tord en quelque chose qu'elle ne peut que qualifier de _bitch-face_.

« Un gros problème, si tu veux mon avis, marmonne-t-il en buvant une gorgée de son café

\- Quoi ? »

Perplexe, elle abandonne son assiette pour s'approcher de la fenêtre et jeter un coup d'œil à la piscine. Allongée sur une des chaises longues, dad à ses côtés, et _un peu trop proche_, elle devine une femme, de toute évidence en pleine conversation avec lui.

Elle fronce les sourcils.

« Mais c'est qui elle ? »

Et sa voix a pris des allures d'orage.

« Elle s'appelle Amara Shurley, répond Sam qui s'est levé et est désormais à côté d'elle, C'est une publicitaire de Houston.

\- Une publicitaire ? »

Jane n'aime pas du tout la conclusion qu'elle est en train de tirer de la scène dont elle est le témoin.

« Oui. L'entreprise pour laquelle elle travaille veut élargir la notoriété de W. Business. Mais si tu veux mon avis… Elle est plus douée pour faire sa propre pub que celle de la bière, conclut-il, sa voix totalement ironique

\- Sam… »

Et vraiment, elle ne veut pas penser à ça mais…

« Tu veux dire qu'elle et dad…

\- Yep, confirme-t-il, Je ne sais pas ce que cette femme lui a fait… Mais depuis qu'elle a débarqué ici, Dean est… »

Sam secoue la tête et se détourne de la fenêtre.

« Il est quoi ? » demande-t-elle alors qu'elle voit Amara approcher dad pour l'embrasser

Et franchement, cette vue lui donne l'étrange envie de vomir.

« J'en sais rien, soupire Sam en déposant sa tasse dans le lave-vaisselle, On dirait qu'il est totalement sous son charme. Il n'a jamais voulu être avec personne pendant plus de dix ans, et là, subitement, il se plie en quatre pour elle. »

Jane dévisage dad, et elle se force à être rationnelle, même si cela ne l'enchante pas.

« Peut-être… Peut-être qu'il l'aime vraiment ? »

Et rien que formuler cette possibilité à voix haute la révolte. Parce dad ne peut être qu'avec papa.

« J'en sais rien kiddo. Ce n'est pas le fait qu'il soit amoureux qui me gêne. Je lui souhaite de tout mon cœur d'être heureux, mais… »

Sam prend une profonde inspiration avant de continuer.

« Il y a quelque chose que je n'aime pas chez cette femme. Il suffit que je croise son regard pour me dire que… Qu'elle est tout, sauf bénéfique pour lui.

\- Et tu lui en as parlé ? »

Elle fixe dad qui n'a pas détaché ses yeux d'Amara.

« Evidemment, souffle Sam, Mais c'est comme si ça lui passait au-dessus. Il a l'air d'être… Hypnotisé. »

Jane fronce les sourcils et croise les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Mais tu sais quoi ? reprend Sam en posant une main sur son épaule, Je ne devrais même pas t'influencer. Rencontre-la, fais-toi ta propre idée. Peut-être que je suis juste parano. » conclut-il en haussant les épaules

Il quitte la pièce et Jane n'ajoute rien. Elle ne connaît pas cette Amara, et Sam a raison, il faut qu'elle se fasse sa propre idée. Mais tout son être lui hurle que cette femme est un danger potentiel. Une véritable menace pour la reconstruction de la famille qu'elle et Air espèrent. Et si elle prend en compte le fait que sa sœur lui a dit que Sam est plutôt quelqu'un d'instinctif, elle est convaincue qu'elle ne risque pas d'aimer Amara…

Elle abandonne son petit-déjeuner et se charge de ranger la cuisine au mieux avant de remonter dans sa chambre et de chercher un maillot de bain. Honnêtement, elle doit perdre dix minutes à essayer d'en trouver un, mais finalement, elle se retrouve dans la salle de bain, un maillot deux-pièces bleu électrique sur elle, à tresser rapidement une partie de sa chevelure. Quand elle sort sur la terrasse un quart d'heure plus tard, une serviette entre les bras, et des lunettes de soleil sur le nez, elle profite quelques secondes de la température matinale plus qu'agréable avant de se diriger vers la piscine.

« Hey kiddo ! »

Et oui, dad s'approche d'elle avec un sourire un peu trop enthousiaste et elle se retient de rouler des yeux.

« Salut dad, répond-t-elle quand il embrasse rapidement ses cheveux

\- Je suis content que tu sois levée, je voulais te présenter quelqu'un. »

Elle se mord l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas réagir et elle laisse dad la guider vers Amara. Elle est toujours allongée, la tête baissée et cachée par un large chapeau, et désormais, Jane ne peut pas louper combien ses jambes sont élancées et bronzées. Combien le maillot de bain blanc qu'elle porte lui fait une silhouette de rêve. Elle ne manque pas non plus ses doigts parfaitement manucurés et peints, ornés de bagues, qui tiennent, de toute évidence, un jus de fruits.

Assbutt.

« Claire, je te présente Amara Shurley. »

Amara relève la tête et…

« Bonjour Claire. »

Bon sang.

Ses cheveux châtains bouclent jusque sur ses épaules, les traits fins de son visage sont mis en valeur par ses superbes et profonds yeux marron…

Ca la tue de l'admettre, mais Amara est magnifique.

Cependant, il ne lui faut pas longtemps pour deviner quel genre de femmes elle est. Parce qu'elle en a vu bien trop souvent à Manhattan, ou aux soirées de lancement des livres de papa. Ces femmes riches et couronnées de succès qui ne cherchent qu'à se mettre en valeur en étant au bras de maris trophée… Et quand elle se plonge dans le regard d'Amara, elle lit son désir et son évidente fierté d'avoir mis le grappin sur dad.

Même pas en rêve.

« Bonjour. Amara Shurley. »

Sa voix doit être tendue. Elle-même est totalement crispée.

« C'est pas vrai, poursuit Amara en déposant son verre sur la table à ses côtés, Je rencontre enfin la célèbre Claire. Tu n'imagines pas combien j'ai entendu parler de toi. »

Amara offre un large sourire à dad qui… Rougit. Bon sang. C'est pas bon ça.

« Vraiment ? offre Jane en déposant ses affaires sur une chaise longue, Et bien… Me voilà, réplique-t-elle, avec un sarcasme dissimulé qu'elle tient de papa

\- Dean, elle est adorable. »

Adorable ?

« Je reviens tout de suite, répond dad, Il faut juste que j'aille vérifier quelque chose dans mon bureau. »

Vraiment ? Jane se détourne et remonte ses lunettes sur sa tête. Avant de réaliser qu'Amara a les yeux fixés sur elle. Et ses soupçons sont largement confirmés quand elle croise son regard calculateur.

« Tu sais, poursuit-elle, Je n'ai jamais vu un homme parler de sa fille comme Dean parle de toi. Vous êtes sacrément proches, n'est-ce pas ? »

Et Jane l'entend. Combien cette constatation semble lui poser problème. En même temps, Amara n'a pas l'air d'être le genre de femme à vouloir s'encombrer d'une adolescente qui n'est pas la sienne. Et ça ne l'étonnerait même pas qu'elle soit en train d'échafauder des stratégies pour se débarrasser d'elle.

« Oh vous savez, poursuit Jane en déposant ses lunettes et en s'approchant du bord de la piscine, On est plus que proches. »

Elle lui offre un sourire resplendissant.

« On est tout l'un pour l'autre. »

Avant de sauter sans aucune grâce dans la piscine. Quand elle ressort la tête, elle est plus que satisfaite de voir Amara, debout, une grimace déformant son visage alors qu'elle fixe son maillot de bain trempé désormais.

« Désolée. Je vous ai mouillée Amy ? demande-t-elle, faussement navrée

\- Ce n'est rien Claire. » répond Amara, tendue

Elle lisse un pli inexistant de son maillot de bain avant de faire quelques pas vers le bord.

« Alors ? Dis-moi, ces vacances à Duluth ? Comment c'était ? »

Jane s'approche de l'un des matelas gonflables qui flotte sur l'eau et s'y accoude, ne lâchant pas Amara du regard.

« Très intéressant, confie-t-elle, C'est fou comme un simple mois peut changer votre vie.

\- Vraiment ? »

Elle esquisse un léger sourire.

« Vraiment, confirme-t-elle, Et il semble que je ne sois pas la seule à en avoir profité… » poursuit-elle en haussant un sourcil

Amara cligne des yeux avant qu'une ombre ne passe sur son visage.

« Je ne suis pas certaine de te suivre, et sa voix doucereuse aurait pu lui filer la chair de poule si elle n'était pas aussi investie dans leur affrontement oculaire

\- Je parle de vous et dad. »

Et délibérément, elle force sa voix à être la plus innocente possible.

« Je suis plutôt surprise qu'une femme comme vous s'intéresse à lui, reprend-t-elle, Parce qu'après tout, dad reste quelqu'un de foncièrement simple. Les soirées mondaines, les galas de charité, s'afficher en public… »

Elle penche la tête sur le côté.

« Ca ne l'intéresse pas du tout. Et puis, regardez-le, c'est pas vraiment le monde dans lequel il gravite, non ? »

Amara plisse les yeux et Jane sourit intérieurement.

« Et d'ailleurs, juste pour que vous soyez au courant… »

Elle abandonne le matelas et s'éloigne, sans lâcher Amara du regard.

« Mon père n'est pas quelqu'un qu'on peut enfermer. »

Amara fronce les sourcils avant qu'une lueur de compréhension n'illumine ses prunelles.

« Alors ? Vous avez fait connaissance en mon absence ? »

Jane tourne la tête vers dad et, pour toute réponse, se laisse couler sous l'eau.

Faire connaissance…

Oh oui, elle a parfaitement cerné son ennemie désormais.

Le reste de la journée passe rapidement, Amara restant avec eux pour le déjeuner, et une bonne partie de l'après-midi. Et si Jane et Sam passent le plus clair de leur temps à dévisager le couple avec suspicion, elle ne peut que reconnaître que cela n'a pas l'air de déranger dad plus que cela. Elle comprend mieux les paroles de Sam, dad est réellement hypnotisé.

Et quand Amara se décide enfin à partir, Jane sort son téléphone pour prévenir sa sœur qu'elle aura besoin de l'appeler après le dîner. La réponse ne tarde pas, et elles se fixent leur RDV pour 19 heures, heure Austin, soit 20 heures, heure New-York.

Au dîner, Jane essaie vaillamment de ne pas rouler des yeux à chaque fois que dad mentionne Amara, et quand ils finissent de manger, elle se précipite dans la chambre. Et à 19 heures, assise confortablement contre la tête de lit, elle lance un appel Messenger.

« Hey Jay ! s'exclame sa sœur via l'écran, Comment ça va ?

\- Ca va... commence-t-elle, prudente, Et toi ? »

Air sourit largement de l'autre côté du téléphone et commence à babiller.

« Génial ! On est allés courir avec papa ce matin, et visiter le Met cet après-midi. Et, son of a bitch, papa est _brillant_ ! »

Jane sourit, parce que vraiment, sa sœur ne lui apprend rien.

« Air, tente-t-elle, parce que même si elle veut tout savoir de la vie new-yorkaise de sa sœur, il y a plus urgent là

\- Et en rentrant, on est passés par Central Park, et tu devineras jamais ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- Air.

\- On a croisé un couple d'hommes, et papa en a profité pour me raconter comment lui et dad se sont rencontrés.

\- Air !

\- Et la façon dont il en a parlé… Jay, je suis certaine que papa est toujours…

\- AIR ! »

Air se tait avant de froncer les sourcils.

« Jay ? finit-elle par demander

\- Air, on a un énorme problème sur les bras, finit-elle par avouer

\- Un problème ?

\- Oui. Dad est tombé amoureux. »

Air se fige, et ne dit rien pendant tellement longtemps que Jane est persuadée que l'application a beugué.

« Air ?

\- Tu te fous de moi ? se reprend-t-elle finalement, Dad ? Notre dad ? Est tombé amoureux ?! »

Jane soupire et ne fait que hocher la tête.

« C'est pas possible… reprend Air, De qui ?

\- D'une bourgeoise arrogante, fait Jane, dédaigneusement

\- Pardon ? »

Jane se réinstalle contre ses oreillers et acquiesce.

« Yep. Le même genre de femme que je ne peux pas supporter à Manhattan… Horrible, t'as pas idée.

\- Sérieux ? demande Air, les yeux plissés

\- Sérieux. Si Dieu devait avoir une sœur maléfique, elle ressemblerait à Amara Shurley. »

Air se tait une minute avant de reprendre la parole.

« Alors faut que tu les torpilles Jay. Fais ce qu'il faut pour les séparer !

\- Je veux bien… se plaint Jane, Mais en ne connaissant dad que depuis vingt-quatre heures, c'est compliqué, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Air n'ajoute rien alors Jane continue.

« Et puis, tu n'as pas vu dad. Il est complètement sous son charme ! C'est…

\- Dégoûtant ? offre Air

\- Exactement. Faudrait peut-être qu'on réunisse papa et dad plus tôt qu'on ne le pensait. »

Air semble réfléchir quelques instants.

« Ecoute… Ca va te sembler totalement égoïste, mais j'aimerais profiter encore un peu de papa avant qu'on ne se retrouve. »

Jane soupire et passe une main dans ses cheveux.

« Je te comprends, avoue-t-elle, Moi aussi j'aimerais apprendre à connaître dad un peu plus avant qu'on ne doive les rassembler.

\- Alors regarde comment ça évolue, reprend Air, Fais ton maximum pour exploser leur relation. Si tu connais son genre, tu dois pouvoir savoir sur quels éléments appuyer, non ? »

Jane sourit.

« Je l'espère en tous cas, plaisante-t-elle

\- Alors on fait ça, et si jamais ça empire, ou que tu sens que tu ne peux pas gérer seule, on fera venir papa.

\- Ca marche. » répond-t-elle, un peu plus confiante désormais

Elles échangent un sourire complice avant que Jane ne se rappelle des paroles de sa sœur.

« Bon alors, c'est quoi cette histoire de Central Park ? Et le Met, t'en as pensé quoi ? »

L'enthousiasme d'Air revient soudainement, et elle s'applique à expliquer avec beaucoup de détails son expérience au musée, et l'histoire de la rencontre de leurs parents.

* * *

_**A suivre.**_

* * *

**Entrée de l'élément perturbateur ;) J'espère en tous cas que ce chapitre vous a plu, et je vous dis à dimanche ! (La publication sera probablement tardive puisque je pars pour le week-end de l'Ascension :))**

**Fictivement vôtre, **

**Arielmine**


	9. Chapitre 8

**Bonsoir tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien, et que vous n'avez pas trop attendu ce nouveau chapitre :P Comme d'habitude, merci aux lecteurs, aux reviewers et followers !**

**_Mysty_, le bacon est le pire des alliés ;) Et il sera rejoint par quelqu'un d'autre dans ce chapitre :D Et oui, Amara n'a jamais été très bénéfique pour Dean ;)**

**_DM_ (Diane Moon ?), je suis certaine que Sam, Claire et Jane t'accueilleront avec plaisir dans le groupe de torpillage d'Amara :D**

**_Alex_, en toute honnêteté, je ne déteste pas Amara :) Mais là fallait une femme capable de faire perdre la tête à Dean et qui a des allures d'ennemie... Amara s'est un peu imposée :P Sam est observateur... Très observateur...**

**Avant de poursuivre, j'aimerais m'excuser pour l'immense INEXACTITUDE qui s'est glissée dans cette histoire. L'info me manquait quand j'ai établi la chronologie des évènements, et maintenant, c'est un peu tard pour corriger. Alors dans cette fic, je considère que Sam, pour être avocat, a fait quatre années à l'université, et un an en cabinet avant de passer le barreau. Dans les vraies études américaines, c'est pas du tout le cas puisque, pour être avocat, il a besoin d'obtenir un Juris Doctor Degree, décerné après une Law School, accessible après la graduation (soit les fameux quatre ans en université). Bref, j'ai carrément fait n'importe quoi avec le diplôme de Sam, mais j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas ^^'**

**Sur ce, place à la suite. **

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**The Destiel Trap**

**_Chapitre 8_**

En se réveillant le lendemain matin, Jane n'est pas étonnée d'être seule dans la maison. En effet, on est lundi, et dad et Sam travaillent tous les deux à la brasserie aujourd'hui. Avec Amara. Parce que oui, elle a vu le message plaintif de son oncle en se réveillant ce matin, et elle n'a pas pu s'empêcher de grimacer. En même temps, difficile de torpiller le couple si elle n'est pas avec eux. Elle pourra peut-être demander à les accompagner demain ? Faudrait qu'elle voie avec Air si elle a l'habitude de les retrouver là-bas…

Mais comme la journée s'annonce solitaire, elle est bien décidée à être productive malgré tout. Dans la cuisine, une tasse de thé à la main, l'ordinateur d'Air sous les yeux, elle s'applique à faire des recherches sur Amara Shurley. Ce qu'elle trouve ne la surprend qu'à moitié. Diplômée en 2003 de l'université de Houston, avec une majeure en marketing, et une mineure en vente, elle est la fille unique de Marvel et Naomi Shurley, les rois de l'immobilier à Houston apparemment. Elle tombe sur des photos de la famille au sixième Gala Annuel de l'Unicef, ainsi que celui organisé par Houston Children's Charity l'année dernière… Et oui, cela ne fait que lui confirmer ses premières impressions. Elle se fiche bien de savoir si Amara a véritablement à cœur le bien-être des enfants défavorisés de Houston – même si elle est certaine que c'est loin d'être le cas – mais elle refuse que dad ne soit là que pour servir de bijou à son bras.

Elle referme l'ordinateur en soupirant avant de ranger sa tasse dans le lave-vaisselle.

Elle quitte la cuisine et dépose le PC sur la table basse du salon. Elle ne sait pas trop ce qu'elle compte faire aujourd'hui, mais comme le beau temps est toujours présent, elle sait qu'elle risque de passer pas mal de temps au bord de la piscine. Mais avant, elle décide de découvrir plus en détail la maison. Elle va du côté de la salle à manger et suit le couloir. Elle se permet d'ouvrir toutes les portes en passant. La première sur sa droite est, de toute évidence, le bureau de dad, et dans un coin de la pièce, elle repère sa guitare. Celle sur sa gauche donne sur la chambre de dad, puisqu'elle sait que celle de Sam est à l'étage. Elle ne s'aventure pas davantage à l'intérieur.

Elle fait demi-tour et remonte au premier.

Elle ouvre la porte face à l'escalier qui, elle le sait déjà, donne sur la salle de bain, et elle en profite pour se changer et mettre un autre maillot de bain. Parce que oui, Air en a plusieurs. Elle va ranger son pyjama dans sa chambre au bout du couloir, en profitant pour enfin découvrir la chambre de Sam en face de la sienne, ainsi que les chambres d'amis en plus à l'étage.

Elle redescend ensuite, le tome 1 de Supernatural à la main, bien décidée à profiter du soleil avant que la température ne soit étouffante. Elle doit rester à lire deux bonnes heures au bord de l'eau, redécouvrant avec plaisir le premier best-seller de papa, avant de se décider à plonger. Les heures chaudes arrivent, et elle choisit de rentrer dans la maison pour s'occuper de son déjeuner. Elle repère des filets de poulet et de la salade, et en fouillant dans les placards, elle prend le parti de faire une salade César qu'elle finit par déguster à l'ombre de la pergola, les yeux rivés sur le lac Austin. Et si elle prend une photo qu'elle envoie à Air, qui peut l'en blâmer ?

Pendant l'après-midi, elle se cache des températures presque accablantes et met à profit, sans scrupule, le compte Netflix de sa sœur. En même temps, Air doit profiter du sien à New-York, donc ce n'est pas vraiment un problème. Elle regarde à nouveau « Une Etude en Rose » et « Le Grand Jeu » de la série Sherlock avant d'accepter de remettre un pied dehors. La chaleur est un peu retombée, et elle s'installe, les pieds dans l'eau, une glace à la main, supportant cette fois sans mal le soleil qui caresse sa peau.

Quand sa glace est terminée, elle pose ses mains derrière elle et profite encore du paysage.

Papa adorerait cet endroit…

Et c'est là que le manque de papa décide subitement de se faire douloureusement sentir. Parce que, malgré tout, cela fait quand même plus d'un mois qu'elle ne l'a pas vu. Et qu'elle n'a pas vu Eileen. Ni grand-père. Et alors qu'elle pense à Félix dans son aquarium, son estomac se tord légèrement.

Elle aimerait tellement que papa soit là. Avec elle. Avec dad. Avec Air.

Elle peut presque s'imaginer la scène. Le soleil qui se couche. Les lumières de la pergola allumées. Dad et elle à la guitare. Papa au chant. Air entre ses bras.

_And nothing else matters…_

Elle se lève précipitamment, va dans le bureau de dad, récupère la guitare avant de s'installer sur l'une des chaises longues. Alors qu'elle pose l'instrument sur sa cuisse, le regard perdu dans le vide, elle s'interrompt. La guitare de dad est un peu plus large que la sienne, mais qu'à cela ne tienne, elle place ses mains avant de prendre une profonde inspiration.

Prudemment, avec une révérence qui traduit l'attachement qu'elle a pour cette chanson, elle laisse ses doigts pincer les cordes.

Mi Sol Si Mi Si Sol

Mi Sol Si Mi Si Sol

Elle répète le mouvement de base, y ajoutant les variations de tête.

Elle ferme les yeux et laisse ses doigts jouer avec ces notes qu'elle connaît par cœur.

« So close, no matter how far… »

Elle chante les premiers mots et elle sourit alors qu'elle se revoit, enfant, dans les bras de papa. A s'endormir contre sa poitrine alors qu'il chante pour elle.

« Couldn't be much more from the heart. Forever trusting who we are. And nothing else matters. »

Elle entend presque la batterie lui répondre.

« Never opened myself this way. Life is ours, we live it our way. All these words I don't just say. And nothing else matters. »

Sa prise se fait plus ferme sur l'instrument alors que sa voix s'intensifie.

« Trust I seek and I find in you. Every day for us something new. Open mind for a different view. And nothing else matters. »

Do.

La.

Ré.

« Never cared for what they do. »

Elle chante pour elle.

« Never cared for what they know. »

Elle chante pour papa.

« But I know. »

Elle chante pour sa famille.

« So close, no matter how far. »

Elle adoucit ses mouvements. Les notes redeviennent plus tranquilles.

« Couldn't be much more from the heart. Forever trusting who we are. And nothing else matters. »

Son regard se perd dans le paysage et l'intensité la prend à la gorge.

« Never cared for what they do. Never cared for what they know. But I know. »

Alors qu'elle entame l'interlude, elle est persuadée qu'une larme roule sur sa joue. Ses doigts volent. Elle se mord la lèvre. Parce que même si elle ne connaissait pas Kansas, elle connaît malgré tout quelques noms du rock classique, comme Metallica et Led Zeppelin. Parce que papa les écoutait souvent. Et que « Nothing Else Matters » a été la berceuse de ses nuits…

« I never opened myself this way. »

Elle reprend le mouvement principal.

« Life is ours, we live it our way. All these words I don't just say. And nothing else matters. »

Son jeu gagne à nouveau en puissance.

« Trust I seek and I find in you. Every day for us, something new. Open mind for a different view. And nothing else matters. »

Elle sourit alors qu'elle enchaîne.

« Never cared for what they say. Never cared for games they play. Never cared for what they do. Never cared for what they know. »

Elle chante pour le paysage. Elle y met toute son âme.

« And I know ! »

Elle enchaîne la dernière partie avec une dextérité acquise suite à toutes ses fois où elle a joué pour papa. Sa chanson préférée. Et alors qu'elle s'amuse avec les cordes, elle regrette de ne pas avoir de guitare électrique pour donner de l'amplitude à ce mouvement.

Elle finit par ralentir, ses mains reproduisant encore une fois le motif de base.

Mi Sol Si Mi Si Sol

« So close, no matter how far… Couldn't be much more from the heart. For…

\- …Ever trusting who we are. No, nothing else matters. »

Jane sursaute et se détourne brutalement. Là, dans l'encadrure de la porte fenêtre, se tiennent Sam et dad. Elle ne les a pas entendus rentrer. Depuis quand est-ce qu'ils...

Sam est de toute évidence totalement troublé, bouche-bée, les yeux écarquillés. Et dad…

Bon sang, dad a l'air complètement dévasté.

Elle sait… Elle sait que c'est lui qui a terminé la chanson. Mais elle ne sait pas du tout comment réagir alors qu'elle le voit aussi ravagé, ses yeux verts brillant de… De larmes.

Assbutt.

Son estomac se noue et elle veut ajouter quelque chose mais dad fait volte-face et disparaît à l'intérieur de la maison sans rien dire.

Elle veut se lever, aller à sa suite, le consoler. Parce que… Parce que bon sang, elle ne peut pas supporter de le voir comme ça ! Mais alors qu'elle fait mine de se relever, Sam l'arrête d'un geste et vient s'assoir sur la chaise longue à ses côtés.

« Sam ? demande-t-elle d'une petite voix quand elle voit son oncle passer une main dans sa chevelure

\- Claire… Ne le suis pas. Ton père est… Il est bouleversé. »

Jane soupire avant de repositionner la guitare sur ses cuisses.

« J'ai bien vu ça… réplique-t-elle, réprimant le sarcasme qui pointe le bout de son nez, Mais… Pourquoi ?

\- Cette chanson que tu jouais, c'est… »

Il se tait brutalement avant de dévisager la guitare avec suspicion.

« D'ailleurs, depuis quand tu joues de la guitare ? »

Jane s'oblige à user de sa meilleur poker face, et son esprit carbure à cent à l'heure pour trouver une explication satisfaisante.

« A Duluth, réplique-t-elle quasiment du tac au tac, Il y avait une fille avec sa guitare qui n'arrêtait pas de jouer cette chanson. J'ai trouvé ça tellement stylé que j'ai voulu l'apprendre.

\- Donc tu as appris à jouer comme une pro en… Un mois ? »

Elle lui offre son sourire le plus innocent et hausse les épaules.

« Apparemment. Je devrais peut-être prendre des cours à la rentrée, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? »

Sam plisse les yeux et se tait de longues secondes avant de secouer la tête.

« Vachement futé… » marmonne-t-il

Et elle est heureuse de voir que le sujet est oublié pour un temps.

« Alors ? continue-t-elle, à nouveau concernée, Tu sais ce qui ne va pas avec dad ?

\- Oui, je sais, reprend-il avec un sérieux qui ne lui va pas, Cette chanson, « Nothing Else Matters », c'était la chanson de ton père, et de Cass. »

Jane reste bouche-bée alors qu'elle assimile l'information.

« Leur chanson ? répète-t-elle, Comment ça, leur chanson ?

\- Leur chanson, reprend Sam, Celle sur laquelle ils ont dansé à leur mariage. C'était aussi la berceuse pour vo… t'endormir quand tu étais bébé. »

Jane tique à la reprise qu'a faite Sam, mais elle ne relève pas.

« Dean la jouait à la guitare. Cass la chantait. Cette chanson… »

Sam passe une main sur son visage.

« Cette chanson est… Etait… Un symbole fort de leur couple. »

Jane ne dit rien.

« Quand ils se sont séparés, Dean n'a plus jamais voulu l'écouter. »

Alors que papa l'écoute encore très souvent… Papa y accorde toujours énormément d'importance. Et vu la réaction de dad…

« Sam… demande-t-elle, prudente, Je ne comprends pas. »

Elle croise son regard et elle ne le lâche pas.

« Si cette chanson touche toujours autant dad … Si l'entendre déclenche… Ca. »

Elle appuie ses propos en désignant l'intérieur de la maison, et elle essaie de maîtriser sa voix qui semble vouloir se craqueler.

« Pourquoi… Pourquoi ils se sont séparés ?! »

Alors peut-être que son ton a des accents agressifs, mais elle n'y peut rien. Pas quand elle a la sensation affreuse d'un énorme gâchis entre ses parents. Pas quand elle vient de se convaincre que dad a toujours des sentiments forts pour papa. Et qu'elle sait grâce à Air que papa en a aussi pour dad.

Les lèvres de Sam se courbent en un sourire triste et Jane s'accoude sur la guitare.

« Pour être honnête kiddo, je me pose la question moi aussi. »

Elle fronce les sourcils et penche la tête sur le côté, avant de se redresser quand son oncle hausse un sourcil.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » finit-elle par demander

Sam réfléchit quelques secondes avant de reprendre la parole.

« C'était en… 2005, je crois bien. Tu avais… Un peu plus de deux ans il me semble. Je travaillais depuis un an dans un cabinet d'avocat, et je venais de passer le barreau. Je croyais… »

Il pose ses coudes sur ses genoux et se penche vers Jane qui reproduit sa position au mieux malgré la guitare encore sur ses jambes.

« D'un point de vue extérieur, j'ai toujours eu le sentiment que tout allait au mieux pour eux. Cass et Dean ils… »

Sam se tait et un sourire tendre naît sur son visage, alors que ses yeux brillent d'une mélancolie qui émeut le cœur de Jane.

« Ils étaient fous l'un de l'autre. Je n'avais jamais vu Dean aussi heureux que quand il était avec ton père. »

Jane se plaît à l'imaginer et elle s'autorise un petit sourire.

« Et un jour… Ils sont venus me voir pour me demander de les aider à régler au plus vite leur divorce. »

Elle ouvre la bouche et cligne des yeux. Plusieurs fois.

« Comme ça ? D'un coup ?

\- D'un coup, confirme Sam, Je n'ai jamais… »

Il hausse les épaules avant de poursuivre.

« Je n'ai jamais eu d'explication à ça. J'ai bien essayé de faire parler Dean mais il n'a… Il n'a jamais rien dit sur ce sujet.

\- Alors tout allait bien, et puis subitement. Pouf. Séparation ? »

Sérieusement. Qu'est-ce qui leur est passé par la tête ? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a le pressentiment que cela n'est rien d'autre qu'une immense incompréhension ? Ou une grosse connerie.

« Exact, confirme Sam, Ils ne voulaient rien me dire, alors j'ai fait, malgré tout, ce qu'ils me demandaient, tous les deux. J'ai accéléré leur processus de divorce… »

Et il y a une telle résignation dans ses paroles que Jane se sent aussi mal pour lui. Parce qu'elle ne préfère pas imaginer ce qu'il a dû ressentir quand, en tant que frère et beau-frère persuadé de leur bonheur conjugal, il a été contraint de mettre un terme à leur mariage, sans plus d'explication.

L'espace d'une seconde, elle s'imagine papa, dad, et Sam, rassemblés dans une pièce, à discuter des clauses de séparation. Et gérer la question de leurs jumelles… Bon sang, comment ont-ils pu réussir à trouver une solution avec toute l'implication émotionnelle qu'ils ont dû affronter ?

« Et une fois les papiers signés, et le divorce légalement reconnu… »

Sam se triture les mains et Jane s'en saisit délicatement, gagnant un regard reconnaissant.

« Cass… Cass est parti. »

Jane serre sa prise alors que la voix de Sam se brise.

Et elle réalise.

Papa n'était pas que son beau-frère. C'était aussi un ami. Un très bon ami.

« Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre lui et Dean. Ce que je sais… »

Elle a envie de le prendre dans ses bras. Parce que lui aussi a l'air d'être toujours complètement bouleversé par cette histoire qui date de… Quatorze ans.

« Ce que je sais… souffle Sam, C'est que ça a… Ca a fait fuir Cass. »

Jane fronce les sourcils. Fuir ?

« Quand je les ai vus pour le divorce, Cass n'a jamais caché qu'il partirait. Qu'il ne pourrait pas supporter d'être près de… »

Près de dad. Et, encore une fois, qu'est-ce qui a pu se passer pour que papa, amoureux de dad, ne puisse pas supporter d'être près de lui ? Cette histoire n'a absolument aucun sens.

« Cass a coupé tous les ponts, poursuit Sam, Et après la séparation, Dean n'était franchement pas dans un bel état. Heureusement que tu étais là… »

Jane n'ajoute rien et se contente d'offrir son soutien muet à son oncle.

« C'est ça qui me tue encore après toutes ces années, s'exclame Sam, J'ai eu le sentiment… Je l'ai toujours d'ailleurs… Que choisir de se séparer était _réellement_ douloureux pour tous les deux. Mais qu'ils étaient quand même d'accord pour le faire. Je veux dire… Je suis le seul à trouver ça ridicule ? »

Jane croise son regard triste et désabusé et elle baisse les yeux.

« Franchement Sam… Je crois que tu n'as pas idée à quel point cette histoire me déprime. »

Ils se taisent et Jane tapote le bois de la guitare.

Récapitulons.

Papa qui a encore des sentiments pour dad.

Dad qui a encore des sentiments pour papa.

Et Sam qui trouve que leur divorce n'avait pas lieu d'être.

Bon bah, elle aura des choses à dire à Air…

* * *

_**A suivre.**_

* * *

**Dean qui a encore des sentiments pour Cass. Qui ne s'en doutait pas ? :) J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu en tous cas, et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine. **

**Fictivement vôtre, **

**Arielmine**


	10. Chapitre 9

**Hello tout le monde ! Ravie de vous retrouver sur ce chapitre :) Comme toujours, merci aux lecteurs, aux followers anciens et nouveaux, et aux reviewers !**

**_Mysty_, pour le côté new-yorkais, il va falloir attendre encore un peu désolée :D **

**_Alex_, la raison de la séparation risque de te faire hurler à mon avis x) Sam ne sait pas du tout quoi penser. Le pauvre :P**

**Place à la suite. **

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**The Destiel Trap**

_**Chapitre 9**_

Quand Jane se réveille mardi matin, elle ne retient pas un soupir.

Hier, dad a disparu. Après l'incident musical, ni Sam, ni elle, ne l'ont vu de la soirée. L'Impala avait disparu également, ce qui ne les a pas réellement rassurés. Sam a beau dire que c'est normal de la part de dad de s'enfuir quand l'émotion le submerge, Jane ne voit pas ce départ d'un bon œil. Elle ne sait même pas non plus à quelle heure il est rentré, voire s'il est rentré, parce qu'elle s'est couchée quand il était encore absent...

Le point positif à tout ça, c'est qu'elle a pu discuter et apprendre à connaître Sam encore plus. Et elle ne se le cache pas, elle adore son oncle. Elle l'a avoué à Air aussi, quand elles se sont appelées, et sa sœur a renchéri qu'elle ressentait la même affection pour Eileen et grand-père. Air a également été totalement enthousiaste quand elle lui a fait part de ses suspicions concernant les sentiments de dad. Elle a, en revanche, été bien moins emballée quand elle en a su un peu plus sur le divorce…

Pas que cela l'étonne plus que cela.

Jane prend une profonde inspiration et abandonne son lit. Passant une main dans ses cheveux emmêlés tout en descendant les escaliers, elle est surprise d'entendre les voix de Sam et dad dans la cuisine, et quand elle y rentre, ils s'interrompent tous les deux.

Ok. Etrange.

« Dad, Sam. » salue-t-elle en tirant une chaise et en se servant un bol de céréales

C'est elle ou il y a une tension étrange dans la pièce ?

« Claire ? »

Elle lève la tête, sa cuillère dans la bouche et hausse un sourcil à l'attention de dad.

« Après le déjeuner, j'aimerais te parler. »

Elle plisse les yeux et jette un coup d'œil à Sam qui a l'air de s'être refermé sur lui-même. Pas bon signe ça…

Elle termine son petit-déjeuner sans un mot, écoutant d'une oreille distraite dad et Sam discuter de l'organisation d'un week-end à venir. Elle se garde de poser des questions, mais de ce qu'elle en comprend, c'est une habitude chaque année de partir quelques jours camper. Et il semblerait que pour cet été, ils hésitent entre… Pedernalls Falls State Park ou Inks Lake State Park ?

Bref.

Jane ne sait pas quoi penser de sa matinée. Sam et dad ont l'air de vouloir rester ici, apparemment la brasserie peut se passer d'eux aujourd'hui, et elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de remarquer que Sam a l'air particulièrement grognon. Dad, lui, a l'air plutôt heureux. Et pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'arrive pas à se débarrasser de son mauvais pressentiment ?

Une fois le déjeuner pris sur la terrasse, dad fait signe à Jane de l'accompagner dans l'Impala, et quand ils démarrent, elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de ressentir un malaise désagréable. Peut-être parce qu'elle ne lui a pas réellement parlé depuis hier soir ? Et qu'elle s'en veut d'avoir déclenché des émotions si fortes qu'elles l'ont poussé à partir ?

En tous les cas, pas si longtemps après être partis, dad arrête la voiture à l'orée d'un parc. Le promontoire sur lequel il s'est garé offre un autre point de vue, tout aussi magnifique, sur le fleuve Colorado et Jane sourit. Elle n'est pas familière avec la région mais elle repère sans peine au loin le Lac Austin et la maison. Ils ne doivent pas être à plus de deux miles.

Dad sort de la voiture, laissant les clés sur le contact, et Jane l'imite quand il va s'assoir sur l'un des gros rochers, faisant office de fauteuils de fortune. Et si le moteur de l'Impala avait pu dissimuler la tension entre elle et dad, désormais face au silence, c'est beaucoup, beaucoup plus compliqué.

De longues minutes passent. Et Jane se fiche bien de savoir que dad était celui qui voulait lui parler, elle a besoin d'extérioriser. Besoin d'apaiser ce sentiment de culpabilité qui ne la quitte pas depuis hier soir.

« Dad… »

Il tourne la tête vers elle, bouche ouverte comme s'il allait parler, avant de la refermer et de faire un signe de tête.

« Je… »

Elle prend une profonde inspiration avant de ramener ses genoux contre sa poitrine.

« Sam m'a expliqué pourquoi… Pourquoi tu as réagi comme ça hier. »

Elle croise son regard et si papa ne l'avait pas déjà habituée aux regards intenses, elle aurait sûrement baissé le sien.

« Je suis désolée si je t'ai… Si je t'ai fait revivre de… Mauvais souvenirs. »

Elle n'est pas certaine que « mauvais » souvenirs soit réellement adapté, mais elle maintient malgré tout.

« Kiddo, tu n'as rien à te reprocher. »

La voix grave de dad est douce, mais ferme. Loin de l'émotion qu'elle s'attendait à affronter en amenant le sujet. Elle penche la tête sur le côté, surprise de voir ses prunelles calmes, et assurées.

« A dire vrai, ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir m'a ouvert les yeux. »

Elle ouvre la bouche. Ouvert les yeux ? Sur quoi ? Sur ses sentiments pour papa ?

Son cœur rate un battement à cette pensée et elle empêche un sourire trop large de naître sur son visage.

« J'ai compris que… J'ai compris qu'il fallait que j'avance. »

Elle plisse les yeux. Qu'il avance ? Comment ça qu'il avance ?

« J'ai compris que j'étais _prêt_ à avancer. »

Son cœur cogne contre sa poitrine, mais clairement, ce n'est plus d'enthousiasme désormais.

« Je suis… Kiddo, je suis prêt à avoir à nouveau quelqu'un dans ma vie. »

Oh non.

Non.

Nope.

Pas possible.

« Je ne pensais pas pouvoir retrouver un jour quelqu'un qui me rendrait heureux. »

Elle ne peut pas. Et elle ne veut pas écouter. Il faut qu'elle trouve un moyen de s'échapper. Là. Maintenant. Tout de suite.

« Quelqu'un avec qui je peux imaginer passer le reste de ma vie. »

Les clés sont toujours sur le contact de l'Impala non ?

« Claire, j'ai demandé à Amara de…

\- SON OF A BITCH ! »

Elle se redresse subitement, interrompant sans le moindre scrupule la déclaration de dad.

« Désolée dad, s'écrie-t-elle alors qu'elle se dirige vers la voiture sans un regard en arrière, Mais j'ai oublié un truc super important à la maison ! poursuit-elle en s'installant au volant

\- Claire ? interroge-t-il, totalement confus de toute évidence alors qu'elle démarre le moteur, Claire ! »

Elle ne l'écoute pas.

Elle l'a vu faire. Et elle gère la voiture de papa. A peu près.

Ca devrait aller, non ?

Elle se saisit du levier de vitesse et enclenche la marche arrière.

Dad a l'air d'être revenu de sa stupeur puisqu'il est debout désormais, à se précipiter vers l'Impala qu'elle manœuvre pour rejoindre la route. Une fois dans le bon sens, elle passe en marche avant et abandonne dad dans un crissement de pneus.

Elle se souvient parfaitement du chemin emprunté. Et alors qu'elle roule, elle prend de profondes inspirations, espérant secrètement que le moteur de l'Impala la calme. Mais rien du tout. Elle n'arrive même pas à apprécier le voyage. Pas quand son esprit bouillonne à cent à l'heure… Et quand elle se gare finalement devant la maison elle se précipite à l'intérieur.

Merde. Merde. Merde. MERDE.

Elle n'a jamais été très vulgaire mais là… Elle ne peut pas croire que…

« Bon sang calme-toi ! »

Elle fait les cent pas à côté du salon, ses mains tirant ses cheveux avec angoisse, et elle sait qu'elle parle toute seule. Mais elle n'y peut rien. Cela lui arrive quand elle est totalement bouleversée. Dad ne peut pas…

« Ok, respire ma grande. Respire. Ce n'est pas dramatique, pas vrai ? »

Mais qui elle croit berner ? Bien sûr que si c'est dramatique ! Torpiller une relation, d'accord. Mais entendre dad dire qu'il se sent prêt à s'engager. Dire qu'il est prêt à le faire avec… Et comprendre que c'est _elle-même_ qui a l'air d'avoir été à l'origine de sa décision…

Air avait confiance en elle pour saboter cette idylle, force est de constater qu'elle se retrouve totalement dépassée par les événements.

« Mais bon sang ! s'écrie-t-elle plaintivement en direction du plafond, Comment je peux gérer ça hein ?!

\- Tu as un truc à dire kiddo ?

\- Assbutt ! »

Elle sursaute, une main sur le cœur, alors que Sam se lève du fauteuil où il était assis.

« Assbutt ? »

Le visage de Sam est… Suspicieux. Trop suspicieux. Et elle réalise.

_Assbutt _

« Désolée Sam, se hâte-t-elle de répondre, essayant d'ignorer ses battements cardiaques bien trop frénétiques, Tu m'as… Tu m'as surprise. »

Sam fait un pas vers elle, ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

« J'avais bien compris oui. »

Il s'immobilise à nouveau et ses yeux la scrutent avec une telle force qu'elle s'empêche à peine de faire un pas en arrière.

« Dis-moi… reprend-t-il, un sourcil haussé, et sa voix étrangement calme, T'es sûre que tu n'as pas quelque chose à me dire ? »

Elle reste bouche-bée une minute avant de secouer la tête. Si elle joue les imbéciles, peut-être qu'elle peut s'en sortir. Non ?

« Te dire quoi ? feint-elle l'innocence

\- Eh bien… Pourquoi tu ne manges plus de bacon au petit-déjeuner pour commencer. »

Elle se mord l'intérieur de la joue alors qu'elle peut presque voir les rouages tourner dans la tête de son oncle.

« Pourquoi tu as l'air d'être devenue une pro de la guitare en un mois ? »

Elle revoit ses doigts danser sur les cordes, et le regard admiratif et incrédule que lui a offert Sam.

« Pourquoi tes… Tics ont l'air d'avoir changé. »

Tics ? Elle plisse les yeux et penche la tête sur le côté.

« Exactement comme ça. » continue-t-il et elle se redresse, les yeux écarquillés

Assbutt.

« Ou pourquoi, subitement, tu utilises des expressions comme… Comme _Assbutt. _»

Jane croise le regard de Sam et ce qu'elle y voit fait vaciller sa volonté. Si elle osait, elle dirait qu'elle y lit… De l'espoir ?

« Sam…

\- Et surtout pourquoi… »

Sam passe une main nerveuse sur son visage et le cœur de Jane se fissure.

« Pourquoi, reprend-t-il finalement, Depuis ton retour, j'ai l'impression de voir Cast… »

Il se tait subitement et se détourne d'elle.

« Sam… »

Il se tend à son appel mais elle fait tout de même un pas en avant.

« Tu allais dire son nom n'est-ce pas ? Celui de mon père. »

Elle a conscience de ce qu'elle fait.

« Laisse tomber kiddo… »

La voix de son oncle semble aussi fragile que du cristal et Jane sait qu'elle ne pourra pas faire marche arrière.

« Je suis…

\- Tu trouves que je lui ressemble ? »

Il secoue la tête et elle s'oblige à mesurer sa respiration. Parce que ce qu'elle s'apprête à faire ne sera pas sans conséquence. Et elle appréhende un peu ces conséquences.

« Oublie je t'ai dit, reprend Sam en lui jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, J'imagine des choses. » poursuit-il en faisant mine de s'en aller

Et le rire faussement amusé qui lui échappe donne envie à Jane de le prendre dans ses bras.

« Parce que, enchaîne-t-il sans un regard en arrière alors qu'il s'éloigne, Ce n'est pas possible que tu ressembles à…

\- A Castiel ? »

Sam s'immobilise brutalement.

Ok. Respire Jane. Ca va aller.

« Comment… fait son oncle en se tournant vers elle, les yeux écarquillés, clairement pris de court, Comment tu connais ce nom ? »

Il se dirige rapidement vers elle et elle se force à rester calme.

« Dean m'a fait jurer que plus jamais… Que plus jamais on ne le prononcerait. »

Il se saisit de ses épaules et elle se perd dans les prunelles brillantes de son oncle.

« Ou alors… Tu es tombée sur tes papiers d'adoption ?! »

Sa voix part un peu dans les aigus, mais au vu de l'émotion qui semble posséder Sam, elle le comprend.

« Mais Dean m'avait dit qu'ils étaient rangés dans un dossier dissimulé je ne sais même pas où. Tu as… Tu as fouillé les affaires de Dean ?!

\- Sam ! »

Elle se saisit à son tour de ses bras, espérant l'encourager à se concentrer sur elle, et non pas sur les diverses hypothèses qui ont l'air de lui retourner l'esprit en ce moment.

Il finit par se taire, la bouche ouverte, ses yeux accrochés aux siens.

« Sam… reprend-t-elle dans un souffle, Si je connais ce nom… »

Son estomac se tord d'angoisse, mais elle sait qu'elle est allée trop loin pour renoncer maintenant.

Elle prend une profonde inspiration avant de fixer Sam sans ciller.

« Si je connais ce nom… C'est parce que Castiel… C'est mon papa. »

Sa révélation s'est finie dans un murmure. Et vraiment, elle espère que Sam est capable de comprendre ce qu'elle essaie de lui dire. Elle voit différentes émotions se succéder sur le visage de son oncle, son cœur angoissant au fur et à mesure des minutes, jusqu'au moment où une lueur de compréhension illumine les prunelles de Sam…

« Sam… » se sent-elle obligée de parler, au moment même où il dit « Jane… ».

Et elle n'ajoute rien durant de longues secondes, avant de hocher doucement la tête quand les yeux de Sam se font suppliants…

« Comment… commence-t-il

\- Claire ! »

L'exclamation agacée les surprend tous les deux et ils tournent la tête d'un même mouvement vers dad qui vient d'entrer par la porte fenêtre du jardin, le souffle court et les joues rougies, de toute évidence, par sa promenade forcée pour revenir ici.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de te sauver ? Et de piquer l'Impala ? poursuit dad rageusement en s'avançant vers eux et Jane n'ose pas dire un mot, sa prise sur Sam se raffermissant, Je croyais t'avoir dit que je voulais te parler. »

Elle ne dit rien et se mord l'intérieur de la joue quand dad arrive à leur niveau, prête à subir ses foutres. Mais sa colère semble retomber alors qu'il jette un coup d'œil à Sam.

« Sammy ? Tout va bien ? Pourquoi tu la regardes comme ça ? »

Jane tourne la tête et remarque que Sam la fixe toujours avec une intensité qui la prend au ventre, tout son visage semblant osciller entre se mettre à pleurer ou rayonner de joie… Et si elle n'était pas aussi craintive de sa discussion avec dad, elle se doute que sa réaction ne serait pas très différente.

« Quoi ? répond Sam d'une voix étrangement étranglée sans jeter le moindre coup d'œil à son frère, Je la regarde normalement… Je la regarde comme ma nièce. »

La gorge de Jane se serre et elle ne peut pas se résoudre à se détourner de son oncle.

« Ma nièce qui s'endormait sur mon ventre quand je lui lisais « La Petite Sirène ». Ma nièce qui volait mes livres pour dessiner à l'intérieur. Ma nièce qui tapait sur son xylophone et essayait de chanter en même temps… »

C'est normal qu'elle ait envie de pleurer ?

« Bordel… » lâche finalement Sam et elle n'est même pas surprise quand il l'attire à lui pour un câlin à lui en briser les os

Elle serre à s'en faire mal aux bras, refoulant les larmes qui menacent de déborder. Parce que c'est une chose de recevoir de l'affection de Sam en tant que Claire. Mais être témoin de son amour pour Jane…

Il s'éloigne finalement, ses yeux toujours aussi brillants, ne sachant de toute évidence pas où se mettre.

« Je vais… »

Il se racle la gorge. La regarde. Regarde dad.

« Je vais vous laisser discuter et… »

Il la regarde à nouveau.

« Je te parlerai… Plus tard. D'accord ? »

Elle acquiesce et ne peut empêcher le sourire qui naît sur son visage alors qu'il se précipite pour monter les escaliers.

« Il y a vraiment des moments où je ne comprends pas ton oncle… »

Elle se tourne vers dad qui regarde l'endroit où a disparu Sam avec un froncement de sourcils. Elle n'ajoute rien et se laisse guider quand il décide de s'assoir dans l'un des fauteuils et qu'il lui désigne le canapé à côté. Et elle n'a pas envie de continuer leur conversation, mais il semble évident qu'elle est coincée désormais.

« Claire… » commence-t-il en se saisissant de l'une de ses mains

Il espère apaiser la discussion comme ça ?

« Je ne sais pas ce qui t'a pris tout à l'heure… »

Ce qui lui a pris ? Simplement qu'elle ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée de son père avec une femme comme _Amara Shurley_. Rien de personnel.

« Mais j'allais te dire que… »

Sérieusement. Elle essaie. Avec toute la meilleure volonté du monde, elle essaie de ne pas laisser ses émotions la trahir.

« J'ai demandé à Amara de m'épouser. »

Il l'a dit.

Et elle retient à peine une grimace. A la place, elle ferme les yeux. Prend une profonde inspiration. Et compte jusqu'à dix. Deux fois. Et peut-être qu'une troisième ne serait pas…

« Claire ? »

Dad resserre sa prise sur ses mains et elle sait que ça part d'une bonne intention. Mais sincèrement. Dad et Amara ?

« Tu ne peux pas… murmure-t-elle finalement sans ouvrir les yeux

\- Quoi ? »

Et au ton de dad, elle fait l'effort de le regarder.

« Dad… fait-elle plaintivement, Tu ne _peux pas_.

\- Kiddo, reprend dad, sourcils froncés et regard perdu, Qu'est-ce que tu…

\- Tu ne peux pas ! » s'exclame-t-elle avec virulence en se relevant

Elle se prend la tête entre ses mains alors que sa frustration éclate.

« Tu ne peux pas épouser Amara Shurley ! Comment… Comment est-ce que tu peux envisager de te marier avec une femme comme ça ?! Ce n'est pas… Ce n'est pas quelqu'un comme elle qu'il te faut ! »

L'image de papa s'impose à elle et elle refuse catégoriquement qu'Amara vienne compromettre son plan et celui de sa sœur.

« Tu ne m'as pas écouté tout à l'heure ? » interroge dad, et elle l'entend

Le grondement de sa voix. Mais elle s'en fiche bien parce qu'elle ne renoncera pas à la réunion de sa famille.

« Je t'ai entendu ! réplique-t-elle, et elle essaie de limiter le venin de ses paroles, Mais Amara Shurley ne peut pas te rendre heureux ! Ce n'est pas possible.

\- Claire…

\- Elle est… Elle est tout ce que tu n'es pas. Tu es entier et honnête, elle, elle est… Rah ! »

Ses émotions bouillonnent et peut-être bien qu'elle bascule légèrement dans l'hystérie.

« Dad bon sang ! Tu ne la connais que depuis un mois ! A quel moment tu penses que c'est une bonne idée de te marier aussi tôt ?! Je comprends pas que…

\- Claire ! »

Elle se tait subitement quand dad la saisit aux épaules.

« Kiddo… » souffle dad avec de grands yeux alarmés, sa main venant remettre délicatement une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille

Et ce geste lui donne envie de pleurer. Sérieusement, les ascenseurs émotionnels ne sont jamais une bonne idée.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive… C'est quoi cet accent que tu viens de me faire ? »

Accent ?

Elle prend une profonde inspiration quand elle comprend que, prise dans son coup d'éclat, elle a dû carrément oublier son accent texan…

« Je… Désolée dad. »

Inspire. Expire.

« On va… On va en discuter en restant… Calme. Calme et objectif. »

Un rire nerveux menace d'exploser mais elle se contient.

« Kiddo… Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas… »

Et en voyant son regard si inquiet, elle a envie de tout lui raconter. Mais elle ne peut pas. Pas comme ça.

« Rien… Rien dad, c'est juste que… »

L'image qu'elle a eue la veille de sa famille rassemblée sous la pergola s'impose à son esprit et elle retient un gémissement douloureux.

« Dad, tu peux pas te marier. Ca va foutre absolument tout par terre ! »

Elle se détache de dad et s'enfuit hors de la maison.

* * *

_**A suivre.**_

* * *

**Sam qui découvre le pot aux roses et l'annonce du mariage qui va accélérer les ****événements. J'avais hâte d'arriver à ce chapitre, je l'avoue x) Et ne vous en faites pas, on va bientôt revoir Claire et Cass. J'espère que vous avez apprécié en tous cas et vous dis à dimanche prochain :D**

**Fictivement vôtre, **

**Arielmine**


	11. Chapitre 10

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Contente de vous retrouver :) Sans surprise, merci encore aux lecteurs, aux nouveaux followers et aux reviewers. **

**_Mysty_, Dean est un imbécile. Mais ça, on le savait :D Je comprends que tu veuilles lui foutre quelques claques. Merci aussi pour ta review sur "You're Dead to Me".**

**_Alex_, merci à toi aussi pour ta review sur cet OS :)**

**Place à la suite. **

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**The Destiel Trap**

_**Chapitre 10**_

Assise dans l'herbe au fond de la propriété, les genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine, Jane s'oblige à respirer profondément. Parce qu'elle ne peut décemment pas trouver un nouveau plan d'attaque si elle se laisse encore dominer par ses émotions. Et elle l'avoue, la vue sur le Lac Austin a des effets relaxants particulièrement efficaces.

« Je peux m'assoir ? »

Elle se retient de siffler quand la voix d'Amara résonne à ces côtés. Elle était supposée venir aujourd'hui ?

Comment gâcher ses efforts de détente en quelques secondes…

Elle lève les yeux vers la femme qui lui offre un sourire complaisant. Elle porte aujourd'hui une robe bleu marine parfaitement ajustée et au décolleté avantageux qui dévoile un collier de perles. Jane baisse son regard jusqu'à ses mains, toujours aussi parfaitement manucurées, et elle serre les poings en voyant le diamant qui orne son annulaire gauche. Cette bague n'était définitivement pas là dimanche…

« Bien sûr. » répond-t-elle avec une politesse feinte

Et elle retient un rire quand elle remarque la vague lueur de dégoût qui traverse les yeux d'Amara alors qu'elle s'applique à s'installer sur l'herbe. Quelqu'un lui a dit que sa tenue n'était pas tout à fait adaptée ?

« Alors ? reprend Amara après quelques minutes, Ton père m'a dit que tu avais été plutôt choquée d'apprendre que nous allions nous marier ?

\- Un peu oui. » admet Jane

Et elle n'est toujours pas certaine de savoir ce qu'Amara espère de cette entrevue.

« Je comprends ta réaction. C'est toujours difficile de voir son père se remarier. Mais tu sais… Ton père a été seul pendant si longtemps. Et quand l'amour te tombe dessus, tu ne peux rien contrôler. »

Ok, elle lui fait quoi là ?

« C'est… C'est un sentiment magnifique. Mystérieux. Un sentiment qui pousse deux personnes à…

\- Wow, wow, wow ! s'exclame Jane en lui offrant un regard clairement dubitatif, Vous me prenez pour une enfant ? Qu'est-ce que vous espérez démontrer avec votre discours à l'eau de rose ? »

Amara fronce les sourcils, et Jane sourit face à sa perplexité.

« Parce que, excusez-moi, mais le sentiment qui lie mon père à vous n'a rien de mystérieux.

\- Vraiment ? réplique Amara, sans pouvoir dissimuler sa surprise

\- Vous avez une belle carrière. Vous êtes jolie. Certainement intéressante sur certains points, que je ne connais pas encore. »

Et oui, l'ironie n'est même pas dissimulée.

« Et vous avez réussi à lui mettre le grappin dessus, quand mon père a l'air d'accepter l'idée d'avoir quelqu'un dans sa vie. Si j'osais… »

Elle lui offre son plus beau sourire. Qui doit flirter avec le mépris, mais bon. Le but n'est pas de faire amie-amie avec Amara.

« Je dirais que vous étiez au bon endroit, au bon moment. »

Amara hausse un sourcil, et sa façade avenante se craquelle.

« Eh bien, réplique-t-elle en croisant les bras, On dirait que ton père te sous-estime.

\- Oh mais pas vous. N'est-ce pas ? rétorque-t-elle en imitant sa posture

\- Très bien, puisque tu veux jouer cartes sur table… »

Le sourire d'Amara a perdu toute trace d'amabilité et Jane contre-attaque en arborant le regard intimidant qu'elle sait avoir hérité de papa.

« J'aime ton père, fait Amara, implacable, C'est exactement le genre d'homme que j'ai toujours voulu épouser.

\- Oh… »

Jane feint de réfléchir.

« Le genre d'homme que tout le monde pensait inaccessible et que vous vous ferez un plaisir d'exhiber à votre bras ? Comme un magnifique trophée ? Ca ne doit rien gâcher qu'il soit digne de figurer dans un magazine. Ca rend bien sur les photos, assène-t-elle avec venin et elle se réjouit de la colère qui flamboie au fond des prunelles de la femme face à elle

\- Ecoute-moi bien ma petite… fait elle se levant et Jane l'imite, ne cachant plus son hostilité, Je vais épouser ton père que cela te plaise ou non. Alors je te conseille de ne pas te mesurer à moi. »

Amara fait un pas en avant et Jane ne sourcille même pas.

« Tu es très loin de faire le poids, c'est clair ? »

Elle plante son regard dans le sien et laisse un petit sourire naître sur son visage.

« Limpide. »

Amara fait volte-face et repart à grandes enjambées vers la maison. Ce qui semble un peu difficile au vu des talons aiguilles qu'elle porte. Quand elle disparaît à l'intérieur, Jane sort son téléphone.

oOo

Claire sourit largement alors qu'Eileen tend une main impérieuse vers grand-père pour l'encourager à lui payer ce qu'il lui doit. A peu près une heure auparavant, papa a suggéré un Monopoly, et si Claire avoue qu'elle a été déroutée par la proposition, elle ne regrette absolument pas d'avoir accepté. Parce que papa, Eileen et grand-père qui jouent ensemble, c'est épique. Entre Eileen qui n'a pas l'air d'être très bonne perdante, grand-père qui triche simplement parce que ça l'amuse et papa qui joue les médiateurs, Claire a dû se retenir plusieurs fois de rire.

Leur dynamique est très belle à voir, et Claire n'a aucun mal à reconnaître que les deux derniers jours ont été super agréables. Si elle excepte l'annonce de dad _amoureux _qui fait toujours office de nuage noir au-dessus de sa tête… Elle ne cache pas que cela a un peu terni son enthousiasme dimanche soir. Mais elle fait confiance à Jay pour gérer ce truc. Hier, elle a passé toute sa journée à l'intérieur, il faisait bien trop chaud dehors – et c'est là qu'elle regrette la piscine à Austin –, à lire « Orgueils et Préjugés », Félix enroulé autour des ses épaules. Si la présence du serpent était déconcertante au début, elle sait qu'elle est devenue, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, totalement gaga de l'animal. Et que sentir ses écailles contre son cou pendant qu'elle lit est un moyen de relaxation particulièrement efficace. Papa est resté dans son bureau une bonne partie de la journée à écrire, grand-père dans sa chambre, à peindre, encore, et Eileen dans le salon avec elle, à lire son propre roman. C'était une bonne journée, elle a même réussi à apprécier la photo de la _salade_ de sa sœur face au Lac Austin. Et la cerise sur le gâteau a été Jay lui confiant ses doutes concernant les sentiments de dad. A croire que l'univers leur confirme que leurs parents sont faits pour se remettre ensemble. D'autant plus que, si elle en croit les paroles de Sam rapportées par sa sœur, ils n'auraient jamais dû se séparer. Au moment de s'endormir la veille, elle s'est imaginé un nombre incalculable de scénarios qui auraient pu expliquer leur divorce, sans jamais en être satisfaite.

Ce matin, elle et Eileen se sont promenées, avant de revenir au loft, accueillies par le déjeuner préparé par papa. Et désormais, ils sont tous totalement plongés dans des débats sans fin sur les ventes et hypothèques, pendant que grand-père pique de l'argent à la banque quand papa négocie avec elle pour obtenir North Carolina Avenue. Et qu'Eileen refuse de faire une réduction à grand-père à chaque fois qu'il tombe sur son hôtel de New-York Avenue. Elle est à deux doigts de céder sa North Carolina Avenue contre une réduction des prix sur tous les verts quand son portable s'illumine sur la table. Plusieurs fois.

* * *

**Claire (Jay)**

_**RECU - 06/08/19 – 15h37 – **__911_

_**RECU - 06/08/19 – 15h37 – **__911_

_**RECU - 06/08/19 – 15h38 – **__911_

_**RECU - 06/08/19 – 15h38 – **__Rappelle-moi !_

* * *

Son of a bitch.

Elle se lève brusquement, son téléphone dans la main, sans un regard vers la table et le plateau qu'elle vient de déranger suite à son mouvement plus que brutal.

« Jane ? »

Elle lève les yeux vers papa qui l'observe avec inquiétude, à moitié levé de sa chaise.

« Je… commence-t-elle en dévisageant chacune des personnes présente, Je dois… »

Elle se racle la gorge et fait plusieurs pas en arrière.

« Une urgence, fait-elle avec un sourire crispé, Il faut que… Que j'y aille.

\- Jane ? Tout va bien ? reprend papa, prêt à la suivre de toute évidence

\- Super, continue-t-elle en se dirigeant encore plus vite vers la sortie, Je… Je reviens ! conclue-t-elle en se précipitant dehors

\- Jane ! »

La voix de papa résonne avant que la porte ne claque et elle se précipite dans l'ascenseur. Quand elle atteint le rez-de-chaussée, elle sort de l'immeuble en courant et remonte Broome Street vers l'est, jusqu'à croiser la Sixième Avenue. Elle pénètre dans Spring Street Park et se laisse tomber sur un banc libre, à l'ombre des arbres, avant d'appeler sa sœur.

« Air ! résonne la voix de Jay à la première sonnerie

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! J'ai vu tes SMS ! »

Et elle a conscience que Jay ne les aurait jamais envoyés s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose de réellement grave.

« Air… »

Et le craquement dans la voix de sa jumelle n'est pas pour la rassurer.

« Je… Je n'en reviens toujours pas mais... Dad va se marier. »

Une seconde.

« Quoi ?! s'écrie-t-elle avec un peu trop de force si elle en croit les regards des passants sur elle, Comment ça il va se marier ?! »

Elle prend une profonde inspiration avant de poursuivre.

« Ca fait à peine un mois… C'est une blague, c'est ça ?

\- Crois-moi j'aimerais, poursuit la voix de Jay, Mais le diamant au doigt d'Amara tend à prouver le contraire.

\- Son of a bitch. »

Elle ferme les yeux et se pince l'arête du nez alors qu'elle se force à être rationnelle.

« Et Amara est clairement une opportuniste, poursuit Jay, Donc si on veut espérer réunir dad et papa il faut qu'on agisse vite. Mais vraiment très, _très_ vite…

\- Ok… Attends deux secondes… »

Elle réfléchit à toute vitesse. Il faut… Il faut que papa aille au Texas. Si dad a toujours des sentiments pour lui, il faut qu'il le revoie. Elle est persuadée que ça le fera changer d'avis. Mais comment faire venir papa là-bas ?

« Jay, écoute… Je… Je vais tout raconter à papa quand je rentrerai. Quand il saura la vérité, je pourrai le convaincre de partir vous rejoindre.

\- Très bien… » soupire sa sœur

Et Claire ne peut pas manquer son soulagement.

« Mais Air, s'il-te-plaît… Fais vite.

\- Promis. Je te rappellerai ce soir.

\- Ca marche… »

Elle raccroche et se passe une main sur le visage avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

« Son of a bitch ! »

Grand-père est là, face à elle, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, et un petit sourire en coin.

« Et merde… lâche-t-elle, dépitée, en posant ses coudes sur ses cuisses

\- J'ai l'impression que c'est approprié oui. »

Il s'assoit à ses côtés et elle se décale pour lui faire de la place.

« Bien… reprend grand-père en se tournant vers elle, Tu as fait une belle frayeur à ton père tout à l'heure. Est-ce que tu pourrais m'expliquer ce que signifie… »

Il la désigne d'un large mouvement de bras et, sous l'intensité inquisitrice de son regard, elle sait qu'elle ne pourra rien lui cacher.

« …tout cela. » conclue-t-il

Elle prend une profonde inspiration.

« D'accord, admet-t-elle, Mais… C'est une longue histoire.

\- Ca tombe bien. J'adore les longues histoires. »

oOo

Quand ils reviennent au loft une heure plus tard, Eileen et papa sont penchés l'un vers l'autre dans le salon, à discuter avec animation. En entendant la porte se fermer, ils lèvent les yeux vers eux et papa se précipite vers elle.

« Jane ! »

Il la conduit sur le canapé, s'asseyant à ses côtés, avant de se saisir de ses mains et de plonger son regard dans le sien. Du coin de l'œil, elle devine grand-père s'installer auprès d'Eileen.

« Tu m'as fait peur. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ? Je voulais… Je voulais te suivre mais père m'a dit qu'il s'en occuperait. »

Il resserre sa prise sur ses mains et elle baisse les yeux.

« Ma grande… Si quelque chose ne va pas… Tu peux m'en parler, tu le sais ?

\- Je… Je sais. »

Elle se racle la gorge avant de prendre une profonde inspiration.

« Papa… »

Bordel, c'était bien plus simple dans sa tête.

« Papa… Il faut… Il faut que je quitte New-York. »

Il plisse les yeux et penche la tête sur le côté.

« Comment ça tu dois quitter New-York ? Tu ne t'y sens pas bien ? Il s'est passé quelque chose… »

Claire fuit les yeux de papa, incapable d'affronter leur éclat plus qu'inquiet.

« Jane… répète-t-il, et sa voix qui se brise balaye ses dernières inquiétudes

\- C'est ça papa… Il faut… Il faut que je retrouve Jane. »

Elle n'a pas besoin de le voir pour deviner la confusion qui doit transparaître sur son visage.

« Que tu retrouves Jane… répète-t-il, Et où donc est-elle ? » demande-t-il

Il semble clairement perdu par le sens que prend cette discussion, et Claire en a bien conscience. Mais elle ne peut pas… Elle ne peut pas le regarder et le rassurer. Parce qu'elle se sent incapable d'affronter l'intensité des prunelles de Castiel Novak quand son cœur menace déjà de sortir hors de sa poitrine.

« A… »

Elle peut le faire.

Elle ravale la tension qui étreint sa gorge.

« A Austin.

\- Que…

\- Avec son père. Dean Winchester. » lâche-t-elle avant que papa n'ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit

Elle fixe toujours avec force leurs mains liées, refusant d'être le témoin de la réaction de papa. Et quand elle entend un halètement de surprise, ses battements cardiaques sont si forts qu'elle est à deux doigts de suffoquer. Elle est persuadée que des heures se sont écoulées avant que la main de papa ne vienne se saisir délicatement de son menton. D'un mouvement ferme, mais tendre, il relève son visage et elle oublie comment respirer quand elle découvre les yeux de papa.

« Tu n'es pas Jane… »

Le bleu trop expressif de ses iris est si bouleversé qu'elle sent ses propres barrières se désagréger.

« Pas vraiment non… articule-t-elle malgré la boule dans sa gorge

\- Tu es… »

Papa… Celui qui a toujours l'air si maître de lui semble à deux doigts d'être totalement submergé. Et elle n'est pas tellement mieux si elle en croit sa propre émotion qu'elle n'arrive plus à contenir.

« Tu es Claire, reprend papa, comme s'il n'en revenait pas de cette conclusion

\- Oui… avoue-t-elle et le sourire déchiré de papa est un nouveau coup au cœur, On… On s'est rencontrées à Duluth, Jane et moi et… »

La main de papa a abandonné son menton pour se poser sur sa joue. Elle le sent trembler contre sa peau.

« Et elle rêvait de connaître dad. Quand moi je mourrais d'envie de te rencontrer. Alors… On a échangé nos vies, tu vois ? »

Elle devine ses larmes qui menacent de couler.

« J'espère… poursuit-elle en resserrant sa prise sur son autre main, J'espère que t'es pas fâché parce que… »

Elle refoule ses propres larmes.

« Parce que je t'aime. Enormément. Et j'aimerais juste… »

Un rire nerveux lui échappe.

« J'aimerais juste qu'un jour tu m'aimes pour moi. Et pas en tant que Jane… finit-elle dans un souffle apeuré

\- Oh Claire… »

Il l'attire contre lui et elle ne retient plus ses pleurs. Elle s'accroche à sa chemise comme si sa vie en dépendait, se laissant bercer par les battements de son cœur sous son oreille, acceptant la chaleur bienfaisante que ses bras lui offrent.

« Je n'ai jamais cessé un instant de t'aimer… »

L'éclat de rire qu'elle laisse échapper ressemble beaucoup à un sanglot et papa resserre son étreinte.

Ils restent enlacés de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende un reniflement.

Elle se redresse pour voir Eileen, le visage caché derrière ses mains, grand-père à ses côtés lui offrant une boîte de mouchoirs dont elle se saisit.

« Eileen ? demande papa, sans la relâcher une seule seconde

\- Juste… répond-t-elle entre deux hoquets, Je suis… Tellement heureuse pour vous. » conclue-t-elle, son sourire large et ses yeux mouillés

Claire sourit à son tour quand grand-père pose une main réconfortante sur l'épaule d'Eileen et qu'elle le remercie d'un mouvement de tête, avant de se lever et d'encourager grand-père à la suivre. Ils disparaissent tous les deux au premier étage, laissant Claire toujours fermement enlacée par papa. Qui n'a pas du tout l'air de vouloir relâcher sa prise…

Elle se recroqueville davantage contre lui, sa tête posée contre son épaule. Elle profite quelques instants de l'apaisement que lui procure la situation avant de relancer la conversation, ses objectifs loin d'être oubliés.

« Maintenant que tu le sais… souffle-t-elle, J'imagine qu'il va falloir nous rééchanger, n'est-ce pas ? »

Et l'espace d'une seconde, s'imaginer poursuivre sa vie sans papa à ses côtés met son âme à vif.

« Et bien… »

Le ton prudent de papa n'est pas pour la rassurer mais elle s'oblige à respirer profondément.

« Normalement… Tu dois vivre avec Dean. Et Jane doit vivre avec moi…

\- Chacun la sienne… »

Elle est certaine que papa n'a pas manqué l'amertume de ses paroles.

« Je veux pas te faire de la peine… poursuit-elle en s'accrochant plus encore à lui, Mais cet arrangement, c'est nul. »

Le rire brisé de papa est suffisant pour lui confirmer que cette décision lui pèse également.

« Je suis d'accord… admet-t-il tristement, C'est nul.

\- On n'a qu'à… »

Elle inspire.

« On n'a qu'à retrouver dad et Jay au Texas et… Trouver une autre solution.

\- Tu as raison, reconnaît papa avant de déposer un baiser timide sur ses cheveux, On va… On va faire ça. »

Claire ferme les yeux et laisse l'odeur de papa calmer son cœur.

Elle a du mal à réaliser qu'elle l'a fait. Du mal à réaliser que bientôt, papa retrouvera dad.

« Ne t'inquiète pas ma grande. On trouvera. »

Un sourire comblé naît sur son visage.

* * *

_**A suivre.**_

* * *

**Cass qui retrouve sa fille :) J'avais aussi hâte d'arriver à ce chapitre qui, je l'espère, a été à la hauteur de vos attentes.**

**Je vous dis à dimanche prochain, mais je préfère vous avertir, la publication risque d'être tardive :) **

**Fictivement vôtre, **

**Arielmine**


	12. Chapitre 11

**Hello tout le monde ! Heureuse de vous retrouver pour la suite de cette histoire, et comme d'habitude, merci aux lecteurs silencieux, aux followers et aux reviewers qui prennent le temps de laisser un message. Je suis toujours super touchée de voir à quel point cette fic vous plaît :)**

**_Mysty_, quel retard ? Tu lis quand tu peux, tu écris une review si tu veux ;) Aucune pression ! (Et oui, commentaire assez long, ne t'inquiète pas :P) Vraiment contente que la suite te plaise toujours autant :D**

**_Alex_, on approche du moment où Cass va partir, je le promets ;) Merci pour tous tes compliments !**

**_ptitanonymous_, (j'aime ce pseudo !) j'espère que la suite t'apportera autant d'émotions :)**

**Place au chapitre. **

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**The Destiel Trap**

_**Chapitre 11**_

Jane aurait aimé que l'attitude plus qu'hostile que Sam et elle ont offerte le reste de l'après-midi, et au dîner, à l'égard d'Amara mette au moins la puce à l'oreille de dad. Mais rien. Dad a toujours l'air aussi envoûté. Cela lui aura au moins permis de réaliser pourquoi Sam était grognon ce matin. Simplement que dad lui avait déjà annoncé la nouvelle. Et que cela ne lui avait pas fait particulièrement plaisir.

Quand dad propose de prendre un digestif sur la terrasse, Jane répond qu'elle est fatiguée et, après avoir salué tout le monde, remonte dans sa chambre. Elle jette un coup d'œil à son téléphone et sourit quand elle lit le SMS envoyé par sa sœur, confirmant qu'elle est disponible à tout moment.

Elle s'adosse à la tête de lit, ouvre Messenger et lance un appel vidéo. Deux sonneries plus tard, Air décroche. Son sourire est radieux, et ses yeux brillants. Et elle ne peut empêcher son propre sourire quand elle comprend que l'annonce de la vérité à papa a dû se faire sans problème.

« Salut Jay ! s'exclame sa sœur et elle sourit plus encore

\- Hey Air, répond-t-elle, amusée, J'imagine que papa a bien pris la nouvelle ?

\- Super bien. Et sérieusement… »

Jane n'ajoute rien et attend qu'Air poursuive.

« C'est génial de profiter de papa en tant que… Moi. Tu vois ? »

Un léger pincement au cœur apparaît dans sa poitrine. Parce qu'elle aussi voudrait que dad sache qui elle est. Elle aussi voudrait qu'il soit heureux d'apprendre que son autre fille est avec lui.

« J'imagine oui… fait-elle, essayant de cacher son trouble

\- Oh Jay… Je suis désolée. »

Et apparemment, elle n'a pas parfaitement réussi.

« Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Bientôt lui aussi saura. Pas vrai ? C'est le but, non ? »

Et elle ne peut pas empêcher son sourire de réapparaître quand sa jumelle la rassure et l'encourage, son visage rapproché de l'écran, ses yeux largement ouverts et inquiets.

« Tu as raison, admet-t-elle, Alors, comment… »

Elle est interrompue par de légers coups.

« Jay ? résonne la voix d'Air alors qu'elle fixe la porte de sa chambre

\- Attends deux secondes… »

Elle pose son portable contre sa poitrine.

« Oui ? »

La porte s'ouvre et elle retient un soupir de soulagement.

« Sam…

\- Hey kiddo… fait son oncle en rentrant dans la pièce, avant de jeter un coup d'œil à son téléphone, Je te dérange ?

\- Non, se hâte-t-elle de répondre, Pas du tout, je…

\- Jay ? »

La voix d'Air, étouffée contre ses vêtements, reste audible dans le silence de la chambre. Et le visage de Sam s'éclaire avant qu'il ne s'approche du lit à grandes enjambées.

« Jay ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Jane soupire, faussement dramatique, alors que son oncle s'installe fort peu élégamment à ses côtés. Elle éloigne à nouveau le téléphone pour tomber sur le visage perplexe de sa sœur.

« T'inquiète Air… »

Elle croise le regard amusé, et le sourcil haussé de Sam.

« Mais il y a quelqu'un qui veut te saluer je pense…

\- Quoi ? »

Jane se décale et place le portable jusqu'à ce qu'elle et Sam apparaissent tous deux sur l'écran.

« Salut Claire ! lance-t-il joyeusement à sa jumelle ahurie

\- Sam ? Mais que… Jay, Sam est au courant ?! Et tu ne m'as rien dit ?!

\- J'ai pensé que le mariage de dad était un peu plus urgent que le fait d'avoir avoué la vérité à Sam, plaisante-t-elle

\- Mais…

\- Hey les filles, intervient Sam, Avant que vous ne vous disputiez sur je ne sais quoi, il n'y a qu'une seule chose réellement importante. »

Jane le fixe, en même temps que le « Quoi Sam ? » de sa sœur émerge du haut-parleur.

« Qu'est-ce que Jane fout ici ? » commence-t-il

Et même s'il le dit sur le ton de la plaisanterie, Jane a conscience qu'il est mortellement sérieux.

« Où est-ce que tu es _toi_, Claire ? Et sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! »

Un long silence lui répond, et Jane échange un regard entendu via écran avec Air.

« Je suis à New-York, admet Air

\- A New-York, répète leur oncle

\- Oui. Chez papa, se permet-elle de préciser

\- Chez pap… »

Sam se tourne brutalement vers Jane qui a subitement l'impression d'être à nouveau une gamine prise à faire une bêtise.

« Vous avez _échangé_ vos places ?! »

Elle acquiesce, tandis qu'Air le confirme verbalement.

« Que… Comment ? Et pourquoi ? »

Les yeux de Sam sont écarquillés, sa bouche ouverte, et Jane aurait presque envie d'en rire. Presque.

« On s'est rencontrées à Duluth, fait-elle finalement et il se concentre sur elle, Après quelques jours, on a compris qu'on était jumelles.

\- Vous ne vous êtes pas dit ça juste à cause de la ressemblance physique, rassurez-moi ?

\- Nope, intervient Air, Par contre, la première conversation civilisée qu'on a eue a mené à l'évocation de notre mère. Kelly Kline. A partir de là…

\- C'est vrai que la coïncidence est un peu trop grosse à ce niveau… admet Sam

\- Bref, reprend Air, On a compris qu'on était jumelles. Que dad et papa ne s'étaient jamais remariés depuis leur divorce, et c'est là que Jay a eu une idée folle, mais complètement géniale…

\- Air, se plaint Jane en se cachant derrière sa main libre

\- Complètement géniale, je disais, d'échanger nos places pour que, petit un, je rencontre papa et qu'elle rencontre dad. Et petit deux, les forcer à se revoir pour nous rééchanger. »

Un long silence lui répond, et Jane se mort l'intérieur de la joue en voyant les yeux écarquillés de Sam pendant qu'il a l'air de digérer l'information.

« Vous voulez… Les forcer à se revoir ? répète-t-il après un moment

\- Oui, répondent-elles en chœur

\- Pour… Pourquoi ? Pour les remettre ensemble ? »

Jane échange un rapide coup d'œil avec sa sœur.

« Oui. » avouent-elle en même temps

Elles devraient peut-être avoir l'air de regretter un minimum leur décision de jouer les entremetteuses, mais Jane sait qu'elles n'y arriveront pas. Elles sont bien trop enthousiasmées par leur projet pour ça.

« Hum… »

Sam fronce les sourcils et Jane regarde rapidement son écran pour découvrir que sa sœur à l'air légèrement anxieuse aussi.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous aider ? »

Elle détourne brusquement la tête, bouche-bée, pour tomber sur le visage plus qu'expectatif de son oncle.

« Quoi ? demande la voix d'Air

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? répète Sam, et ses traits se détendent pour dévoiler un sourire large, ses yeux se mettant à pétiller

\- Tu veux… commence Jane

\- Oui, l'interrompt-il, Ça me semble une très bonne idée. Et puis, je préfère largement ça plutôt que d'avoir Amara comme _belle-sœur_. »

Il grimace au dernier mot et Jane rit, suivie par Air.

« Qu'est-ce que vous imaginiez ? reprend-t-il finalement en passant son regard de l'écran à Jane

\- On ne sait pas encore, répond Air, Cet appel était là pour qu'on repense un nouveau plan.

\- Quelle est la situation actuelle ? » s'enquiert Sam en se repositionnant

Et Jane ne peut faire disparaître son sourire quand elle voit à quel point son oncle semble prêt à s'impliquer.

« Papa sait qui je suis, l'informe Air, Je lui ai dit que Jay et moi on avait échangé nos places simplement pour les connaître, lui et dad.

\- Autre chose ?

\- Je lui ai proposé qu'on aille au Texas retrouver dad et Jay pour trouver une solution. »

Sam se tait de longues minutes, ses yeux plissés, et Jane imagine sans problème les rouages tourner dans sa tête. C'est plutôt positif que leur oncle soit de leur côté, parce qu'elle sait qu'il sera d'une aide précieuse.

« Il faut trouver une alternative… commence-t-il, toujours aussi concentré, Sans que Dean ne soit au courant. Parce que j'ai peur qu'il refuse de se montrer s'il sait que Cass est là…

\- Alors quoi ? intervient Jane, On leur donne rendez-vous sans rien dire à dad, et en faisant croire le contraire à papa ?

\- Ca me semble jouable, fait remarquer Air, Mais où ?

\- Pas à Austin… reprend Sam, Il faut qu'on les rassemble quelque part où ils seront forcés de se croiser sans que Dean puisse prendre la fuite.

\- Dans ce cas, il faut aussi trouver une excuse suffisamment plausible pour que dad accepte de quitter Austin. » soulève Air

Jane réfléchit quelques minutes. Elle a bien une idée… Mais elle nécessitera pas mal d'hypocrisie de sa part et celle de Sam dans les jours à venir.

« Marvel et Naomi, lâche-t-elle finalement

\- Quoi ? demande Sam

\- Qui ? renchérit Air

\- Marvel et Naomi, répète-t-elle en regardant son oncle, puis sa sœur, Les parents d'Amara.

\- Ooooookay, fait Air, yeux plissés, Jay… Je vois pas ce que…

\- Ils habitent à Houston, explique-t-elle, Si dad a décidé d'épouser Amara… Ce serait logique qu'il rencontre ses parents non ? »

Un silence lui répond et elle considère, l'espace d'un très bref instant, qu'elle a peut-être dit une bêtise.

« Donc… reprend Sam, prudent, Tu suggères qu'on fasse venir Dean à Houston sous l'excuse d'une rencontre avec sa future belle-famille…

\- Pendant que je dis à papa que dad a prévu d'être à Houston ce week-end là pour rencontrer quelques investisseurs pour la brasserie, enchaîne immédiatement Air, ravie

\- C'est une excuse parfaitement valable, reconnaît Sam en regardant l'écran, Bonne idée kiddo !

\- Et ensuite ? fait Jane

\- On trouve l'hôtel idéal pour une réunion surprise, enchaîne Air

\- Mais ça ne suffit pas, fait remarquer Sam, Si vous voulez créer une occasion propice à leur rapprochement, il faut trouver une excuse pour qu'ils soient seuls.

\- Comme leur faire croire qu'on à prévu un dîner tous les quatre pour une réunion de famille. Et au dernier moment, on leur dit que c'est seulement pour eux deux.

\- Son of a bitch Jay, plaisante Air, Je savais bien que t'avais eu l'intelligence, et moi la beauté.

\- Air… fait Jane en roulant des yeux

\- Quoi ? fait sa sœur, l'image même de l'innocence avant de poursuivre, regardant Sam, Quel type de rendez-vous on peut mettre en place pour eux ? »

Jane le dévisage à son tour et Sam se tait quelques minutes avant qu'un large sourire n'apparaisse sur son visage.

« J'ai une idée. »

oOo

Claire ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre une fois que la vérité aurait éclaté, mais elle est plus qu'heureuse de la tournure des événements. Une fois sa confession faite, elle a bien été incapable de s'éloigner ne serait-ce que d'un mètre de papa. Pas qu'elle en ait envie d'ailleurs. Il voulait absolument tout savoir d'elle, et elle n'a pas hésité à répondre à chacune de ses questions, lui parlant sans détour de son amour de la mécanique ou de son désir de voyages. Elle a pu en profiter pour lui demander si Taylor et Elizabeth étaient, oui ou non, inspirées d'elle et Jay. Et papa ne lui a pas caché que c'était le cas. Elle a aussi été totalement surprise, et légèrement émue, d'apprendre que sa peluche chat qui trône sur ses étagères avait été choisie par papa lui-même à sa naissance…

Bref, papa a plutôt bien pris la nouvelle. Grand-père aussi. Et Eileen pareil. Et comme elle l'a dit à Jay pendant leur appel, c'est vraiment génial d'être appréciée pour elle.

Elle s'allonge sur son matelas, son large sourire ne voulant pas disparaître de son visage depuis la mise en place de leur nouveau plan. Et surtout depuis qu'elle sait que Sam est de la partie, parce qu'elle sait que cela va leur faciliter la vie de l'avoir à leurs côtés. Et puis, son idée pour le rendez-vous de dad et papa est juste _géniale_. Il a dit qu'il s'occuperait de cette partie, de l'hôtel avec Jay, et elle-même se chargera d'organiser le voyage depuis New-York quand elle aura la confirmation de Sam. Après tout, elle a promis à papa qu'elle s'occuperait elle-même de contacter dad pour mettre en place cette réunion… Heureusement que papa a l'air d'avoir confiance en elle.

Mais malgré la légère angoisse que papa ait des suspicions, elle ne cache pas qu'elle a hâte…

Des coups à la porte la surprennent et elle se redresse sur ses coudes. Elle n'a pas le temps de dire « Oui ? » qu'Eileen apparaît dans l'embrasure, offrant à Claire un curieux sentiment de déjà-vu.

« Eileen ? demande-t-elle en s'installant sur le bord du matelas

\- Je peux te parler ? » interroge Eileen tout en signant

Claire hoche la tête et se reprend presque immédiatement, levant devant elle son poing fermé qu'elle fait ensuite basculer d'avant en arrière, comme si elle voulait frapper à une porte.

Eileen rit et Claire a envie de rougir quand elle s'installe ses côtés.

« Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu ne signais plus tellement depuis ton retour… » plaisante la brune, son sourire espiègle

Claire baisse la tête avant d'accepter de se tourner totalement vers Eileen.

« Désolée, admet-elle, J'ai fait au mieux après un mois…

\- T'inquiète pas, sourit Eileen, Je peux t'aider à t'améliorer. Jane s'en sort bien en tant que professeure, mais je suis un peu meilleure qu'elle. »

Claire rit et acquiesce à nouveau.

« Alors ? Tu voulais me parler ? demande-t-elle après quelques minutes

\- Oui. »

Eileen fronce les sourcils quelques secondes avant de reprendre la parole.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as échangé ta place avec Jane ? »

Claire ouvre la bouche et plisse les yeux, perplexe.

« Comment ça pourquoi ? répond-t-elle finalement, Je l'ai dit, je voulais rencontrer papa et…

\- Ne me mens pas, l'interrompt Eileen, amusée, Il y a plus que ça, je le sais. Alors ? »

Elle se tait avant de prendre une profonde inspiration. Jay ne l'avait pas prévenue qu'Eileen était aussi perspicace.

« Ok, tu as raison… reconnaît-elle, On a échangé nos places pour rencontrer dad et papa, oui. Mais surtout… »

Elle croise ses yeux marrons, curieux et attentifs, et si elle a été capable de dire la vérité à grand-père, il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'elle ne puisse pas lui dire à elle.

« Jay et moi, on voudrait surtout réussir à les remettre ensemble. Echanger nos places, c'était aussi la parfaite excuse pour arranger une rencontre entre tous les deux. »

Eileen n'ajoute rien pendant de longues minutes avant que ses yeux ne se mettent à briller et que son sourire n'illumine son visage.

« Vraiment ? s'exclame-t-elle, et Claire note l'excitation qui pointe dans sa voix, C'est une super idée !

\- Tu trouves ? ne peut-elle s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement

\- Evidemment, confirme Eileen, et ses mouvements de mains sont un peu plus frénétiques désormais, Cass m'a rarement parlé de Dean, mais quand il l'a fait… Je savais qu'il avait encore des sentiments très forts pour lui. Et puis… »

Eileen lui fait un clin d'œil.

« Je trouve ça super mignon que vous vouliez réunir votre famille.

\- Merci Eileen, signe Claire avant de la prendre dans ses bras

\- Je t'en prie, répond la brune une fois qu'elle s'éloigne, Alors ? C'est quoi le plan ?

\- Le plan ?

\- Oui, le plan ! répète Eileen, Qu'est-ce que vous prévoyez de faire pour les réunir ? Et comment je peux vous aider ? »

Claire reste médusée de longues secondes face à l'enthousiasme d'Eileen qui n'est pas sans lui rappeler celui de son oncle.

« Tu veux… reprend-t-elle, Tu veux nous aider aussi ? »

Eileen fronce les sourcils à sa question avant de reprendre la parole.

« Aussi ?

\- Oui, confirme Claire, Notre oncle Sam est aussi super motivé. Il nous a aidées à trouver pas mal d'idées.

\- Quelles idées ? » demande à nouveau Eileen, avide d'informations de toute évidence

Claire sourit et lui raconte sans oublier le moindre détail la conversation qu'elle a eue tout à l'heure avec Jay et Sam. Une fois son récit fini, le sourire d'Eileen est si grand que Claire a mal aux joues pour elle.

« C'est absolument génial, confirme-t-elle, Et je pense que je peux vous être utile ce soir-là… » fait-elle avec une moue complice

Utile ? Claire fronce les sourcils quelques secondes avant d'écarquiller les yeux en réalisant.

« Bien sûr ! Tu as totalement raison. Sam voulait faire appel à quelqu'un, mais oui. Tu peux le faire ! »

Eileen rougit légèrement et Claire la trouve absolument adorable comme ça.

« Je pense que Sam pourra te filer un coup de main pour gérer ça, ajoute-t-elle, A vous deux, vous pourrez vous assurer que tout se passe bien durant la soirée. Faudra juste que je demande à Jay de le prévenir. »

Eileen acquiesce vigoureusement.

« Donc tu es officiellement incluse dans le voyage à Houston ! s'exclame joyeusement Claire

\- Super, sourit Eileen, J'ai hâte de voir ça. »

Elle lève sa main et Claire n'hésite pas avant de la frapper de la sienne.

Et quand, après une quinzaine de minutes, Eileen l'abandonne pour aller se reposer dans sa chambre, Claire sort son portable.

* * *

**Claire (Jay)**

_**ENVOYE - 06/08/19 – 21H53 – **__Je t'annonce qu'Eileen est officiellement dans le coup désormais._

_**ENVOYE - 06/08/19 – 21h54 – **__Tu peux donc dire à Sam qu'il n'a pas besoin de chercher quelqu'un pour l'organisation de la soirée :-D_

_**RECU - 06/08/19 – 21h59 – **__Trop bien *emoji cœur* Et c'est vrai. J'y avais pas pensé mais elle sera parfaite pour ça ;-)_

_**ENVOYE - 06/08/19 – 22h01 – **__J'ai hâte que tout se mette en place !_

_**ENVOYE - 06/08/19 – 22h02 – **__SOB ! Je sais pas si j'arriverai à m'endormir ce soir x)_

_**RECU - 06/08/19 – 22h03 – **__SOB ? _

_**RECU - 06/08/19 – 22h04 – **__Steak Onion Bacon ?_

_**ENVOYE - 06/08/19 – 22h06 – **__…_

_**ENVOYE - 06/08/19 – 22h06 – **__Sérieux ?_

_**ENVOYE - 06/08/19 – 22h07 – « **__Son Of a Bitch » Jay._

_**ENVOYE - 06/08/19 – 22h08 – **__[Gif]_

_**RECU - 06/08/19 – 22h10 – **__Haaaaa oui. C'est plus logique…_

_**RECU - 06/08/19 – 22h12 – **__[Gif]_

_**ENVOYE - 06/08/19 – 22h14 – **__T'as de la chance que je t'apprécie :-P_

_**RECU - 06/08/19 – 22h15 – **__*emoji cœur*_

_**RECU - 06/08/19 – 22h15 – **__*emoji cœur*_

_**RECU - 06/08/19 – 22h15 – **__*emoji cœur*_

_**ENVOYE - 06/08/19 – 22h16 – **__Stop._

_**RECU - 06/08/19 – 22h16 – **__*emoji cœur*_

_**RECU - 06/08/19 – 22h16 – **__*emoji cœur*_

_**RECU - 06/08/19 – 22h17 – **__*emoji cœur*_

_**ENVOYE - 06/08/19 – 22h18 – **__OK !_

_**ENVOYE - 06/08/19 – 22h19 – **__*emoji cœur*_

_**RECU - 06/08/19 – 22h20 – **__YEEEEEEEEAH !_

_**ENVOYE - 06/08/19 – 22h22 – **__Tu m'as corrompue :-P_

_**RECU - 06/08/19 – 22h23 – **__#proud_

_**ENVOYE - 06/08/19 – 22h24 – **__Tu me fatigues…_

_**RECU - 06/08/19 – 22h25 – **__MOI AUSSI JE T'AIME ! :-D_

* * *

Claire roule des yeux mais sourit devant son écran.

* * *

**_A suivre._**

* * *

**Sam et Eileen entrent en jeu, et je vous l'annonce, ça va faire des étincelles :D**

**En espérant que ce chapitre vous ait plu, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine ! (Comme je commence un boulot d'été, je sais pas quand je publierai dimanche...)**

**Fictivement vôtre,**

**Arielmine **


	13. Chapitre 12

**Bonsoir à tous ! Très contente de vous retrouver :) Je peux vous le confirmer, avec mon boulot d'été, mes horaires risquent d'être aléatoires. Donc la publication risque de le devenir un peu ce mois-ci. Pas que je passerai des semaines sans rien publier, simplement que les heures de mise en ligne risquent d'être non conventionnelles x) Et qu'il y aura peut-être des décalages, genre en ligne le lundi au lieu du dimanche. Ou avant. Bref, c'est un peu flou. Je ferai au mieux pour pas que vous attendiez plus d'une semaine entre deux chapitres malgré tout :) En vous remerciant par avance de votre compréhension.**

**Ensuite, merci encore aux lecteurs, aux followers anciens et nouveaux, et aux reviewers. J'espère que vous appréciez toujours autant cette fic. **

**_Mysty_, je confirme, tu vas vouloir taper quelqu'un. Dean et Cass. Pour Eileen et Sam... Je ne dirai rien :) Et oui, Dean reste l'élément incontrôlable par excellence. **

**_ptitanonymous_, romance dans l'air pour Eileen et Sam ? Peut-être. Peut-être pas :P**

**Place à la suite. **

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**The Destiel Trap**

_**Chapitre 12**_

Mesuré et calme, Castiel Novak a toujours aimé avoir le contrôle sur sa vie. Grâce à Jane, son père, Eileen, et ses livres, depuis plus de dix ans, il a reconstruit son existence jusqu'à en être satisfait…

Castiel Novak prévoit toujours tout.

Castiel Novak est quelqu'un de profondément rationnel, rarement submergé par ses émotions qu'il maîtrise à la perfection.

Castiel Novak n'est jamais surpris par quoi que ce soit parce qu'il se fait un point d'honneur à envisager toutes les possibilités.

C'est pour ça que Castiel Novak est actuellement en train de paniquer dans sa chambre. Parce que l'arrivée de Claire dans sa vie ? Il n'aurait jamais, jamais, pu prévoir ça. Alors, attention, il est plus qu'heureux de rencontrer sa deuxième fille. Plus que ça. Il est littéralement sur un petit nuage depuis qu'il a découvert la véritable identité de celle qu'il prenait pour Jane. Mais bon sang, cette nouvelle est une véritable _bombe_ pour lui. Et encore, ce n'est absolument rien par rapport au reste.

Dean Winchester.

Il va revoir Dean Winchester…

Claire le lui a confirmé jeudi soir quand elle lui a annoncé très sérieusement que Dean et Jane leur donnaient rendez-vous samedi à 12 heures à l'Hotel Alessandra de Houston. Soit dans dix-sept heures maintenant… Et s'il a pu faire semblant les derniers jours que tout allait bien, à la perspective de préparer sa valise pour le week-end, il est complètement dépassé par ses sentiments.

Son cœur bat trop vite.

Son ventre se tord douloureusement.

D'angoisse ou d'excitation, il ne sait pas. Tout ce qu'il sait, c'est qu'il a l'impression d'avoir vingt-et-un ans à nouveau. Et ça ne le rassure pas davantage…

C'est pour ça que depuis une demi-heure, il fait et défait ses bagages. Met des vêtements. Les range. Avant de changer d'avis encore.

« Castiel ? »

Il sursaute et se détourne pour tomber sur Eileen qui le dévisage, un sourcil haussé, et un petit sourire amusé au coin des lèvres.

« Eileen… souffle-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux

\- Tu vas bien ? »

Il réfléchit un instant. Regarde Eileen. Regarde sa valise. Regarde l'état de sa _chambre_. Et il craque.

« Je ne peux pas… lâche-t-il, frénétique, en se mettant à signer, C'est au-dessus de mes forces ! »

Il se saisit d'une chemise en boule dans sa valise et la secoue avant de la jeter sur le lit.

« Je n'ai pas vu Dean Winchester, ni eu de ses nouvelles depuis _presque_ _quinze ans_, reprend-t-il, Et là d'un coup je pars, je…

\- Castiel…

\- Je ne suis pas prêt pour ça Eileen ! s'exclame-t-il plaintivement en s'effondrant sur le lit

\- Castiel.

\- Imagine qu'il ne me reconnaisse pas ! Tu réalises ? demande-t-il, les yeux écarquillés, Non, ne répond pas à ça ! se hâte-t-il de préciser en voyant son sourire s'agrandir, Ou imagine que _moi_, je ne le reconnaisse pas ?! s'affole-t-il à nouveau, Ca fait si longtemps que…

\- Castiel ! »

Il se tait devant l'autorité flagrante que dégage Eileen et s'oblige à prendre une profonde inspiration quand elle s'assoit à ses côtés.

« Calme-toi… ajoute-t-elle en posant sa main sur la sienne, Tout va bien se passer, tu en as conscience ? Alors arrête de t'inquiéter autant, ou tu vas avoir des cheveux blancs prématurément ! » conclue-t-elle en passant ses doigts dans sa chevelure

Il inspire à nouveau, et si son cœur ralentit légèrement, il est toujours aussi angoissé.

« C'est juste que… reprend-t-il, Eileen… C'est _Dean Winchester_. »

L'auteur qui perd ses mots… Il rirait de lui-même si les souvenirs du sourire de Dean ne s'amusaient pas à se rappeler à lui. Et se remémorer ses yeux verts et brillants, ses tâches de rousseur, ses _lèvres_, c'est…

« Et tu es Castiel Novak. »

L'intervention d'Eileen interrompt brutalement ses pensées.

« Quoi ?

\- C'est peut-être Dean Winchester, poursuit-elle avec un doux sourire, Mais tu es Castiel Novak. La personne la plus courageuse que je connaisse… Et il t'en faut plus que ça pour t'ébranler. »

Son cœur se tord face à la sincérité évidente qu'il lit en elle.

« Eileen…

\- Non. Je ne veux rien entendre. Tu vas aller à Houston, retrouver ton ex-mari, et lui montrer à quel point Castiel Novak est un homme exceptionnel ! »

Il lâche un éclat de rire, et il sait que ses lèvres se courbent en un sourire tendre.

« Merci… souffle-t-il ému, Je suis vraiment content que tu nous accompagnes… Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi, avoue-t-il finalement, étonnamment apaisé

\- Des bêtises, plaisante-t-elle, Tellement de bêtises.

\- C'est bon ! Ma valise est bouclée et grand-père a réservé un taxi pour nous demain matin. »

Il tourne la tête pour tomber sur Claire dans l'encadrure de la porte, en pyjama, visiblement enthousiaste, ses cheveux blonds dans tous les sens et son sourire trop grand.

« Moi aussi, se hâte-t-il de dire au moment où sa fille fronce les sourcils

\- Papa… remarque Claire prudemment en s'approchant d'un pas, Ta valise est vide, et ta chambre est un champ de bataille. »

Il le sait.

Et que Claire lui fasse la remarque ravive les flammes de ses appréhensions.

« Tu as parlé à ton père ? ne peut-il s'empêcher de demander alors qu'il se redresse et se met à trier, encore, ses affaires

\- Hum ? Ha oui. Oui, se hâte-elle de répondre et il plisse les yeux en lui jetant un coup d'œil, Il m'a confirmé qu'ils partiraient en voiture demain matin pour nous retrouver. »

Super.

Il se force à respirer profondément, essayant d'éviter une nouvelle crise.

« Il est tout excité à l'idée de te revoir d'ailleurs. »

Il étouffe un juron quand son cœur fait un looping insupportable dans sa poitrine.

« Excité ? Vraiment ? articule-t-il en pliant un jean

\- Vraiment, répond sa fille et s'il s'écoutait, il jurerait que son sourire est presque _trop_ enthousiaste

\- Génial, finit-il par ajouter, Dans ce cas, si tout est bon pour toi, je te conseille d'aller te coucher. On part tôt demain… »

Claire hoche la tête avant de faire demi-tour. Et il ne lui faut pas longtemps pour réaliser qu'Eileen l'a suivie.

« Tu es douée pour les mensonges, tu le sais ? » fait remarquer la brune, complice et elle ne lui offre que de grands yeux innocents pour toute réponse

Et alors qu'elle monte à l'étage pour rejoindre sa chambre, elle manque de sursauter quand grand-père l'appelle.

« Oui ? fait-elle en se détournant

\- J'ai quelque chose à te montrer. »

Curieuse, elle suit grand-père qui la conduit, de toute évidence, dans son atelier. Et elle est aussitôt assaillie par les odeurs d'huiles et d'acryliques, son regard se posant sur les nombreux établis envahis de palettes, chiffons, toiles vierges et pinceaux de toutes les tailles. Elle suit grand-père avec précaution, ses pieds crissant sur la bâche étalée au sol, jusqu'à se retrouver face à un chevalet dissimulé sous un drap. Grand-père dévoile la toile d'un mouvement précis, et Claire reste bouche bée.

La peinture n'est pas grande, du 30x42 on dirait, et la composition lui rappelle celle des cartes à jouer. Deux silhouettes de visages regardent dans deux directions différentes : la première contrastant avec un paysage abstrait et brûlant, envahi de couleurs chaudes, la deuxième se mêlant à un fond tout aussi irréel, mais plus calme, baigné de bleu.

« Grand-père… réussit-elle à dire, C'est… Magnifique.

\- Quand je l'ai commencée, explique-t-il à ses côtés, bras croisés, Je pensais représenter ce que je croyais être deux facettes de Jane… Tu te souviens que je t'avais dit, quand tu es arrivée, que tu dégageais une aura différente ? »

Elle fixe grand-père et se remémore sans problème leur rencontre avant de hocher la tête.

« Je croyais que Jane avait changé, poursuit-il en frôlant le côté bleu avec révérence, Mais maintenant, je sais que c'est parce que vous n'êtes simplement pas la même personne. »

Elle rit à la remarque mais n'ajoute rien.

« Jane dégage quelque chose de très… Lunaire, poursuit-il, Mais toi… Ton aura est bien plus solaire, conclue-t-il en désignant le mélange rouge orangé.

\- C'est donc un genre de portrait de tes petites filles en fait ? » plaisante-elle en croisant son regard

Et elle adore la façon dont ses yeux se mettent à pétiller.

« Exact, confirme-t-il, Et j'aimerais que tu le gardes.

\- Quoi ?! »

Elle doit bien rester bouche-bée une longue minute. Parce qu'elle a parfaitement conscience de la valeur d'un tableau de Chuck Novak. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il a pu avoir un passage à vide, qui, d'après ce qu'elle a compris, a été la raison de son emménagement ici, que ses tableaux ne s'arrachent pas toujours. Parce que Jay ne l'a peut-être pas clairement présenté comme ça, mais Chuck Novak a été et est toujours un peintre à succès. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître.

« Je l'ai peint grâce à toi, poursuit-elle, Je l'ai peint en pensant à toi. Ca me semble tout à fait naturel qu'il soit pour toi.

\- Grand-père… souffle-t-elle en s'approchant de la toile, effleurant le relief de la peinture, Son of a bitch c'est… Beaucoup trop.

\- Arrête de dire des bêtises, balaye-t-il d'un mouvement de main, Un cadeau de la part de ton grand-père, c'est normal. »

Elle suit de ses doigts le profil qui la représente et soupire.

« Merci… lâche-t-elle finalement

\- De rien. Donne-moi juste ton adresse à Austin que je puisse te la faire parvenir. »

Elle secoue la tête et le prend brusquement dans ses bras.

« Claire ?

\- Tu vas me manquer… » admet-elle d'une petite voix

Parce que même si elle veut avoir toute confiance dans leur plan, il reste une chance que tout ne se déroule pas comme prévu. Et si ça arrive… Elle ne sait pas quand elle pourra revoir grand-père.

« Toi aussi, admet-il en lui rendant son étreinte, et Claire refuse de se laisser submerger

\- Tu prendras soin de Félix pas vrai ? marmonne-t-elle contre le tissu de sa robe de chambre

\- Evidemment ! » rit-il, et les vibrations lui arrachent un sourire

Elle inspire profondément avant de faire un pas en arrière, la chaleur de grand-père lui manquant déjà.

« Hey, fait-il en posant une main sur sa joue, Pas de larmes d'accord ? Ce n'est qu'un au revoir.

\- Je ne pleure pas, réplique-t-elle, mais elle a parfaitement conscience que sa vue est brouillée

\- Très bien, tu ne pleures pas. » fait-il avec tendresse

Elle secoue la tête et passe une main qu'elle espère la plus discrète sur ses yeux.

« Je vais… commence-t-elle, la gorge nouée, Je vais aller me coucher. »

Elle se dirige vers la porte.

« Et merci encore, répète-elle, Pour le cadeau. » précise-t-elle en désignant la toile

Grand-père la congédie d'un grand sourire et elle retourne enfin dans sa chambre, émue.

oOo

Le lendemain, à 6h10, Castiel est en effervescence. Le taxi ne devrait pas tarder à arriver, et il fait les cent pas dans le salon parce que son excitation/angoisse – oui, il a encore du mal à qualifier son sentiment – refuse de se calmer. Père s'est réveillé pour tous les saluer – Eileen qui a toujours l'air à moitié endormie à côté d'une Claire rayonnante – et leur promet encore une fois de ne pas créer plus de catastrophes naturelles que nécessaires durant leur absence.

Quand leur chauffeur les informe de sa présence, ils descendent tous avec leurs affaires, la porte du loft se refermant derrière eux. Castiel s'oblige à rester positif, mais rien ne réussit à l'apaiser entre le moment où il monte dans le taxi et où il s'assoit à sa place en première. Il a conscience des regards entendus et inquiets que s'échangent Eileen et sa fille. Mais il n'est pas capable de les rassurer. Pas pour l'instant.

Et son état est si loin de s'améliorer que, lorsque leur avion atteint sa vitesse de croisière et que les hôtesses passent dans les rangs proposer des collations, il n'hésite pas à demander un whisky. Double. Et il se fiche de savoir qu'il n'est que 8h45.

Il oublie de regarder l'heure. Oublie de regarder le paysage par le hublot.

Il ne pense qu'à vider ses verres jusqu'à être suffisamment désinhibé pour que la perspective de retrouver Dean Winchester le fasse sourire. Et qu'il se mette à s'amuser d'un rien.

Quand ils atterrissent à 11h03 à l'aéroport intercontinental George-Bush de Houston, il est tellement focalisé sur les gens qui l'entourent qu'il a vaguement conscience d'Eileen qui le traîne jusqu'aux taxis.

« Tous ces gens… murmure-t-il, subjugué, avec des gestes plus qu'approximatifs, Eileen, tu trouves pas qu'on dirait des abeilles au sein d'une ruche ? »

Elle échange un simple regard avec Claire avant que tous ne se retrouvent installés dans le taxi.

« J'en reviens pas qu'on soit déjà à Houston… se remet-il à babiller en regardant par la fenêtre, J'ai pas vu le temps passer.

\- Peut-être parce que t'étais trop occupé à boire ? se permet Eileen

\- Le whisky c'est bon ! reprend-t-il avec un grand sourire, Ca m'a rendu vraiment heureux !

\- Je vois ça oui… fait-elle, ironique

\- Allez ! s'exclame-t-il avec trop d'entrain, Direction l'Alessandra !

\- On est dans la merde… » se plaint Claire, désespérée de toute évidence

oOo

Jane fait de son mieux pour se contenir, et elle sent qu'à ses côtés, Sam n'est pas tellement mieux.

Ils ont passé les trois derniers jours à organiser ce séjour à la perfection, se félicitant mutuellement de leur jeu d'acteur quand ils ont réussi à convaincre dad qu'il fallait qu'il rencontre ses beaux-parents. S'il a été surpris de les voir si accommodants, il a eu l'air de s'en réjouir rapidement. Et Amara n'a pas tardé non plus à confirmer que c'était une merveilleuse idée. Ce sont ses parents qui ont proposé l'Alessandra, et maintenant qu'elle est dedans, Jane comprend pourquoi. L'hôtel est presque trop ostentatoire à son goût, mais en rencontrant Marvel et Naomi Novak, elle n'est qu'à moitié surprise. Et si elle n'aimait déjà pas leur fille, eux elle les apprécie encore moins.

Depuis que dad a laissé l'Impala entre les mains du voiturier – après de nombreuses menaces particulièrement imagées – Jane et Sam se voient forcer de suivre Amara et ses parents qui font le tour de l'hôtel comme s'il leur appartenait. Et en entendant la fiancée – huh – de dad faire de trop nombreux commentaires sur combien la salle événementielle serait parfaite pour un mariage, elle a du mal à se retenir de hurler.

C'est pour ça qu'elle est plus que soulagée quand Amara propose à tout le monde d'aller prendre possession de leurs chambres avant de se retrouver d'ici une trentaine de minutes pour le déjeuner. Marvel et Naomi disparaissent, et parce qu'il est clair qu'Amara veut encore discuter d'elle ne veut pas savoir quoi avec dad, elle et Sam se dirigent vers l'accueil.

oOo

« Claire ! Ces escaliers sont tellement _blancs_. »

Castiel reste fasciné par les garde-corps dorés et le marbre alors qu'il monte.

Une marche.

Une marche.

Tellement de marches.

Et de lumière aussi. Il adore les lumières…

Il a vaguement conscience de se retrouver face au bureau de l'accueil. Ce sont de vraies moulures et bas-reliefs derrière ou simplement un effet de style ? Il n'a pas le temps de s'approcher qu'il se retrouve avec une carte magnétique entre les mains.

Il plisse les yeux.

Pourquoi les chiffres dansent ? Ce n'est pas vraiment un comportement adapté pour des chiffres…

4… 6… 7…

« Papa ? Viens, on va aller dans notre chambre. »

Chambre ? Bonne idée.

Suivant Claire et Eileen assez mécaniquement, il se retrouve dans l'ascenseur. Mais avant que les portes ne se referment, il en ressort brutalement.

« Papa ?! Qu'est-ce que tu…

\- Je veux voir la vue ! s'exclame-t-il avec ce qu'il sait être un grand sourire, Elle a l'air super ! Partez sans moi. Je vous rejoins ! »

Puis il se dirige d'un pas ferme et décidé vers la vue exceptionnelle.

oOo

Jane s'interrompt brutalement, bouche-bée, et elle devine du coin de l'œil que Sam a fait pareil.

« Jane… souffle-t-il, prudent, Est-ce que c'est Cass que je viens de voir… »

Tituber avec trop d'enthousiasme et un sourire trop grand aux lèvres pour aller vers le bar ?

« Oui… » se lamente-t-elle

Parce qu'elle n'a jamais vu papa dans cet état-là. Et qu'il n'y a qu'une seule explication à son comportement…

« Il est bourré… »

Assbutt.

« Pardon ?!

\- Papa est _bourré_, répète-t-elle, dépitée, Il n'a jamais bu plus que de raison. Et c'est aujourd'hui qu'il décide de prendre une cuite ! »

Elle et Sam ont cru que dad était la composante aléatoire de leur plan. Ils auraient peut-être dû considérer papa aussi…

« Il a besoin d'aide tu penses ? »

Et elle sent son inquiétude.

« Je crois pas… répond-t-elle honnêtement

\- Ok… Alors dans ce cas, on va remonter dans la chambre déposer le reste de nos affaires, et on redescendra s'assurer qu'il va bien s'il le faut. Ou bien tu pourras demander à Claire de vérifier son état. »

Jane acquiesce avant qu'ils ne se retrouvent tous deux dans l'ascenseur à leur tour.

oOo

La vue est réellement superbe.

Le nez collé à la vitre, Castiel regarde avec joie les buildings alentours et le mouvement des voitures. Et quand il finit par s'en lasser, et qu'Eileen et Claire commencent à lui manquer, il fait demi-tour pour retourner à l'accueil. Il peut les rejoindre sans problème. Il connaît le numéro de la chambre. Qu'est-ce qu'ils disaient les chiffres dansants ?

4/6/7 ?

D'ailleurs pourquoi est-ce que 6 a peur de 7 ? Il a toujours cru que c'était parce que 7 est un nombre premier et que les nombres premiers peuvent être intimidants.

Il s'approche des ascenseurs et se retrouve fasciné par celui dont les portes sont ouvertes.

Un dos… De femme, il dirait. Accroché à… Un visage. Constellé de taches de rousseur. Illuminé par des yeux verts.

Il connaît ces yeux verts, non ?

Et ces lèvres aussi il lui semble.

Et alors que les magnifiques yeux verts s'écarquillent.

Que les lèvres s'entrouvrent en un O parfait.

Il réalise.

Dean. C'est _Dean_.

Son cœur se met à battre comme un fou.

Son sourire déchire son visage.

Il lève la main pour le saluer.

Et alors que les portes de l'ascenseur se referment, les yeux de Dean ne le lâchent pas.

Et une fois closes, son sourire est toujours là.

Jusqu'à ce que l'image fasse enfin son chemin dans son esprit.

Dean. Yeux écarquillés. Bouche-bée.

_Choqué. _

Pourquoi… Pourquoi Dean serait-il choqué de le voir ? C'était prévu qu'ils se retrouvent, non ? Il ne devrait pas être aussi surpris. Sauf si…

La conclusion le dessaoule efficacement.

Sauf s'il ne _savait pas_.

Il se dirige à grandes enjambées vers l'ascenseur libre et appuie fébrilement sur le bouton d'appel.

Assbutt !

* * *

_**A suivre.**_

* * *

**Est-ce que c'est vache de couper là ? Peut-être :) J'espère que vous avez apprécié en tous cas, et je vous dis à dimanche ! (En tous cas je ferai au mieux pour que ce soit dimanche :P)**

**Fictivement vôtre, **

**Arielmine**


	14. Chapitre 13

**Bonsoir tout le monde ! Heureuse de vous retrouver sur ce chapitre après le "léger" cliffhanger de la semaine dernière :D **

**Sans surprise, merci aux lecteurs, aux followers, anciens et nouveaux, et aux reviewers. D'ailleurs, spéciale dédicace à Voirloup qui a écrit la centième ;)**

**_Akane_, personnages ajoutés ? Genre Jane ? (Parce que si c'est le cas, pour ma défense, en l'écrivant, j'ai imaginé une version féminine de Jack Kline x)) En tous cas, très heureuse que tu n'aies pas regretté ton choix de t'arrêter sur cette histoire, ça me fait énormément plaisir :D**

**_Mysty_, je ne me plains jamais de longues reviews :D En tous cas, je suis touchée que tu apprécies autant ;) Et mon job d'été se passe bien merci ! (Par contre, même si c'est pas tout de suite, je te garantis que tu voudras taper Dean et Cass :P)**

**Sur ce, place à la suite. **

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**The Destiel Trap**

_**Chapitre 13**_

Quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent sur le quatrième étage, Castiel remonte le couloir à longues enjambées.

Inspire.

Expire.

Il ne comprend pas bien la situation, certes. Mais il sait que se laisser submerger par la colère maintenant risque de ne rien arranger. Il faut qu'il parle à la responsable. Avant d'être proprement _furieux_, il faut qu'il parle à…

« Claire Winchester ! »

Deux portes s'ouvrent de concert et il est totalement pris de court quand deux Claire apparaissent de part et d'autre du couloir. Non… Pas deux. Quatre ? Il en avait adopté autant ?

« Bon sang les filles… grogne-t-il en se pinçant l'arête du nez, une fois que sa vue s'est un peu stabilisée, Ne me faites pas ça. Déjà que je vois double…

\- C'est moi papa… s'exclame la Claire de gauche, Jane. »

Il jette un coup d'œil à sa fille. Ses cheveux blonds bouclés et ornés d'une tresse, une chemise bleu roi sur un jean foncé et des bottines en cuir… Il sourit.

« Qui aurait cru que la flanelle t'irait si bien… » répond-t-il en ouvrant ses bras, et Jane vient s'y réfugier sans plus attendre

Derrière elle, il voit Claire, clairement émue, qui a l'air d'hésiter sur la conduite à tenir. Avec ses cheveux lissés, sa robe rose pâle, ses chaussures Richelieu couleur chair et son blazer gris, elle fait presque plus Jane que Jane.

Il fait un simple signe de tête, et Claire vient immédiatement les rejoindre dans leur étreinte. Et il n'a pas honte de l'admettre, il est extatique de se dire que ses deux filles sont là contre son cœur.

« J'en reviens pas de vous voir ensemble… » confie-t-il en s'éloignant, chacune de ses mains sur l'une des épaules des jumelles

Il se gorge de leurs sourires, si semblables, mais si différents pourtant.

Celui de Jane est retenu, discret, comme le sien, mais ses yeux sont des soleils.

Celui de Claire est large, plissant ses yeux, creusant ses fossettes.

Le sourire de Dean…

Ce qui lui fait penser d'ailleurs.

« Mais comment avez-vous pu me faire ça ?! »

Ses mains se crispent malgré lui sur ses filles, et il voit Jane plisser les yeux et pencher la tête sur le côté pendant que Claire hausse un sourcil si… Winchester qu'il essaie de l'ignorer.

« Hum… Désolé de vous interrompre mais… »

La voix douce, grave et familière le fait se retourner et il reste figé.

Des yeux hazel. Des cheveux châtain foncé qui lui tombent jusqu'aux épaules.

Et grand.

Bien plus grand que dans ses souvenirs.

« Je crois qu'il vaut mieux continuer cette conversation à l'intérieur… » poursuit l'homme en guidant les jumelles vers la chambre d'où est sortie Claire

Il se tourne vers lui et Castiel ne peut empêcher la vague de chaleur qui naît dans sa poitrine.

« Salut Cass…fait-il, prudent, Je sais que ça fait un bail, mais…

\- Sam ! »

Il n'hésite pas et prend Sam Winchester dans ses bras, incapable de réfréner le sourire qui déchire son visage. Il serre. Et serre. Avant de s'éloigner, totalement enthousiaste, et de rentrer dans la chambre alors que la voix amusée de Sam s'exclame derrière lui « C'est pour ça que je l'apprécie autant. »

Cinq minutes plus tard, Castiel fait les cent pas à côté du coin salon de la chambre, indifférent à la décoration de la pièce, alors que les jumelles sont installées côte à côte sur le canapé, la même expression coupable sur leurs visages.

« L'une de vous… commence-t-il, Et je ne sais pas très bien laquelle pour l'instant, poursuit-il en se massant les tempes, Mais l'une de vous m'a assuré que votre père savait que l'on était supposé se retrouver aujourd'hui… »

Les jumelles se tortillent mais il ne s'interrompt pas.

« Eh bien, je tiens à vous dire que l'homme que j'ai vu dans l'ascenseur n'avait clairement _pas_ l'air d'être au courant. »

Il sait que son ton est légèrement plus sec. Il le voit à la façon dont… Jane ? Oui, c'est bien Jane, se redresse sur le sofa.

« Tu as déjà vu dad ? demande-t-elle d'une petite voix

\- Oui, je l'ai vu, confirme-t-il, immobile désormais, bras croisés, ne lâchant pas du regard les jumelles qui baissent les yeux, Lui aussi. Et quand il l'a fait, il a complètement changé de couleur. »

Et à ce souvenir, une souffrance étrange mord sa poitrine. De la déception ?

Il se laisse tomber sur l'un des lits queen size en soupirant.

« Est-ce que je pourrais avoir un verre d'eau les filles, s'il vous plaît ? »

Claire se redresse immédiatement et revient une minute après avec une bouteille d'eau du minibar. Il la remercie silencieusement avant d'ouvrir la bouteille, de prendre une longue gorgée d'eau et d'appuyer l'objet frais contre son front.

Il se tait une minute avant de reprendre, les yeux fermés.

« J'ai souvent imaginé ce qui arriverait si je recroisais votre père… Le saluer comme un abruti, complètement saoul, alors qu'il était dans les bras d'une autre femme, ce n'est pas tout à fait le scénario que je m'étais fait… Loin de là même. »

Il ouvre les yeux pour tomber sur les jumelles, yeux écarquillés, en train de fixer quelque chose derrière lui. Perplexe, il éloigne la bouteille de son front pour se détourner.

Sortant à peine de la salle de bain, en bikini rouge, ses cheveux lâchés, une serviette sur l'épaule, Eileen s'approche de son sac à main pour en sortir ses lunettes de soleil.

Et Castiel en reste bouche-bée.

Pas que cela le surprenne de la voir en maillot de bain. Il l'a _déjà_ vue en maillot de bain. Mais peut-être que c'est parce que c'est un nouveau modèle, une nouvelle couleur. En tous cas, elle est totalement sublime, et il comprend mieux la réaction de ses filles.

Eileen doit certainement sentir le silence, à défaut de l'entendre, parce qu'elle lève son regard avant de froncer les sourcils et se mettre à signer.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Qu'est-ce que… articule Castiel, toujours pris de court, Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Elle hausse un sourcil et il connaît ce visage. Elle le prend clairement pour un imbécile.

« Je vais nager. » répond-t-elle comme si c'était évident

Et oui. C'est évident.

« Ca te dérange ? poursuit-elle avec un sourire, légèrement sarcastique s'il osait

\- Non. Non, se hâte-il de nier, C'est… »

La porte de la chambre s'ouvre.

« C'est parfait. Tu as raison d'en profiter. »

Elle lui offre un clin d'œil avant de poser ses lunettes sur son crâne et de se détourner. Et de se retrouver nez-à-nez avec Sam qui était retourné dans sa chambre récupérer son téléphone.

Castiel a envie de rire en voyant Sam Winchester totalement statufié, bouche-bée, alors que ses yeux ne peuvent s'empêcher de contempler Eileen de haut en bas. Ce qui a l'air de particulièrement amuser son amie d'ailleurs s'il en croit son sourire large, et son regard charmeur.

« Salut… articule Sam, toujours sous le choc

\- Salut, répond-t-elle avec assurance tout en signant

\- Sam, intervient Castiel, et il a conscience que son regard doit légèrement s'être fait prédateur face à la scène dont il est le témoin, Je te présente Eileen, ma meilleure amie et colocataire.

\- Wow, je… »

Sam n'a réellement pas l'air de savoir où se mettre, et derrière lui, Castiel entend distinctement ses filles _glousser_.

« Enchanté, fait Sam avec des signes un peu incertains, Je suis… Sam. Le frère de Dean Winchester. »

Et Castiel ne peut pas manquer combien Eileen s'illumine alors que Sam Winchester fait l'effort de communiquer avec elle en langage des signes.

« Ravie de te rencontrer Sam… »

Eileen _flirte_. Et il a du mal à comprendre pourquoi il semble si fier de ça. Mais ce n'est pas parce que les deux personnes face à lui semblent si perdues dans le regard de l'autre qu'il va oublier le sujet principal.

Il fait encore volte-face et il voit distinctement le sourire des jumelles disparaître de leurs visages.

« Les filles… reprend-t-il, et sa voix a repris des intonations froides, Vous ne m'avez toujours pas expliqué pourquoi vous m'avez fait venir ici sans en parler à votre père.

\- Hum. »

Le raclement de gorge de Sam le fait à nouveau se retourner.

« Très bien, continue celui-ci sans daigner le regarder, et avec un peu trop de fébrilité, Je crois que je vais retourner dans ma chambre. J'ai oublié de faire l'inventaire du minibar. »

Pardon ?

« Laisse-moi t'accompagner ! intervient Eileen, subitement tout aussi nerveuse, et visiblement prête à fuir la chambre à toute vitesse

\- Attendez. »

Quelque chose le met sensiblement mal à l'aise dans cette histoire.

Il dévisage les jumelles, fascinées par le plafond.

Il fixe Sam qui joue avec ses cheveux, observant le sol avec intensité.

Il regarde Eileen, faussement nonchalante, bras croisés sur sa poitrine, ses yeux l'évitant avec trop de clarté.

« J'ai l'impression… Que vous me cachez tous quelque chose. »

Et il déteste ce sentiment.

« Papa… »

Et le ton de Jane lui confirme ses soupçons.

Il scrute sa fille qui s'est levée et s'assoit désormais prudemment à ses côtés. Et l'éclat qu'il lit dans ses yeux bleus n'est pas pour le rassurer.

« Dad va se remarier… »

Castiel n'est pas prêt pour le sentiment qui le submerge soudainement. Son cœur menace d'exploser dans sa poitrine et il a la nette sensation que tout son être se révolte à cette perspective.

Dean… Va se remarier ?

Ca ne devrait pas… Ce ne devrait pas faire si mal, n'est-ce pas ?

« Avec la reine des enfers papa, enchaîne plaintivement Jane, Je te jure, il faut l'empêcher de faire ça…

\- C'est vrai, intervient Claire à son tour, Cette femme _craint_. Et le seul moyen d'empêcher ça c'est de… »

Un court silence suit sa déclaration. Silence au cours duquel les jumelles échangent un regard entendu.

« Dis-lui toi, reprend finalement Claire, Il te connaît mieux. »

Il voudrait faire taire la souffrance lancinante qui semble se faire un malin plaisir à déranger son âme. Mais il n'y arrive pas.

« Le seul moyen, enchaîne Jane en prenant tendrement sa main, ses grands yeux bleus fixés dans les siens, C'est qu'il te revoie. »

Que Dean le revoie ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle essaie de…

Oh.

« Vous avez manigancé une rencontre entre lui et moi ? »

Et il ne peut rien faire quand il sent sa colère pulser à nouveau dans ses veines.

Peut-être que cela part d'un bon sentiment. Il le voit aux regards pleins d'espoir de ses filles. Mais elles ont abusé de sa confiance. Ignoré ses sentiments. Et sûrement ceux de Dean dans le processus.

« Oui. » confirme Claire

Il repère du mouvement du coin de l'œil.

« Vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre, renchérit Jane, Et…

\- Restez là ! »

Il se détourne pour fixer Sam et Eileen, penauds, et clairement interrompus dans leur manœuvre de sortie de la chambre.

« Vous étiez au courant tous les deux ? »

Sa voix n'est plus seulement froide. Des accents polaires se font entendre.

« De quoi ? interroge Sam avec trop d'innocence en dévisageant Eileen, Non.

\- Enfin Castiel ! s'insurge Eileen avec trop de drame

\- Bien sûr que non.

\- Comment tu peux croire…

\- Cass, je te jure que…

\- …que je te ferais un coup pareil…

\- …je n'en savais rien…

\- …ce serait franchement… »

Il les fixe. Sans ciller.

Jusqu'à les voir se dégonfler.

« Si… avouent-ils en fin de compte d'une même voix coupable

\- J'avais un vague soupçon… commence Sam

\- Claire m'a tout raconté… réplique Eileen

\- Mais c'était trop mignon et…

\- Je voulais l'aider aussi et…

\- Tu sais, quand c'est ta nièce, tu…

\- Je pensais pas que…

\- Ca _suffit_. »

Castiel se redresse et prend une profonde inspiration.

Son corps tout entier est tendu, et il sent les regards expectatifs sur lui. Sa colère gronde toujours et il fait de son mieux pour ne pas la laisser éclater. Ne pas la laisser se déverser sur ses filles, sa meilleur amie et son ex-beau-frère.

« Je voudrais que les choses soient bien claires. »

Il offre à chacun un regard qu'il sait être glacial. Tandis que son cœur brûle toujours d'une douleur mordante.

« Dean Winchester et moi n'avons absolument plus rien en commun aujourd'hui. »

Leurs filles. D'accord. Mais qu'est-ce qui les lie aujourd'hui encore à part elles ? Il n'y a rien.

Il ne ressent rien.

Il ne ressent _rien_ pour Dean Winchester.

« J'ajouterai, puisqu'apparemment vous avez tous préféré faire abstraction de cela pour vos désirs personnels, qu'il doit aimer sincèrement cette femme s'il a décidé de l'épouser. »

Et il ne veut pas savoir pourquoi reconnaître à haute voix l'existence de cette fiancée lui retourne une fois encore l'estomac.

Il se tourne vers ses filles, et ne s'attarde pas sur leurs visages clairement attristés et déçus.

« Alors vous allez expliquer à votre père que je ne suis venu ici que pour une chose. Une seule chose. »

Il désigne les jumelles.

« Vous échanger toutes les deux, c'est clair ? »

Claire et Jane hochent la tête, abattues.

« Très bien, maintenant que tout le monde est d'accord, faisons ce que l'on doit faire, et qu'on en finisse. C'est compris ? »

Il n'attend pas la réponse des autres occupants de la chambre pour en sortir sans un mot de plus.

Et une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il se retrouve accoudé au bar, réalisant enfin que la vue exceptionnelle qui l'a attiré tout à l'heure est le résultat des baies vitrées qui amènent toute la lumière dans cette partie de l'hôtel. La tête dans une de ses mains, les yeux fermés, il essaie de supporter les derniers effets de sa cuite. Le barman n'a eu aucun problème à repérer son mal, et lui a proposé un remède contre la gueule de bois. Il a accepté avec joie.

Et alors qu'il maudit ses manipulatrices de filles, sa pseudo meilleure amie et son traître d'ex-beau-frère sur quarante deux générations pour son cauchemar émotionnel des derniers jours dont ils sont tous responsables, du coin de l'œil, il repère une femme s'installer sur l'un des tabourets du bar.

« Tenez. » résonne la voix du barman

Et il s'oblige à lui accorder toute son attention quand il lui tend son verre.

« Vous vous sentirez mieux après, promet l'employé et il lui offre un sourire qui, il l'espère, ne ressemble pas trop à une grimace

\- Merci, murmure-t-il en se saisissant de sa boisson, A la santé de… »

Totalement désabusé, il se tourne vers la femme assise à ses côtés.

« A la vôtre. »

Et il ne manque pas son regard surpris. Et légèrement hautain d'ailleurs. Mais il s'en fiche.

« En vous souhaitant une vie moins compliquée que la mienne.

\- Merci ? hésite-t-elle, prise de court, Martini Dry s'il vous plaît. » demande-t-elle d'un ton teinté d'arrogance après quelques secondes

Castiel boit la première gorgée de sa boisson et fronce les sourcils, perplexe. Il n'a absolument aucune idée de ce qu'il y a dedans, mais cela lui fait immédiatement un bien fou. Il repère des notes fruitées et… Du gingembre ?

« Votre martini, reprend le barman, Et votre note, monsieur Novak.

\- Merci… » souffle-t-il avec un sourire reconnaissant

Et il voit dans les yeux pétillants du barman qu'il comprend que sa gratitude n'est pas que pour sa note, mais aussi pour la solution miracle qu'il lui a fournie.

Il se saisit du morceau de papier qu'il signe rapidement avant de le redonner à l'employé.

« Novak ? »

Il se tourne vers la femme à ses côtés qui le regarde désormais avec de grands yeux écarquillés. Il en profite pour la dévisager avec plus d'attention. Des cheveux châtains soigneusement coiffés. Un visage élégamment maquillé. Une robe noire moulante qui ne dissimule aucune de ses formes. Un nombre de bijoux qui lui apparaissent bien trop ostentatoires. Elle est, tout à fait objectivement, très belle. Mais elle dégage quelque chose, il ne sait pas quoi, qui est loin de lui plaire.

« Oui ? fait-il, prudent, en reposant son verre sur le comptoir

\- Est-ce que vous auriez par hasard un lien de parenté avec le peintre Chuck Novak ? »

Il sourit poliment et acquiesce à la question.

« Oh mon dieu. »

Et il n'apprécie pas du tout combien la physionomie générale de cette femme change maintenant qu'elle espère, de toute évidence, obtenir quelque chose de lui.

« J'ai toujours rêvé de posséder un tableau signé Novak, commence-t-elle avec emphase et il se retient de rouler des yeux, Mais malgré mes efforts, je n'ai jamais pu réussir. »

Pas étonnant. Les œuvres de père ont toujours été difficiles à atteindre si l'on n'a pas les bons contacts.

« Je vais me marier prochainement, poursuit-elle, son sourire bien trop grand sur son visage, Et j'aimerais vraiment pouvoir obtenir un Novak comme cadeau de mariage. »

Evidemment… Si c'est pour son mariage. Un client potentiel de père reste un client potentiel de père. Même si ce client ne lui inspire pas confiance, pour une raison encore inconnue.

« Vous pensez pouvoir m'aider ? fait-elle avec des yeux de biches trop innocents pour qu'ils soient autre chose qu'une mascarade dont elle a usé au cours de sa vie pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait

\- Evidemment… confirme-t-il finalement avec un sourire qu'il essaie de rendre le plus engageant possible

\- Oh, formidable ! s'émerveille-t-elle, C'était le destin qu'on se rencontre. »

Si elle le dit…

Elle tend sa main vers lui avec une excitation qu'elle tente, de toute évidence, de contenir du mieux qu'elle peut.

« Je suis Amara Shurley. »

Avec une certaine réserve, il lui serre la main.

* * *

_**A suivre.**_

* * *

**Ne jamais, jamais, essayer de manipuler Castiel Novak :) J'espère que cette confrontation, et la rencontre de Sam et Eileen, vous a plu :P**

**J'espère sincèrement à dimanche !**

**Fictivement vôtre,  
**

**Arielmine **


	15. Chapitre 14

**Bonsoir tout le monde ! Je suis particulièrement contente de vous retrouver pour ce chapitre que, j'espère, vous apprécierez :D**

**Comme toujours, merci aux lecteurs, aux followers anciens et nouveaux, et aux reviewers qui prennent le temps de laisser leurs avis !**

**_Akane_, vraiment heureuse que tu aies apprécié les retrouvailles Sam et Cass, et la rencontre Sam/Eileen ! Et oui, les jumelles veulent simplement rassembler leur famille. Normal :P Je pense que Cass n'a pas besoin de Sam et de ses filles pour se défendre contre Amara :D**

**_Ptitanonymous_, j'aime bien mon inspiration aussi :D Peut-être que Sam sait justement _un peu trop_ où regarder ;) **

**_Mysty_, quelle haine à l'égard d'Amara :D Mais je suis super touchée que tu apprécies toujours à ce point !**

**Sans plus attendre, la suite.  
**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**The Destiel Trap**

_**Chapitre 14**_

Dean Winchester a toujours été quelqu'un de profondément émotionnel. Alors oui, peut-être bien qu'il est passé maître dans l'art de faire croire qu'il ne ressent absolument rien, ou pire, d'encaisser sans rien dire – cela lui a valu plusieurs remarques de Sammy d'ailleurs –, mais Dean Winchester n'est pas obtus au point de nier cette sensibilité qui le caractérise.

C'est pour ça que revoir Cass, même l'espace d'un bref instant, est suffisant pour mettre tout son être en ébullition.

Cass a toujours eu cet effet sur lui. Toujours. Capable d'un simple regard d'exacerber ses sentiments, positifs ou négatifs d'ailleurs. Et ce regard…

Son of a bitch.

Il n'a eu besoin que de croiser ces yeux bleus et intenses pour avoir vingt-et-un ans à nouveau. Et comme toutes ces années auparavant, son corps tremble à la perspective d'aller lui parler. L'approcher. Accrocher son regard.

Amara les a conduits tous les deux dans leur chambre, de toute évidence inconsciente de la fébrilité qui s'est emparé de lui. S'il y a dix minutes encore, il était tout à fait prêt à user de leur temps libre pour profiter comme il se doit de leur chambre, désormais, il n'a plus du tout la tête à ça.

Non.

Son esprit est envahi de bleu.

De doux sourires.

D'un baiser timide sur Marshall's Beach avec le Golden Gate Bridge en arrière-plan.

De tacos à Baylands Park.

De longues balades sur la côte avec l'Impala.

D'excursions dans les réserves naturelles californiennes.

D'un genou à terre quand…

Son of a BITCH.

« Dean ? Mon cœur ? »

La voix d'Amara est teintée d'inquiétude et il se redresse brutalement sur les couvertures avant de lui jeter un coup d'œil.

Pourquoi… Bon sang, pourquoi il n'arrive pas à se sortir Cass de la tête alors qu'il est dans les bras de sa fiancée ?!

« Désolé Amara… articule-t-il en quittant le lit, Je… Je n'ai pas la tête à ça.

\- Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? »

Il s'interrompt, la main sur la poignée de la porte.

Non. Tout ne va pas bien. Il faut que…

« Je… J'ai besoin de prendre l'air un moment. »

Il faut qu'il trouve Cass.

« Dean… reprend-t-elle et sa prise se resserre, Tu sais que l'on doit retrouver mes parents pour le déjeuner, n'est-ce pas ? »

Un rictus tord ses lèvres à cette pensée. Marvel et Naomi Shurley… Il aimerait dire qu'ils lui ont fait une bonne impression, mais pour être honnête, il les a trouvés bien trop vaniteux, et coincés du cul, à son goût.

« Je sais… fait-il sans la regarder, Je vous retrouverai au restaurant. C'est promis.

\- Très bien. »

Il sent qu'Amara est contrariée. Mais en cet instant, il s'en fout totalement. Parce que tout son être réclame Cass à grands cris.

« Je serai au bar, si jamais tu me cherches. » poursuit-elle, ennuyée, mais résignée malgré tout

Il n'ajoute rien. Se contente de hocher la tête avant de sortir en trombe de la chambre.

Il ne sait pas où chercher. Il a même encore du mal à réaliser que Cass est ici.

Au Texas.

_A l'Alessandra_.

C'est quoi son numéro de chambre ? Il n'en sait rien. Il pourrait demander à l'accueil ? Pas certain qu'ils soient d'accord pour délivrer ce genre d'informations.

Merde.

Et puis d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que Cass foutrait ici ?!

Son cœur tambourine alors qu'il atteint l'ascenseur. Où est-ce qu'il pourrait aller. Le bar ? Non. Amara y sera. Et il n'a pas réellement envie de prendre le risque d'une confrontation fiancée/ex-mari. Les autres endroits publics ? Il peut toujours essayer.

Et alors qu'il prend le parti de sortir à l'étage de la piscine, il ne rate pas une occasion de dévisager les personnes qu'il croise. Une chevelure brune. Un regard bleu. Il doit avoir l'air totalement éperdu à tourner la tête dans tous les sens.

Il débarque à côté de la piscine en roof top, jetant un coup d'œil aux quelques personnes allongées sur les transats blancs. Il fait totalement abstraction du panorama de buildings qui s'offre à lui pour longer le bassin, attiré par une silhouette aux cheveux sombres. Quand il réalise que ce n'est pas Cass, il s'approche du garde-corps de verre et jette un coup d'œil à la rue en contre bas. Oui. C'est totalement con de penser qu'il pourrait repérer Cass comme ça, mais il semble avoir perdu toute notion de rationalité.

« Dean ! »

Il sursaute et se détourne pour tomber sur Naomi, dans son tailleur gris clair sur mesure, ses cheveux blancs noués en un chignon sévère, un verre à la main. Derrière elle, il repère Marvel installé à l'une des tables sur la terrasse. Ils ont dû venir prendre leur apéritif ici en attendant leur rendez-vous.

« Je pense sincèrement que cet hôtel serait parfait pour votre mariage, reprend-t-elle avec un large sourire qui accentue considérablement ses rides, Plus je le découvre et plus je l'apprécie. »

Ha bon ? Lui n'est pas particulièrement fan à l'idée de se marier dans un lieu si… Pompeux. Mais ça a l'air de faire plaisir à Amara alors bon.

Et quelque chose qui ressemble étrangement à une sonnette d'alarme résonne au fond de sa tête à cette réflexion.

« Dites-moi, reprend-t-elle, Avez-vous une idée du nombre d'invités du côté de votre famille ? Approximativement, bien sûr.

\- Je pense que… »

Il se tait brusquement quand il le voit.

Cass vient d'arriver sur la terrasse de la piscine. Avec une prestance telle qu'elle lui coupe le souffle.

« Je peux… poursuit Dean, sans le lâcher des yeux, Je peux vous dire ça plus tard ? Je ne… Je ne sais pas ce que… »

Il bafouille mais il s'en fout parce que ses jambes se sont mises toutes seules en mouvement.

Vers Cass.

Il accélère.

Cass en jean, chemise blanche, et blaser bleu marine.

Ce qui lui va _foutrement_ bien.

Il trébuche contre l'une des chaises longues et se dépêche de s'excuser quand l'occupant lui fait une remarque. Et alors qu'il fait à nouveau volte-face, il percute un serveur qu'il n'a pas vu dans sa précipitation.

Sa tête lui fait mal subitement.

Il perd l'équilibre.

« DAD ! »

Claire ?

Il tombe dans la piscine.

Et quand il en ressort à peine une minute plus tard, il se sent comme le dernier des crétins. Surtout que Cass le fixe désormais, et que ses yeux brillent d'une lueur amusée qui ne font qu'ajouter à son ridicule. Il se hisse sur le bord avec ce qu'il espère le plus de dignité possible et, ignorant ses vêtements trempés, et son front qui pulse, il fait un pas vers Cass.

Et un autre.

Cass ne l'a pas quitté du regard, ses prunelles irradiant d'un bonheur qu'il a trop bien connu, et ses lèvres courbées en un sourire timide qui l'avait déjà fait fondre plus de quinze ans auparavant.

Son of a bitch.

« Salut Cass… lâche-t-il finalement avec assurance, enfin il l'espère du moins

\- Salut Dean… » répond Cass

Et franchement… Bordel. Parce que s'il se souvient que la voix de Cass déclenchait déjà toutes sortes de réactions chez lui, désormais, plus mature, plus grave, plus sensuelle, elle lui donne envie de se jeter à ses pieds et de lui offrir le monde.

Ce qu'il ne peut pas faire.

Ce qu'il ne peut _plus_ faire.

Reprends-toi Winchester. Votre histoire est _terminée_ !

« Tu es là c'est… Totalement _surprenant_. »

Et la façon dont Cass accentue le mot le fait tiquer. Il l'observe avec attention.

Sa physionomie.

Sa posture.

Ses _yeux_.

Il a toujours été capable de lire en Cass à travers le bleu de son regard, et là…

« Est-ce que tu sais quelque chose que je ne sais pas parce que… commence-t-il, perplexe, Parce que je suis _sur le cul_ de te voir ici. »

Cass baisse les yeux, avec la même réserve que celle de ses vingt-et-un ans.

« Mais toi… Toi, tu n'as pas l'air si surpris que ça. »

Cass relève les yeux et son cœur rate un battement dans sa poitrine.

« C'est vrai quoi, renchérit-il immédiatement pour ne pas perdre contenance, Je n'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles pendant presque quinze ans… »

Quatorze ans.

Près de quatorze ans sans nouvelles.

Pas qu'il compte d'ailleurs.

« Et le jour où je me retrouve ici, tu…

\- Dad ? Je vais t'expliquer ce qu'il fait ici. »

Il tourne la tête à l'interruption pour tomber sur Claire, en maillot de bain et lunettes sur le crâne. Et un air vaguement contrit.

Deux secondes.

Ce qu'il fait ici ?

« Claire… demande-t-il, les yeux plissés, Tu sais qui il est ? » interroge-t-il en désignant Cass

Sa fille soupire avant de reprendre la parole.

« Oui, je sais, admet-elle, Et en réalité… Je ne suis pas Claire. »

Il ouvre la bouche.

Pardon ? C'est quoi cette connerie encore ?

« En réalité… intervient une voix dans son dos, et il fait volte-face, Claire, c'est moi. »

Et son cerveau doit griller quand il voit deux versions de sa fille côte à côte désormais.

L'une aux cheveux parfaitement lissés – ce qui lui fait totalement bizarre – et au regard espiègle – qu'il ne connaît que trop bien –.

L'autre aux cheveux bouclés et tressés – coiffure qu'il a l'habitude de voir – et au regard particulièrement intense et calme – qu'il n'a jamais vu sur le visage de sa fille –.

Il réalise enfin.

« Vous deux ensemble… souffle-t-il en passant son regard de l'une à l'autre, Claire ?... Jane ?... »

Les jumelles hochent la tête et Dean sent quelque chose de bien trop intense étreindre son cœur.

« Vous êtes sur la même longueur d'ondes toi et dad. » continue… Jane ?

Et bordel, il a bien du mal à contenir cette vague d'affection qui menace de le submerger.

« Vous nous avez envoyées à Duluth, et quand on s'est rencontrées, la solution nous a tout de suite sauté aux yeux. »

La solution ? Quelle solution ?

« Elles se sont fait passer l'une pour l'autre Dean… »

Quoi ?

Il jette un coup d'œil effaré à Cass qui ne fait que fixer leurs filles…

Son of a bitch.

Leurs.

Filles.

Avec adoration.

Et ses propres barrières se brisent.

« Air rêvait de rencontrer papa. Et je voulais… Tu es en colère ? » demande soudainement sa fille d'une petite voix

En colère ?

« Oh kiddo… murmure-t-il, et il ne prête pas attention à sa voix vacillante, Bien sûr que non. »

Il n'a pas le temps de prendre conscience de ce qu'il se passe avant d'avoir ses bras fermement enlacés autour du corps de Jane.

Il la sent trembler. Sa fille. Sa petite fille.

Il resserre sa prise et passe une main incertaine dans la chevelure blonde.

Jane… Jane est _là_.

Il s'éloigne légèrement et plonge son regard dans le sien avant qu'elle n'accepte de faire un pas en arrière, ses yeux étrangement brillants.

Et une nouvelle réalisation s'impose à lui.

C'est _Jane_ qui était avec lui toute la semaine passée.

Ce qui veut dire…

« Et toi Claire ? reprend-t-il en se tournant vers son autre fille, Tu étais chez Cass tout ce temps ? »

Elle n'a pas l'air d'éprouver le moindre remord tandis qu'elle hoche vigoureusement la tête.

« Viens-là kiddo. » esquisse-t-il un rictus en ouvrant les bras, et Claire n'hésite pas à venir l'enlacer à son tour

L'instant d'après, ses bras toujours fermement positionnés autour de lui, elle lui offre un sourcil haussé qui ressemble un peu trop à Sammy.

« Papa est génial, dad. Je comprends pas que tu l'aies laissé partir. »

Et cette remarque lui coupe le souffle alors qu'elle ravive des souvenirs douloureux.

Cass qui part.

Sans un regard en arrière.

Sa gorge se serre désagréablement.

« Les filles… intervient finalement Cass, Ca vous dérangerait de nous laisser discuter ?

\- Aucun souci, répond Jane avec un sourire trop large pour être honnête

\- Prenez votre temps. » renchérit Claire avec un clin d'œil

Elles s'éloignent toutes les deux et Dean accepte enfin de s'assoir sur l'une des chaises longues de libre. Il récupère une des serviettes mises à disposition et prend une profonde inspiration alors qu'il éponge ses cheveux.

« J'en reviens pas de les voir ensemble… souffle-t-il, Et toi aussi avec elles, admet-il en décidant de s'essuyer le visage, C'est vraiment… Ouch. »

Il grimace alors qu'une douleur transperce son front.

« Attends, intervient Cass en plissant les yeux, Ne bouge pas… Il faut soigner ça. »

Il se détourne pour interpeller un employé à proximité.

« Excusez-moi, vous auriez une trousse de secours ?

\- Oui bien sûr, répond l'employé avant de disparaître et revenir une minute plus tard avec une boîte en plastique blanc

\- Merci… » fait Cass avant de s'assoir à ses côtés

Et son corps _vibre_ à leur soudaine proximité.

Cass se tourne vers lui et pose une main sur sa joue pour que son visage soit face à lui.

Et il jure que sa peau se met à _brûler_ à son contact.

Les doigts de Cass quittent sa mâchoire, et l'instant d'après, une compresse imbibée de désinfectant tamponne délicatement son front.

Il se retient de siffler.

Cass ne fait que sourire. Presque tendrement.

Son of a bitch.

La main de Cass s'éloigne délicatement.

Et son regard se perd dans le sien.

Son. Of. A. Bitch.

« Cass… »

Il voit Cass déglutir et il ne peut pas rater la façon dont ses pupilles semble se dilater un instant.

« C'est dingue mais… Tu n'as pas du tout changé. »

Ses traits ne sont plus ceux d'un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, bien sûr.

Sa mâchoire est plus prononcée. Ombrée par une barbe de trois jours qu'il n'avait pas à l'époque. Et peut-être bien qu'il a des plis au coin des yeux maintenant, et que ses cheveux ne sont plus simplement en bataille, plutôt un coiffé décoiffé parfaitement maîtrisé.

Mais ses fossettes sculptent toujours aussi bien son visage.

Ses yeux sont toujours aussi expressifs.

Son sourire est toujours un soleil autour duquel il gravite.

Et ses lèvres…

Bordel.

Mû par un instinct qu'il ne peut pas, et n'a de toute évidence pas envie de contrôler, il se penche davantage vers lui.

« Dean… » souffle Cass

Et merde, il est bien incapable de résister à ça.

« Ha, tu es là ! »

La voix d'Amara le fait brutalement sortir de sa transe et il se redresse immédiatement.

Son of a bitch. Il allait vraiment… ?

Il jette un coup d'œil à Cass qui a l'air d'être impassible, mais Dean devine la légère rougeur au creux de sa nuque.

« Oh vous… Vous avez fait connaissance ? »

La voix d'Amara – sa _fiancée_ bordel – résonne à nouveau et il doit faire preuve d'une volonté trop importante pour réussir à se détacher du profil de Cass.

« Mon cœur… »

Et il accepte enfin de fixer toute son attention sur Amara.

« …Castiel connaît Chuck Novak et accepté de m'offrir son aide pour obtenir l'un de ses tableaux, et je… »

Amara se tait subitement, et une ombre perplexe passe sur son visage.

« Attendez… reprend-t-elle, perdue, Je ne comprends pas. »

Elle les désigne, lui et Cass.

« Comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés ? Et Dean, pourquoi es-tu tout mouillé ? souligne-t-elle avec un sourcil haussé

\- Tu vas aider ma fiancée à obtenir un tableau de ton père ? »

Il ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Il fixe à nouveau Cass avec ferveur. A croire que ses yeux ont leur volonté propre désormais.

« J'ignorais que c'était ta fiancée… » réplique Cass, pragmatique mais quelque chose l'interpelle

Est-ce qu'il vient de _gronder _?

Et est-ce qu'il est en train d'imaginer la façon dont son regard s'est durci en se posant sur Amara ?

« Comment on s'est rencontrés ? répète Dean en la dévisageant, Comment _vous_, vous vous êtes rencontrés ? »

Amara croise les bras sur sa poitrine et Dean passe son regard de sa fiancée. A son ex-mari.

Lui qui souhaitait éviter une confrontation.

Il se racle la gorge.

« Excusez-moi, reprend Amara, J'ai raté un épisode ou quoi ? »

Même plus que ça…

Et il a l'étrange sentiment d'être pris au piège.

« Tu veux que je te dise… essaie-t-il de plaisanter mais le cœur n'y est pas, Le monde est petit.

\- Vraiment ? » rétorque-t-elle

Et est-ce que le dédain a toujours été là ?

« Hello Amara, résonne subitement la voix d'une des jumelles, Claire, qui vient de se placer à droite de sa fiancée

\- Hello, réplique celle-ci distraitement

\- Comment ça va ? » demande alors Jane, qui vient d'apparaître de l'autre côté

Amara pousse un cri loin d'être élégant alors qu'elle passe un regard… Effrayé ? De l'une à l'autre de ses filles.

« Hum… Oui, admet-il en se grattant la nuque, Amara… Je ne t'ai pas dit que Claire avait une jumelle ?

\- Non, lâche-t-elle avec une froideur qui l'interpelle, J'ai bien peur que tu aies omis ce petit détail. »

Et la façon qu'elle a de dire ça le fait froncer les sourcils.

C'est lui ou bien elle dégage une certaine hostilité à l'égard de ses filles ? Elle n'a jamais réagi comme ça avant, pas vrai ?

_Pas vrai ?_

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Amara, intervient Claire avec un sourire légèrement insolent s'il osait, A moi non plus il ne m'a jamais rien dit. Mais j'y pense… »

Et le sourire de sa fille s'agrandit.

« Je suis la vraie Claire. Elle… »

Elle désigne Jane.

« C'est Jane. Elle se faisait passer pour moi pendant que je me faisais passer pour elle. Et lui… »

Ses yeux brillent d'un éclat particulièrement satisfait quand elle indique Cass.

« C'est notre second père. Castiel Novak. »

Amara cligne des yeux. Ouvre la bouche. La referme. Avant de pointer Cass d'un doigt.

« Lui… C'est votre… Second père ? demande-t-elle, légèrement incertaine de toute évidence

\- Oui, répondent les jumelles en chœur

\- Vous… »

Le regard d'Amara passe de Cass, à lui.

« Vous les avez adoptées ? Tous les _deux_ ? interroge-t-elle encore

\- Oui, confirment à nouveau les filles sans leur laisser le temps de répondre

\- Vous étiez… Mariés ?! »

Dean prend une profonde inspiration.

« Oui. » reconnaît-il finalement en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à Cass

Et non. Son cœur ne rate pas un battement quand il réalise que Cass le fixe avec attention. Et une fois encore, il n'arrive pas à détacher son regard.

Bordel.

« Dean… Tu étais marié ? résonne à nouveau la voix d'Amara, A un _homme_ ?

\- Ca vous pose un problème ?! »

Il écarquille les yeux quand il réalise que ce sont ses filles qui ont répondu ainsi. Et alors qu'il les observe, il est presque effrayé de voir leurs visages arborer la même expression défiante.

Et il l'est d'autant plus quand il réalise que Cass présente la _même_ expression.

Son of a bitch.

Depuis quand ses filles lui ressemblent autant ?!

« Mais pas du tout ! s'élève la voix outrée d'Amara, Je suis juste surprise que tu ne m'aies jamais parlé de ça. »

Ce n'est pas non plus comme si l'occasion s'était présentée.

Mais il est satisfait de voir que sa réponse a au moins l'air de calmer la fureur glacée des jumelles, et de Cass.

« Et oui… Tu as raison. Le monde est petit. » continue-t-elle

Et il fronce les sourcils en décelant un léger sarcasme dans ses propos.

« Et quelle _coïncidence _que l'on soit tous dans le même hôtel, le même week-end. »

Et il ne peut pas non plus rater la façon étrange dont ses yeux se sont assombris alors qu'ils se posent sur… Les jumelles ?

« Ca je dois dire que c'est… Super. »

Sa physionomie ne trompe pas. Amara est tout, sauf enthousiaste, à l'idée de cette situation.

Il peut le comprendre d'ailleurs.

Si lui aussi découvrait l'existence de l'ex-mari, ou peut-être ex-femme, de sa fiancée, il ne serait pas particulièrement heureux.

Mais ce n'est pas ça qui le gêne.

Non. C'est la façon dont elle semble fixer les jumelles avec un certain… _Dégoût_.

Et alors qu'il jette un nouveau coup d'œil à Cass, son cœur se serre.

Parce que l'amour et la dévotion qui débordent de son regard posé sur leurs filles est un véritable baume pour son âme.

Et la réalisation qui s'impose à lui est un coup de poignard dans le dos.

Parce que ça...

Lui.

Cass.

Et leurs filles...

C'est ce qu'il a toujours voulu.

* * *

_**A suivre.**_

* * *

**Dean et Cass se sont enfin retrouvés ! :D Il ne nous aura fallu que trois mois et demi, 14 chapitres et un prologue, et près de 50 000 mots pour y arriver x) **

**J'espère en tous cas que ces retrouvailles ont été à la hauteur et que vous avez apprécié ! **

**J'espère vous retrouver dimanche encore :)**

**Fictivement vôtre, **

**Arielmine **


	16. Chapitre 15

**Hello tout le monde ! Tout d'abord, vraiment désolée pour le retard, mais les derniers jours et horaires de boulot ont été particulièrement affreux, beaucoup de fatigue et pas énormément le temps d'écrire... Et vu mon avancement, je pense que le prochain chapitre n'arrivera pas ce dimanche, mais le suivant. Sans faute. En vous remerciant par avance de votre compréhension ! **

**Sinon, une fois n'est pas coutume, merci aux lecteurs, aux followers et aux reviewers. Toujours aussi touchée que cette adaptation vous plaise !**

**_Mysty_, merci merci merci mille fois pour ton enthousiasme ! Et refrène tes ardeurs à l'égard de Dean et Amara, attends le prochain chapitre pour ça ;) **

**_Alex_, j'ai toujours du mal à visualiser mon propre humour, donc contente que le dernier chapitre t'ait autant fait rire x) Impossible de résister à Cass, je confirme :D**

**_Akane_, oooooh désolée pour le surplus d'émotions :( Le vrai face à face ne fait que commencer :D**

**Sur ce, place à la suite. **

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**The Destiel Trap**

_**Chapitre 15**_

Castiel est… Perdu. Sincèrement perdu.

Non pas que les retrouvailles avec Dean se soient mal passées.

Elles se sont plutôt _trop_ bien passées, et c'est bien le problème.

Parce que presque embrasser son ex-mari qui est actuellement fiancé, ce n'est décemment pas la bonne chose à faire.

Il s'était juré qu'il ne ressentait rien.

Il s'était promis de ne pas réagir à la présence de Dean.

Malheureusement, si un Dean à vingt-et-un ans était déjà beau à se damner avec ses traits délicats, presque féminins, ses tâches de rousseur et ses grands yeux verts, Dean à quarante ans est juste… Parfait. Et s'il y a toujours eu une alchimie évidente entre eux, après quatorze ans sans se voir, c'est comme si l'attraction physique explosait. Les précipitant l'un vers l'autre avec la force d'une météorite.

Et il ne peut pas.

Il ne peut pas s'abandonner à cette proximité.

Parce que Dean n'est _plus_ son mari.

Parce que leur histoire est _terminée_.

Et que malgré tous les yeux de chiens battus de ses filles, Dean est fiancé.

A Amara.

Et à cette pensée, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de frissonner.

Parce qu'il aurait capable de rester en retrait si ça n'avait été que ça. Si Amara n'avait été _que_ la fiancée de Dean. Et il ignore son être qui a l'air de proprement se révolter à cette résolution. Mais ce qui lui pose problème, c'est qu'il a discuté avec cette femme, et qu'elle ne lui a pas inspiré confiance. Même pire, il n'a pas dû tout apprécier l'image qu'elle renvoyait. Il aurait pu laisser couler si elle n'était restée qu'une cliente potentielle pour père, mais alors qu'elle se présente comme la _belle-mère potentielle_ de ses filles, quelque chose gronde en lui.

Sa fibre paternelle.

Son côté protecteur.

Il le sait.

Il pensait que les jumelles exagéraient en taxant Amara de reine des Enfers. Que c'était leur volonté de les remettre, lui et Dean, ensemble qui les aveuglait. Mais désormais, il réalise qu'elles ont peut-être plus raison qu'il ne voulait le croire. Et la perspective de confier Claire, particulièrement, aux soins de cette femme lui semble proprement inconcevable. Il n'a pas non plus manqué la façon dont elle regardait ses filles. Comme si elle cherchait le moyen de se débarrasser d'elles. Et sincèrement, c'est plus que son cœur de père ne peut supporter.

Il ne veut pas d'Amara dans la vie des jumelles.

Et il fait taire son cœur qui lui susurre qu'il n'en veut pas non plus dans la vie de Dean.

Il prend une profonde inspiration.

Certes, il ne veut pas non plus d'elle dans la vie de Dean.

Mais ça n'a rien à voir avec lui.

Strictement rien.

Et rien à voir avec ses sentiments.

Il n'y a de toute façon plus de sentiments.

Une attraction, oui.

Une attraction magnétique.

Intense.

Qui fait vibrer son âme et emballer son cœur…

Mais juste ça.

Pas de sentiments.

Plus de sentiments.

C'est pour ça qu'il refuse de voir le dîner organisé ce soir par ses filles comme autre chose que de simples retrouvailles familiales.

Parce que oui, après la scène à côté de la piscine, il a été entendu que les jumelles reprennent leur place légitime. Claire a déménagé ses affaires dans la chambre de Sam, échangeant sa place avec Jane. Et si Dean a ensuite rejoint sa fiancée et ses futurs beaux-parents pour le déjeuner, Castiel n'a pas été étonné de voir les jumelles s'accrocher à lui comme si leur vie en dépendait. C'est pour ça que, sans surprise, ses filles, Eileen, Sam et lui-même se sont tous retrouvés pour le repas. En dehors de l'hôtel. Dans un petit restaurant sans prétention, mais très bon.

Et si l'ambiance était particulièrement agréable, tout le monde a constaté, mais personne n'a fait la remarque, que l'absence de Dean était pesante…

C'est pendant le repas que les jumelles ont justement avoué qu'elles avaient prévu un dîner de retrouvailles. Et sincèrement, il n'a même pas envie d'être en colère contre elles quand elles semblent si heureuses à cette perspective. En même temps, elles les ont menés par le bout du nez pour les rassembler ce week-end. Ce n'est pas un dîner qui va changer la donne. Et puis, il leur a déjà clairement fait comprendre ce qu'il pensait de leurs manipulations…

Il a donné son accord bien sûr, et Claire a assuré qu'elle allait convaincre Dean de venir également. Il espère juste qu'Amara ne le prendra pas trop mal. Après tout, elle lui a fait l'effet d'être femme à ne pas apprécier perdre le contrôle. Et imposer à son fiancé un dîner avec son ex ne risque peut-être pas de lui plaire.

Courant de l'après-midi, Sam et Eileen ont disparu, et Castiel est à la fois curieux, et suspicieux. Il sent que quelque chose se trame entre les deux, mais il n'est pas certain de vouloir savoir quoi exactement. Lui a choisi de découvrir un peu Houston avec les jumelles, une fois que Claire a confirmé que Dean est particulièrement partant pour le dîner.

Et non, son rythme cardiaque n'a pas accéléré à cette confirmation.

Mais profiter de la ville avec ses deux filles a été une expérience exceptionnelle. Il a pu les voir interagir, et il est fasciné de voir à quel point elles semblent fusionnelles après seulement un mois. Elles sont très différentes, bien sûr, mais c'est à croire que leurs différences est ce qui cimente leur relation d'une aussi belle façon.

Oui.

Il aime ses filles.

Et c'est ce qui rend son âme si amère à la perspective de ne se retrouver qu'avec Jane après ce week-end.

Il ne veut pas de ça. Maintenant qu'il sait ce que c'est que de vivre avec Jane. De vivre avec Claire. De les voir interagir.

Il ne veut plus se séparer de ses filles.

Mais il ne voit aucune solution à ce problème…

Il soupire alors qu'il noue sa cravate face au miroir de la salle de bain. Parce que oui, il ne sait pas ce que les jumelles ont prévu, mais elles ont été catégoriques sur le fait qu'il fallait être parfaitement habillé. C'est pourquoi il se retrouve dans son costume bleu safre taillé sur mesure, sa chemise blanche tranchant avec sa peau bronzée, le tout réhaussé par sa cravate bleu saphir constellée de points gris qui illumine l'ensemble.

Heureusement qu'il ne part jamais sans un costume…

Ses pieds sont parfaitement maintenus dans ses derbies couleur caramel, et alors qu'il observe son reflet, il passe une main dans ses cheveux savamment désordonnés.

« Papa ? Tu es superbe. »

Il se détourne pour tomber sur Jane, portant une robe bordeaux parfaitement ajustée qu'il reconnaît. Eileen la lui a offerte récemment, et il admet que cela lui va à la perfection. Ses pieds sont chaussés de sandales dorées à multiples brides qui élancent sa silhouette. Et sérieusement, il se demande toujours comment elle fait pour supporter autant les talons…

« Tu es magnifique aussi… répond-t-il avec un petit sourire et le visage de sa fille s'illumine

\- Flatteur, plaisante-t-elle en se saisissant de sa main, Allez viens ! Dad et Air vont nous attendre. »

Il hoche la tête et la laisse le traîner en dehors de la chambre.

Quand ils arrivent à l'entrée de l'hôtel, Dean et Claire sont déjà là.

Claire porte une robe vert d'eau, fluide et à imprimés estivaux, et des sandales plates couleur bronze. Elle lui offre un sourire radieux quand ils apparaissent.

Dean lui…

Castiel se retient de rire.

Parce que Dean porte lui aussi un costume bleu safre qui le met bien trop en valeur, une cravate de la même teinte et la pochette à sa poitrine apporte une touche de couleur blanche et orangée à l'ensemble. Il baisse le regard et, sérieusement, le hasard devait aussi pousser le vice au point que son ex-mari porte des richelieus caramel ?

Il relève les yeux et tombent dans les prunelles amusées de Dean, et assbutt, comme cela lui avait manqué…

Il se racle la gorge pour reprendre contenance mais la situation est totalement surréaliste.

Dean et lui sont juste _parfaitement_ assortis.

« Hey Cass, commence Dean avec un sourire en coin, Joli costume.

\- Le tien n'est pas trop mal non plus. » réplique-t-il sur le même ton

Et bon sang, est-ce qu'il a aussi besoin de réaliser combien ce genre d'échanges lui avait aussi manqué ?!

« Quand on vous disait que vous étiez sur la même longueur d'ondes… »

Ils se détournent l'un de l'autre et tombent sur leurs filles, bras dessus, bras dessous, avec une lueur de connivence qui ne le rassure pas alors qu'elles les fixent, l'un après l'autre. Mais en même temps, à quoi peut-il s'attendre alors qu'elles lui ont clairement dit qu'elles voulaient les revoir ensemble ? Il n'a d'ailleurs pas honte d'admettre qu'à cause de cela, il n'est pas totalement rassuré à la perspective d'affronter ce qu'elles ont préparé…

« Allez, bougez-vous, intervient Claire, On a un planning à respecter. »

Castiel lève les yeux au ciel alors que les jumelles embarquent dans un taxi, et il en profite pour se tourner vers Dean qui l'observe avec une intensité qui est à deux doigts de le faire fondre…

Ass. Butt.

« Tu as une idée de l'endroit où elles nous emmènent d'ailleurs ? fait-il avec une nonchalance feinte, en observant à nouveau leurs filles installées

\- Pas la moindre… »

Et il ne peut pas empêcher le frisson qui remonte le long de sa colonne vertébrale parce que Dean vient littéralement de souffler sa réponse au creux de son cou. Son rythme cardiaque s'emballe, le traître, et il essaie d'ignorer à quel point leur alchimie physique a toujours été magique…

Bref.

« D'accord… » répond-t-il

Et ok, il n'est peut-être pas si maître de lui-même quand il constate que sa voix est encore plus rauque que d'habitude.

Il s'installe dans le taxi à son tour, laissant à Dean le loisir d'être sur le siège passager. En toute honnêteté, il ne sait pas s'il aurait supporté la proximité avec lui s'ils s'étaient retrouvés ensemble sur la banquette arrière…

Quand Jane annonce à l'angle de Vermont Street et S Sheperd Drive, il est encore plus perdu. Parce qu'ils se dirigent clairement vers un quartier résidentiel. Et quand le chauffeur s'arrête à destination et qu'ils émergent tous du taxi, il est persuadé que Dean et lui arborent la même expression confuse.

« Les filles… commence Dean, Qu'est-ce que c'est que…

\- Quoi ? fait Claire, faussement innocente en s'avançant au bras de Jane, Ca ne vous plaît pas ?

\- C'est… »

Castiel plisse les yeux et penche la tête sur le côté.

« C'est un Taco Bell ? »

Et ok, peut-être bien que cela rappelle quelques souvenirs, mais il ne voit pas pourquoi les jumelles ont eu l'air d'attacher autant d'importance au code vestimentaire. Ce n'est qu'un fast-food après tout.

« Et donc ? intervient Jane à son tour en posant sa main sur la porte, Vous n'aimez pas le mexicain ? »

Il échange un coup d'œil perplexe avec Dean qui ne fait que hausser les épaules.

« Si, répond celui-ci, Mais… tente-t-il en désignant son costume et en haussant un sourcil

\- Mais rien du tout dad, rétorque Claire, Vous allez adorer. Promis. »

Sur ces mots, les jumelles poussent la porte, et Castiel pousse un soupir.

Cependant, quand il pénètre dans le restaurant, il reste bouche bée.

Premièrement, parce que le Taco Bell est totalement vide.

Pas un client en vue.

Ce qui n'est pas tout à fait normal.

Deuxièmement, parce que la décoration ne correspond absolument pas au fast-food.

Les tables ont été, de toute évidence, réorganisées et sont désormais recouvertes de nappes, décorées d'arrangements floraux, et illuminées de bougies et photophores. Le comptoir également. Et les panneaux d'ordinaires destinés à présenter les plats et menus sont dissimulés par des pans de tissus, ornés de guirlandes de lumières qui brillent doucement.

L'ambiance est tamisée, intimiste.

Et au centre de la pièce, une table, parfaitement dressée avec sa vaisselle en porcelaine, son argenterie et ses verres de cristal.

Castiel s'approche et remarque la composition florale colorée posée au centre.

Des freesias…

Son cœur se serre alors qu'il se souvient d'avoir lu leur signification quelque part.

Retrouvons notre amour…

Cette pensée fait mal.

Parce qu'il ne peut pas.

Il ne _peut_ pas.

Pas quand Dean est promis à quelqu'un.

Pas quand lui-même n'arrive pas à savoir ce qu'il semble ressentir ou non…

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à cet endroit ?! »

La voix incrédule le tire de ses pensées et il jette un coup d'œil à Dean qui semble, malgré lui, subjugué par leur environnement.

« Comment ça, « qu'est-ce qu'on a fait » ? répond Jane avec un grand sourire

\- Jane… fait Castiel en haussant un sourcil et ça ne rate pas, Jane continue

\- On l'a privatisé… avoue-t-elle avec un coup d'œil en coin à sa sœur

\- Privatisé ? »

Castiel ne sait pas s'il doit être fier ou totalement dépité par l'étendue de leur ténacité.

« Et la décoration ? reprend Dean

\- On a fait appel à une architecte d'intérieur, répond Claire

\- Une architec… Oh son of a bitch. Et ça vous a coûté combien ? reprend-t-il après avoir levé les yeux au ciel

\- On a réuni notre argent de poche, Jay et moi. »

Castiel la dévisage, totalement dubitatif, et à côté de lui, Dean n'est pas mieux.

« Mais oui, c'est ça Claire… reprend-t-il, sarcastique

\- Bon, d'accord, grand-père nous a un peu aidées.

\- Jane… soupire Castiel

\- D'accord. Il nous a beaucoup aidés, corrige-t-elle, défaite

\- Pas que lui d'ailleurs. »

Le chuchotement de Claire arrache un éclat de rire à sa sœur, et Castiel a un étrange pressentiment.

« On espère quand même que cela vous plaît ? » finit par reprendre Claire

Et Castiel ne manque pas son regard légèrement appréhensif. Parce que même s'il n'est pas emballé par toute l'opération séduction qu'elles ont l'air de vouloir absolument mettre en place, il ne peut que saluer le travail qu'elles ont réalisé pour ça. Et puis, l'endroit est magnifique.

« C'est très beau les filles, offre-t-il avec un léger sourire, et il est heureux de voir leurs visages s'illuminer

\- Mais… C'est une table pour deux ? »

Et la remarque de Dean attire à nouveau toute son attention sur la table dressée et il reste bouche-bée. Parce que oui, trop pris par la signification des fleurs, il n'a même pas fait attention au fait que le couvert a été mis pour _deux_.

Bon sang.

« Ha oui, fait Jane avec satisfaction, Ca fait partie de la surprise. »

Non. Par pitié _non_.

« Nous ne restons pas avec vous. »

Assbutt.

« Ha bon ? »

Et c'est lui ou bien Dean n'a pas l'air plus bouleversé que ça par la nouvelle ? Parce que leurs filles viennent quand même de les faire tomber dans un traquenard. Un _rendez-vous_ traquenard.

Il prend une profonde inspiration.

Il ne devrait même pas être surpris. Et à dire vrai, il ne l'est pas totalement. Vu ce que leurs filles avaient déjà fait, leur imposer un rendez-vous sans leur en parler semble tout à fait cohérent.

Mais lui qui a passé l'après-midi à se convaincre que ce dîner n'en serait pas un, il est totalement pris de court de se retrouver dans une telle situation. Avec Dean.

Son cœur s'emballe et une sourde douleur étreint sa poitrine.

Il n'est pas… Il n'est pas prêt pour ça.

« Elles ne restent pas, mais moi si. »

Il sursaute en entendant Eileen et il la voit apparaître, pantalons et chaussures noirs, vêtue d'une veste de cuisine blanche et ses cheveux noués en une queue de cheval haute.

« Bonsoir, je suis Eileen, et je serai votre cuisinière ce soir. »

Son sourire est large. Trop large.

Il plisse les yeux.

_Traîtresse. _

« Et je suis Sam, votre serveur. »

Le rire de Dean éclate dans la pièce et en le revoyant s'abandonner si facilement à son amusement, Castiel se souvient.

C'est brutal.

Presque douloureux.

Mais il se souvient pourquoi il est tombé amoureux de Dean Winchester.

Parce qu'il a cette vitalité, cette joie de vivre qui ne demande qu'à exploser.

Ce besoin de s'occuper des autres.

Cette bonté et cette générosité qu'il déverse sans compter.

A cette pensée, son rythme cardiaque semble s'apaiser et une nouvelle chaleur naît dans son ventre. Et si sa tête semble toujours avoir du mal à accepter la situation, son corps n'a pas l'air du même avis.

Assbutt.

« Puis-je vous offrir une coupe de champagne ? » reprend Sam dont les yeux pétillent et Castiel le fixe avec plus d'attention

Ses cheveux sont noués en catogan, son costume noir lui va parfaitement bien, et entre ses mains, il tient une bouteille de champagne avec une fierté qui l'amuse bien malgré lui. Parce que _traître_, lui aussi.

« Dans l'espoir, bien sûr, de vous faire penser à autre chose, et que vous ne nous en vouliez pas d'avoir suivi vos filles sans y réfléchir à deux fois. »

Castiel se retient de rire cette fois, et vraiment, malgré toute sa volonté, il ne réussit pas à leur en vouloir.

« Jane… Musique s'il te plaît. » demande finalement Eileen, et sa fille se saisit d'une télécommande qui déclenche des enceintes stéréo dissimulées il ne sait pas où

Il retient son souffle quand les premières notes de la version acoustique de Nothing Else Matters résonnent…

Il jette un coup d'œil en coin à Dean qui semble… Emu ?

Il peut le comprendre. Lui-même n'est pas vraiment mieux.

Trop de souvenirs…

Trop de _bons_ souvenirs…

« Profitez, fait Claire, gentiment, Souvenez-vous du passé.

\- Souvenez-vous de ce qui était important. » surenchérit Jane en se saisissant du bras de sa sœur

Claire acquiesce et toutes deux disparaissent sans un mot de plus à l'arrière du fast-food, laissant Castiel avec Dean, Sam et Eileen.

« Cass… »

Et la façon dont la voix de Dean résonne lui rappelle brutalement à quel point il ne risque pas de survivre à ce… Rendez-vous.

« Elles ont recréé le jour de notre rencontre… »

Il le regarde prudemment et ne sait pas quoi faire de la flamme qui illumine ces prunelles vertes. Il n'arrive pas à savoir ce que Dean attend de cette soirée. Ce qu'il attend de _lui_.

« Recréé et amélioré, si je peux me permettre, intervient Sam

\- Elles se sont surpassées oui, plaisante Dean, Le costume te va bien Sammy. »

Sam lève les yeux au ciel.

« C'est Sam, tu le sais. Alors ? reprend-t-il en désignant l'alcool qu'il tient toujours, Champagne ?

\- Avec plaisir. » répond Dean et Castiel acquiesce également

Il va en avoir besoin.

* * *

_**A suivre.**_

* * *

**Nouvelle phase du plan des jumelles. Comment cela va-t-il se passer selon vous ? :)**

**Je vous dis au quatre août !**

**Fictivement vôtre, **

**Arielmine**


	17. Chapitre 16

**Bonjour à tous ! Contente de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre qui a été particulièrement dur à écrire, et pour plusieurs raisons x) J'espère que vous l'apprécierez.**

**Comme toujours, merci aux lecteurs, aux followers et aux reviewers. Ca me fait toujours plaisir de connaître vos avis ! **

**_Alex_, un fiasco le dîner ? Je te laisse juger :)**

**_Mysty_, à mon avis, tu peux préparer ta batte de baseball pour ce chapitre :P**

**Sans transition, mais avec un peu d'appréhension, place à la suite.**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**The Destiel Trap**

_**Chapitre 16**_

Castiel se saisit de la coupe que vient de lui tendre Sam, essayant d'occulter le fait que Dean ne l'a pas lâché du regard depuis tout à l'heure…

Et c'est injuste. Injuste qu'il ait encore un tel pouvoir sur lui après toutes ces années.

Dean a sa propre coupe à la main et s'approche de lui.

Il ne peut pas résister.

Son regard est irrémédiablement attiré par le sien. Et le doux sourire qui orne le visage de son ex-mari le fait frissonner. Parce qu'il y a une telle intensité qui se dégage de lui qu'il se sait foutu…

« En l'honneur de… »

Et à l'inflexion de sa voix, la façon dont il le fixe, Castiel a besoin de repréciser les limites de cette soirée.

« Nos filles, se hâte-t-il de poursuivre en trinquant avec Dean qui semble un peu pris de court avant de se recomposer

\- Nos filles. » répète-t-il sans pour autant s'éloigner

Et la raison de Castiel maudit son cœur de vibrer à cette proximité.

Il porte la coupe à ses lèvres pour cacher son trouble.

« Je peux te faire une confidence ? »

La question le surprend et il hoche la tête en éloignant sa boisson.

« Je n'ai jamais mis les pieds dans un Taco Bell depuis que tu es parti… »

Il écarquille les yeux et dévisage Dean qui ne le regarde pas, préférant, de toute évidence, accorder toute son attention à l'endroit où il se trouve. Et il n'est pas certain de ce qu'il doit faire de cette information… Ou en tous cas, il n'est pas certain de ce qu'il a le droit de conclure de cette information. Parce que lui non plus n'est plus jamais allé dans un Taco Bell depuis leur séparation, se fiant à Eileen quand il souhaitait manger mexicain.

Et il sait pourquoi.

Le souvenir de Dean était trop présent. Trop douloureux. Il ne voulait pas se prendre en pleine tête ce qu'il avait perdu. Mais il n'est pas certain de comprendre pourquoi Dean y a renoncé aussi. Parce qu'à la perspective du divorce, il n'avait pas l'air…

Il prend une profonde inspiration, refusant de laisser son esprit rappeler des souvenirs désagréables.

« Moi non plus… » admet-il finalement et Dean tourne des yeux écarquillés vers lui

Ce qui l'étonne d'ailleurs. Pourquoi semble-t-il si surpris ?

« Sérieusement ? »

Et c'est lui ou bien la voix de Dean semble subitement incertaine ?

« Puis-je vous proposer quelques amuse-bouche ? »

L'intervention de Sam le tire de ses interrogations, et il dévisage son ex-beau-frère, un sourire entendu aux lèvres, son regard passant de l'un à l'autre, alors qu'il dépose deux bols et un petit plat de toasts sur leur table.

Comprenant l'invitation implicite, Castiel hoche la tête et accepte de s'installer sur l'une des chaises, Dean suivant son exemple. Il se saisit d'un toast qu'il trempe dans le guacamole, et il sourit en reconnaissant le pain au maïs d'Eileen.

« Ce pain est une tuerie. »

La remarque de Dean lui arrache un éclat de rire et il lui offre un léger coup d'œil. Et en le voyant si radieux, il réalise soudainement qu'il ne sait pas du tout comment engager la conversation. Et cela le gêne. Parce que discuter avec lui a toujours été facile, naturel. Mais là, après quatorze ans, il a l'impression d'être face à un inconnu… Et il déteste cette sensation.

« Alors ? commence-t-il, sans trop d'assurance, Claire m'a dit que Sam et toi étiez propriétaires d'une brasserie ?

\- Oui, confirme Dean en testant la tartinade de haricots rouges, Ca n'a pas été simple au début, mais ça marche plutôt bien désormais. »

Et il reconnaît bien là son humilité… Parce que d'après les mots de Claire, la brasserie fonctionne plus que « plutôt bien ».

« Je suis heureux pour toi… poursuit-il, sincèrement, Tu as toujours voulu créer quelque chose avec lui. »

Dean ne l'a jamais caché. Une fois que Sam a été diplômé, l'idée ne l'a pas quitté. Malheureusement, à l'époque, malgré son désir plus que flagrant, Dean ne semblait pas vouloir agir dessus. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui…

« Et toi ? »

La question de Dean le tire de ses souvenirs et il lui accorde son attention tout en buvant une nouvelle gorgée de champagne.

« Qu'est-ce que tu deviens maintenant ?

\- J'écris. »

Dean s'interrompt, le toast dans sa bouche, les yeux ronds avant de reprendre contenance.

« Sérieusement ? fait-il après avoir avalé sa bouchée, Tu écris ? Genre, auteur publié ? »

Castiel acquiesce doucement.

« Son of a bitch, c'est _super, _s'emballe finalement son ex-mari, Qu'est-ce que tu écris ?

\- Du fantastique surtout. Tu connais la série Supernatural ? »

Dean s'immobilise à nouveau, bouche-bée, et Castiel peut dire avec précision le moment où il assimile l'information.

« Supernatural ? Avec Liz et Taylor ? Les bouquins de… James Collins ?! »

Castiel hoche la tête.

« Tu… Cass, c'est _toi _James Collins ? »

Et l'admiration de Dean est si évidente qu'il est à deux doigts de se cacher derrière ses mains.

« J'adore ces livres, poursuit-il, J'ai toujours trouvé que la relation entre les deux sœurs était hyper intéressante !

\- Merci… » souffle Castiel

Et il est sincèrement ému des compliments de son ex-mari.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a inspiré pour ça ? »

La question ne le surprend qu'à moitié et il prend une profonde inspiration avant de répondre.

« Nos filles. »

Il voit Dean tiquer, et ne rate pas non plus l'ombre qui passe dans son regard. Il n'a pas besoin de plus pour comprendre que la séparation d'avec les jumelles a été douloureuse pour lui aussi, de toute évidence.

« Puisque tu en parles… Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour elles ? »

Dean porte sa coupe à ses lèvres avant de la reposer sur la table et de planter son regard dans le sien.

« Parce que maintenant qu'elles se connaissent… On peut difficilement les séparer, non ? »

Et bien sûr qu'il a raison. Mais comme il s'est en déjà rendu compte, il n'a pas de solution à ce problème…

Du coin de l'œil, il repère Sam s'approcher de leur table avec deux assiettes dans les mains.

« Et bien, commence-t-il, ayant parfaitement conscience de l'absurdité de la proposition qu'il va faire, Je n'ai qu'à les prendre une moitié de l'année, et toi l'autre.

\- Cass…

\- Attendez… »

L'intervention de Sam qui vient de déposer leurs entrées devant eux attire son attention, et celle de son ex-mari.

« Claire et Jane ne vont pas aller dans deux écoles chaque année, reprend Sam, C'est totalement con.

\- Sam a raison, Cass, soutient Dean en désignant son frère

\- Alors je les prends toute une année, continue-t-il, Et… »

Il se tait quand il voit le regard entendu que Dean jette à son frère, celui-ci apparemment trop occupé à secouer la tête en dénégation, bras croisés, et pas prêt à les quitter.

« Sam ? l'interpelle Dean

\- Hum ? Oh… Oh ! Oui. Désolé. C'est à vous de… Oui. Pardon. Bon appétit ! » se hâte-t-il de dire avant de les laisser et retourner vers la cuisine

Quand il disparaît, Dean soupire et Castiel le dévisage.

« C'était pour éviter ce genre de conneries qu'on avait trouvé cet arrangement… fait finalement son ex-mari, frustré, Pour éviter ça, et parce que, de toute évidence, tu ne voulais plus jamais me revoir. »

La voix de Dean se craquelle à ses paroles, et Castiel écarquille les yeux. Ne plus jamais le revoir ? Ce n'est pas… Ok, il y a quatorze ans, il admet qu'il ne _pouvait _pas envisager de le revoir, mais pas parce qu'il ne le voulait pas.

Parce que cela faisait mal en sachant que Dean, _lui_, ne le voulait pas.

Un froid étrange retombe autour de la table, et Castiel sent son cœur battre douloureusement dans sa poitrine.

« Je ne pouvais pas rester Dean… reprend-t-il finalement, les échos de la séparation résonnant dans son âme, Et c'était même pour cette raison que j'avais proposé, au départ, que tu…

\- Non. Non, non Cass. On en a déjà parlé. »

Dean se pince l'arête du nez une minute avant de lui offrir un regard débordant de… Souffrance ?

« Tu n'aurais pas supporté d'être totalement séparé de tes filles… Tu as voulu m'épargner en proposant que je les garde toutes les deux. Mais de la même façon, j'aurais été incapable de te voir partir en sachant que tu ne les reverrais plus…

\- Dean…

\- J'ai dit NON, merde. »

Dean prend une profonde inspiration avant de recouvrer son sang-froid.

« Et puisqu'on parle de ça… reprend-t-il, bien plus calme, Pourquoi… »

Le regard brisé de Dean est bien plus que son cœur ne peut supporter. Il n'a jamais… Il n'a jamais pu accepter qu'il lui arrive le moindre mal.

« Pourquoi tu as voulu divorcer ? »

Castiel se fige à la question. Des réminiscences de leur passé surgissent et sa gorge se serre.

« J'ai… poursuit Dean, incertain, Je crois que j'avais trop peur, à l'époque, d'entendre tes raisons. Mais maintenant… Cass, j'ai _besoin_ de savoir pourquoi tu as voulu partir. »

Castiel termine son champagne d'une longue gorgée avant de fermer les yeux, son poing crispé. Il n'a pas envie… Il n'a pas envie de revivre ça… Parce que malgré les années, malgré tout ce qu'il a pu se dire, ses blessures sont loin d'être guéries. Pire, il a l'impression qu'elles viennent de se rouvrir, mettant son être à vif.

Il ouvre les yeux et croise les prunelles implorantes de Dean.

Et comment est-il supposé résister à ça ?

Et il essaie d'ignorer l'étrange frustration qui se saisit de lui alors qu'il reconnaît les premières notes d'une des chansons de Scorpions.

« Pour être tout à fait honnête… commence-t-il, Je crois… Je crois qu'on s'est mariés trop jeunes. »

_**Time, it needs time  
To win back your love again**_

Dean fronce les sourcils mais Castiel poursuit.

« Toi et moi… On ne savait pas à l'époque ce que l'on voulait vraiment pour notre futur… »

Cela lui a pris du temps d'admettre cela. De reconnaître qu'ils s'étaient tous les deux engagés sans avoir de vision réellement précise de leur avenir. Ils étaient ensemble. Heureux. Amoureux. _Très_ amoureux. Et c'est tout ce qui leur importait à l'époque.

_**I will be there**_

Un sourire triste tord ses lèvres.

« Nos aspirations se sont précisées par la suite. Et quand on a su… »

Il s'oblige à respirer profondément pour calmer son rythme cardiaque.

« Je pense sincèrement qu'on s'empêchait d'avancer. »

_**I will be there**_

Il se revoit se disputer avec Dean. Encore. Parce que Dean refusait catégoriquement d'envisager sur le long terme un projet avec son frère. Il n'a jamais eu besoin de le dire, mais Castiel savait que c'est parce qu'il était là. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de délaisser Castiel pour ses ambitions égoïstes. Et il ne l'en blâme pas. Loin de là même. Parce qu'il a fait la même chose. Refusant de prendre le moindre risque avec l'écriture parce que Dean était bien plus important que son rêve. Cependant, après le nombre de disputes qu'ils ont pu avoir, à se reprocher de ne pas faire ce qu'ils voulaient, l'un et l'autre refusant de reconnaître à haute voix qu'ils préféraient faire passer l'autre avant eux-mêmes, Castiel a dû se rendre à l'évidence.

Ils finiraient par se rendre malheureux.

_**Love, only love  
Can bring back your love someday**_

Et il ne souhaitait pas ça.

« Je ne voulais pas qu'on se réveille un jour en se détestant pour s'être empêchés de faire ce qu'on voulait. Alors… J'ai évoqué la possibilité d'un divorce et toi… »

_**I will be there**_

Non. Il ne se laissera pas submerger à nouveau par ses émotions.

« Toi tu n'as pas hésité une seconde avant d'accepter. »

Sa voix se brise.

_Assbutt. _

« Cass… »

Lui ne voulait _pas_ divorcer.

_**I will be there**_

Il voulait simplement tirer la sonnette d'alarme. Leur faire prendre conscience qu'ils ne pourraient pas continuer ainsi. Il espérait une discussion. Que la perspective d'un divorce les encouragerait à être plus honnêtes. Que cela les aiderait à réaliser que s'ils voulaient que cela fonctionne sur le long terme, ils ne pouvaient pas vivre que pour l'autre en s'oubliant… Il pensait à ce moment que ce qui retenait Dean de faire ce qu'il voulait était l'amour qu'il avait pour lui. Mais en le voyant si prompt à accepter le divorce, il en a déduit autre chose. Que Dean devait sûrement se sentir obligé. Piégé par ce mariage qui les liait.

« Tu n'étais pas prêt à te battre pour nous. Tu n'as même pas donné l'impression que tu voulais le faire. »

_**Fight, babe, I'll fight  
To win back your love again  
I will be there  
I will be there**_

Et cette révélation a empoisonné chaque petite cellule de son corps. Détruisant ce bonheur qu'il pensait avoir avec Dean. Il a été si dévasté, si perdu, qu'il n'a pas su quoi faire. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui faisait sens. Fuir. Loin.

« Je suis parti parce que tu ne voulais pas de moi. »

_**Love  
Only love  
Can break down the wall someday  
I will be there  
I will be there**_

Et le reconnaître encore quatorze ans après est comme verser de l'acide sur ses plaies. Parce que quitter Dean a été une des décisions les plus dures qu'il ait jamais prises. Il s'était sincèrement imaginé rester avec Dean le reste de sa vie, mais après cela il…

« Et je t'ai laissé partir parce que je croyais que c'était ce que tu voulais… »

Quoi ?

_**If we'd go again  
All the way from the start  
I would try to change  
Things that killed our love**_

Il accepte enfin de croiser le regard de Dean et ce qu'il voit lui coupe le souffle. Les yeux verts brillent d'une tristesse qu'il n'a encore jamais vue, et s'il ne connaissait pas Dean aussi bien, il serait prêt à jurer qu'il est sur le point de pleurer. Mais Dean a toujours été incroyablement fort. Un roc inébranlable. Alors le voir si bouleversé…

_**Your pride has built a wall, so strong  
That I can't get through**_

_Je croyais que c'était ce que tu voulais. _

Comment a-t-il pu croire une seconde que…

Oh. Oh _non_.

Castiel a envie de disparaître sous terre.

_**Is there really no chance**_

Parce que Dean croyait sincèrement que Castiel ne voulait plus de lui ?

_**To start once again**_

Que c'est la raison pour laquelle il voulait divorcer ?

_**I'm loving you**_

Il a le cœur au bord des lèvres alors qu'il se met à prendre conscience du gâchis qu'a été leur relation. Ils auraient pu… Ils auraient pu faire autrement. Ils auraient pu largement se sauver s'ils avaient parlé. S'ils s'étaient expliqués. Mais de toute évidence, Castiel s'est contenté de l'idée que Dean ne se battrait pas pour lui, là où Dean s'est, en fait, mis en retrait pour ce qu'il pensait être son propre bien…

Assbutt…

_**Try  
Baby try  
To trust in my love again  
I will be there  
I will be there**_

Une nouvelle mélancolie se saisit de son corps alors qu'il se perd dans les yeux ravagés de Dean. Est-ce que lui aussi réalise à quel point ils se sont perdus pour rien ?

Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire désormais ? Quatorze ans se sont écoulés.

_**Love, our love  
Just shouldn't be thrown away  
I will be there  
I will be there**_

Castiel a refait sa vie.

Dean a refait la sienne.

Dean est _fiancé_ bon sang.

Ils ont raté leur chance. Non pire, ils ont saboté leur chance…

_**If we'd go again  
All the way from the start**_

Il sursaute quand il sent la main de Dean sur la sienne. Et la chaleur qui enlace sa peau menace de le faire craquer. Mais il ne peut pas craquer.

« Cass… »

_**I would try to change  
Things that killed our love**_

Et la voix tendre, prudente et fragile, le renvoie des années en arrière.

Dans le passé.

Le _passé_.

_**Yes, I've hurt your pride, and I know**_

Cela ne sert plus à rien de s'y accrocher.

_**What you've been through**_

Il faut qu'il réussisse à faire ce dont il a été incapable.

_**You should give me a chance**_

Faire le deuil de son mariage.

« Ca n'a plus d'importance Dean… » réussit-il à articuler en retirant sa main

_**This can't be the end**_

Et il ne rate pas l'ombre blessée qui assombrit les traits de son ex-mari.

_**I'm still loving you**_

« Faisons… »

Il se racle la gorge en se saisissant de sa fourchette.

_**I'm still loving you**_

« Faisons bonne figure le temps de cette soirée, et tâchons de trouver une solution pour les filles. »

Son être hurle.

_**I'm still loving you**_

Parce qu'en réalisant ce qu'il a si stupidement perdu, il reconnaît enfin ce qu'il a toujours voulu. Et alors que son cœur se brise à la perspective de le perdre à nouveau, il ne peut que se rendre à l'évidence.

Il aime toujours Dean Winchester.

* * *

_**A suivre.**_

* * *

**Angst. Tellement de angst. J'avais à la fois envie et pas envie d'être à ce chapitre... J'espère sincèrement que cette explication de leur divorce a été à la hauteur de vos attentes ! *hum***

**Je vous dis à dimanche pour la suite, et rassurez-vous, le angst disparaît dès le prochain chapitre :)**

**Fictivement vôtre, **

**Arielmine**


	18. Chapitre 17

**Bonsoir à tous ! Tout d'abord, navrée pour le délai de publication, mais avec ma famille, on s'est fait une semaine en Pologne improvisée au dernier moment. Résultat, pas eu le temps d'écrire. Pardoooooon :(**

**Sinon, comme d'habitude, merci aux lecteurs, aux followers et aux reviewers ! **

**_Mysty_, lâche cette batte ! On ne s'en prend pas à Castiel !**

**_Alex_, et oui. Deux jeunes idiots à l'époque :) Mais ne désespérons pas !**

**Tout de suite, place au nouveau chapitre.**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**The Destiel Trap**

_**Chapitre 17**_

« Et _merde._ »

Sam, à moitié dissimulé derrière le comptoir, n'essaie même pas de cacher sa frustration alors qu'il devine Castiel et Dean attaquer leur entrée avec un entrain qui lui donne envie de se tirer une balle dans la tête. Parce qu'il y a cru, bordel. Ce rendez-vous semblait bien engagé, et puis il a fallu qu'ils parlent de… De… Il ne sait même pas de quoi ils ont parlé exactement, mais rien qu'à voir leurs têtes, c'est évident que cela a pourri tout espoir d'une ambiance romantique pour le reste de la soirée…

« Sam ? »

Le murmure d'Eileen le fait à peine sursauter et il plisse davantage les yeux alors qu'il voit son frère jouer distraitement avec ce qu'il y a dans son assiette.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Il tourne la tête et sa réponse meurt sur ses lèvres quand il réalise à quel point Eileen est proche de lui. Ses grands yeux marrons sont fixés sur lui, et il déglutit face à l'attention exacerbée qu'elle lui offre. Sérieusement, comment elle arrive à faire ça ?

Il baisse les yeux pour échapper à son regard, mais se retrouve attiré bien malgré lui par les lèvres de la femme face à lui. Et ok, sûrement qu'il les a fixées un peu trop longtemps s'il en croit la rougeur qui finit par éclore sur les pommettes d'Eileen.

Ce qui lui va merveilleusement bien…

« Oui euh… finit-il par reprendre contenance, Je crois que… Qu'il faut prévenir les jumelles. »

Elle fronce les sourcils et jette un coup d'œil au couple avant de le dévisager à nouveau.

« Ha… Oui. Je vois. Nouveau nouveau plan ? »

Sam observe son frère totalement défait. Et son ex-beau-frère qui est loin d'être mieux.

« Tu parles… »

oOo

Quand Dean retourne à l'hôtel après la soirée, il est… Vidé. Lui et Cass ont pris un taxi ensemble pour rentrer, sous l'œil clairement désespéré de Sam et Eileen qui sont restés sur place pour s'occuper de ranger. Et il les comprend. Parce que la tension est si pesante entre son ex-mari et lui qu'il n'est pas étonnant que des personnes extérieures la perçoivent également.

Il aurait aimé que cela se passe autrement. Sincèrement. Depuis leur échange à côté de la piscine, il ne pouvait penser qu'à Cass, quoi qu'il fasse, et rêvant à une occasion de pouvoir _réellement_ discuter avec lui. Et quand il a été évident que leurs filles avaient tout fait pour les guider jusqu'à ce rendez-vous, quand il a compris les raisons implicites pour lesquelles elles ont fait tout ça, il n'a pas pu empêcher le naïf espoir qui s'est saisi de lui.

L'espoir de renouer avec Cass.

L'espoir de le réintégrer dans sa vie.

Et surtout, plus pernicieux, l'espoir peut-être de reprendre leur histoire là où ils l'avaient laissée...

Et il se déteste de penser ainsi quand il est _fiancé_. Il est heureux avec Amara, alors pourquoi se raccrocher au passé ? Pourquoi vouloir se battre encore pour Cass quand celui-ci lui a clairement fait comprendre qu'il était trop tard ? Parce que, qu'importe que Cass et ses filles soient tout ce qu'il ait toujours voulu, il est évident que ce n'est plus ce dont Cass a envie…

Et ce constat fait mal. Aussi mal que le jour où Cass est parti. Et à ce souvenir, il a envie de hurler de frustration. Parce qu'il n'en revient pas que leur histoire ait explosé pour une connerie pareille. Lui pensait sincèrement que Cass ne voulait plus de lui, qu'il était malheureux, que ce divorce le libérerait… C'est pour ça qu'il a été aussi prompt à accepter, même si cette décision lui a déchiré le cœur. Parce qu'à l'époque, il aurait tout fait pour que Cass soit heureux. Même si cela voulait dire s'effacer de sa vie… Et apprendre que son empressement à agir pour ce qu'il croyait être le bien de Cass est ce qui, en fin de compte, l'a irrémédiablement éloigné de lui, il a envie de se traiter de tous les noms. Ou de frapper un mur. Encore. Et encore.

Parce que merde, il était plus qu'heureux avec Cass, et faire une croix sur leur histoire a été une des pires souffrances qu'il ait eu à endurer. Et après avoir réalisé que leur relation aurait pu continuer s'ils avaient pris la peine d'être honnêtes sur leurs sentiments, il a été bien incapable d'apprécier le repas.

Le reste du dîner a eu un goût amer…

Il ouvre silencieusement la porte de sa chambre et y entre prudemment, attentif à ne pas réveiller Amara dont il devine la forme endormie.

Il se sépare de son costume qu'il range soigneusement, enlève sa chemise qu'il dépose sur le dossier d'une des chaises, finit de se déshabiller et se saisit d'un vieux T-shirt et d'un caleçon avant de passer dans la salle de bain. Il se passe de l'eau sur le visage et dévisage son reflet dans le miroir. Et sincèrement, il n'arrive même à cacher le trouble au fond de ses yeux. Il prend une profonde inspiration avant de retourner dans la chambre, de soulever les couvertures et de s'allonger à côté d'Amara le plus discrètement possible.

Il respire calmement, essayant d'apaiser le tambourinement assourdissant de son cœur.

Parce que Cass ne fait plus partie de sa vie.

Parce que Cass ne fera plus partie de sa vie.

Celle de Claire et de Jane oui.

La sienne ? Non…

« Comment était la soirée ? »

La voix ensommeillée d'Amara le fait sursauter. Il sait qu'elle n'était pas super emballée à la perspective de ce dîner quand il lui en a parlé, après que Claire lui a fait part de leur projet de retrouvailles. Ce qu'il peut comprendre. Mais renouer avec sa famille a semblé un argument relativement efficace. Cependant, il n'est pas sûr qu'elle apprécierait de savoir que ce dîner s'est transformé en tête-à-tête avec son ex…

Il tourne la tête vers elle. Il ne distingue que les ombres sur son visage aux yeux fermés, mais cela est suffisant pour que son cœur se rebelle à nouveau dans sa poitrine.

_Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux. _

_Ce n'est pas ce qu'il te faut. _

_Ce n'est pas __**elle**__ que tu veux !_

Il ravale ses émotions qui menacent de déborder et il ferme les yeux.

« Très bien… » admet-il après un moment

Et même si sa voix tremble légèrement, il sait que cela ne s'entend pas…

Amara laisse échapper un petit murmure pour toute réponse et il pense sincèrement qu'elle va se rendormir quand…

« Mon cœur… »

Et le ton de sa voix le met inexplicablement mal à l'aise.

« Est-ce que ton ex va poser un problème pour nous ? »

La question le prend de court et il ouvre la bouche dans le noir, pas certain de la réponse.

Est-ce que Cass va poser un problème pour eux ? Hormis le fait qu'il vient de bouleverser à nouveau toutes ses convictions et qu'il lui a brutalement rappelé que c'est lui qu'il a toujours voulu ? Alors même qu'il est évident que leur histoire est désormais définitivement sans espoir ?

Il n'est pas stupide. Il sait que son cœur hurle après Cass. Il hurle avec la force d'un ouragan. Mais il n'a pas le droit de s'imposer dans la vie de quelqu'un qui ne le souhaite pas. Et sa raison est là pour lui rappeler que ce n'est pas grave si Cass n'est plus intéressé. Il a Amara. Sa fiancée. Comme Cass, lui aussi était prêt à avancer. Et ce n'est pas se prendre ses sentiments pour son ex-mari en pleine gueule qui va changer ça…

« Non. »

_Son of bitch_.

Parce que même si sa voix est convaincante, même si sa raison a conscience de ce à quoi il doit renoncer, son âme sait qu'il vient de mentir… Et à ce constat, sa gorge se noue. Il ferme les yeux, refoulant l'agitation qui se saisit de son être. Mais tout ce qu'il réussit à faire, c'est invoquer les prunelles bleues intenses et aimantes de son ex-mari. Et c'est injuste que son cœur qu'il pensait guéri se brise à nouveau en réalisant qu'il n'y a plus aucune chance que Cass le regarde ainsi…

Cette nuit-là, même dans ses rêves, il ne réussit pas à retenir Cass qui se détourne et disparaît. Et s'il se réveille en sursaut à trois heures du matin, les joues noyées de larmes, il est heureux que personne n'en ait été le témoin.

Le lendemain matin, il n'est pas loin de dix heures quand il est prêt à quitter l'hôtel et rentrer à la maison. Amara est encore en train de rassembler ses affaires et il ne réussit qu'à la saluer d'un mouvement de main un peu maladroit en lui donnant rendez-vous dans le hall d'entrée. Son sac à la main, il rejoint rapidement la chambre de Sam et de Claire et s'assure que tous deux sont au moins réveillés, si ce n'est prêts à partir. Quand il passe sa tête dans l'embrasure de la porte, Sam est déjà totalement habillé, et il devine Claire, en pyjama, assise sur son lit, les cheveux en bataille, bâillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Un petit sourire courbe ses lèvres à cette vision, comme à chaque fois qu'il réalise que sa fille n'est pas du tout du matin. Son frère le rassure rapidement, lui promettant qu'ils le rejoindront bientôt en bas et Dean acquiesce simplement.

Cinq minutes plus tard, il se retrouve à l'accueil, prêt à régler les derniers détails et il fait de son mieux pour ne rien laisser transparaître quand, du coin de l'œil, il devine Cass s'accouder à ses côtés.

« Bonjour Dean. »

La voix grave lui arrache un frisson et il s'oblige à se contrôler.

« Hey Cass… »

Le silence retombe. Ecrasant.

Et Dean _déteste_ ça.

Tout a toujours été simple avec Cass, alors il n'arrive pas à supporter une ambiance aussi étouffante entre eux…

« Bien dormi ? » réussit-il à articuler pour relancer la conversation, signant un reçu sans y prendre garde

Et sérieusement, il se sent comme le dernier des cons.

« Oui, merci. Et toi ? »

Et il a réellement envie de crier de rage en voyant le niveau affreusement bas de cette conversation. Est-ce que leur discussion et leur décision de la veille ont vraiment mis en péril à ce point-là leur capacité à échanger avec l'autre ?

« Pareil. »

Apparemment oui.

Le silence retombe _à nouveau_ et il se sent mal.

Mal parce que tout son corps le pousse vers Cass. L'encourage à le prendre dans ses bras. Passer sa main dans ses cheveux bruns. Sourire contre ses lèvres. Alors que sa raison lui rappelle encore et encore qu'il ne _peut pas_. Que ses envies ne sont pas à l'ordre du jour. Que Cass ne sera plus jamais à lui, et que lui-même ne sera plus jamais à Cass. Il a beau se répéter qu'il faut qu'il fasse son deuil, son être reste parfaitement hostile à cette décision. Et être écartelé par deux aspects de lui est douloureusement frustrant…

« Donc… continue-t-il après plusieurs minutes d'un silence bien trop inconfortable, Je t'envoie Claire pour les vacances de Noël.

\- Et je t'envoie Jane pour celles de Pâques. » lui reconfirme Cass en récupérant sa carte bleue qu'il range dans son portefeuille avant de croiser son regard

Et bordel, comment sa raison est-elle supposée se conformer à sa résolution quand son ex-mari le fixe comme _ça_ ?! Le bleu de ses yeux est orageux, sauvage. _Magnétique. _Mais surtout, il ne cache pas la tempête d'émotions qui semble toujours habiter son ex-mari depuis hier soir. Il est bien incapable d'avoir des certitudes sur ce qui déclenche, exactement, ce tumulte, mais comme par le passé, il est sûr d'une chose. Cass intériorise plus qu'il n'exprime ses pensée et sentiments. Et comme par le passé, il donnerait tout pour lui assurer qu'il peut tout lui dire. Qu'il peut-être totalement honnête avec lui. Qu'il veut être là pour lui.

Mais une fois encore, il ne peut _plus_.

Cass se détourne à ses côtés, et sans plus y réfléchir, il l'imite.

Avant de froncer les sourcils.

Les jumelles sont là, face à eux, un même sourire trop grand sur le visage. Leurs cheveux blonds ondulent librement sur leurs épaules. Oubliées les tresses et les cheveux lissés, elles ont, de toute évidence, opté pour laisser leurs cheveux naturels. Elles portent toutes les deux un jean parfaitement ajusté, des baskets, une chemise en flanelle bleue ouverte sur un débardeur blanc pour l'une, et chemise en flanelle rouge sur débardeur noir pour l'autre.

« Jane, interroge la voix de Cass à ses côtés, Où sont tes affaires ? Tu sais que l'avion ne va pas nous attendre.

\- Je vais te dire un truc papa… commence Claire, en rouge, avec son accent texan, On a discuté, et on a réalisé qu'on se faisait totalement avoir. »

Il fronce les sourcils et jette un coup d'œil à Cass qui semble, de toute évidence, également perplexe.

« Dad nous a promis quelques jours de camping… » enchaîne Jane, en bleu, avec son accent… Texan ?

Pardon ?

« Et nous voulons y aller. Ensemble. »

Dean passe son regard de l'une à l'autre. Il pensait avoir distingué Claire de Jane, mais là, avec la même tenue, la même coiffure, le même accent et la même _poker-face_… Bordel il n'est plus certain de savoir laquelle est laquelle.

« Camping ? intervient Cass, yeux plissés, tête penchée sur le côté

\- Oui. Le séjour qu'on fait chaque été. » reprend… Jumelle en Rouge ?

Et il a honte de la désigner ainsi, mais il est totalement perdu là.

« Jane… »

La voix de Cass gronde et Dean ignore la chaleur familière qui naît dans son ventre aux souvenirs de ce même grondement lui faisant perdre la tête des années auparavant.

Concentre-toi Winchester !

« Tout ceci est ridicule, poursuit son ex-mari en foudroyant Jumelle en Bleu du regard, Va immédiatement récupérer tes affaires.

\- T'es sûr que c'est moi Jane ?

\- Evidemment que je suis sûr. »

Et Dean essaie aussi d'ignorer combien Cass en colère a toujours été trop sexy pour sa santé mentale.

« Mais il est difficile de ne pas avoir un léger doute, n'est-ce pas ? » intervient Jumelle en Rouge

Elles gagnent du temps. Evidemment qu'elles gagnent du temps. Il a compris que leurs filles voulaient qu'ils se remettent ensemble. Mais on ne peut forcer les sentiments de personne. Cass ne veut pas. Et lui… Lui essaie de se convaincre qu'y renoncer est ce qu'il y a de mieux. Alors il n'a pas la patience de jouer le jeu des jumelles.

« Les filles, poursuit-il, froidement, Je ne trouve pas ça drôle du tout. Votre père va rater son avion à cause de vous. »

Elles ne font que sourire davantage, exacerbant sa frustration.

« Jane ! »

Et celle de Cass aussi apparemment .

« Oui ? » répondent les jumelles d'une même voix

Dean se retient de lever les yeux au ciel et s'approche de ses filles. Il les dévisage fixement, l'une après l'autre, lisant leur regard, étudiant leurs mimiques au-delà de leurs poker-faces. Une lueur qu'il ne connaît que trop bien brille au fond d'une des paires de prunelles bleues et il sourit.

« Celle-ci est Claire, annonce-t-il en désignant Jumelle en Rouge, Je suis formel.

\- Et j'espère que tu te plante pas dad, répond-t-elle, amusée, Parce que, ce serait embêtant que tu ne renvoies pas la bonne à New-York…

\- Pas vrai ? »

Il se détourne vers Jumelle en Bleu et se retient de jurer quand la même lueur joueuse qui l'avait convaincu d'être face à Claire se lit dans le regard de sa deuxième fille.

Son of a bitch.

« Voilà ce qu'on propose… reprend Jumelle en Rouge en désignant sa sœur, On retourne chez dad, on prépare nos affaires, et on part camper tous les quatre !

\- Tous les quatre ? »

Il jette un coup d'œil à Cass et son cœur se serre à l'air horrifié qu'il arbore. Il ne doit pas être mieux sincèrement. Il ne sait pas s'il supportera d'être aussi proche de Cass alors qu'il s'est promis de tirer un trait définitif sur lui. Et il n'a pas non plus envie d'imposer sa présence à son ex-mari alors que celui-ci ne veut plus rien avoir à faire avec lui.

« Quand on rentrera, continue Jumelle en Bleu, On vous dira qui est Jane, et qui est Claire.

\- Ou alors, rétorque Cass, clairement exaspéré, On fait ce qu'on a dit. Et l'une de vous vient avec moi à New-York que cela vous plaise, ou non. »

Un long silence lui répond, et Dean est partagé entre l'envie de rire et pleurer quand il voit les jumelles avec une bitch-face qui pourrait facilement concurrencer celles de leur oncle. Une véritable guerre tacite se joue entre les quatre, et sérieusement, Dean n'a pas envie de s'incliner. Sa raison n'en a pas envie en tous cas. Mais son cœur le presse durement d'accepter. De profiter des prochains jours avec Cass que la proposition des jumelles leur offre… Il sait que ce serait une véritable torture. Mais il faut croire que son cœur n'en a rien à foutre de souffrir tant qu'il a, même brièvement, ce qu'il veut…

Du coin de l'œil, il voit la posture de Cass s'affaisser et il devine à son expression dépitée sa réponse avant même qu'il ne la formule.

« Très bien… admet-il à contre-cœur, Dean ? »

Il se perd dans le regard bleu qui s'accroche au sien, et il a beau se répéter encore et encore à quel point c'est une mauvaise idée, il soupire.

« C'est d'accord aussi. »

Le sourire des jumelles lui donne envie de les étrangler, mais il se contient. Parce que merde, ce sont ses filles quand-même… D'adorables emmerdeuses qui ont de qui tenir, certes. Mais d'adorables _emmerdeuses_ malgré tout…

Sam et Eileen décident enfin de se montrer, et Dean ne sait pas pourquoi il est encore étonné d'entendre une des filles s'exclamer « Sam ! C'est bon ! On rentre avec vous à Austin ! ». Son frère et Eileen les ont, de toute évidence, aidées pour le rendez-vous de la veille, pas étonnant qu'ils aient participé, de près ou de loin, à ce nouveau plan…

Et certes, il a envie de sourire en voyant ce joyeux attroupement autour de lui et de Cass, débordant de ce sentiment de famille qui est si important pour lui. Mais il ne peut s'y abandonner totalement quand il voit Amara s'avancer vers eux, ses traits légèrement suspicieux au vu de la scène. Et Dean n'est pas sûr de la façon dont il peut présenter la nouvelle…

« Dean ? »

Et le ton accusateur de sa voix lui fait comprendre qu'elle se doute déjà de quelque chose. Et que cela ne lui plaît pas.

« Hum… Amara, commence-t-il en se frottant la nuque, Je… »

Il jette un coup d'œil aux jumelles qui entourent Sam et Eileen, sous l'œil mi agacé, mi attendri de Cass, celui-ci jetant de temps en temps un coup d'œil vers lui. Il s'arrête de nouveau sur les jumelles et s'apprête à ouvrir la bouche quand Amara l'interrompt.

« Dean… »

Il la fixe et ne peut s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils alors qu'un étrange sentiment protecteur enserre son cœur. Parce que le regard que sa fiancée porte sur ses filles…

« Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont fait ? »

Et l'acidité dans sa voix le met d'autant plus en garde.

* * *

_**A suivre.**_

* * *

**Les jumelles ne baissent pas les bras si facilement, on s'en doutait :)**

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié, et vous dis à dimanche pour le prochain chapitre !**

**Fictivement vôtre, **

**Arielmine**


	19. Chapitre 18

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Tout d'abord, pardon mille fois pour ce retard. Mais j'ai eu un énorme blocage, et quand j'ai réussi à le résoudre, je suis partie en vacances avec des amis. Résultat, pas le temps d'écrire. Encore. J'espère mettre à profit cette dernière semaine avant la reprise de mes cours pour avancer au max et éviter un nouveau retard. **

**En tous cas, merci encore aux lecteurs, aux followers et aux reviewers ! Je suis toujours heureuse de connaître vos ressentis, sachez-le :)**

**_Ptitanonymou_s, vraiment contente que cette histoire te plaise toujours :D**

**_Mysty_, je suis soulagée que tu n'aies tué personne, et accepté de les encourager plutôt :P**

**Sur ce, place à la suite. **

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**The Destiel Trap**

_**Chapitre 18**_

Castiel s'oblige à se calmer. Encore.

Ce n'est pas parce qu'il a accepté le chantage de ses filles qu'il faut en faire toute une histoire, pas vrai ? Alors oui, peut-être bien qu'il préférerait s'épargner la présence de Dean quand il sait que les sentiments qu'il a toujours à son égard sont plus que malvenus… Mais il est évident qu'il doit faire contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur, parce que ses filles, il en est persuadé désormais, sont des génies diaboliques… Et s'il n'avait pas conscience qu'elles faisaient ça pour ce qu'elles considèrent de bonnes raisons, il ne se gênerait pas pour leur expliquer qu'elles font plus de mal que de bien…

Après l'ultimatum des jumelles, ils sont tous partis à Austin. Sam, Castiel, Eileen et les filles dans l'Impala, sans une remarque de Dean, étonnamment, qui s'est retrouvé à accompagner Amara dans sa propre voiture. Pas que cela soit très étonnant d'ailleurs. Castiel non plus ne verrait pas d'un très bon œil si son fiancé devait être obligé de côtoyer son ex parce que ses filles l'ont décidé ainsi…

Voilà pourquoi, depuis qu'ils sont tous arrivés dans le _manoir_, il n'a pas d'autre mot, l'ambiance est assez tendue. Et même s'il n'apprécie pas particulièrement – euphémisme – les regards venimeux que porte Amara sur ses filles, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de s'en amuser et de se demander à quel moment elle va craquer et refuser catégoriquement qu'ils partent tous les quatre…

Et alors que le reste de l'après-midi, Dean s'est consacré à organiser les détails de leur départ le lendemain, il a adoré voir les jumelles faire tourner Amara en bourrique. Oh, rien de très voyant. Il est persuadé qu'elles essayaient d'être discrètes pour éviter d'attirer la colère de Dean sur elles, mais entre la robe haute-couture noyée par la bière, le plongeon accidentel dans la piscine et les messes-basses loin d'être subtiles en la fixant déraisonnablement… Ok, il devrait sûrement faire une remarque à ses filles, mais à dire vrai… Il n'apprécie toujours pas cette femme. Il apprécie donc encore moins l'idée qu'elle puisse être la belle-mère des jumelles. Alors, si celles-ci font tout pour la faire fuir… Il ne va clairement pas les en empêcher.

Ce qui le conforte d'autant plus dans sa nouvelle résolution.

Malgré ça, il a fait de son mieux pour au moins apprécier la demi-journée passée à Austin. Il a pu renouer avec Sam – ce qui lui a fait prendre conscience d'à quel point il lui avait manqué finalement – et n'a pas raté le jeu du chat et de la souris auquel il joue avec Eileen. Sérieusement, il ne sait même pas s'ils croient être subtils, mais cela se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure qu'ils sont intéressés l'un par l'autre… Pour être honnête, il ne s'est pas privé pour en discuter avec Jane et Claire, qui elles aussi ont l'air de les trouver particulièrement distrayants. Le seul qui ne semble pas vraiment s'y intéresser est Dean… Trop occupé sûrement à marcher sur des œufs avec sa fiancée il suppose.

En même temps, il l'avoue, cela l'arrange. Parce que le côtoyer est réellement une torture inimaginable. Il a juste envie de graviter autour de lui, comme Dean le lui a si souvent reproché par le passé, respirer son parfum, chercher sa chaleur, s'abandonner à sa proximité… Et même si sa raison essaie de le convaincre, son cœur n'a pas l'air d'en avoir grand-chose à faire. Alors il prend sur lui, essayant de limiter ses interactions avec Dean dans les limites de la décence. Même si c'est dur.

Epouvantablement dur.

Lundi matin, alors que Dean est en train de charger devant la maison le pick-up qui les mènera à l'Inks Lake State Park, Castiel fait de son mieux pour ne pas fixer avec trop d'avidité la façon dont ses muscles se tendent sous l'effort, ni remarquer combien ses jambes arquées sont plus qu'agréables à regarder, vêtues uniquement d'un bermuda.

Assbutt.

Heureusement que ses lunettes dissimulent un tant soit peu son regard.

Dean se détourne et, sérieusement, pourquoi est-ce que ses joues chauffent ? Il a presque quarante ans. Il ne devrait pas être aussi intimidé, simplement parce que Dean, le plus bel homme qu'il ait jamais connu, le fixe de ses grands yeux verts, ses lèvres charnues dévoilant ses dents blanches en un sourire ravageur. Et bon sang, son cœur pourrait-il arrêter de battre la chamade quand son ex-mari s'avance vers lui avec une confiance qui lui fait perdre pied ?

« Hey Cass. »

Et sa _voix_.

Ok, respire, et concentre-toi Novak. Tu as plus de contrôle que ça quand même.

« Le look randonnée te va bien. »

Et assbutt. C'est vraiment possible que ses compliments aient encore autant d'impact sur lui ?!

Il joue timidement avec l'ourlet de son T-shirt, essayant d'oublier les remarques enthousiastes qu'ont déjà faites les jumelles en le voyant ce matin, chemise en flanelle, jean délavé et boots, empruntés à Dean il le reconnaît. Et même si renouer avec le plaisir de piquer les affaires de Dean a fait naître des papillons dans son ventre, il essaie de l'ignorer.

« Merci. » répond-t-il simplement, sans lâcher le regard pénétrant de son ex-mari

Un long silence passe, jusqu'à ce que Dean ne se racle la gorge et se saisisse d'un autre sac qu'il dépose dans le pick-up. Et même s'il s'oblige à rester indifférent, Castiel ne peut pas ignorer la façon dont ses joues ont rosi. Et bon sang, un Dean timide a toujours été capable de le faire fondre de l'intérieur. Plus encore que son assurance qui réussit pourtant déjà à lui faire perdre le contrôle à un point où…

« Dean ! »

La voix d'Amara le tire brutalement de sa rêverie, et il voit la fiancée de Dean franchir à grandes enjambées le seuil de la maison, ses traits figés dans le marbre, ses yeux flamboyants. Ha, donc c'est _maintenant _qu'elle craque. Un rictus tord ses lèvres sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire.

« Amara ? interroge Dean, appuyé contre la carrosserie de la voiture, Un problème ?

\- Oui ! »

Et Castiel s'étonne que des éclairs n'accompagnent pas ses paroles tant elle semble fulminer en cet instant.

« J'ai essayé de prendre sur moi, reprend-t-elle avec virulence, J'ai accepté ce « dîner de famille » samedi soir. »

Castiel entend presque les guillemets dans sa façon de parler, et alors qu'elle le fixe quelques secondes avec une hostilité ouverte, il se demande si elle n'a pas des soupçons sur le fait que ce dîner n'ait pas été que familial…

« Mais ça… Que tu partes, seul, avec ton ex-mari pendant les prochains jours… Navrée, mais cette situation ne me convient pas.

\- Amara… »

La voix de Dean est apaisante, et Castiel se surprend à vouloir se rouler en boule contre lui et _ronronner_.

« On en a parlé. Les filles…

\- Les filles savent très bien ce qu'elles font, le coupe-t-elle, C'est du chantage. Sans aucun respect pour ta fiancée, d'ailleurs. »

Castiel se mord l'intérieur de la joue, parce que oui, les jumelles n'ont absolument aucun respect pour elle.

« Et ça ne te pose peut-être pas de problème… gronde-t-elle, bras croisés sur sa poitrine, Mais moi, si. » assène-t-elle, la tête haute

Et Castiel voit là l'opportunité parfaite.

« Je suis d'accord, fait-il nonchalamment, L'ex-mari qui dort dans le sac de couchage d'à côté, je reconnais que c'est spécial. »

Amara hausse un sourcil dans sa direction, de toute évidence surprise par la façon dont il semble prendre son parti.

« C'est pourquoi j'aimerais que vous nous accompagniez, reprend-il avec un grand sourire

\- Cass ? »

Il jette un coup d'œil à Dean qui est proprement médusé, passant son regard de l'un à l'autre, et même un peu… Déçu ?

« Dean, je t'en prie, poursuit-il avec juste ce qu'il faut d'innocence, Je vous ai gâché votre week-end. C'est la moindre des choses. »

Il croise les yeux écarquillés de Dean et n'hésite pas à user de son regard de chien battu, celui que Sam l'a aidé à perfectionner des années auparavant.

« Dis oui, je t'en prie… »

Il voit la façade de Dean se désagréger, et il ne peut s'empêcher d'être stupidement fier d'avoir encore ce pouvoir sur lui.

A ses côtés, il n'a pas besoin de la voir pour savoir qu'Amara jubile. Elle ne devrait pas…

« Très bien… » soupire Dean

Et sérieusement, est-ce qu'il ne devrait pas montrer un peu plus d'enthousiasme à l'idée de passer du temps avec sa fiancée ? A croire qu'il aurait réellement préféré ne partir qu'avec lui… Il chasse cette idée immédiatement. C'est dangereux. Trop dangereux de s'autoriser à penser à ça…

Sans attendre davantage, il accompagne Amara préparer ses propres affaires. Elle a quelques vêtements ici, et Castiel n'a pas de mal à trouver un jean délavé, quelques T-shirts et une paire de baskets pour elle. Quand ils ressortent à nouveau, il voit les jumelles discuter avec Dean à côté de la voiture. Elles sont toujours aussi identiques, leurs cheveux blonds relevés en queue de cheval, vêtues d'un sweat gris pour l'une, kaki pour l'autre, d'un jean et de chaussures de randonnée… Elles sont très douées pour maintenir la supercherie. Et alors qu'il s'avance, il ne rate pas la façon dont leurs sourires disparaissent en réalisant qui est à ses côtés, de toute évidence prête à randonner elle aussi.

« Allez, reprend Castiel en se saisissant du sac d'Amara, Installez-vous, je vais déposer ça. »

Dean s'assoit côté conducteur, Amara à ses côtés, tandis que Jumelle en gris grimpe sur la banquette arrière, Jumelle en vert restant à sa place, lui jetant un coup d'œil.

« Papa… souffle-t-elle et il s'interrompt

\- Oui ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? articule-t-elle, avec une grimace exagérée

\- Je l'ai invitée, réplique-t-il en haussant les épaules, Maintenant, monte dans la voiture. »

Elle lève les yeux au ciel avant de se hisser à son tour dans le véhicule.

Castiel range le sac d'Amara avant de s'approcher de la portière arrière, toujours ouverte, et il a du mal à retenir son sourire.

« Vous êtes parés ? demande-t-il à la cantonade, et quand tous hochent la tête, il sourit davantage, Parfait, amusez-vous bien ! poursuit-il en fermant la portière

\- Quoi ?

\- Mais enfin papa tu…

\- Cass ? »

Il s'approche de la fenêtre côté conducteur que Dean vient d'ouvrir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? poursuit-il, confus

\- Oh, je pense juste que… »

Il sourit gentiment à Amara, bouche bée et yeux écarquillés.

« Que vous avez besoin de vous retrouver seuls, tous les quatre.

\- Mais papa ! »

Jumelle en gris s'est avancée entre les sièges avant et semble totalement désespérée.

« C'est pas du tout ce qui était prévu ! s'exclame-t-elle plaintivement

\- Oh ma grande… fait-il, Vous vous amuserez beaucoup mieux sans moi, tu verras. »

Elle fronce les sourcils et Castiel est prêt à jurer qu'elle est à deux doigts de pencher la tête sur le côté.

« Attendez, intervient Amara, Si vous n'y allez pas, je n'ai aucune raison de venir parce que sincèrement… »

Elle esquisse une légère grimace.

« C'est pas mon truc la nature. »

Il s'en doutait un peu.

« Oh mais voyons, reprend-t-il avec un enthousiasme légèrement hypocrite, Ce sera l'occasion de mieux connaître les filles. »

Il fixe les jumelles qui n'ont pas l'air de savoir quelle conduite adopter.

« Et comme ça, j'espère que vous réaliserez _à quel point_ la vie peut être agréable avec elles… »

Il termine sa phrase avec ce qu'il espère un regard entendu en direction de ses filles. Et alors que Jumelle en vert a l'air totalement déprimée par la nouvelle, Jumelle en gris elle…

Elle plisse à nouveau les yeux une seconde, avant de les écarquiller quand une lueur de compréhension s'y allume. Et si Castiel avait des soupçons, il reconnaît là Jane sans hésiter. Elle seule est capable de comprendre la demande implicite qu'il formule en laissant Amara partir avec eux.

Il s'éloigne d'un pas, son sourire toujours en place, alors qu'Amara a l'air de bouder, ses lunettes sur le nez, et que Dean lui, semble toujours indécis. Finalement, il baisse le regard avant de démarrer le moteur et de manœuvrer le véhicule dans l'allée. Castiel les salue jusqu'à ce que le pick-up disparaisse.

« Chapeau Cass. »

Il ne sursaute même pas en entendant la voix de Sam à ses côtés, et il se tourne vers lui.

« De ? fait-il, toujours avec innocence

\- Fais pas semblant, réplique Sam, amusé, en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, Je donnerais tout ce que je possède pour voir cette femme faire du camping… »

Castiel baisse la tête pour essayer de dissimuler à quel point il est satisfait de lui-même. Cependant, même s'il est assez fier de lui sur le coup, il y a quelque chose qu'il n'a pas encore dit…

« Désolé que le chantage des filles t'ait obligé à renoncer à cette excursion. » admet-il en croisant le regard toujours rieur de son ex-beau frère

Parce que oui, Sam est toujours parti, chaque été, avec Dean et Claire. Et il n'aime pas l'idée qu'il puisse se sentir exclu de ses propres traditions.

« Te prends pas la tête Cass, poursuit Sam en passant un bras autour de ses épaules, Je… »

Il se raidit brusquement et retire son bras comme s'il s'était brûlé.

« Hum… Excuse-moi, se reprend-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux, Je… Réflexe, tu comprends ? A l'époque, on… Bref.

\- Sam.

\- Mais c'était y a longtemps. Je ne sais pas…

\- Sam.

\- Je ne veux pas te mettre mal à l'aise. Mais notre amitié…

\- Sam ! »

Son ex-beau frère se tait subitement et ses grands yeux écarquillés lui rappelle une fois encore un chiot réprimandé. Castiel n'ajoute rien. Il se contente de s'avancer et de le prendre à nouveau dans ses bras.

Et si la première fois était un acte purement instinctif dû à son état d'alcoolisation _particulièrement _avancé, cette fois, le contact est parfaitement conscient. Et bon sang, cela lui fait du bien. Même s'il s'est appliqué, depuis son départ à New-York, à garder les Winchester en dehors de sa vie, il n'a pu que se mentir en se disant que leur absence ne l'affectait pas. Parce que là, même s'il a déjà reconnu que Sam Winchester lui avait manqué, en renouant avec les étreintes _d'élan_ qui lui sont si caractéristiques, il n'a pas d'autre choix que de réaliser que la simplicité de leur relation de l'époque lui manque d'autant plus.

Il resserre un instant sa prise avant de s'éloigner, et Sam, comme des années auparavant, tapote gentiment son épaule avant de faire un pas en arrière.

« Notre amitié m'a manqué aussi. » annonce-t-il finalement, et le sourire qui illumine le visage de Sam est presque aveuglant

Et bon sang, il ne peut pas non plus envisager de ne plus avoir Sam Winchester dans sa vie…

« Excusez-moi ? Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il vient de se passer, mais j'aimerais vous informer que je me sens un peu seule à côté de la piscine là. »

D'un même mouvement, ils tournent la tête pour voir Eileen sur le pas de la porte, encore une fois dans son maillot de bain rouge, et un verre vide à la main, les regardant l'un et l'autre avec un sourcil haussé.

« On arrive, réplique Castiel en joignant le geste à la parole

\- Et donc, si je comprends bien, poursuit Eileen, ses mouvements de main rendus un peu plus compliqués à cause du verre qu'elle tient, Tu ne pars pas.

\- Non, confirme-t-il

\- Mais Amara si, intervient Sam en articulant lorsqu'Eileen pose son regard sur lui

\- Amara ? fronce-t-elle les sourcils, Partie ? »

Castiel et Sam acquiescent.

« En camping ? » reprend-t-elle

Ils acquiescent à nouveau.

« _Avec les jumelles _? »

Nouvelle affirmation.

Et Eileen éclate finalement de rire.

Son rire est franc, communicatif, et Castiel aurait bien fait de même si la vision d'un Sam, sourire stupide aux lèvres et yeux brillant d'une admiration tendre, ne retenait pas toute son attention.

Ca se confirme, il est totalement foutu.

Et l'espace d'une seconde, il se demande si en restant ici, il ne risque pas de tenir la chandelle. Mais il ne lui faut pas dix secondes de plus pour conclure qu'il s'en moque totalement.

« J'ai hâte qu'elles nous racontent… » reprend finalement Eileen, une fois calmée, mais sa joie plisse toujours ses yeux

Et les deux hommes sourient, complices, pour toute réponse.

« Bon, sur ces bonnes paroles, poursuit Eileen, Je retourne près de la piscine. Et Sam ? »

Castiel ne se lasse pas de voir toute la physionomie de Sam s'adapter pour ne se consacrer qu'à son amie lorsqu'elle lui adresse la parole.

« Ton smoothie était délicieux. » le complimente-t-elle en désignant son verre vide

Et Sam Winchester _rougit_. Il se racle la gorge, passe une main nerveuse sur sa nuque avant de la regarder timidement.

« Tu en veux un autre ? demande-t-il finalement et le visage d'Eileen s'éclaire à la proposition, hochant la tête avec enthousiasme, Alors, allons… »

Le reste de sa phrase se perd quand Eileen se saisit de son bras et le guide sans plus de considération à l'intérieur de la maison.

Castiel réprime à nouveau son sourire mais c'est difficile quand il est heureux.

Heureux de voir Eileen accepter de s'ouvrir totalement à quelqu'un qui ne soit pas lui. Ou Jane. Ou père.

Heureux de réussir à être honnête sur sa relation avec Sam.

Heureux de pouvoir reconnecter avec des aspects de sa vie qu'il pensait perdus à jamais…

Il leur emboîte le pas et referme la porte derrière lui. Et alors qu'il s'apprête à rentrer dans la cuisine, il reste sur le seuil, une puissante bouffée d'affection naissant dans son ventre à la vision de Sam, penché sur le plan de travail, découpant de nouveaux morceaux de melon, tout en tendant à Eileen des nectarines blanches qu'il vient de laver.

Il se dégage une telle facilité, une telle domesticité entre les deux, qu'il se surprend à rêver d'une personne à ses côtés qui le pousserait gentiment alors qu'il essaierait de trancher des fruits, avant de lui voler les morceaux préparés et de les lui offrir finalement dans un doux sourire.

Et si cette personne a le visage de Dean, qu'y peut-il ? Il se sait incapable de se battre en permanence contre ce que veut son cœur…

* * *

_**A suivre.**_

* * *

**Castiel qui chamboule le plan de ses filles. Mais est-ce vraiment une mauvaise chose ? **

**En espérant que cela vous ait plu, je vous dis à dimanche prochain ! Il ne devrait plus y avoir de problème je pense :)**

**Fictivement vôtre, **

**Arielmine**


	20. Chapitre 19

**Hello à tous ! Heureuse de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre :) Comme d'habitude, merci aux lecteurs, aux followers, et aux reviewers ! Ca me fait toujours plaisir de savoir que vous appréciez ! **

**_Mysty_, espérons qu'Amara au camping te plaise :D**

**_Ptitanonymous_, Sam est foutu mais on l'aime comme ça ;)**

**Place à la suite. **

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**The Destiel Trap**

_**Chapitre 19**_

Durant les quelques 70 miles qui les ont menés à l'Inks Lake State Park, un silence assez étrange a pesé dans l'habitacle. Non pas que Jane en ait été très étonnée. Air a passé le trajet dans un mutisme morose, et Jane n'a pas osé expliquer les raisons de papa derrière sa décision. Pas quand Amara était présente à l'avant et que dad pouvait aussi les entendre…

C'est pourquoi elle a attendu qu'ils récupèrent leur emplacement de camping, juste en bordure du lac et agréablement ombragé, et qu'ils commencent à monter les tentes. Enfin « ils »…

Jane suit de son mieux les instructions d'Air pour leur propre tente pendant que dad s'occupe de la deuxième, sous l'œil plus qu'effrayé d'Amara. A croire qu'elle n'a réellement jamais mis les pieds dans un camping de sa vie.

« Sérieusement… râle Air à voix basse en assemblant les perches de la tente, J'en reviens pas que papa nous ait imposé sa présence. Il croit quoi ? Qu'on va réellement faire ami-ami avec elle ? »

Jane s'assure que la tente soit parfaitement étalée sur la bâche avant de rejoindre sa sœur pour assembler la deuxième perche.

« Air… chuchote-t-elle en encastrant chacun des éléments métalliques, Tu n'as pas compris. Papa ne veut pas qu'on fasse ami-ami avec elle… »

Elle lève le regard pour tomber sur Amara qui observe son environnement avec une moue condescendante.

« Il veut qu'on s'en débarrasse. »

Air tourne son visage aux yeux plissés vers elle.

« Quoi ?

\- Qu'on s'en débarrasse, confirme-t-elle avec un rictus, En l'envoyant avec nous, il nous a donné sa bénédiction pour la faire fuir. Par tous les moyens. »

Air laisse sa tâche en suspens quelques instants, de toute évidence encore dubitative.

« Comment tu le sais ? demande-t-elle en se redressant, sa perche entre les mains, et Jane fait de même

\- Tu l'as dit toi-même… Je connais mieux papa. Et son regard, sa façon de présenter cette excursion, ne peuvent pas tromper. »

Elle plante le bout de sa perche dans le sol, sa main libre sur sa hanche et offre un sourire complice à Air.

« Il ne veut pas d'Amara dans cette famille. »

Air jette un rapide coup d'œil à Amara qui semble totalement perplexe alors que dad a l'air de lui demander un des éléments pour la tente.

« Pourquoi… souffle finalement sa sœur, Il avait l'air de considérer que si elle est importante pour dad, on ne devrait pas essayer de s'interposer.

\- A mon avis, ça n'a rien à voir avec dad. »

Air hausse un simple sourcil à son assomption.

« J'ai l'impression que c'est pour _nous_ qu'il fait ça, reprend Jane

\- Pour nous ? Parce qu'on ne l'aime pas ? poursuit sa sœur en désignant l'un des rabats de la tente

\- Non. »

Jane secoue la tête et s'approche de l'extrémité montrée par Air et repère l'œillet pour pouvoir glisser la perche.

« Parce qu'_elle _ne nous aime pas. »

Elle se bat quelques instants avec le rabat avant de réussir à insérer la perche et de jeter un coup d'œil amusé à sa sœur qui fait de même de l'autre côté.

« Et je pense que c'est concevable, pour un parent, de refuser que ses filles aient une belle-mère qui ne les apprécie même pas. »

Air reste silencieuse un instant avant de fixer brièvement dad qui a déjà levé la tente et s'occupe désormais de fixer les piquets dans la terre.

« Pas pour tous on dirait. »

Jane suit le regard de sa sœur et ne peut qu'être d'accord. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui va les arrêter.

« T'inquiète pas Air. On va lui montrer qui est la vraie Amara. »

oOo

« De la pêche ? Sérieusement ? »

Claire se retient de lever les yeux au ciel à la plainte d'Amara alors qu'elle aide Jay à préparer sa propre canne à pêche, lui montrant discrètement le nœud pour accrocher son hameçon.

Une fois les tentes montées, et leur campement totalement préparé, dad a proposé qu'ils s'occupent de pêcher leur déjeuner et ils ont mis à profit leur proximité directe avec le lac. Dad a sorti les appâts, mis en place les cannes à pêche et Claire n'a pu empêcher un sourire affectueux quand il s'est installé sur la chaise qu'elle lui a offerte l'année dernière et qu'il emmène à chaque session de pêche.

Dad a toujours adoré pêcher. C'est l'une des rares choses qui le relaxe totalement. Il a bien essayé le yoga sous l'insistance de Sam, mais ça n'a pas fonctionné. Alors il s'est rabattu sur la pêche, et il lui a très tôt transmis ce bonheur d'être au bord de l'eau, à ne penser à rien, simplement profiter de ce que la nature vous offre.

« Et je suis supposé empaler le ver là-dessus ? »

Claire ne peut s'empêcher de rire en voyant le regard apitoyé de sa sœur.

« T'inquiète, répond-t-elle en se saisissant de l'appât gesticulant et en lui montrant comment faire, T'apprendras.

\- Si tu le dis. »

Sur ces mots, Jay se redresse, et sur ses conseils, lance sa ligne à la perfection, et le sourire sur son visage est beau à voir. Claire fait de même avant de fixer sa canne à pêche au sol, rapidement imitée par Jay, et, d'un regard, elles se dirigent toutes les deux vers la tente où elles abandonnent leurs jeans et sweats pour leurs maillots de bain.

Quand elles ressortent, dad est toujours confortablement assis sur sa chaise, un sourire aux lèvres, alors qu'Amara, à ses côtés, donne l'impression qu'elle donnerait tout pour ne pas être là. Ce qui est plutôt une bonne chose. Parce qu'avec ce que lui a avoué Jay, si Amara est dans cet état d'esprit, ce ne sera pas dur de la faire craquer.

« Les filles ?

\- Oui ? répondent-t-elle d'une même voix en se détournant vers dad

\- Vous allez vous baigner ? »

Jay étouffe son rire à ses côtés et Claire se retient de faire de même.

« Ca y ressemble non ? les désigne-t-elle avec un grand sourire

\- Soyez prudentes alors, réplique dad, souriant à son tour, Et gardez un œil sur vos lignes.

\- Promis ! »

Elles rentrent dans l'eau sans rien ajouter. Elles font quelques brasses jusqu'à s'éloigner du bord et finalement, Claire s'interrompt quand elle remarque que Jay s'est immobilisée et prend un plaisir non dissimulé à observer les alentours. Ce qu'elle comprend tout à fait, puisque l'endroit est magnifique. Le paysage de pierre percé de verdure entourant le lac a quelque chose d'infiniment relaxant. L'eau fraîche vivifie ses muscles et elle se laisse flotter jusqu'à faire la planche, devinant Jay faire de même.

Quand la fraîcheur du lac a raison de leur confort, elles se hissent à nouveau sur la berge.

« Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux toucher quelque chose d'aussi dégoûtant ! » s'exclame Amara

Claire jette un coup d'œil à dad qui s'occupe de sortir un nouveau vers, avant de regarder Jay qui fixe le sac d'appâts avec un air machiavélique.

« Il fait tellement chaud, se plaint à nouveau Amara en s'éventant de sa main, Est-ce que je pourrais avoir de l'eau s'il vous plaît ? »

Dad a l'air prêt à s'en charger quand Jay lui coupe l'herbe sous le pied, l'encourageant d'un geste à se concentrer à nouveau sur le lac.

« J'arrive ! » s'exclame-t-elle avec enthousiasme en prenant une des gourdes dans la glacière

Et Claire s'oblige à ne pas rire quand Jay récupère un ver de sa main libre.

« Tenez Amy ! fait-elle avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme, lui tendant la gourde d'une main, déposant avec agilité le ver sur sa tête de l'autre

\- Merci. »

Jay s'éloigne avec le sourire, se dirigeant vers sa ligne qui n'a pas l'air d'avoir bronché, offrant un high-five discret à Claire en passant. Quelques minutes plus tard, et quasiment déjà séchées par le soleil, elles sont toutes les deux enthousiastes de voir la ligne de Jay s'agiter. Sa sœur mouline avec un bonheur qui lui rappelle la première fois qu'elle a, elle-même, pêché quelque chose. Quand finalement, Jay ressort ce que Claire reconnaît être une carpe, elle n'hésite pas à la prendre dans ses bras pour la féliciter.

« Hey kiddo ! »

Dad se saisit du poisson qui s'agite en bout de ligne.

« Jolie prise, poursuit-il avec un clin d'œil, Tu as gagné le droit de déjeuner. »

Les jumelles rient alors qu'un couinement horrifié échappe à Amara. Tous trois se tournent vers elle.

« C'était sérieux ? On va vraiment manger ça ? »

Dad décroche la carpe et la dépose, tout en la maintenant toujours solidement, sur la petite table à ses côtés.

« Et bien, les filles oui. Toi et moi, pour l'instant, je ne sais pas. »

Il immobilise le poisson d'une prise ferme et récupère son couteau.

« Tant qu'on ne pêche rien, on est condamné à ne rien manger. » poursuit-il, joueur, avant de planter avec précision le couteau dans la tête de la carpe qui cesse immédiatement de bouger

Claire n'est pas surprise de voir les yeux de sa sœur s'écarquiller à la scène. Elle aussi n'était pas très à l'aise la première fois que dad a tué un poisson devant elle…

« C'est barbare… marmonne Amara, bras croisés

\- C'est la façon la plus indolore pour abréger ses souffrances. A moins que tu ne veuilles le voir agoniser ? »

Amara marmonne quelque chose d'inintelligible avant de reprendre la parole.

« Hors de question que je mange ça, répète-t-elle, véhémente

\- Amara… soupire dad, Tu… »

Il se tait subitement, ses yeux rivés sur la tête de sa fiancée.

« Quoi ? fait-elle avec impatience, bras croisés

\- Tu as… Quelque chose dans les cheveux. »

Elle fronce les sourcils et lève une main vers sa tête. Elle tapote sa chevelure jusqu'à ce que Claire voie son visage changer de couleur, certainement parce qu'elle a dû sentir la chair visqueuse et froide contre ses doigts. Le hurlement qui lui échappe menace de la faire éclater de rire et elle se détourne vers Jay pour résister à la tentation. Peine perdue quand elle remarque les prunelles brillantes de sa sœur.

Elle fait cependant volte-face quand elle entend le cri de douleur d'Amara, pour la voir les fesses par terre, la respiration saccadée et les cheveux particulièrement emmêlés.

Epique.

« Comment il est arrivé là ? » demande dad en récupérant au sol le ver qu'Amara a très certainement dû jeter là

Le regard de la fiancée de dad se pose sur elle, noir et accusateur, et Claire arbore son air le plus innocent possible. Elle sait qu'à ses côtés, Jay doit faire de même.

« Je me demande bien oui… » gronde Amara

oOo

« Il y a vraiment des gens que ça amuse de marcher sous un tel cagnard ? »

Jane prend une profonde inspiration alors qu'elle boit une gorgée d'eau. Après avoir déjeuné, ils ont décidé de suivre les sentiers de randonnée pour profiter des environs. Et si les chemins ne sont pas excessivement compliqués, ni particulièrement longs, Amara ne fait que se _plaindre_.

« Tu crois qu'elle appréciera ce séjour à un moment ? marmonne Air à ses côtés en se saisissant de l'eau à son tour

\- J'y crois moyen. » avoue-t-elle alors que dad s'empresse de crémer la peau si sensible de sa fiancée

En suivant le Pecan Flats Trail, ils se sont retrouvés à plus de 300 mètres de hauteur, avec une vue époustouflante sur le lac, et même le barrage de Buchanan. Et si c'est prévu d'enchaîner sur le Woodland Trail pour récupérer enfin le Lake Trail, avoir quelqu'un démontrant aussi peu d'enthousiasme est rapidement fatigant. Sérieusement, elle ne comprend pas comment dad fait pour la supporter.

« Tu penses qu'elle sera plus motivée pour le canoë de demain ? »

Jane réajuste sa queue de cheval tout en jetant un coup d'œil à Amara qui s'est assise sur le sol minéral.

« Faut pas rêver. »

oOo

« Sérieusement ? Vous le faites exprès c'est ça ? »

Claire écarquille de grands yeux vers Amara, assise devant dad, trempée de la tête au pied dans son canoë, parce qu'elle a, malencontreusement hein, pagayé peut-être légèrement trop fort.

« Promis. Je fais de mon mieux. »

Elle entend Jay rire derrière elle, et elle se mord l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas faire pareil.

« Devil's Waterhole ! » résonne la voix de dad

Et Claire se concentre à nouveau pour accoster comme il le faut.

Quelques autres personnes sont déjà là, alors ils hissent leurs canoës sur la pierre, un peu à l'écart, avant de se remettre à l'eau. Enfin, elle et Jay le font en tous cas, avant de grimper l'énorme rocher qui surplombe l'eau à plus de quatre mètres. En contrebas, dad les observe avec un large sourire, ses yeux brillants. Amara, elle, est restée sur la pierre à côté des canoës, déroulant sa serviette et se laissant bronzer.

« Ensemble Jay ? demande-t-elle à sa sœur

\- Tu parles ! »

Elles se tiennent la main et sautent de la falaise sans plus se poser de questions. Quand Claire sort la tête de l'eau, elle est aveuglée par le sourire de sa sœur, et encore plus par celui de dad qui vient de s'élancer vers elle et essaie de la couler. Claire rit alors que Jay hurle au meurtre avant que ses cris ne se transforment en gargouillis, quand leur père réussit finalement à l'emporter dans l'eau.

Claire n'a pas le temps de se calmer que dad émerge, et, immobilisant contre son flanc Jay qui se débat toujours, se dirige vers elle d'un regard prédateur.

« Oh son of a… »

Son juron meurt sur ses lèvres alors que dad s'élance à nouveau, l'entraînant sous l'eau sans plus de résistance. Elle l'entend rire alors qu'ils sont tous immergés, et les bulles qui viennent chatouiller sa peau lui prouvent qu'ils sont, _tous les trois_, en train de passer un excellent moment.

oOo

« T'es vraiment sûre que tu ne veux pas un peu de poisson-chat maman ? »

Dad en a pêché plusieurs la veille à midi, et a donc prévu de garder les filets pour le dîner d'aujourd'hui. Grillés sur le feu qui crépite et offre sa chaleur plus qu'agréable à la tombée de la nuit, Jane adore. Amara, moins.

« Au fait, reprend-t-elle avec toute l'innocence dont elle est capable, C'est bon, n'est-ce pas ? On peut commencer à te tutoyer et t'appeler maman ? »

Air s'étouffe à ses côtés et elle lui tape le dos.

« Je pense que c'est mieux que vous m'appeliez Amara, réplique la brune, une couverture sur ses épaules, fixant du coin de l'œil les filets qui cuisent, Et non merci… Je me contenterai de ma tomate, précise-t-elle en désignant ladite tomate, seule dans sa gamelle

\- Vous savez pas ce que vous ratez… intervient Air en prenant une bouchée de poisson, Vous pourriez…

\- Ca va Amara ? intervient dad alors qu'Amara vient de frapper son mollet plutôt violemment

\- Non ! s'exclame celle-ci, plaintivement, pour changer, Je n'arrête pas de me faire piquer par des moustiques. Ce produit ne sert vraiment à rien ! fulmine-t-elle en désignant son répulsif

\- Fait voir ? »

Dad se saisit du produit et en verse dans le creux de son poignet qu'il renifle avant de sourire, amusé.

« Tu vas attirer tous les moustiques, répond-t-il, C'est de l'eau sucrée. Où tu as eu ça ? »

Jane et Air baisse immédiatement la tête, mais Jane a le temps d'apercevoir les yeux assassins d'Amara, et le sourcil haussé de dad.

« J'ai ma dose. Je vais me coucher ! » fait Amara, exaspérée

Elle se lève et sans un regard en arrière, disparaît dans la tente qu'elle partage avec dad.

« Les filles… »

Le regard de dad est… Fatigué. Et le cœur de Jane se serre légèrement.

« Soyez sympas. Je sais que ce n'est pas son truc. Mais je ne l'épouse pas pour ses capacités sportives.

\- Mouais, marmonne Air à côté d'elle, le nez rivé dans sa gamelle, La vraie question, c'est pourquoi tu l'épouses tout court. »

Jane jette un coup d'œil à sa sœur avant de dévisager dad qui les regarde l'une et l'autre. Et en voyant ses yeux verts infiniment tristes, elle n'a qu'une seule envie. Le prendre dans ses bras.

oOo

« Je meurs d'envie de la mettre à l'eau… T'as même pas idée… marmonne Jay emmitouflée dans son sac de couchage, tournée vers Claire

\- Pareil. »

Un long silence passe avant qu'elles ne se redressent d'un même mouvement.

Uniquement accompagnées par les bruits de la nuit, et veillant à être le plus discrètes possibles, elles se dirigent vers la tente de dad et Amara dont elles ouvrent la fermeture éclair. Elles jettent un coup d'œil à l'intérieur, vérifiant que les adultes sont tous deux profondément endormis avant de tirer, toujours avec minutie, le matelas gonflable d'Amara.

Elles se dirigent vers le bord du lac et, relevant le bas de leurs pyjamas pour pouvoir y entrer, mettent le matelas à l'eau. Claire le regarde s'éloigner tranquillement, ses mains dans les poches de son sweat.

« Bonne nuit _maman_. » s'amuse Jay

Claire ne retient plus ses éclats de rire, et elle lui rend son étreinte quand Jay enlace ses épaules.

oOo

Le hurlement qui la réveille le lendemain arrache un sourire à Jane et elle jette un rapide coup d'œil à sa sœur qui a les yeux ouverts également.

Elles abandonnent leurs sacs de couchage pour ouvrir la tente et elle se mord les lèvres au spectacle d'Amara, basculant dans l'eau après avoir gesticulé sur son matelas flottant à une dizaine de mètres du bord. Un ricanement menace de lui échapper mais elle se retient quand elle remarque dad les fixer avec une intensité qui lui donne envie de retourner se cacher dans son sac de couchage.

« Amara ? »

La fiancée de dad sort de l'eau à grandes enjambées, dégoulinante, et proprement _furieuse_.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? interroge dad en s'approchant d'elle

\- Ce qu'il se passe ?! »

La voix d'Amara part dans les aigus et Jane fixe sa sœur un bref instant avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur la scène.

« Je vais te dire ce qu'il se passe ! s'exclame à nouveau Amara, ne cachant pas sa rage, Le jour même de notre mariage, j'envoie ces deux _pestes… »_

Elle les pointe rageusement du doigt.

« … dans un pensionnat de l'autre côté de cette _foutue _planète ! »

Jane ouvre la bouche, légèrement choquée malgré elle par la virulence dont Amara fait preuve.

« Alors c'est elles… reprend celle-ci avec férocité, Ou c'est moi. A toi de choisir. »

Elle devine Air se tendre à ses côtés, et sans même y réfléchir, elle se saisit de sa main.

Dad pose son regard sur elles, puis sur sa fiancée, et un large sourire illumine finalement son visage.

« Elles. »

Jane sourit à son tour et son cœur qui s'était mis à battre avec acharnement se calme dans sa poitrine.

« Je te demande pardon ?! reprend Amara, totalement stupéfaite désormais

\- E. Deux L. E. S. Elles. »

Il se tourne vers elles.

« Toujours elles. » complète-t-il avec un clin d'œil

Et Jane sait qu'Air partage son soulagement.

Amara, en revanche, c'est une autre histoire, si elles en croient le hurlement hystérique qui lui échappe alors qu'elle bouscule dad et semble désormais décidée à rassembler toutes ses affaires dans son sac.

« Amara ? interroge finalement dad, Qu'est-ce que tu…

\- Je pars. Je récupère mon sac et je _rentre. Chez moi._

\- Amara, comment veux-tu…

\- J'appellerai un _taxi_, assène-t-elle en fermant son sac d'un geste brusque et en partant sans se retourner

\- Sois pas ridicule, poursuit dad en marchant à sa suite, Laisse-moi au moins te ramener et…

\- Non ! »

Amara fait brutalement volte-face et fixe dangereusement dad.

« Oublie-moi d'accord. C'est fini, compris ? Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi. Ou les démons qui te servent de filles. »

Jane ne rate pas la façon dont les muscles du cou de dad se contractent, clairement intimidants.

« Amara, gronde-t-il, Je…

\- Oublie. Moi. » répète-t-elle en balançant ce que Jane devine être sa bague de fiançailles, avant de se détourner sans plus un regard en arrière

Dad prend une profonde inspiration, tout son corps se détendant finalement, avant d'avancer et se baisser pour récupérer le bijou perdu au milieu de l'herbe.

« Plus d'Amara, chuchote avec enthousiasme Air à ses côtés, C'est une bonne chose ! »

Jane est à deux doigts de confirmer quand dad tourne la tête vers elles.

Et le regard noir qui la _foudroie_ lui fait ravaler ses paroles.

« Ou pas… » reprend Air

Et Jane ne lui tient pas rigueur de la pointe de peur qui perce dans son intonation.

Elle-même n'est pas rassurée en réalisant que dad est désormais furieux contre elles.

Assbutt.

* * *

_**A suivre.**_

* * *

**Enfin débarrassés d'Amara ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce séjour au camping :)**

**A dimanche prochain et bonne rentrée !**

**Fictivement vôtre, **

**Arielmine**


	21. Chapitre 20

**Coucou tout le monde ! Contente de vous retrouver sur ce nouveau chapitre, et je vous l'annonce, on s'approche de la fin ! *cheers***

**Sans surprise, merci aux lecteurs, aux followers et aux reviewers qui s'intéressent toujours à cette histoire :D**

**_Mysty_, contente que tu aies découvert le film grâce à moi ;)**

**Place à la suite. **

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**The Destiel Trap**

_**Chapitre 20**_

Castiel fredonne quelque chose qui ressemble vaguement à du Led Zeppelin tout en coupant un concombre, profitant du silence dans la maison. Parce que oui, Sam et Eileen ont choisi de passer la journée ensemble, après que Sam l'a supplié la veille avec ses yeux de chien battu de lui accorder sa bénédiction pour inviter sa meilleure amie à un rendez-vous. Oui. Rendez-vous. Le mot a été lâché. Même si Sam a dû s'absenter quelques heures hier pour vérifier que tout allait bien à la brasserie, il était plus qu'enthousiaste à l'idée de passer du temps avec Eileen. Bon, avec Castiel aussi oui, mais surtout Eileen.

Castiel sourit tout en vidant les morceaux de légume dans un saladier en se rappelant de la façon dont leur proximité et leur complicité ont semblé s'intensifier en si peu de jours. Et il essaie d'ignorer la pointe de douleur qui pique son cœur en se rappelant la facilité avec laquelle il interagissait aussi avec Dean, aux premiers jours de leur relation.

Ok, Novak. On avait dit de cesser de penser à tout ça. Le passé est _passé_, justement.

Il récupère la feta qu'il a faite mariner dans l'huile d'olive et les herbes de Provence, avant de la mélanger aux morceaux de concombre. Etant seul pour le déjeuner, il n'a pas prévu de s'embarrasser plus que nécessaire pour le repas, et il ne fait que remplir de salade son assiette qu'il va ensuite déposer sur la table basse, sous la pergola. Une fois dehors, il en profite pour vérifier la cuisson au barbecue du steak de thon qu'il a trouvé dans le congélateur. Satisfait, il récupère le poisson qu'il fait habilement glisser dans l'assiette, et enfin, il s'autorise à s'assoir pour manger.

La vue est magnifique. Franchement, il est persuadé qu'il ne s'en lasserait jamais si lui-même vivait ici. Il doit le reconnaître à Sam et Dean, ils se sont trouvé une superbe maison, avec un panorama qui lui fait presque regretter le paysage urbain de New-York.

Il découpe un morceau de poisson, et alors qu'il savoure sa bouchée, relaxé par le calme ambiant, il se demande si les filles profitent de leur séjour avec leur père. Et Amara. Enfin, pas tellement Amara. Il a même plutôt envie qu'elles détestent passer du temps avec elle. Mais sachant à quel point les jumelles la méprise déjà, il n'a pas réellement de raisons de s'en faire. Non, il espère plutôt qu'elles lui ont fait vivre un enfer. Et tant pis si cela le fait passer pour un monstre.

Il termine son assiette, retourne dans la maison, range ses couverts dans le lave-vaisselle, avant de nettoyer le plan de travail. Il est en train de remettre le saladier dans le réfrigérateur quand il entend très distinctement le grondement d'un moteur.

Il fronce les sourcils.

Il n'est même pas quatorze heures, ça ne peut pas être Sam et Eileen quand même ?

Intrigué, il se dirige vers la porte d'entrée qu'il ouvre sans plus attendre. Il plisse les yeux.

Pourquoi le pick-up de Dean est-il là ? Lui et les filles ne devaient rentrer que demain.

Il s'avance sur le perron, bras croisés sur sa poitrine, et il ne peut s'empêcher de hausser un sourcil quand il voit l'une des jumelles descendre de la banquette arrière, les traits maussades, avant de se diriger vers l'arrière du pick-up pour se saisir d'un sac. Et sérieusement, il a suffisamment vu cette moue boudeuse pendant la dernière décennie pour être à nouveau persuadé qu'il s'agit de Jane. Quand Claire apparaît à son tour, avec un air revêche qui lui fait un peu froid dans le dos, il réalise que si élever Jane n'a pas été de tout repos, avec Claire en plus, ça aurait été très certainement pire.

Ou mieux en fait.

Claire prend ses affaires à son tour et il croise rapidement son regard, alors qu'elle lui offre un petit sourire de loin. Et la vague de chaleur qui étreint son cœur répond à la question.

Définitivement mieux, oui, alors qu'il lui rend son sourire.

« Alors ? demande-t-il finalement alors que Jane s'avance vers lui, Vous vous êtes bien amusés ?

\- Tu parles… » lâche sa fille, sarcastique, ne cachant plus son accent new-yorkais, avant de le prendre dans ses bras une fois à son niveau

Il fronce les sourcils.

« Comment ça ? commence-t-il, Qu'est-ce que…

\- Nan mais cherche pas papa, intervient Claire en s'approchant à son tour, Jay et moi, on est punies jusqu'à nos trente ans, l'informe-t-elle en le serrant aussi contre elle

\- Punies ? répète-t-il, Pourquoi ? Je…

\- Et _dès maintenant_. »

Castiel lève les yeux et tombe sur Dean, un sac sur le dos, marchant à grandes enjambées, son visage sévère. Et il remarque enfin qu'Amara n'est de toute évidence pas dans la voiture…

Il fait de son mieux pour faire taire l'enthousiasme qui emballe son cœur.

« Filez dans vos chambres ! reprend Dean, avec une autorité qui lui arrache un frisson

\- J'ai pas de chambre, ne peut s'empêcher de faire puérilement remarquer Jane

\- Jane. »

Dean fusille du regard leur fille qui semble subitement se ratatiner sur place.

« Où est Amara ? demande finalement Castiel, espérant détourner la colère de son ex-mari

\- On lui a fait une ou deux farces, rien de bien méchant. » répond Claire

Et s'il se fie à la lueur un poil machiavélique dans son regard, il sait que ce n'est qu'un euphémisme.

« Elle a un peu pété les plombs, renchérit Jane, et Castiel se mord l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas sourire

\- Un peu ? reprend Dean, Elle m'a lancé _ça_… »

Il sort la bague de sa poche et la montre à Castiel.

« A la figure, poursuit-il en fixant le diamant qui brille au soleil, Et en disant qu'elle ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec moi… »

Et si Castiel est plutôt satisfait de comprendre qu'Amara est définitivement sortie de la vie des jumelles, la posture de Dean lui fait prendre subitement conscience qu'il a quand même brisé ses fiançailles. S'il avait l'intérêt de ses filles particulièrement à cœur, il reconnaît seulement maintenant qu'il l'a fait au détriment des sentiments de son ex-mari.

« Dean… »

Il lève les yeux vers lui et Castiel enchaîne immédiatement.

« Je suis désolé… C'est ma faute. Si je ne l'avais pas invitée à se joindre à…

\- Non Cass. »

Il s'interrompt et écarquille légèrement les yeux en réalisant que le ton de Dean est… Amusé.

« Forcée, poursuit-il – et est-ce que c'est un sourire au coin de ses lèvres ? –, Forcée, c'est le mot juste. »

Dean se tait un instant, ses yeux dans les siens, et bon sang, Castiel donnerait tout pour ignorer l'affection qui y brille…

« Tu as toujours eu un don pour forcer les gens à faire ce que tu voulais… »

Et est-ce que c'est un compliment ou reproche ?

« Tel père, telles filles… » reprend Dean en passant son regard sur lui, et les jumelles qu'il sait être à ses côtés

Et au vu de la tendresse qui teinte sa voix, Castiel se dit qu'il s'agit plutôt d'un compliment en fin de compte. Mais malgré ça…

« Encore une fois… Désolé.

\- Ouais, pareil, intervient Claire

\- Excuse-nous dad, renchérit Jane

\- J'ai dit _dans vos chambres_. »

Les jumelles soupirent avant de pénétrer dans la maison sans un mot de plus, laissant Castiel seul avec Dean. Et alors qu'il les regarde grimper les escaliers, il manque de sursauter quand Dean reprend la parole.

« Faudra pas que j'oublie de les remercier un jour… »

Il se tourne vers lui et plisse les yeux en le voyant, le regard un peu voilé, mais son sourire toujours présent. Et cela l'interpelle. Parce que, que lui soit heureux à l'idée qu'Amara ne soit pas la belle-mère de ses filles, d'accord, mais Dean vient de perdre sa fiancée. Est-ce qu'il ne devrait pas être un peu plus touché par cette rupture ? Et remercier ses filles… Parce qu'elles lui ont ouvert les yeux ? Même si c'est le cas, une séparation n'est jamais agréable. Alors pourquoi Dean ne semble pas plus affecté ?

« Son of a bitch, j'ai besoin d'une bière. »

Peut-être que si en fin de compte.

Castiel secoue la tête et suit Dean qui rentre à son tour dans la maison, se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

« Tu m'accompagnes Cass ? demande-t-il en sortant deux bouteilles du réfrigérateur

\- Toujours, répond-t-il en s'approchant, jetant un coup d'œil aux bières choisies, Je préférerais une Lucélia, s'il-te-plaît. »

Dean s'immobilise une seconde avant de secouer la tête et de ranger l'une des bouteilles pour en prendre une autre.

« Sam n'est pas là ? interroge-t-il tout en décapsulant les bières

\- Non, l'informe Castiel en se saisissant de sa boisson, Lui et Eileen sont en « rendez-vous » aujourd'hui. » précise-t-il en mimant les guillemets de sa main libre

Dean s'étouffe à moitié avec la gorgée qu'il vient à peine de boire et offre des yeux ronds à Castiel.

« En… Rendez-vous ? Sérieusement ?! »

Castiel esquisse un sourire face à sa surprise et il hoche la tête.

« Son of a bitch, marmonne Dean en sortant de la cuisine avant d'ouvrir la porte-fenêtre donnant sur l'extérieur, Sammy et Eileen ? Sans déconner… conclue-t-il en s'installant sur l'un des canapés, sous la pergola

\- Tu es réellement étonné ? s'enquiert Castiel en s'asseyant à ses côtés

\- Un peu oui ! fait-il avec emphase, Il n'y avait rien qui… Quoi Cass ? »

Castiel fait de son mieux pour calmer son rire avant de fixer Dean, ses lèvres toujours courbées en un sourire.

« Dean… Je crois bien que tu es le seul à n'avoir rien remarqué. Depuis qu'ils se sont rencontrés, ils n'ont fait que se tourner autour. C'était si flagrant que nos filles ont parié sur le temps que ça leur prendrait pour devenir un couple. »

Son ex-mari le regarde, clairement médusé, avant d'ouvrir la bouche, de la refermer, de froncer les sourcils pour finir par boire une gorgée de bière, sûrement pour se redonner contenance. Faisant de même, Castiel se recule davantage contre le dossier du canapé et se détend, profitant de la présence de Dean à ses côtés.

« Bordel, marmonne celui-ci, J'en reviens pas d'avoir rien vu. J'ai été tellement pris par… »

Il se tait subitement et Castiel lui offre un regard curieux, espérant le voir élaborer. Mais il se doute de ce qu'il ne dit pas. Comme il l'avait déjà remarqué, Dean devait sûrement être trop pris par ses propres soucis avec Amara pour faire réellement attention à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui.

« La situation était compliquée avec ta fiancée. C'est normal que tu lui aies accordé toute ton attention à ce moment… offre-t-il gentiment

\- Ouais… admet Dean, le regard perdu dans le vide, Quand je vois ce que ça a donné… »

Oui. C'est évident que Dean n'est pas aussi détaché qu'il a pu le faire croire tout à l'heure. Et s'il a l'envie de le réconforter, de lui assurer son soutien, il n'est pas sûr de savoir comment le faire. Pas quand c'est de sa faute si Amara l'a quitté. Pas quand son cœur se réjouit égoïstement de cette situation… Ce ne serait pas honnête envers Dean, ni envers lui-même. Même s'il le reconnaît, voir Dean dans cet état réveille ses instincts protecteurs.

« Mais j'espère sincèrement que ça fonctionnera pour eux, reprend Dean avec un engouement qui lui semble forcé, Sam le mérite.

\- Eileen aussi, avance Castiel en hochant la tête, avant de s'apercevoir que Dean le regarde fixement, Quoi ?

\- Toi aussi tu mérites d'être heureux Cass. »

Il ouvre la bouche et sent une soudaine chaleur grignoter ses joues quand il prend conscience de la proximité inconsciente qui s'est instaurée entre eux. Ils sont quasiment collés l'un à l'autre, et le bras libre de Dean est posé sur le dossier du canapé, derrière lui.

« Dean…

\- Est-ce que tu l'es ? Heureux je veux dire. »

La question le prend de court. Est-ce qu'il est heureux ? Jusqu'au retour de Dean dans sa vie, il aurait dit oui. Sans hésiter. Mais en le revoyant, il a pris conscience du vide qu'a laissé son ex-mari lorsqu'ils ont tous deux accepté de divorcer et qu'il est lui-même parti à New-York… Jane a été le phare dans la nuit de sa solitude, mais Dean… Dean a toujours été son soleil. Celui qui chasse le froid des ténèbres pour faire renaître l'éclat chaud de la lumière.

Alors non. Il n'est pas heureux.

Satisfait oui.

Mais pas heureux.

« Je le suis oui. »

Mais il a fait une croix sur Dean. Dean a eu des sentiments très forts pour quelqu'un d'autre. Au point de se fiancer. Au point d'être prêt à se remarier. Ce qu'il veut, ce dont il a _besoin_ n'a pas d'importance. Dean est définitivement passé à autre chose.

« Toi aussi tu mérites de l'être, reprend-t-il, se perdant dans les yeux verts qui débordent d'une émotion qui fait battre son cœur bien plus vite, Plus que n'importe qui. »

Dean prend une gorgée de sa bière avant de la déposer sur la table basse et de se tourner totalement vers lui. Par mimétisme, et sans réellement y prend garde, Castiel fait de même.

« Je crois que je suis condamné à perdre mon bonheur, ironise Dean, Encore. Et encore. »

Le cœur de Castiel se tord dans sa poitrine. Parce que, malgré tout, Dean était heureux avec Amara. Et il a réduit ça à néant. Pour le bien de ses filles d'accord. Mais il ne supporte pas l'idée d'avoir privilégié le bonheur de personnes qui lui sont si précieuses au détriment de celui d'un autre qu'il aime plus que tout.

« Dean… »

Il ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Il pose une main sur l'épaule de Dean, attirant à nouveau sur lui ses prunelles émeraude qui s'accrochent à lui avec la force du désespoir.

Assbutt.

« Tu le trouveras… »

Son souffle meurt sur ses lèvres quand il réalise que Dean s'est rapproché.

« Je te le promets… »

Ses mots ne sont plus que des murmures. Il ne peut pas… Il ne _peut pas_. C'est impossible de se défaire de la présence de Dean quand celui-ci le regarde comme ça.

Son cœur cogne comme un fou dans sa poitrine quand Dean pose une main sur sa joue.

Il se brûle. Dean est en train de le _consumer_.

« Cass… »

Il l'attire à lui aussi facilement que s'il était un papillon hypnotisé par une flamme.

Et il l'est… Totalement hypnotisé.

Ses yeux sont une forêt un jour de tempête.

Il sent Dean approcher son visage du sien.

Ses lèvres sont des pétales qu'il rêve d'effleurer.

Sa main agrippe le bras qui le tient.

Son souffle est un feu qui caresse ses propres lèvres…

Il va...

« Hey Cass ! On est rentré ! »

Castiel ouvre les yeux et s'écarte brutalement.

Le temps semble flotter alors qu'il croise le regard écarquillé de Dean.

Il allait… Ils allaient…

« J'ai vu le pick-up de Dean. Ils sont revenus ? »

La voix de Sam est étouffée à l'intérieur, mais ils l'entendent distinctement.

Il ne peut pas se détacher de Dean qui le fixe, troublé. Perdu. Blessé. Et Castiel se déteste. Déteste d'avoir profité de sa détresse. Profité de son mal-être. Il ne peut pas…

« Cass… »

La voix de Dean est incertaine et Castiel referme les yeux, secouant la tête.

« Je… Je n'aurais pas dû… » murmure-t-il

Ses yeux le piquent et il cligne plusieurs fois des paupières.

Hors de question de pleurer…

Il veut Dean, d'accord. Mais pas comme ça. Pas au lendemain d'une rupture difficile. Certainement pas pour servir de pansement à ses blessures… Parce qu'il refuse de se mentir. Dans son état normal, Dean ne voudrait pas de lui.

« Il vaut mieux que je… commence-t-il en se levant, et il essaie d'ignorer le fait que Dean le suit dans son mouvement

\- Cass… répète celui-ci, pressant, _désespéré _

\- Non, assène-t-il, ne cachant pas la souffrance dans sa voix, Je…

\- Mais vous êtes où ? retentit encore la voix de Sam et tout le corps de Dean s'affaisse finalement

\- On est sous la pergola Sammy, répond-t-il, et Castiel sait qu'il n'imagine pas la façon dont sa voix se craquelle

\- Hey ! résonne la voix de Sam, de plus en plus clairement, Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Sam apparaît sur la terrasse.

« Pourquoi vous êtes rentrés plus tôt ? Qu'est-ce que vous… »

Il se tait subitement et Castiel prend une profonde inspiration.

« Les gars, tout va bien ? redemande son ami et il ne fait que hocher la tête

\- Tout va bien, confirme-t-il, Mais je pense que… »

Il essaie de faire taire son cœur malmené pour garder la tête froide.

« Je vais… reprend-t-il finalement, Je vais regarder les vols pour New-York. Jane et moi, on partira demain matin. Ca vaut mieux je pense.

\- Cass ? »

Il jette un coup d'œil à Eileen qui le fixe, clairement inquiète.

« Jane et moi on rentrera demain, répète-t-il en signant, Tu n'es pas obligée de…

\- Cass… l'interrompt-elle, Je vais rentrer avec vous oui, mais qu'est-ce qui…

\- Ok, la coupe-t-il immédiatement, Alors je vais… Je vais organiser ça. »

Sans un mot de plus, il se détourne et rentre précipitamment dans la maison, ne manquant pas le « Dean ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ? » effaré de Sam.

Il n'y prête pas plus d'attention, trop occupé à gravir les escaliers à toutes jambes avant de s'enfermer dans la chambre d'ami qui a été la sienne ces derniers jours. Adossé contre la porte, le souffle le court, le cœur en miettes, il se laisse glisser au sol.

Et seulement là, s'autorise à laisser couler ses larmes.

oOo

« Jay… »

La voix de Claire est brisée alors qu'elle regarde en contrebas, par la fenêtre de sa chambre, la pergola qui a été le témoin d'un si triste spectacle…

« Je crois que là…

\- C'est foutu. » confirme Jane

Toutes deux assises l'une à côté de l'autre, le nez rivé contre la vitre, elles arborent la même expression affligée. Plus qu'affligée.

Misérable.

Jane se saisit de la main de sa sœur qu'elle serre à s'en faire mal.

« Totalement foutu… »

* * *

_**A suivre.**_

* * *

**Angst angst angst ! Pardoooooooooon :( J'espère que malgré cela, vous avez apprécié *croise les doigts* Et rappelez vous, je suis fan des happy endings ! (Dans les longues fics du moins, parce que si vous lisez mes OS... Bref :))**

**En espérant que cette semaine de reprise/rentrée se soit bien passée pour vous, je vous dis à dimanche prochain !**

**Fictivement vôtre, **

**Arielmine **


	22. Chapitre 21

**Bonsoir bonsoir ! Super contente de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre ! Qui est, selon toute vraissemblance, le dernier. Il sera suivi d'un épilogue, et après ça, je dirai au revoir à cette fic :)**

**Merci à tous ceux qui ont suivi cette histoire, qui l'ont lue ou commentée. **

**_PlumedeSorbier_, j'espère en tous cas que tu apprécieras le dénouement :)**

**_Mysty_, tu auras peut-être encore besoin de mouchoirs, mais pour une autre raison :P**

**Place à ce dernier (:'() chapitre.**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**The Destiel Trap**

_**Chapitre 21**_

Jeudi. 5h30 du matin. Et Dean n'a jamais vu autant de personnes aux mines si sombres…

La veille, il n'a pas revu Cass jusqu'au dîner, où il n'a quasiment rien dit, si ce n'est les informer que leur vol serait à huit heures le lendemain, et qu'il avait déjà réservé un taxi. Dean a froncé les sourcils, arguant qu'il pouvait très bien les conduire tous les trois à l'aéroport sans problème, mais Cass a refusé. Dean n'a pas insisté. Il n'est pas du genre à s'imposer quand sa présence n'est pas désirée, et depuis hier, Cass lui a très clairement fait comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas de lui…

Il ne sait pas à quoi il a pensé. Depuis leur rendez-vous au Taco Bell, il le savait pourtant. Cass a fait une croix sur eux. Lui-même s'était promis qu'il ne ferait rien contre cela, mais de toute évidence, la perspective de passer du temps avec les filles et lui a ravivé les souvenirs de leurs années de mariage. Et, bordel, il n'a même pas été capable de se retenir de _flirter_ avec Cass. Qu'importe que son ex-mari n'ait pas eu l'air de s'en offusquer, c'était tout à fait déplacé de sa part… Et il aimerait dire qu'il regrette son attitude, mais c'est à croire que son corps et son cœur n'en ont rien à foutre. Pour eux, c'était tout à fait normal d'agir avec Cass comme il le faisait il y a plus de seize ans… Et sa raison a eu beau lui répéter qu'il ne faisait que s'infliger des souffrances inutiles, il n'a pas non plus pu s'empêcher d'être déçu quand Cass a fait en sorte qu'Amara le remplace pour le camping. Il aurait aimé l'avoir avec lui, quelles que soient les douleurs que cette proximité n'aurait pas manqué d'amener.

Parfois, il se dit qu'il est vraiment trop con.

En parlant d'être trop con d'ailleurs… Le séjour au camping a été une révélation. Réaliser qu'Amara semblait détester ses filles à ce point a été un électro-choc suffisant. Son ex-fiancée ne voulait pas de ses filles dans sa vie, alors il a sans remord mis un terme à leur relation. Il n'en revient pas d'avoir été si aveugle. Est-ce qu'il était trop obnubilé par elle pour oublier ses filles dans l'équation ? Pour ignorer les mises en garde de son frère ? Parce que oui, en voyant Amara aussi remontée en sortant du lac, en l'écoutant menacer ses filles, il s'est rappelé Sam qui lui avait dit, un jour, qu'elle ne serait pas bénéfique pour lui. Et qu'il l'avait royalement ignoré. Et Jane… Jane quand il lui a annoncé, alors qu'il croyait encore qu'elle était Claire, qu'Amara ne pourrait pas le rendre heureux.

Il a été incapable de les écouter. Et désormais…

Il aimerait dire qu'il est triste de la voir partir, et sincèrement, une partie de lui l'est sûrement. Mais en voyant son vrai visage, il réalise qu'il n'a rien perdu… Il n'a rien perdu, mais s'accrocher à sa relation avec Amara était une manière de mettre Cass à distance. Et maintenant qu'elle n'est plus là, il n'a plus aucune chance d'échapper à ses propres sentiments. Ses sentiments que Cass ne partage plus…

Trop tard. Toujours trop tard.

Il a bien évidemment dû punir les jumelles. Parce que même si elles ont fait ce qu'elles ont fait pour son bien, il y a des limites à ne pas franchir. Et mettre le matelas d'une personne à l'eau est définitivement l'une d'entre elles. Même si, il le reconnaît, il est stupidement fier de voir ses filles si complices. Et il se souvient avec chaleur des moments partagés lors de leur séjour. La pêche, les promenades, jouer avec elles dans l'eau… C'était presque parfait. Et il l'admet, il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de se dire que Cass aurait adoré être avec eux…

Son of a bitch, il doit arrêter de penser à ça !

Parce que le moment qu'il a partagé avec Cass sous la pergola… Le moment qui lui a fait miroiter, quelques secondes, qu'il pourrait avoir ce qu'il voulait… Bordel, il s'attendait à quoi ? Qu'en étant désormais célibataire, Cass allait changer d'avis ? Qu'avec Amara en dehors du coup, Cass allait subitement lui tomber dans les bras ? Il ne se savait pas idéaliste à ce point… Il n'est pas étonné que Cass ait pris la fuite. Et il n'est pas non plus étonné que cela ait fait si mal…

Voir Cass partir à nouveau. Il n'est pas certain de le supporter. Franchement, il se demande même comment il réussit à faire bonne figure alors que son ex-mari est en train de prendre Claire dans ses bras avant de monter dans le taxi.

Tout le monde s'est levé pour le départ. Sam, Claire et lui toujours en pyjama mais de toute évidence, aucun d'entre eux n'en a quelque chose à faire.

Sam n'a pas l'air prêt à lâcher Eileen qui dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de monter dans la voiture à son tour. La seconde d'après, Jane vient le serrer contre lui, et il connaît suffisamment son frère pour savoir qu'il a du mal à se contenir également. Et quand sa fille vient finalement vers lui, il ravale avec difficulté les larmes qui menacent de déborder. Ce n'est pas un adieu. Il la reverra. Mais dans longtemps. Beaucoup trop longtemps. Il raffermit sa prise et il la sent trembler contre lui. Il voudrait la rassurer, mais ne sait absolument pas comment. Après plusieurs secondes qui lui semblent bien trop courtes, Jane s'éloigne d'un pas, ses yeux bleus brillant de larmes. Et Dean ne doit pas craquer. Pour elle. Pour lui.

Cependant, il n'a besoin que d'être témoin de l'étreinte qu'échangent ensuite les jumelles pour sentir son cœur être réduit en poussière. Parce que Claire, qu'il n'a jamais vue pleurer depuis ses douze ans, ne retient pas ses larmes alors qu'elle s'accroche à sa sœur avec l'énergie du désespoir. Elles semblent bien incapables de se séparer, et quand elles réussissent à le faire, Claire accompagne Jane dans le véhicule, avant de fermer la portière arrière, un sourire brisé aux lèvres.

Sans quitter du regard la voiture qui se met en mouvement, Claire reste sur le perron. Immobile.

« Kiddo ? »

Elle ne lui répond pas. Regardant toujours ostensiblement devant elle. Et il ne peut pas ignorer la façon dont tout son corps est figé. Il soupire et retourne à l'intérieur de la maison, abandonnant sa fille aux bons soins de son oncle qui s'est approché d'elle.

Il remonte le couloir sans un mot avant de s'enfermer dans son bureau, de s'affaler dans son fauteuil et de se prendre la tête entre les mains.

Il voudrait hurler.

Hurler de voir Cass lui échapper encore une fois.

Hurler de ne pouvoir rien faire pour l'empêcher.

Hurler d'avoir, une fois de plus, tout gâché entre eux…

Il vient de perdre l'homme de sa vie. A nouveau. Et il sait qu'il n'aura jamais de troisième chance…

« J'espère que tu réalises que tu es en train de faire une énorme connerie. »

Il relève la tête et tombe sur Claire, devant son bureau, bras croisés et regard glacial.

« Kiddo… soupire-t-il, Ce n'est pas le…

\- Tu vas le laisser partir ? _Encore ?_ »

Il passe une main sur son visage avant de croiser le regard de sa fille.

« Claire…

\- Tu es fou de lui. Tu as _besoin_ de lui, l'interrompt-elle immédiatement, Et tu vas simplement baisser les bras ?!

\- Claire ! fait-il, plus fort, Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire que je l'aime toujours ou non ?! »

Il se redresse dans son fauteuil, ses mains crispées et croisées sur son bureau.

« Ce n'est pas son cas, admet-il à contre-cœur, Il ne veut rien avoir à faire avec moi. Et je ne peux pas… »

Il prend une profonde inspiration, échouant à calmer son cœur qui martèle sa poitrine.

« Je ne peux pas… » souffle-t-il

Il sait que sa voix est fragile. Menace de se briser. Mais il se sait incapable de se contrôler quand sa fille le confronte si abruptement à ses propres sentiments…

« Comment tu le sais ? »

La voix de Claire est douce, et quand il la fixe cette fois, il voit que sa posture s'est détendue, que ses yeux se sont attendris…

« Comment tu le sais qu'il ne veut pas de toi ?

\- Claire, c'est évident, il…

\- Et est-ce qu'au moins, tu lui as dit, clairement, que _toi_ tu voulais de lui ? »

Il se tait une seconde, affrontant les prunelles compréhensives, mais parfaitement inflexibles, de sa fille.

« Pourquoi je l'aurais fait ? poursuit-il, blessé, Je te l'ai dit, il…

\- Il quoi, dad ? »

Elle se pince l'arête du nez une seconde avant de poursuivre.

« Ca ne t'est jamais venu à l'idée qu'il pourrait jouer les désintéressés, peut-être parce qu'il est persuadé que _toi_, tu ne veux pas de lui ? »

Il ouvre la bouche, laissant les paroles de sa fille faire leur chemin. Quoi ?

« Claire, c'est ridicule, ne peut-il s'empêcher de se défendre, J'ai été…

\- Quoi dad ? le coupe-t-elle, véhémente, Explicite ? Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?! »

Elle s'approche et pose ses mains sur son bureau, l'affrontant d'un regard obstiné qu'il sait venir de lui.

« Tu n'es pas dans sa tête, reprend-t-elle, Qui sait ce qu'il pense réellement ? Mais ce qui est sûr… »

Elle plisse les yeux, et l'espace d'un instant, cela lui rappelle tellement les colères de Cass que cela le déstabilise.

« C'est que si ni lui, ni toi, n'acceptez d'être honnêtes et d'exprimer ce que vous ressentez, vous ne le saurez jamais. »

Il est figé. Complètement pris de court, et sincèrement, il ne sait pas quoi répondre. Parce que ce qu'elle dit…

« Dad… reprend-t-elle d'une petite voix subitement incertaine, Qu'est-ce qui vous a séparés il y a quatorze ans ? »

La conviction de savoir ce que pensait l'autre, sans même chercher à en parler…

Son of a BITCH !

Il se redresse subitement et sort à grandes enjambées de son bureau.

« Dad ? Dad ! Qu'est-ce que tu… »

Il sait que Claire le suit, et il ne l'en empêchera pas. Il se saisit des clés de l'Impala avant d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée.

« Sam ! Je vais à l'aéroport ! »

Il ne sait pas si son frère l'a entendu, où qu'il soit, mais…

« Bordel, il serait temps oui ! »

Un sourire traverse son visage alors qu'il franchit le seuil et se précipite vers la voiture.

« Dad ! résonne la voix de sa fille alors qu'il s'installe côté conducteur, Tu…

\- Tu montes ou pas ? »

Il dévisage Claire, yeux écarquillés, bouche bée et bras ballants avant qu'elle ne se reprenne et hoche la tête vigoureusement.

« Génial. »

L'instant d'après, le moteur de l'Impala rugit dans le silence du petit matin et Dean ne prête même pas attention au compteur alors qu'il s'engage sur la route 360.

Il espère juste qu'il n'arrivera pas trop tard. Que Cass n'aura pas déjà passé la TSA. Parce que dans ce cas…

Il n'a sûrement jamais fait le trajet aussi rapidement alors qu'il devine la silhouette longitudinale de l'aéroport se profiler dans la lumière matinale. Sans se préoccuper de l'endroit où il se gare – la perspective d'une amende lui passe totalement au-dessus de la tête – il quitte la voiture et se met à courir, Claire sur ses talons, jusqu'à débarquer, essoufflé, dans le hall principal. Il jette des regards éperdus autour de lui, essayant de repérer les bornes de retrait des cartes d'embarquement, mais il est bien trop stressé. Il ne…

« Dad ! »

Claire tire sa manche et il suit la direction indiquée par son doigt.

Son of a bitch…

« Cass ! »

Cass, apparemment occupé à discuter avec Jane et Eileen, lève la tête et ses yeux s'écarquillent. Et bordel, même si Dean reconnaît qu'il est absolument terrifié, il est hors de question de reculer. Pas quand l'homme de sa vie est encore là. Qu'il a encore une chance. Et cette fois, il ne la foutra pas en l'air.

Il s'approche, incapable de détacher son regard de celui confus, apeuré et si _bleu_ de Cass.

« Dean… fait celui-ci quand la distance entre eux s'est considérablement réduite, Qu'est-ce que tu…

\- J'avais besoin de te dire quelque chose. Avant que tu ne montes dans ce putain d'avion. »

Cass semble totalement déconcerté, et il réfrène son envie de le prendre dans ses bras.

« Il y a quatorze ans… commence-t-il, toujours happé par les prunelles si intenses de celui avec qui il espère encore pouvoir partager son existence, Quand on a tous les deux accepté de divorcer, et que tu es parti, ça… Ca m'a détruit. »

Les yeux de Cass s'écarquillent davantage sous la surprise, mais il essaie de ne pas se laisser distraire.

« Pendant des années… J'étais plus bas que terre. J'étais persuadé que je ne pourrais jamais aimer quelqu'un comme je t'aimais toi. Sans Claire… Sans Sam… Je pense que je n'aurais jamais pu m'en remettre.

\- Dean…

\- Et j'ai cru m'en être remis, poursuit-il, désireux de vider son sac maintenant qu'il a commencé, J'ai pensé que j'étais prêt à passer à autre chose. Avec Amara. »

Le regard de Cass est subitement douloureux et le cœur de Dean se serre à cette vue.

« Mais ce week-end… continue-t-il, et il sent sa voix perdre en assurance, Quand je t'ai vu à Houston… »

Cass n'ajoute rien, mais tout son corps semble subitement tendu.

« Son of a bitch Cass ! s'exclame-t-il, subitement submergé par ses émotions, C'est tout ce qu'il a fallu pour que je réalise que ça a toujours été toi. Que ça serait toujours toi. »

Son souffle est erratique. Son rythme cardiaque douloureux.

« Je pouvais m'accrocher autant que je voulais à quelqu'un qui n'était pas toi, ça ne m'a pas empêché de me prendre la vérité en pleine gueule. Celui que je veux à mes côtés… C'est toi. »

Cass fait un pas en avant.

« Je ne t'ai pas… »

Sa voix se brise, mais le désespoir à l'idée de perdre Cass à nouveau est suffisant pour surmonter le tumulte de son âme.

« Je ne t'ai pas retenu il y a quatorze ans, ajoute-t-il, frénétique, Et j'aurais dû. Bordel Cass. _J'aurais dû_. Te laisser partir a été la plus grosse connerie de ma vie ! Alors… »

Il ferme les yeux un instant avant de reprendre.

« Il est hors de question… Sérieusement, hors de question que je te laisse embarquer dans ce cercueil volant sans te dire que… »

Il a du mal à respirer. Du mal à se concentrer sur tout ce qui n'est pas Cass quand celui-ci le fixe avec une intensité qui menace de le consumer.

« Sans me dire que… souffle l'homme qu'il aime, et Dean abandonne toute résistance

\- Que je t'aime Cass. »

Il l'a avoué.

Il l'a _avoué_.

Et il ne sait pas à quoi s'attendre, mais il est sûr d'une chose.

Il n'aura aucun regret.

« Dean… »

Il ne sait pas comment interpréter le murmure de Cass, mais il s'en fout. Il veut juste…

« Je ne te demande rien, enchaîne-t-il, en regardant ses pieds, Je veux juste… Juste que tu le saches.

\- Dean.

\- Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux. Je n'aurai pas à nouveau la prétention de le savoir.

\- Dean !

\- Mais j'ai réalisé… Qu'il fallait que je sois honnête avec toi, et que…

\- DEAN ! »

Le cri de Cass le surprend et il relève la tête. Pour se retrouver nez-à-nez avec lui. Et franchement, c'est difficile de se concentrer quand le bleu de ses yeux est si proche, que ses lèvres l'hypnotisent davantage à cette distance et que son souffle chaud effleure à nouveau sa bouche.

Il ne doit pas faire la même erreur.

Malgré l'envie impérieuse de son corps de se précipiter en avant, il. Ne. Referra pas. La même erreur.

« Je… Assbutt Dean… »

Et est-ce que c'est supposé être bon ou mauvais signe ?

« Je… Je t'aime aussi. »

Que… Quoi ?

Il sent ses yeux s'écarquiller et sa bouche s'ouvrir.

« Cass ? interroge-t-il, incrédule, Tu… Comment ? Je veux dire… Je…

\- Dean Winchester. »

Le ton si grave interrompt à nouveau sa tentative de monologue.

« Je t'aime, répète Cass, ses yeux brillants illuminant désormais tout son visage, Tu as été, et seras toujours, l'homme de ma vie.

\- Oh bordel. »

Il ne contrôle pas ses mains qui viennent prendre le visage de Cass en coupe.

« Tu veux… articule-t-il, Tu veux de moi ? ose-t-il, trop abasourdi pour y croire vraiment

\- J'ai toujours voulu de toi. Toujours… » souffle celui pour lequel il serait prêt à tout

Et quand il sent les lèvres de Cass sur les siennes, le contact électrise chacune de ses cellules, le replongeant dans l'insouciance de sa jeunesse. Quand cet homme entre ses bras était à lui. Rien qu'à lui.

Cass approfondit le contact, s'agrippant à ses épaules comme si sa vie en dépendait. Lui ne peut penser à rien d'autre qu'à lui rendre toute la passion qu'il lui offre, l'attirant contre lui, le serrant aussi fort qu'il le peut pour s'assurer qu'il ne lui échappera pas. Qu'il ne lui échappera plus.

Cass est là.

Cass est _là_.

Il devine le sourire de Cass contre ses lèvres.

Il sent ses propres larmes sur ses joues.

Parce que oui. Il est heureux.

Son of a bitch il n'a jamais été aussi heureux de sa vie.

Il reprend contenance quand il sent les lèvres de Cass s'éloigner légèrement des siennes. Et il se surprend à retenir un grondement lorsque cela arrive.

« On va avoir beaucoup de choses à régler… murmure Cass, la chaleur de sa respiration lui arrachant un frisson

\- Je m'en doute… répond Dean, caressant tendrement sa joue, son front contre le sien, Mais si tu me promets d'être avec moi… Je suis prêt à tout affronter. »

Il le sent rire sous ses doigts.

« Je te le promets. »

Alors il l'embrasse à nouveau.

« Son of a bitch. _C'est pas trop tôt_ ! »

L'exclamation enjouée de Claire les sépare, mais ils ne s'en plaignent pas. Parce qu'Eileen les observe, les larmes aux yeux, et qu'à ses côtés, les jumelles ne sont pas tellement mieux.

« On a réussi Jay ! reprend Claire en dévisageant sa sœur qui lui offre le plus beau des high five lorsqu'elle lève le bras en une invitation évidente

\- Bon, c'est dommage pour le pyjama, remarque Jane avec un petit sourire amusé, Mais j'imagine qu'on ne peut pas tout avoir. »

Claire éclate de rire, et Dean prend enfin conscience que les voyageurs qui passent à leurs côtés ne peuvent s'empêcher de leur jeter des coups d'œil curieux, à Claire et lui. Parce que oui, dans leur précipitation, ni lui, ni elle, n'ont envisagé la possibilité de se changer.

Mais il s'en fout. Parce que si être vêtu d'un sweat aux couleurs de sa brasserie, d'un pyjama en flanelle et de baskets enfilées à la va vite est le prix à payer pour retenir Cass, il le paye sans hésiter.

Et alors qu'il sent le bras de Cass autour de sa taille, que les jumelles se jettent sur eux dans un enthousiasme débordant et qu'Eileen essuie les larmes sur ses joues, il sait que Claire a parfaitement raison.

C'est pas trop tôt.

* * *

_**A suivre.**_

* * *

**Enfiiiiiiiiiiiin ! 74 000 mots pour les mettre ensemble ces deux là x) De vrais abrutis. J'espère que vous avez aimé ce retournement de situation :D**

**A dimanche prochain pour l'épilogue !**

**Fictivement vôtre, **

**Arielmine**


	23. Epilogue

**Coucou à tous ! Désolée du retard de cet épilogue, mais il s'avère que je n'arrivais pas à m'arrêter, et que j'avais plus à dire que ce que je ne croyais... J'espère que vous me pardonnerez ce dernier écart :)**

**En tous cas, merci mille fois à ceux qui ont tenté cette nouvelle aventure avec moi. Ceux qui ont lu silencieusement, ceux qui ont mis cette fic en favori. Ceux qui ont laissé des reviews. C'est toujours un plaisir de savoir que ce que j'écris peut plaire à certains d'entre vous ! **

**_PlumedeSorbier_, si tu ne m'en veux pas, alors je suis heureuse de t'avoir fait pleurer :) **

**_Ptitanonymous_, pas un OS sur Sam. Mais qui sait, peut-être un bonus un jour ? :P**

**_Mysty_, oui, les jumelles sont des génies ;)**

**Enfin, place à l'épilogue. **

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**The Destiel Trap**

_**Epilogue**_

« Son of a BITCH ! »

Jane sursaute alors qu'Air débarque dans sa chambre avec la force d'une tornade, ses cheveux dans tous les sens, ses yeux hagards.

« Air ? demande-t-elle en sortant sa boîte à bijoux de sa table de chevet

\- Jay. »

Et elle sent la détresse à peine cachée dans la voix de sa sœur.

« Est-ce que, reprend-t-elle, à deux doigts d'hyperventiler, Tu as vu ma…

\- Dans ma boîte à bijoux. » l'interrompt-elle immédiatement avec un grand sourire

Ouvrant ladite boîte, elle en sort une bague à la fine monture en or rose incrustée de cristaux, ornée d'une opale délicatement travaillée.

« Tu te souviens pas ? demande-t-elle en lui tendant le bijoux, Tu me l'as confiée il y a quelques jours parce que tu avais peur de…

\- La perdre, oui. »

Air se laisse tomber sur son lit, ses épaules s'affaissant tandis qu'elle lâche un profond soupir. Jane n'attend pas avant de s'installer à ses côtés.

L'espace d'un instant, elle jette un coup d'œil à sa chambre. Celle qui est devenue la sienne il y a un an environ. Quand papa et dad ont arrêté de se murer dans la non-communication et ont enfin réussi à admettre ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre. Si Jane a eu peur en arrivant à l'aéroport, elle a été plus qu'heureuse de voir dad débarquer, _en pyjama_, et réussir l'exploit de retenir papa. A croire que c'était tout ce qu'il fallait pour qu'ils soient convaincus et plus qu'enthousiastes à l'idée de reprendre leur histoire là où ils l'avaient laissée.

Dad a quasiment proposé dans la foulée qu'ils habitent à nouveau tous ensemble, peu importe l'endroit.

Et papa n'a pas hésité en répondant que ce serait à Austin.

Cela a nécessité quelques ajustements bien sûr. Il a fallu prévenir grand-père, préparer le déménagement, organiser sa réinscription au lycée d'Austin, avertir l'éditeur de papa qu'il allait quitter New-York… Bref, comme l'avait dit papa, beaucoup de choses à régler.

Mais tout s'est fait facilement, principalement parce que leurs pères ont tout fait pour.

Alors début septembre, Jane s'est retrouvée à choisir sa chambre parmi toutes celles vacantes dans la maison de dad, l'aménageant ensuite avec ses meubles ramenés de New-York. La plupart est restée là-bas, puisque grand-père a choisi de ne pas quitter la ville, proposant de payer un loyer à papa. Qui a catégoriquement refusé.

Eileen, en revanche, les a suivis à Austin. Enfin, après avoir trouvé un travail à l'Austin Sign Language School, et averti le Sign Language Center de New York qu'elle démissionnait. Et si, les premières semaines de son travail, elle est restée avec eux, elle n'a pas tardé à trouver son propre appartement, un deux pièces dans le quartier de Downtown Austin, et les a donc quittés fin octobre. Si papa a eu l'air pris de court par sa décision, elle a eu tôt fait de lui expliquer que ce n'était pas du tout contre lui. Bien au contraire. Mais maintenant qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés en tant que famille, Eileen se sentait un peu intrusive. Et puis, en gagnant son indépendance, cela lui accordait toute liberté pour mieux connaître Sam, loin de leurs regards curieux.

Sam a eu l'air de cet avis puisque, lui aussi, a pris la décision de quitter la maison. Et si dad a eu l'air également chamboulé par la nouvelle, il a aussi compris les raisons de son départ. Jane sait que son oncle voulait que tous les quatre se retrouvent, qu'ils réussissent à faire fonctionner leur foyer. Eux. Juste eux.

Alors dad a accepté, après avoir menacé Sam en refusant de simplement recevoir ses parts sur cette maison. Il allait les lui racheter, et « Son of a bitch Sammy ! C'est la moindre des choses. Accepte cet argent et sers-t'en pour racheter autre chose ! ». Et Sam l'a finalement écouté, trouvant dans la foulée une spacieuse et belle maison à quelques centaines de mètres de la leur. Et leur dynamique familiale n'en a pas été trop affectée. Les invitations à dîner de part et d'autre s'échangent toujours presque quotidiennement, et avec plaisir.

Sans en être les témoins directs, ils ont pu remarquer l'évolution de la relation entre Sam et Eileen. Si durant ce fameux mois d'août 2019, ils avaient choisi de voir où ils pourraient aller ensemble, le mois de septembre a été un peu chaotique, avec Eileen à New-York, Sam à Austin. Son retour au Texas a marqué le début réel de leur relation. Ils sont sortis plusieurs fois ensemble, apparaissant un peu plus radieux, et un peu plus complices, à chaque fois qu'ils étaient l'un avec l'autre.

Ni Jane, ni Air, ni dad, ni papa n'ont été vraiment étonnés quand, début janvier, ils ont annoncé qu'Eileen emménagerait chez Sam. Ils étaient même tous extatiques à la pensée qu'elle serait désormais bien plus proche de chez eux.

Alors, après toute cette année, Jane peut le dire, ils sont tous parfaitement, _parfaitement_, heureux.

« Air, reprend Jane, Tu as besoin de te calmer.

\- Je sais, se plaint sa sœur, Mais j'ai peur que…

\- Mais rien du tout ! la coupe-t-elle avec un sourire, Je te l'assure, tout est prêt. Parfaitement organisé. Rien, et je suis formelle, rien ne pourra gâcher cette journée. »

Air prend une profonde inspiration avant d'esquisser un sourire.

« Tu as raison… Mais avec leur passif, tu sais…

\- Oui, confirme-t-elle, Mais rien n'arrivera aujourd'hui. »

Air respire à nouveau et secoue la tête, bien plus détendue désormais.

« Ok. Ca va mieux. »

Amusée, Jane passe sa main dans les cheveux de sa sœur qui s'éloigne avec un cri outré.

« Pas les cheveux, tu le sais !

\- Pas ma faute, explique-t-elle, Ils ondulent bizarrement ce matin. »

Ce qui lui rappelle.

« Au fait, tu sais pas où est mon…

\- Dans ma chambre, réplique Air en remettant ses mèches en place

\- Dans… Ta chambre ? répète-t-elle, perplexe

\- Hum… »

Air baisse la tête.

« Oui, avoue-t-elle, J'ai voulu… Voulu essayer de faire des boucles. Tu sais, comme tu as fait pour nos dix-sept ans ? Quand on est allé au restaurant avec dad et papa ? »

Air se mord la lèvre et Jane la trouve si mignonne quand elle est intimidée qu'elle la prend dans ses bras. Si elle a appris, lors de cette année au Stefen F. Austin High School, que sa jumelle a la réputation d'une fille dure et sarcastique, elle-même est heureuse de savoir qu'elle n'est pas du tout ainsi.

« Je t'apprendrai, Air. T'inquiète. Il suffit de demander. »

Sa sœur la dégage d'un coup d'épaule en marmonnant quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

« Les filles ? Vous êtes là ? »

La porte de la chambre s'ouvre sur Sam, les yeux écarquillés, et très légèrement agité.

« Sam ? interroge Air en se redressant, Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Le traiteur ? demande-t-il, Où est-ce qu'il est supposé se placer ? Je sais pas ce que…

\- Ils peuvent tout stocker et s'installer dans la cuisine, répond Air

\- Et ils doivent mettre en place le buffet à côté de la pergola. » conclue Jane

Sam passe son regard de l'une à l'autre et prend une profonde inspiration.

« Merci, souffle-t-il avant de disparaître

\- Il est nerveux non ? interroge Jane

\- Un peu. Je préfère pas imaginer quand ce sera son tour, réplique Air en haussant les épaules

\- Les filles ? »

Elles esquissent un sourire complice alors que c'est au tour d'Eileen de rentrer dans la chambre.

« Le fleuriste est là, poursuit-elle en signant, Où est-ce qu'il doit déposer l'arche ? »

Air et Jane sortent finalement, accompagnant Eileen sur le seuil de la maison, où plusieurs camionnettes sont en train d'être déchargées dans un ballet de personnel plutôt impressionnant. Le fleuriste s'approche d'elles et elles le guident dans le jardin, vers le fond de la propriété, surplombant le lac Austin en contrebas. Une fois toutes les informations données, elles laissent le prestataire faire son travail, et retournent à l'intérieur de la maison. Sans se concerter, elles vont dans le bureau de dad qui, pour l'occasion, s'est transformé en salon d'essayage privé.

« Alors ? Comment va le futur marié ? demande Air en refermant la porte derrière elle

\- A deux doigts de tuer Balthazar… »

Papa est raide sur la plateforme en bois qu'a ramené son ami, et accessoirement témoin, qui est justement en train de faire des retouches sur son costume. Des retouches. A six heures de la cérémonie.

« Darling, ce n'est certainement pas ma faute si tu as encore perdu du ventre et pris du muscle aux épaules au point que ton costume sur mesure ne tombe plus _parfaitement_. »

Papa grogne alors que Balthy, l'ignorant royalement, continue ses affaires.

« Damn, toi et Dean vous devriez y aller doucement sur le sport de chambre… marmonne-t-il et Jane s'étrangle

\- Balthy ! »

Au moins, Air a l'air aussi rouge qu'elle.

« Oh bah quoi les filles ? réplique-t-il en s'éloignant d'un pas, Vos parents sont des adultes en bonne santé, non ? Ce n'est pas étonnant qu'ils…

\- Balthazar… »

Le grondement de papa interrompt son ami qui roule des yeux, une moue faussement offensée aux lèvres.

« Jane ma belle, Claire mon ange, rassurez-moi et dites-moi que vos robes sont toujours des merveilles sur vous.

\- Promis Balthy, répond Air avec un large sourire

\- Parfait. Hâte de vous voir dedans. Cassie, darling, tu es superbe, et je m'en veux de te fausser compagnie, mais il faut que je m'occupe dès à présent de ton fiancé. Je n'ai que moyennement confiance en ce Benny aux manières d'ours pour le préparer. »

Sur ce, il sort de la pièce, sous le regard plus qu'adorateur d'Air. Parce que oui, aussi étrange que cela lui ait semblé à l'époque, Air et Balthy ont juste parfaitement accroché. Ce qui n'a rassuré ni papa, ni dad d'ailleurs.

« Papa… Tu seras à tomber. »

La voix de sa sœur la tire de ses pensées et elle jette un coup d'œil à leur père. Qui resplendit dans son costume trois pièces bleu marine, une pochette vert émeraude attirant l'œil sur sa poitrine. La fleur qui viendra orner le revers de sa veste n'est pas encore positionnée, mais Jane sait que ce sera à elle de le faire.

« Dad ne pourra que te dire « Oui, je le veux. », s'amuse-t-elle, gagnant un sourire radieux de papa

\- J'espère bien, répond-t-il en descendant de la plateforme, Et je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour ça. »

Jane jette un coup d'œil à Air qui balaye le compliment d'un revers de main.

« Venez-la… souffle finalement papa et elles se retrouvent toutes les deux prises dans son étreinte, sans chercher à s'en échapper, Je vous aime.

\- On t'aime aussi… articule Jane après quelques secondes

\- Ha non ! Je viens de faire des retouches, ce n'est pas pour que vous froissiez le tissu en vous faisant des câlins ! » râle Balthy qui vient de rentrer à nouveau, de toute évidence ayant oublié son mètre ruban

Elle ne rate pas le rire de papa alors qu'il s'éloigne, ses yeux pétillant de malice, tandis que Balthy disparaît à nouveau.

« Rendez-moi un service, murmure-t-il en les regardant l'une après l'autre, Vérifiez que Dean et Balthazar ne s'entretuent pas.

\- C'est comme si c'était fait ! réplique Air en sortant de la pièce, Jane sur ses talons pendant que papa s'applique à retirer son costume

\- …of a bitch Balthazar, je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de… »

Le cri offusqué de dad est ce qui les accueille quand elles pénètrent dans la suite parentale. Dad est également sur une plateforme, Benny, son meilleur ami, travaillant avec lui à la brasserie, et témoin lui aussi, est avachi dans un fauteuil, dardant sur Balthy un regard plus que suspicieux.

« Dean, mon chou, toi tu as pris du poids. Tu as de la chance, tu peux encore fermer le pantalon facilement, mais franchement… »

Balthy appuie ses propos en jouant avec, ce qu'elles devinent, être le ventre de papa sous la chemise fermée, et en échangeant un regard avec sa sœur, Jane remarque qu'elle n'est pas la seule à se retenir de rire.

« Toi… Cassie… Pas un pour rattraper l'autre. Benny ? Aucun souci avec ton costume ? demande-t-il en dévisageant l'ami de papa

\- Aucun.

\- Heureusement qu'on peut compter sur les témoins et les demoiselles d'honneur pour relever le niveau, soupire dramatiquement Balthy, Mais si on omet ce petit écart, tu es splendide aussi mon chou. »

Jane ne rate pas la veine qui bat aux tempes de dad au surnom qu'il déteste, mais il semble choisir de laisser couler. Il est franchement magnifique lui aussi, le même costume que papa, à la différence de la pochette d'un bleu azur qui tranche parfaitement avec le bleu marine. Quant à sa boutonnière, c'est Air qui en a la charge.

Leurs parents seront parfaits pour leur mariage.

« Kiddo ? demande subitement dad, Le traiteur est bien arrivé ? Le fleuriste aussi ? Sam n'est pas venu me prévenir, alors…

\- Ils sont là, intervient Air, Et tout va être super. »

Dad esquisse un sourire et se détend nettement. La sonnerie de l'entrée attire l'attention des jumelles et dad n'a pas besoin de leur demander pour qu'elles se chargent d'aller à la porte. Sous le porche, elles accueillent chaudement leurs grands-parents, John et Mary Winchester, venus de Lawrence. Jane les a immédiatement adorés, la première fois qu'elle les a rencontrés, lors du Thanksgiving de l'année dernière. Ils ont été tous les deux enchantés d'apprendre que leur fils aîné s'était réconcilié avec son ex-mari, et Grammie a été plus que prévenante envers papa, le traitant comme son propre fils. Ce qui a eu l'air de lui faire extrêmement plaisir, lui qui avait perdu sa mère alors qu'il venait à peine de se fiancer à dad.

Avec eux sont arrivés Bobby, sa femme Ellen, leur fille Jo et son mari de longue date Ash. Sans avoir le moindre lien de sang, Jane a pu remarquer que ces deux familles sont malgré tout si proches qu'elles se considèrent comme telle. Mettez-les ensemble, et vous assistez à un joyeux désordre dont ni elle, ni sa sœur, ne se lasseront probablement jamais. Ils sont arrivés à Austin depuis deux jours, louant une maison à proximité, et s'ils ont été très investis dans les derniers préparatifs, ça a été assez drôle de voir dad se disputer avec Jo, oncle Bobby faire des remarques sur tous les arrangements avant de reconnaître, avec Grampy (ou Grumpy comme le nomme Bobby), qu'elles ont bien choisi.

Elles accueillent donc tout le monde avec un enthousiasme débordant, les invitant à s'installer sous la pergola où Sam est, normalement, supposé avoir préparé l'apéritif pour ce déjeuner en famille. Jane et Air, avec l'aide de leur oncle et Eileen, jouent les parfaites hôtesses, en attendant que dad et papa arrivent à leur tour, le premier riant avec Benny, le deuxième au bras de Balthy. S'ils saluent et s'installent avec tout le monde, picorant dans les nombreux plats posés sur la table, Jane est celle qui se lève quand elle entend à nouveau la sonnerie.

Grand-père est de l'autre côté de la porte, un grand sourire aux lèvres et un grand carton à l'effigie d'une pâtisserie entre les mains. A ses côtés se tient son oncle Gabriel, le frère de papa, qu'elle adore sans commune mesure même si elle n'a pas eu l'occasion de le voir si souvent comme il habite toujours en Californie. Kali, sa femme, est à son bras, tenant la main de Leela, dix ans, à laquelle s'accroche sa petite sœur Raphaëlle, sept ans. Jane n'a pas le temps de s'interroger qu'elle sent les bras de son cousin Rohan, douze ans, entourer sa taille, et lui demander si oncle Cass est là, parce que ça fait tellement longtemps, et qu'il a plein de choses à raconter, et que…

Avec un éclat de rire, elle le guide dans la maison, faisant signe aux autres de la suivre, grand-père faisant un détour par la cuisine pour déposer ses pâtisseries dans le réfrigérateur. Quand ils arrivent dehors, ce sont à nouveau des embrassades et des cris de joie. Jane s'installe aux côtés d'Air qui se retrouve submergée par leurs cousins. Gabriel salue dad avec chaleur, s'engageant ensuite tous deux dans une conversation animée avec Balthazar. Kali échange avec Eileen en langue des signes, Grampy raconte elle ne sait quelle anecdote, rectifiée à tout bout de champ par Bobby et Sam. Ellen réprimande Jo sur ses manières, avant que Grammie ne la fasse taire avec un petit four dans la bouche. Papa et Benny trinquent, papa prenant des nouvelles de son projet d'ouvrir son restaurant. Grand-père arrive à son tour, et semble immédiatement entraîné dans une conversation bien trop mystique avec Ash.

Leur déjeuner se passe dans une ambiance plus qu'agréable, les jumelles et leurs parents supervisant toujours du coin de l'oeil le travail du traiteur et des fleuristes qui s'occupent de nouer les bouquets aux rangées de chaises. A la tombée de la nuit, avec les torches plantées et les milliers d'ampoules dissimulées, le jardin sera sublime.

Une fois le repas terminé, tous s'attellent au nettoyage, avant de s'occuper de se préparer. Chacun a déjà ramené ses affaires ici, Balthy refusant la moindre contestation. Selon lui, toute la famille se doit d'être impeccable, et lui seul est capable de superviser cela.

Jane et Air se retrouvent dans sa chambre après être toutes deux passées dans la salle de bain. Jane sort sa robe, protégée par sa housse, de son placard, quand Air entre dans la pièce avec la sienne. Toutes deux se changent et passent leurs robes azurs, au bustier drapé et dont la jupe fluide leur arrive au-dessus du genou. Jane laisse sa coiffeuse à sa sœur tandis qu'elle vole le grand miroir de plein pied pour se maquiller. Une fois cela fait, elle se saisit de son fer qu'elle a récupéré et s'occupe de boucler joliment ses cheveux blonds. Quand elle est prête, admirant son visage mis en valeur par les couleurs discrètes de son maquillage, elle se tourne vers Air. Si celle-ci maîtrise à la perfection le smoky eyes qui attire toute l'attention sur ses yeux bleus, dès qu'il s'agit de sa chevelure, c'est une autre histoire. Passant derrière elle, elle se charge de boucler ses cheveux, lui donnant des conseils en passant. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, elle est satisfaite du résultat et récupère sa boîte à bijoux.

Air a déjà ramené les siens, et elles finalisent leurs tenues : colliers et boucles d'oreilles dorées, avant que Jane ne sorte sa bague, identique à celle que sa sœur a pensé avoir perdu tout à l'heure, à la différence que la monture est en or blanc pour elle. Après avoir mis ses sandales dorées, Jane est la première à se placer face au miroir pour s'admirer, avant d'être rejointe par Air. Pendant une minute, elles ne disent rien, jusqu'à ce que Jane n'esquisse un sourire.

« Tu es magnifique. » font-elles en même temps

Elles rient de voir qu'elles sont toujours aussi en phase, et sortent de la chambre pour redescendre dans le salon, retrouvant une bonne partie de leur famille déjà préparée, et de toute évidence, leur aspect totalement validé par Balthy.

« Je savais bien que j'avais les nièces les plus belles du monde ! s'enthousiasme Sam, des fleurs entre les mains

\- Doucement Samsquatch, intervient Gabriel, Ce sont mes nièces aussi.

\- Et mes petites-filles, surenchérit grand-père, joueur, Si vous voulez continuer là-dessus… »

Jane roule des yeux et elle devine sa sœur faire de même.

« Jane ! Claire ! Jane ! Claire ! Vous êtes troooooop belles ! s'exclame Leela, des étoiles dans les yeux en se précipitant vers elles

\- C'est toi la plus belle, contre Air en s'accroupissant face à elle, faisant rougir leur cousine

\- Claire ! Claire ! Claire ! Tu peux me porter ? »

Air n'hésite pas en soulevant Raphaëlle qui vient de s'accrocher à ses jambes.

« Ce truc me serre… se plaint Rohan en tirant sur son col

\- Mon grand, intervient Gabriel, Tu sais pourquoi tu dois le porter, pas vrai ?

\- Oui, oui, je sais. Mais ça me _serre_.

\- Il me rappelle son père… plaisante Kali en plantant un baiser sur la joue de son mari

\- Et je ne m'y suis toujours pas habitué, fait remarquer celui-ci

\- Moi non plus, enchaîne Bobby d'une voix bourrue, Si je pouvais éviter les costumes je le ferais.

\- Mais c'est le mariage de mon fils, alors tu dois faire un effort ! intervient Grammie, encouragée par Ellen

\- Son deuxième, remarque Jo, remettant en place le nœud papillon d'Ash, Ca pourrait être moins cérémonieux que le premier, ajoute-t-elle avec un clin d'œil

\- Je pense qu'ils ont besoin de ça, intervient Eileen, Un nouveau départ.

\- Je suis pas fâché qu'ils aient réglé leurs problèmes, marmonne Grampy, Ca m'a fendu le cœur de savoir qu'ils s'étaient séparés. Ils ont toujours été mignons ensemble. »

Un long silence lui répond, et il finit par dévisager tout le monde avec des yeux plissés.

« Quoi ?

\- Je ne savais pas que les mariages te rendaient si sentimental John… réplique Grammie en l'embrassant

\- Avis à tous ! »

L'exclamation de Balthy attire l'attention sur lui et Benny qui viennent de les rejoindre.

« Nos deux tourtereaux sont prêts, alors Jane ma belle, Claire mon ange, allez retrouver vos pères. Sam, les boutonnières s'il-te-plaît. Quant à nous… »

Il désigne l'assistance d'un large mouvement de bras.

« Nous nous chargeons d'accueillir les invités et… Où est Chuck ?

\- Ici ! résonne la voix de grand-père qui descend les escaliers

\- Génial. Donc nous nous chargeons d'accueillir les invités. Benny, Eileen, Sam, et moi-même, nous viendrons vous chercher quand ce sera le début de la cérémonie, ajoute-t-il en se tournant vers elle et sa sœur, Tout est bon ? »

Tous hochent la tête.

« Alors que la fête commence. »

Air récupère les fleurs de leurs pères et toutes deux se dirigent vers le couloir. Au moment de se séparer, elles échangent un hochement de tête, et Jane pénètre dans le bureau de dad.

Pour y trouver papa en pleine crise de panique.

« Hey. Hey. Hey ! Papa ! »

Elle se saisit de ses épaules pour essayer d'attirer son attention.

« Ma grande ? articule-t-il finalement

\- Oui… C'est moi. Tout va bien. Respire. »

Illustrant son propos, elle prend une profonde inspiration, encourageant papa à faire de même. Le silence s'installe de longues minutes avant que papa n'ait l'air de se calmer.

« Papa… souffle-t-elle doucement, Qu'est-ce que…

\- Je vais me marier. »

Elle se tait, lui laissant tout le temps dont il aurait besoin.

« Je vais me marier, répète-t-il, A nouveau. Avec Dean. »

Jane sourit.

« Oui papa. Dans une heure, tu seras à nouveau marié à l'homme de ta vie. »

Elle croise son regard toujours incertain.

« Pourquoi as-tu peur ?

\- Je… »

Il se mord la lèvre et elle lui caresse gentiment les épaules.

« J'ai peur que… Et si ça ne fonctionne pas ? Si on refait les mêmes erreurs et qu'il me quitte ? Et si…

\- Papa. »

Il la fixe.

« Vous ne referrez jamais les mêmes erreurs. Parce que vous avez appris d'elles. Vous savez ce que ça fait que de vivre sans l'autre. Et vous ne pouvez pas le faire. Alors, cette fois, je le sais, je le sens… »

Elle l'embrasse sur la joue.

« Vous y arriverez. Vous serez heureux. Et dans trente ans vous serez ce vieux couple insupportable toujours éperdument amoureux. »

Papa laisse échapper un éclat de rire et Jane sourit, heureuse de l'avoir rassuré.

« Bien, maintenant que ça, c'est réglé, j'ai quelque chose pour toi. »

Elle sort la boutonnière qu'elle fixe sur le revers de sa veste et s'éloigne d'un pas.

« Parfait, juge-t-elle, ses joues lui faisant mal tant elle sourit, et est-ce que ce sont des larmes qui menacent de déborder ?

\- C'est toi qui es parfaite, répond-t-il en lui prenant les mains, Je n'aurais pas pu rêver plus belle demoiselle d'honneur. »

Elle se sent rougir, et son cœur bat d'excitation quand il dépose un baiser sur son front.

Ils discutent tranquillement jusqu'à entendre frapper à la porte et tous deux tournent la tête. Balthy et Eileen apparaissent dans l'embrasure.

« C'est le moment ! s'exclame Balthy et Jane acquiesce silencieusement

\- Prêt ? demande-t-elle en offrant son bras à papa

\- Totalement. » affirme-t-elle en le lui prenant

En sortant, ils se retrouvent nez-à-nez avec Air et dad. Et sérieusement, elle échange un regard presque désespéré avec sa sœur quand elles remarquent à quel point leurs pères se dévorent du regard. Et dire que papa a sérieusement envisagé que cela ne fonctionne pas…

« Cass… Tu es… commence dad

\- Toi aussi. » l'interrompt papa

Ils s'offrent des sourires presque niais, et si elle n'était pas si heureuse de les voir ensemble après tout ce qu'ils ont traversé, elle les trouverait sans doute ridicules. Mais elle les aime plus que tout, et seul leur bonheur lui importe.

Ils n'ajoutent rien alors qu'Air encourage dad à se mettre en mouvement, et tandis qu'elle passe devant elle, elle lui jette un coup d'œil entendu.

« Est-ce que toi aussi, souffle-t-elle rapidement, Papa a eu un moment de…

\- Oui. » confirme-t-elle, espiègle

Et Air étouffe un éclat de rire alors qu'elle guide papa vers la porte fenêtre du salon, où Eileen, Sam, Balthy et Benny les attendent, tous témoins de leurs pères pour ce jour particulier.

Sam prend le bras d'Eileen avant de sortir sur la terrasse, Balthy au bras de Benny ensuite. Ce qui fait rire les deux concernés. De là où ils sont, Jane peut voir les rangées de chaises de l'autre côté de la piscine, et l'allée centrale que Sam et Eileen vont bientôt remonter. Les premières notes de « Nothing Else Matters », chanson que Kali a proposé de jouer sur son Veena en guise de marche nuptiale, résonnent, et Jane voit son oncle et la meilleure amie de son père avancer ensemble. Ils sont rapidement suivis par Balthy et Benny, et quand tous les quatre sont au niveau de l'arche, entourant Missouri Moseley, une vieille amie de la famille qui avait déjà officié le premier mariage de leurs parents, Air accompagne dad jusqu'à l'arche, suivis par Jane et papa.

Et alors qu'ils remontent religieusement l'allée, Jane est stupéfaite par la beauté de la scène. Le soleil a commencé sa lente descente, réchauffant les couleurs du jardin, jouant avec le lac illuminé derrière eux. Chacune des personnes assises sur ces chaises a un sourire large, des yeux tendres, et il se dégage un tel amour de tous ces gens rassemblés, rassemblés pour dad et papa, qu'elle sent son propre sourire déchirer son visage.

Et quand elle abandonne papa devant Missouri et qu'elle s'installe aux côtés d'Eileen et Balthy, elle croise le sourire tout aussi ému de sa sœur et elle se promet de ne pas pleurer.

Assbutt.

Parce qu'une heure plus tard, elle pleure toutes les larmes de son corps. Les vœux de ses parents. L'émotion qu'ils dégagent. L'amour évident qu'ils éprouvent l'un pour l'autre… C'est trop pour elle. Mais elle se rassure en se disant qu'elle n'est pas la seule si elle en croit les yeux brillants de Grammie et Eileen, et les reniflements d'Ash. Et la fausse contenance de Bobby.

En tous cas, c'est une magnifique cérémonie.

Et quand dad et papa sont à nouveau déclarés mari et mari, elle se retrouve à les prendre dans ses bras, avant de se rendre compte qu'Air a fait pareil, et que bon nombre de personnes les ont imitées, jusqu'à les noyer dans une marée humaine. Les félicitations sont criées par-dessus les exclamations de joie, et les embrassades n'ont plus de limite.

Dad et papa sont rayonnants.

Tous sont invités à profiter du buffet qui les accompagnera tout le long de la soirée, et Jane, accrochée à Air, discute avec de nombreuses personnes. La femme de Benny, Andrea, et leur fille qui a leur âge. L'éditeur de papa, Fergus Crowley, qui a fait le voyage jusqu'ici, et avec qui Jane discute de mythologie sans prendre garde au temps qui file. Des collègues de la brasserie que dad considère comme de la famille. Les amis que papa s'est fait en s'inscrivant à un club de course qui le préparera pour le marathon de New-York ce premier novembre. Grand-père qui explique à Air le tableau qu'il a créé pour leurs parents comme cadeau de mariage, et réexprimant sa joie de savoir que celui qu'il avait peint pour elle a trouvé une telle place de choix dans le salon.

Leurs cousins courent partout, jouant avec les petits fours, demandant à prendre les photos, s'accrochant à papa et dad qui n'ont pas l'air de vouloir se séparer de plus de vingt centimètres. Gabriel flirte avec Grammie sous l'œil amusé de sa femme, et fort peu compréhensif de Grampy…

Elle porte sa coupe de champagne à ses lèvres et passe son regard sur l'assemblée qui a réellement l'air de passer un très bon moment.

« Jay ? Tu sais où est Sam ? »

Jane avale sa gorgée et dévisage sa sœur qui fixe avec minutie les personnes réunies dans le jardin. Elle fait de même avant de froncer les sourcils.

« Je ne sais pas… T'as raison. Il a son discours à faire bientôt non ? »

Air acquiesce et, après avoir échangé un coup d'œil, elles décident de se mettre à la recherche de leur oncle. Elles abandonnent les invités et choisissent de commencer par l'autre côté du jardin, le coté ombragé, abrité par les arbres, qui les a souvent vues se réunir sous son ombrage pour discuter en toute intimité. Elles passent sous le couvert des arbres, appréciant la fraîcheur offerte en cette fin de journée d'août, et Jane est sur le point de rebrousser chemin quand elle entend Air l'interpeller.

Immobile derrière un arbre, elle a l'air de lui faire signe d'avancer, tout en fixant quelque chose qu'elle-même ne peut pas voir. Elle s'avance doucement et se met aux côtés de sa sœur. Elle fronce les sourcils avant que son cœur ne se mette à battre furieusement dans sa poitrine.

Sam est là, face à Eileen, ses pommettes adorablement roses, tandis qu'Eileen lui offre un sourire tendre, et amusé.

Leur oncle passe une main dans ses cheveux avant de la lever devant lui, sa main libre faisant de même, et de commencer à signer, sans même parler.

Jane sait qu'Air comprend tout. Elle comprend tout parce que depuis un an, avec son enseignement et surtout, celui d'Eileen, elle a acquis un très bon niveau en langage des signes. Et alors que Jane se concentre sur les mouvements de son oncle, le petit halètement d'Air lui confirme qu'elle-même a parfaitement compris ce qu'a dit Sam.

Elle voit les yeux d'Eileen s'écarquiller, ses mains se porter à sa bouche, avant de hocher la tête.

Frénétiquement.

Sam lâche un petit éclat de rire avant de se retrouver avec Eileen, les joues maculées de larmes, entre ses bras. Il la serre avec force avant de la faire tourner dans les airs, et leurs éclats de rire lui donnent envie de pleurer à nouveau.

« Son of a bitch… »

La voix d'Air est humide. Elle doit pleurer. Encore.

« Tu m'étonnes… » confirme-t-elle

Et oui, sa voix n'est pas tellement mieux.

« Finalement, c'était peut-être pas le mariage de dad et papa qui le rendait nerveux… souffle Air, hésitant entre sanglot et rire

\- Non… confirme Jane sur le même ton en voyant son oncle, et sa future tante, s'embrasser passionnément, indifférents au monde

\- Ca veut dire qu'il va falloir recommencer tout ça l'année prochaine ? »

Jane sourit.

« Comme si ça te posait problème. »

Air la regarde de longues secondes, avant de se détourner à nouveau vers le couple.

« Aucun… »

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

**Et voilà... La boucle est bouclée :) En espérant que cette fin vous ait plu ! :D **

**J'espère vous retrouver sur d'autres fictions à l'avenir. Merci encore de m'avoir accompagnée pour cette nouvelle aventure !**

**Fictivement vôtre,  
**

**Arielmine **


End file.
